An Addition to the Winchester Chronicles
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: Hey, I'm Sadie Winchester, Dean's twin sister and thus, Sam's elder sister. Here is our life, cover to cover through my eyes. Do take a chance with me. I promise you'll like me. *winks* (WARNING : Language) Sisfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes. If you're wondering, this is another sis fic. I want to personally thank ispiltthemilk for encouraging me to get this up. She has been amazing and has helped me sort out a lot of loose ends and we've exchanged ideas. More than that, she has convinced me to write this. She is awesome. Thank you for being such an awesome person and an inspiration.**

**This is going to be a first person basis. Which means, the story is going to be told to you by the sister. :) It will feel a lot more real and hopefully, it will pose a good challenge for me. I'm not stealing any ideas from ispiltthemilk. We have talked about this a LOT. Believe me. And she totally told me to go for it. So, thank you again.**

**I'm not stealing ANYONES ideas, so if it seems similar to anyone's then I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I assure you, I'm not trying to rip off of anyone. **

**I too imagined a sister in the equation ever since I started watching the series. Well, hopefully, she will be able to tell you the story through her mad point of view. She was not separated from the boys like a lot of the other fics suggest. She stays with John and Dean. I'm kind of just rewriting the whole series but with an additional character. It still poses a great challenge to incorporate her into the series. **

**Again, ispiltthemilk, thank you for your help and enduring endless rants of mine. This story is for you!**

**She too has a sis fic up which rocks! I advise you all to go check it out! It's called "My Twist to the Winchester Tale." It is in my favorites and she is also listed as a favorite author of mine. Do check it out. It's pretty amazing! :D Show her love. She is an awesome writer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchesters. I don't own Kevin McCallister or AC/DC. The only person I own is Sadie Winchester. And of course, my crazy obsession for the show. ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Before I start with the story telling, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Sadie Winchester. I'm 26 years old. I'm 5'6" and a half with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. I'm a badass. Well, kind of. I have a dad who is kind of an ass, a big brother (only by a few minutes) who adores me and a little brother who abandoned me. Yes. I am Dean Winchester's twin sister. Sadly though, I'm treated like the little one, the baby, the Kevin McCallister of my family. No one takes me seriously and no one listens to me half the time. It sucks. Anyway, back to the story telling...

Do you know what it is like being the supposed runt of the family? Well, let me tell you. You will wake up in an empty motel room, the opposite bed empty, with a note lying on it stating this: _**Might have found something. Just find your brother and stay with him. **_I mean, are you kidding me?! Now I have a dad who has gone AWOL for two weeks and I'm standing helplessly on a corner in Jericho, California. I swear this is where the tracker indicated Dean was. I am going to kick his ass to Antarctica when I find him. Sighing, I turned around to see him walking out of the back of a police station.

"Dean!" I yelled. He just stared back at me, disbelief etched on his face. I ran towards him and slapped him across the face. Okay, so I lied. I can't possibly send my 6'2" brother to Antarctica, but I can beat the crap out of him if he lets me. I pulled him into a hug. I could clearly sense that he was confused along with a whole lot of other stuff, but he was going to have to suck it up. He hesitated at first, then curled his arms around me too. I could feel his breath blowing across the top of my head.

"Okay, first, what the hell was that for? And second, why aren't you with dad?" he said, succeeding in prying me away from him. I jutted out my bottom lip and looked up at him. He gave me the don't-give-me-crap-and-answer-me look. I scowled.

"That was for letting me go through hell in finding you. And about dad..." I trailed off. Dean didn't seem to be in a good mood and well, I kind of didn't want to break it to him that dad was M.I.A.

"Where's dad Sadie? I thought you were with him."

"Don't get your panties in a knot. He's M.I.A that's what. All he left me was this. He's been gone for two weeks now." I said, handing him Dad's note.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" he yelled.

"Will you quit with the yelling already? Jeez. If you ever paid attention, you'd know that I've left you missed calls and voicemails everyday. It's _you _who hasn't been answering my calls. Just today, I've left you 6 missed calls." I said. He looked at me suspiciously and pulled out his cell phone. He then gave me a sheepish smile. Ha! I won the argument. He then hurried past me to the phone booth on the opposite side of the road. Curious, I followed him.

"What is going on Dean?" I asked. And obviously, I got no answer.

He dialed someone and flicked open the book he was carrying. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized it was dad's journal. How the hell did Dean get it?

"Fake 911 call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Said Dean. Holy friggin' crap! Sam?! He was here? When? How? What the hell was going on here? I kept nudging Dean from outside the phone booth. In the end, I earned a hard pinch to my arm. I yelled in pain and withdrew my arm to see a small red spot blossoming around the area where Dean pinched. I scowled at Dean furiously.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Dad's gone. He's left Jericho." Said Dean. He waited for Sam's response and I kind of stopped paying attention after that. I supported myself against the glass of the booth, humming AC/DC.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." I heard Dean say. That got my attention.

"Coordinates?" I asked. I snatched the journal from Dean and flicked to the end of it to see his name circled in black ink with the numbers 35-111 under it. Yup. Those were definitely coordinates.

"Sam? Sam!" My head snapped up when I heard Dean yelling Sam's name into the receiver. Apparently he received no answer as he cursed under his breath and slammed the receiver back down.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on? And Sam? You mean our little brother Sam?" I demanded. I was done with people hiding stuff from me. Now I wasn't going to budge an inch until Dean told me everything.

"Sam's in trouble. Dad's gone. He left his journal. He left the case midway. We are dealing with the Woman in White legend. Now can we please move?"

* * *

I was panting as we reached the bridge. Couldn't we have just stolen a car? I tried my best to keep up with Dean. The guy's legs were like a mile long. The bridge led to a house. I was glad to see it. It sucks to be the girl in a family of guys sometimes. As I saw the Impala in front of the house, Sam was the only thing in my mind. Dean got out his gun and I mimicked him. Did I mention how much shooting a gun hurts? The recoil is freaking unbelievable.

As far as I could tell, no one was in the car. We slowed down and looked around and that's when we heard it. Sam's strangled cry coming from inside the Impala. I aimed my gun towards the front seat and felt my breath hitch as I saw a woman sitting on top of Sam, clawing at his chest. Screaming on the top of my lungs, I emptied the barrel into the window aiming for her face. Next to me, Dean did the same. She vanished. Dean gave me a weird look.

"What? She was freaking terrifying alright?" I said, defending myself. It's not everyday you get to see a ghost.

Just then, we heard the Impala roaring to life. The next minute, it was driving straight into the house. Dean and I yelled out Sam's name. It came to a stop just inside what I guessed was the living room. Dean made his way to Sam while I looked around the place. I turned around and found myself face to face with Constance. Dean had told me about the case as we had sprinted to save Sam's life. I screamed myself hoarse, backing up and tripping over something on the floor. I fell to the floor in a huddle. Behind me, I heard Dean get out the car hastily, managing to smack his head on the roof in the process.

"What the hell Sadie?" he said annoyed. I just quietly pointed to Constance who was looking at a portrait. Dean helped Sam out of the Impala and helped me up.

"How do we get rid of her?" I whispered.

Dean shook his head. Great. Just great. She threw the picture to the floor. I flinched at the sound and gulped hoping she would let us go. That was where I was mistaken. She moved around the room with inhuman speed and the next minute a dresser was hurtling towards us. It smacked into us, pinning us to the side of the Impala. The dresser was pinned against my torso and Sam and Dean's waist. And somehow, even with three of us pushing with all our might, it didn't budge. Stupid ghosts and their stupid powers. It wasn't fair. Just then, the lights started flickering. I gave Dean a panicked look, who squeezed my hand in comfort. Somehow, it calmed me down a little. Only a teeny bit though. What happened next was way out of my sense of understanding. I'm going out on a limb here and guessing it wasn't her that was causing the lights to flicker as she looked just as confused as us.

Then I saw the water dripping down like a small waterfall from the top of the stairs. It was a trickle at first and then it started flowing out of the sides of the staircase onto the floor. She moved to the foot of the staircase staring up with a pained expression. That's when I felt a chill run down my spine. "You've come to us Mommy." said two voices. The next second, two children materialized in front of us. I was maybe a second away from screaming again. Why the hell would children want to become ghosts!? It was just too much creepy to handle for one night. Just then, the children moved towards their mother and I guess they went to hug her. The next second, her screams filled the room. And I kid you not, she melted away. She literally melted away. How does a ghost melt? I have no idea. All that was left was a wet spot on the floor.

We pushed the dresser off ourselves. Sam and Dean went to observe the wet spot. I on the other hand just opened the back door of the Impala and slid onto the sit, my legs hanging out the side. I took deep breaths trying to smooth out the pressure that had been on my torso for so long. I didn't hear what they were saying. I had enough crazy for one night.

"Hey, saved your ass." I looked up to see Dean giving me a concerned glance. I waved my hand at him saying I was fine. I just needed a minute. He nodded. Then he said to Sam, "I'll tell you another thing. If you scratched my car, I'll kill you." He said, inspecting the car and turning to Sam. Sam grinned and made his way to me while Dean inspected every inch of his beloved Impala. I got out of the car and hugged him. Unlike Dean, he hugged me back. I missed Sam so much. I took in as much of his scent as I could. I then let go off him and punched him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he complained, rubbing his jaw. "For not answering my calls you bimbo." I then hugged him again. He laughed, kissing the top of my head. I felt him bend down a teeny bit. Have I mentioned how freakishly tall Sam is? Having a 6'5" _little_ brother isn't fun. It makes you look like the youngest. And I'm 4 years older than Sam! He looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. It showed that he had missed me too. I was glad to see him again.

"Hey, if you both are done with the reunion, can we get out of here?" grumbled Dean from inside the Impala.

* * *

I was sitting contentedly in the back seat, reading. So, what. I'm a bookworm. Anyway, we were speeding down the highway, with one headlight. I was kind of surprised at Dean for not beating the crap out of Sam for breaking it. If it were me, I'd have been trapped in Constance's grave by now. I glanced up from my book to see Sam surveying Dad's journal with a flashlight tucked in between his shoulder and chin. He had a map next to it, pin-pointing the coordinate's dad had written down.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," he said. Dean nodded and said "Sound's charming." I could sense sarcasm all over it. I knew my brother inside out.

"How far is it?" I asked from the back seat. My book lay abandoned on my side.

Sam checked the map again and pulled out the flashlight from between his chin and shoulder. "I guess, about 600 miles, I'd say."

Dean looked at us and said. "Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." I nodded. I didn't mind riding it out in the Impala. It had been so long since I'd sat in this. Dad had sent Dean off to work on a solo case. He apparently didn't trust me with Dean, thinking I might spoil the case. So I stayed behind with dad. And Dean predictably had taken the Impala. I was jolted from my thoughts by Sam.

"Dean, I, um..." said Sam. I looked at him. He had a guilty expression on his face and was switching his gaze between me and Dean. Dean had a warning expression on his face, his eyes twitching to me again and again. Me? I was sitting in between these monkeys with no idea what the hell was going on.

"What is going on?" I asked. Sam looked at me apologetically.

"You're not going." Said Dean to Sam. Going? Going where?

"Where is Sam not going? What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked, my voice rising with every word.

"The interview is in like ten hours. I got to be there." Said Sam to Dean. Interview? What interview? Okay, what in the name of Winchesters was going on here?

I turned to Dean, realizing I wasn't getting any answers out of Sam. "What interview? Will you please tell me what the hell is going on? Both of you?" I growled.

"Um...Sadie...I've got an interview back in Stanford. If I make it, I'll have a confirmed job and a scholarship." He mumbled, not looking at me. I felt empty.

"What? So you're just going to leave again? Rip us apart just like last time?"

"Sadie.."

"No Sam! I've had enough! Why did you even come? You could have stayed back couldn't you? It wasn't like we were going to find dad in just one day! Did you want us to get our hopes up? I thought you were back for real. I guess I was wrong."

"Come on Sadie.." said Sam in a soothing voice.

I wasn't going to be soothed. I was way beyond hurt and angry right now. "Don't you '_come on, Sadie'_ me Sam Winchester. You have no idea how it's been like since you left. You have no idea what we have been through since you've gone. 'Come on Sadie.' Are you kidding me?! You always do this. You just walk away thinking no one will care. Thinking that no one will be affected by your absence. On top of that, you never picked up our calls. You made us feel like crap. We're not toys you can just play with and throw away alright!" I let out everything. I huffed and sat back onto the seat crossing my arms and glaring at Sam.

I saw Dean looking at me out of the corner of his eye as he looked at Sam. I stopped glaring at Sam and looked out the window into the dark night.

Sam on the other hand acted like a total dick. It's like what I said didn't even affect him one bit. "Dean, I got to be there." He said quietly. Dean looked at Sam and then out of the window, his gaze finally resting to the road ahead. His hands tightened on the steering wheel and I saw his knuckles go completely white. I saw his jaw twitch and I know he was trying hard not to burst out at Sam himself.

"Yeah...yeah...whatever. I'll take you home."

The rest of the ride was pretty much silence. Sam tried to get us to talk to him but we stayed clamped up. After all we did, he still wanted to go back. Soon enough, we reached Stanford. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror only to receive my angered scowl. There was no way I was forgiving Sam.

"Call me when you find him. And maybe we can meet up later too." Said Sam.

Dean nodded. I just ignored Sam, not looking in his direction. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there." Said Dean. I felt my eyes tear up. Damn girls and their hormones. I looked towards the opposite window, wiping a hand across my cheek as a tear pooled out. I heard Sam agree and soon, we were driving into the night.

"You okay back there sis?"

"Fine. I just don't get it." I grumbled. This was just like last time all over again.

"Neither do I. Don't worry. I think he'll come around." I smiled a little as Dean comforted me. I leaned towards the front, my head sticking out in the middle of the two front seats. Suddenly, the music stopped and all we heard was static.

"What was that?" I asked, panicking. Dean shrugged but turned the car back around. Something was definitely wrong. As we rumbled back to Stanford, I was staring out the front windshield, just hoping to God that Sam was alright.

We pulled up in front of Sam's dorm and I gazed up in horror. There was smoke coming from inside. For the millionth time that day I asked myself. What the hell was going on? Dean got out and as I made to go after him too, he gave me a stern look. Ignoring him, I jogged after him. He sighed in annoyance. Dean slammed down the front door and I followed him inside. We heard Sam yelling. Exchanging a panicked glance we ran towards the bedroom and saw the whole bedroom on fire with a...a...girl burning on the ceiling. I stood there horrified. Dean ran into the room and pulled Sam from the bed who kept up a yell of "Jess!" I pulled Sam by the hand and we sprinted outside.

A few minutes later, ambulances and fire brigades lined the roadway. I leaned back onto the hood of the Impala, unable to tear my eyes away from the scene. I heard the loading of guns and looked around to see Sam standing over the trunk of the Impala, fiddling with the weaponry. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Hey..Sam.." I started. Sam held up a hand and I stopped. He obviously needed a few minutes. I heard Dean's footsteps coming our way. He stopped by my side to see Sam close his eyes and allow a tear to escape. I brought my hand up to his cheek and brushed it away. He looked at me with a hurt filled gaze. His hazel eyes were sparkling with unbearable pain. I wrapped one of my arms around his torso and he pulled me into a hug, holding me tight against him. My eyes started tearing up at my brother's pain. I hugged him back. After a while, he let me go. Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder nodding.

Sam's face went from sorrow and despair to determined. "We have work to do." He said with a voice full of purpose before slamming the trunk shut.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the start. I'll update as soon as I can. And ispiltthemilk, hope I lived up to your expectations! Please do leave me reviews everyone! I'll try updating as much as I can. 'Wendigo' is up next. Wait up for it! :) Any requests you would like added into the series, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for your reviews everyone! I'm glad you all like this. It was pretty nerve racking to get the first chapter up. But seeing the response, I'm overjoyed. Here is the next 'episode'. I might break this into two as it will be hard to fit the whole "Wendigo" episode into one chapter. A few of my own bits will be added so as to accommodate Sadie into the story. **

**Disclaimer on the show. I don't own anything related to supernatural. Disclaimer on the song Hot Blooded – Foreigners. The only thing I own is Sadie. :)**

* * *

Palo Alto, I bid you farewell! We had been searching a full week for any leads on Jessica's killer. Sadly though, we didn't get much, just like the time with mom. Now, we were cruising down the highway, Foreigners – Hot Blooded blasting from the speakers, leaving everything related to Stanford far behind. I might just be the worst sister in the world, but I was as ecstatic as a kid with his new favorite toy to have Sam back with us. Does that make me a bad elder sister? Yes, I guess it does. I hated to see Sam so depressed. He had fought me and Dean like crazy when we told him there was nothing to look for after a week. It took me literally 20 minutes to get him to listen and took Dean another 15 minutes to persuade him to get in the 'goddamn' car. I highlight the word 'goddamn' as I heard Dean mumbling an apology to his baby for talking like that about her. Yeesh. My brother's were bonkers. Then again, our whole family was filled with crazies so you can't blame them. I have to admit though, I felt like the only sane one sometimes.

Now, we were on our way to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado to find out why our dad wanted us there. Hopefully we do find him there. I have a good mind to ask him why the hell he left his daughter to steal a car and crash it along the way to find her twin brother. I tell you my head still kind of hurts from the jerk. I'm a good, ahem, very good driver. It isn't necessarily my fault that a stray dog decided to cross the road when I was speeding down the highway. Damn dogs.

Dean was rocking his head in tune to the music. I, like the quiet little thing I am, was trying to read my book. I wasn't particularly paying attention to the page I was on, as I was humming along with the music. It felt soothing. It had been quite some time since all three of us had been together, and I just hoped it wouldn't end anytime soon. I went back to my Sherlock Holmes. It was fascinating how he could tell the history of a person just by observing him for a minute or two. I wish I had that skill. Maybe I could know what the hell was going through my baby brother's gigantic head. Just as I peered over the top of my book, I saw Sam jerk awake violently from his sleep. "JESUS! CRAP!" I yelled, not expecting the sudden movement. My book went flying from my grasp and landed with a thump on the floor. I would like to mention that I am a little jumpy when it comes to things moving suddenly and out of context. It's total instinct. It's definitely not fright or fear.

Dean of course didn't seem too surprised. He acted like the total badass he _thinks_ he is. He didn't even swerve the car. He looked back at me and rolled his eyes. Had it been me driving, we would well be on our way to the ER in an ambulance. I did mention the whole jumpy and instinct thing right?

"You okay?" I heard Dean ask.

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Yeah, you're totally fine you liar. You were dreaming about lolly pops and candy canes weren't you? You obviously had a nightmare and were just pretending that you didn't. Trust him to bury down the nightmares. Sighing, I picked up my book from the floor of the car and laid it on the seat next to me. I was never going to finish the chapter in this madness.

"Another nightmare?" asked Dean. Weirdly enough, the words '_you don't have to read my mind' _blared from the speaker. That was heavily ironic. I barely held in a giggle. Sam didn't answer. I was going to ask him about the nightmare myself when Dean's next words cut me off.

"You want to drive for a while?" WHAT?! How does that work? Dean would bitch about for like an hour when I ask him if I can drive. And if some random stranger even touched the Impala, Dean would go berserk. I remember the time I turned eighteen and Dean thought we should go celebrate seeing as it was both out birthdays. I had taken the keys to the Impala. The keys mind you. I had no intention of driving. I didn't even get in the car. Dean had run me down and had given me like a 2 hour lecture. I can't even remember half the things he had told me. All I remember was it consisted of a lot of _'don't you dare_'s and _'don't touch my car'_s. Well, you get the gist of it. And judging by my little Sasquatch of a brother, I was not the only one dumbstruck by the question.

Sam laughed. He friggin' laughed. Idiotic right? He chuckled and said, "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." said Dean, tightening is grip on the steering wheel. Regretting ever asking, huh Dean?

"Look, man, you're worried about me." said Sam. Um, duh. And he's not the only one.

"He's not the only one bro. These nightmares-" He cut me off.

"Okay. Thanks for the concern Sadie. You too Dean. But like I said, I'm fine." Stubborn liar.

I could sense that Dean wasn't convinced either. "Mm-Hmm." He mumbled.

As Sam grabbed the map and ripped it open, I sighed and settled back into the seat. I lifted my legs up to rest them against the front seat, right near Sam's head. On beat to the music, I kept flicking my leg across his head, kind of nudging his head.

"Okay, where are we?" asked Sam, trying to swat my legs away with his enormous hand.

Dean smirked at me, clearly liking the fact that Sam was getting annoyed. Yup. Dean was on my side, for now anyway. He turned to Sam and answered. "We're just outside of Grand Junction."

He sighed in frustration and annoyance. I kind of ignored him and kept on with my leg flicking his forehead. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Oh man, here we go again. I mean, I get that he just lost his girlfriend, but we dug around there for a week and came up with nothing. Come on, Sam. I moaned in annoyance, getting a glare in return from Sam. Dean acted like nothing happened and said, "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We have to find Dad." I finished. "Yeah. I'm still here." I said.

Dean rolled his eyes at me. Sam yelled, "Sadie! Quit it already will you?" catching hold of my feet. When I didn't move my feet from their position, he punched my knee. I'm going to think he did it playfully, but it friggin' hurt. I cried out in despair and pulled my legs up to my chin, massaging my knee. I glared at Sam who gave me a sly smirk. An awkward silence was maintained for a while, during which I picked up my book and started reading again. Just as I crossed the climax of the chapter, Dean broke the silence.

"Listen guys." I eyed him expectantly, setting my book down again. No way was I going to be able to read now. He sighed. "Okay, sorry. Listen girls, Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." I chuckled as Sam scowled in disgust when Dean said 'girls'. Suck it up Sam. You look more like a girl than a guy with those bangs.

"Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." You keep thinking that Dean. You weren't the one he ran out on. Dad will have answers, he always did. But if he did have _all the answers, _we wouldn't be hunting this thing right now. We wouldn't be looking for him. We'd be lying on a beach somewhere enjoying the sunshine with the thing that killed our mom, already dead.

"It's weird man." said Sam, folding up the map.

"What's weird?" I asked, looking up from my book.

He looked back at me. I quickly brought my legs to the floor. I'd been trying to get to Sam's head again. He sighed in disbelief at my childishness. "These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge." I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What about them?" asked Dean, apparently just as lost as I was.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

I leaned forward toward them, rocking my head to the music. I didn't get it too. Why would dad send us to the middle of nowhere? Next to me, Sam suddenly yelled at the top of his voice, "HOT BLOODED." along with the music.

I jerked back as he nearly blew out my eardrum. I rubbed my ear, giving him a scathing look. I looked out the window to see a sign reading: _Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest._

* * *

We were now inside the ranger station in Lost Creek, Colorado. I saw standing in the middle of the room, glancing around while Dean walked over to observe the pictures hanging around the room. "So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam told us. I turned around from observing the stuffed animal heads on the wall, to see Sam looking at an awesome 3D map of the area. I walked over to his side. He smiled as he saw me come up to him. Yeah. You better be happy geek boy. I'm your big sister, no matter how short I am. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." He told me, pointing out various features on the map.

Just then behind us, Dean exclaimed, "Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Bear? There were bears here? I gulped, and walked over to Dean. HOLY MOLY. That was one huge bear. "That's one huge bear." I said, terrified. Dean smirked at me, not catching my panic. Sam looked at me weirdly and continued with his walking encyclopedia routine. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area, Dean, it's no nature hike that's for sure." He informed, walking up to us and looking at the photo over my head.

A dozen or more grizzlies? "A dozen? Are you kidding me Sam?" I asked, trying not to show that I was freaking terrified. "Sadie, this is a forest. Bears are bound to be about. What's wrong with you?" Me? Nothing was wrong with me. Just that there were bears the size of houses walking around. Bears that liked meat. Bears that could rip you apart into shreds in no time. "Nothing." I said, looking away from Sam. He gave me this weird look again, like he was scrutinizing me. He then huffed out a laugh. "Ha! You're scared! You're scared of the bears. _The Sadie Winchester is scared of grizzlies." _ He chuckled yet again. I looked at Dean to see him trying to hide a smile and failing completely. That was enough. I pointed at both my goofy brothers, "You both better learn to shut your traps before I end you. So what if I'm scared of grizzlies. They are terrifying and can rip you apart in a matter of seconds." I threatened. And well, I don't think it seemed to work as both of them were clearly holding in laughter by now. I could understand Sam's reaction no matter how much I wanted to punch him in the face. Seeing his big sister scared of something is obviously a treat for him. But Dean, oh...one of these days he is going to regret not taking my side today.

I heard footsteps and a voice. I turned around, only to be blocked by Sam's gigantic back. Perfect. "You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Boys? Hello, am I invisible or something? I wriggled in between my ginormous brothers. He smiled. "Oops. Sorry, didn't see you there."

Before either I or Dean could say anything, Sam replied, "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." I just batted my eyelids with a wide smile at the ranger. The ranger gulped. Awesome. I knew I was attractive. The Winchesters are like those models who people just keep staring at wishing they could just strip off...Oops...Anyway, back to my story...

Dean grinned awkwardly and raised a fist saying, "Recycle man." You go Dean. Fight for Green.

"Bull." snapped the Ranger. Okay, so I guess we weren't so convincing, even with my irresistible charm. I had to hastily hide a chuckle as I saw Dean's face. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Okay, so before the nincompoops beside me spoiled this any further I jumped in. "Yes. Yes we are Ranger Wilkinson." I said, quickly checking his name tag. "She's a very good friend of mine. She's just really worried." I blurted, hoping it would stick. Beside me, Dean minutely shook his head and Sam gritted his teeth. Hey, I'm not that bad! This might just work for us you idiots.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it? You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." I smiled plainly. No one talks down Sadie Winchester. I barely kept myself from leaping over the table and banging the good-for-nothing ranger's head into the wall.

Dean could obviously sense my annoyance. "We will." He said hurriedly. Ranger Ass-Hat nodded. Dean rocked a little on his feet and added, "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" The ranger sighed, eyeing me apprehensively. That's right you bimbo. No one messes with me. He then turned to Dean. "That's putting it mildly."

"Actually, you know what would help us is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date," Dean told the ranger. I walked back to the entrance of the station, waiting for my brothers. Once he got it, I spun around and walked right out, glad to be away from Ranger Ass-Hat. Dean and Sam followed me back to the Impala, Dean laughing like a hyena all the way. I rolled my eyes at him as we reached the Impala. As Dean folded the permit and stuck it in his pocket, Sam spoke up.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" I chuckled, quickly turning it into a cough at Dean's look. Yeesh. A girl couldn't even have a bit of fun.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam sighed and walked around to the passenger side of the car before looking up at us. We must have looked identical as he shuddered. Well, apart from the fact that even as twins, we looked pretty different; we could act like one unit. But how the hell could Sam not be getting the fact that-

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" replied Dean. Yup. That was the _fact _I was talking about. It was pretty obvious.

No one spoke for while during which Dean and I stared at Sam, our eyebrows raised in inquiry. Sam faltered under our joint gaze.

"What?" he complained, finally getting the word out.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" asked me and Dean together.

"Since now. And stop the twin act will you? It's creeping me out." He snapped and climbed into the car. Dean looked at me exasperatedly and got into the car.

"Welcome back Sam." I muttered before getting in myself. This was going to be a long case.

* * *

I followed Dean and Sam to the front door. Just as Sam was moving to stand beside Dean, I shoved him out of the way and took his place. No way was I hiding behind my little brother. It's his fault that he's freaking gigantic. Sam quirked his head at me and I grinned. Dean rolled his eyes at us and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Haley Collins opened to door. She definitely looked taken aback at my freakishly huge brothers behind my more than averaged sized self. She was a pretty good-looking girl, brown hair and all. Not as good as me but...well, never mind. Dean on the other hand, didn't even notice her cuteness. He was all business.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean. This is Sadie and that's Sam. We're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitated a little. Who could blame her? Why would a ranger send not one but three strangers to her doorstep?

"Lemme see some I.D." she finally said. Dean nonchalantly pulled out his fake badge and held it against the door screen for Haley to look at. Apparently she didn't see anything wrong with it 'cause she opened the door and told us to come in.

The door very nearly missed banging into my head. Dean held it open and said, "Thanks." I went to follow Dean into the house and spotted Haley staring over my shoulder. I looked around to see that she was staring at the Impala.

"That yours?" she asked Dean. Dean looked back and smiled proudly. "Yeah." Wow. Way to ignite his already inflated ego Haley. "Nice car." she exclaimed before closing the door. Dean mouthed something unintelligible at us. I just rolled my eyes not caring about what he said. Obviously it had something to do along the lines of _'I'm in love with her' _and _'she is so into me.' _

I followed Haley into the small kitchen. I glanced around the cozy place smiling to myself. I spotted a really cute kid sitting at the table with a laptop in front of him. He looked up, scanning Sam and Dean with no interest. As his eyes fell upon me, they bulged. He stared at my chest for a few seconds before blushing scarlet and looking back to his computer screen. I barely held in a giggle. And before you start judging me, my chest is well, ahem, above average. It wasn't the kids fault for getting a little overwhelmed. I smiled at him, held out my hand and said, "Hey, I'm Sadie."

Okay, so the kid was Ben. He was Haley and Tommy's brother. I was sitting across from him on the opposite chair, leaning towards Ben. He, along with Haley was telling us why there were so sure that something was wrong with Tommy.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" asked Sam. Haley came back into the room with a bowl of something. She placed it on the table and answered, "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." I suggested, looking at Ben with soulful eyes. He made to hold my hand but quickly withdrew it, eyeing someone behind me. Confused, I turned around to see Dean glaring at Ben with an 'I'll rip you apart if you touch her' look. Sam was cool with it though as he just rolled his eyes at my behavior. I walked back to stand next to Sam, not wanting to start a death match in the kitchen. In my own defense, I was just having some fun. Sue me why don't ya?

"He's got a satellite phone, too." replied Haley, cutting off Ben.

As I opened my mouth to ask something else, Dean cut in. "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that." said Ben, looking away when Dean gave him another death glare. I walked over to him and pinched him in the arm, annoyed. He just gave me a pointed look before looking towards Haley again.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Okay, now I felt for this girl. This was kind of our situation. Dead Mom, missing Dad. And I literally kept an eye on my brothers. Sighing to myself, I turned to Sam as he broke up the emotional moment. Good old Sammy. "Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Without hesitation, Haley said, "Yeah." She walked over to the laptop and pulled up some pictures, Ben watching the screen with all of us.

Next, as we all stared at the screen as she pointed, "That's Tommy." She said, pressing the play button.

'_Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.' _Tommy said. I stepped on Sam's foot, trying to get his attention. I don't know if anyone else saw it, but something behind the tent had moved. And it had been huge. Sam glanced around at me and as our eyes met, I knew that he had seen it too. I glanced at Dean who was talking to Haley. He obviously didn't see it.

As I replayed the video, I heard Dean say, "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." I heard Haley say. Are you out of your mind girl? You have no friggin' idea what's out there. Did you not see the gigantic shadow behind the tent? Well, okay, she mustn't have seen it otherwise she wouldn't have said that.

"I think I know how you feel." Said Dean, truth lining every tone of his voice. I frowned at him. I knew how he felt too. How Haley felt. It's exactly what we were doing for our Dad. We were tired of sitting around.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" asked Sam, stopping me from proceeding with my inner monologue. I went over to Dean and slid a hand around his wait as Haley smiled at Sam and said, "Sure." Dean looked down at me smiling wryly. I smiled back too, silently communicating with him, telling him not to worry. We'll find dad. Hopefully sooner than later.

* * *

The bar was packed. Narrowly avoiding tripping over this really huge guy's legs yet again, I set the foaming mugs of beer on the table and sat down next to Dean. He eyed me expectantly.

"Oh come on." I complained. I pulled out the thin wad of cash from my jacket pocket and handed it to Dean. "Nice." He said approvingly, pocketing the cash himself.

Sam looked at me sternly. Dude, you have no right to look at your elder sibling like that. "Still picking pockets I see? You do know that's thieving right? And how is it you never get caught?"

I rolled my eyes at my younger brother. He can be such a douche sometimes. "Hey. It's been quite a while since I did it alright? So stop nagging at me grandma. And how do I never get caught? I'm catwoman." I smirked. He looked at me blankly.

"Are you serious Sam? How do you not read Batman?" I asked, shocked. Dean rolled his eyes at us. He turned to Sam, looking at the laptop. "Do it again."

Sam cleared his throat and showed Dean the tape of Tommy talking. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

I sipped my beer and said. "That's pretty darn fast. Too fast for a human." Sam nodded at me.

I quirked my eyebrows as Dean suddenly hit Sam, who looked startled at the sudden reaction. "Told you something weird was going on."

I rolled my eyes and said, "No shit, Sherlock." Sam acted all boring with just a small sarcastic "Yeah." Way to spoil the fun little brother.

"I got one more thing." said Sam, opening up an article for us. He continued in the same tone, "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

As I searched for a name on the article, Dean asked the question "Is there a name?" Bimbo.

* * *

I yawned as I sat in the car. I didn't feel like going in to see the victim. I felt as tired as a...I don't even know what. I just felt friggin' tired. I lay across the backseat almost drifting off. I wondered where Dad was. Hopefully we find him soon enough. This was getting too messy and just too much for me to handle. Hey, I might be 26 years old and have had my fair share of gruesome hunts, but this was turning out to be the most difficult. You have no idea how hard it is to track down a man who, it looks like; he doesn't want to be found. We Winchesters are pretty good at keeping a low profile. I yawned again, feeling like my jaw would break any second and turned onto my side just as Dean and Sam entered the car. I grumpily put my feet back down on the floor and sat up before Dean could get the chance to bitch at me about spoiling the leather of the seat or something.

I must have yawned like 20 times as we rode back to the motel. Dean had eyed me with a my-sister-is-a-yawning-monster look. Is that even a look? I don't know. It's what it looked like to me. I didn't even have the energy to pick at them. All through the ride, I had to endure the two goofballs picking on me. Yeah, that's what you get for paying no attention while they are on your side.

As we entered our room, Dean finished telling me about what Mr. Shaw had said.

"So he was sure it was a demon then?" I asked, confused. Demons didn't need to unlock doors. They just went through walls if they wanted in. I laid down on one of the beds, my legs hanging over the side, before any of them could argue. Sam sat down on the sofa while Dean took the other bed.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." said Dean, rolling his eyes at me. Hey, that's exactly what I thought, so stop with the rolling you jackass.

"I know that you dufus. Well, then what is it?" I snapped.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Ahem, corporeal? Did he just quote Harry potter or something? I giggled. "Come again, Mr. Dictionary." I teased. At the same time, Dean said, "Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." I sniggered and held up my hand for a high-five, which Dean returned.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" urged Sam. "The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." said Dean. A skinwalker? As much as they creep me out, seeing as they touch you and BOOM, their identical twins to you, I couldn't wait for the hunt to start. It felt nice to be back in the familiar hunting territory, and by the look of Dean's face, he felt the same way. This fugly was going down.

* * *

We were standing in the chill of the night, by the Impala. Who knew it could get so friggin cold. I rubbed my arms against myself as I helped Dean load a few weapons into the duffel.

Sam leaned in and said, "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there."

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" I rolled my eyes at Dean's statement.

So obviously I was caught dumb by Sam's answer. "Yeah." What? Are your nut bolts in place in that freaky head of yours?

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." I pitched in. If Sam or Dean were the one missing, I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting it out.

"Finding Dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" he retorted at me. I was about to walk up to him, when Dean held me back. He stared at Sam.

"What?" said Sam. I think he was a bit unnerved by the stare we were giving him.

"Nothing." Dean told him, throwing the duffel at him. I followed Dean as he walked off, surprised and a little hurt at Sam's sudden change of mood.

* * *

"Next time Sadie, you're sleeping on the sofa." muttered Sam as he tried to ease the discomfort in his back as we made our way to the trail to meet Haley.

I smirked at him. Hey, not my fault I'm the eldest. Dean had said that the adults get the bed. So all I did was jump onto the bed before Sam could and argued him saying that I might be the short one, but I was also the same age as Dean. I felt a teeny bit guilty seeing Sam wince as he pulled a muscle, trying to set his back straight.

He looked at me with the puppy dog expression of his. Oh come on! That's not fair! I was going to kill Dean for ever showing it to the kid. "Okay fine!" I admitted, throwing my hands in the air. Sam beamed wickedly.

Just as I thought my morning couldn't get any worse, I spotted a ranger up ahead with Haley and Ben. Dean made his way forward, asking if they had room for three more. I didn't pay attention to the conversation as I walked along with Sam, holding his hand. I could see that he felt comforted to have his big sister around. Hey, what was I for? I'm a loving and caring person. Kill me.

Sam shook his head at Dean. I followed his gaze to see him flirting with Haley. Typical man. As me and Sam slowed down to let them catch up, I heard old Ranger Grumpy as Dean, "You're rangers?" eyeing all three of us suspiciously.

"That's right." said Dean, flashing his pearly whites. He should go work in a toothpaste commercial or something.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" asked Haley, raising her eyebrows. Dean looked down at his attire and then said, "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." I snorted loudly. I squeezed Sam's hand and headed over to Dean, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He smirked back at me. Gosh, I take back every bad thing I said. I loved my brothers.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Oh shut up Grumpy. You think we don't know how dangerous it is?

Dean eyed old Ranger Grumpy with a steely look. "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all." I could sense dedication in every inch of his tone. I looked at him admiringly, at least until he had the guts to push me into Sam who held out a leg, causing me to trip over and fall flat on my face. Seeing as no one was willing to help me up, I picked myself up, dusted the dirt off of me and followed my brothers (who were laughing like idiots, mind you) vowing to take revenge.

* * *

**I tried. But I'll need to split this in two. I promise the rest of the episode with be done with in the next update. I went by the transcript, so this is exactly halfway through the episode. Thanks for the awesome response! :) Do you like Sadie? What's your favorite thing about her so far? Let me know! :D Sorry for any errors...This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Review! Let me know how it was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Part 2 to Wendigo. I know I promised the rest of the episode, but it got too long. I promise NOW that the next update will be the rest of the episode. I'll try and update tomorrow if possible! Thank you for all the great reviews! :) Do review and let me know what you thought of this! :D**

* * *

Stupid...good for nothing...total brainless dicks...

In case you're wondering what that was; those were the curses running through my head as I grumpily followed the team up ahead. From what I gathered, old Ranger Grumpy was called Roy. He'll stay old Ranger Grumpy to me anyway. I smacked Dean on the back of the head as I caught up with them. He turned around, scowling at me. Suck it up brother. You deserved it.

"What was that for?" he seethed.

"For teaming up with Sam. Twice." I retorted. He had teamed up with Sam back at the ranger station and now here too. No way was I going to let that drop. Dean ruffled my hair playfully and ran ahead to catch up with Roy. Probably to annoy the hell out of him. Sam must have noticed me lurking behind everyone; he slowed down his pace, held me by the arm and walked ahead at his normal speed again, making me walk in sync with him. I jerked my arm out of his, huffing in annoyance.

"Hey. Come on sissy. It was just a prank." he apologized. Just a prank? _Just a prank? _Do you, Sam Winchester, have any idea how awesome my shower was? And you had to go and spoil it by tripping me up and making me filthy. I guess he could see that I was having an inner monologue as he slid his arm around me, holding me by the waist and whispered into my ear, "Earth to Sadie? Hello? Any way I can make it up to you?" His voice was laced with a smile. As I turned to give Sam the most disgusting look I could muster, I saw that his eyes had that wicked sort of gleam to it. I frowned. He then eyed Dean with the same gleam in his eyes. My face broke into a wide smile. Sam was on my side now. Dean was going to be pissed. Yay! I couldn't hold in a smile and I wrapped my arms around Sam as we walked together, taking up the rear. I still registered the use of my nickname, reserved only for my brothers. 'Sissy'. It had been so long since I heard Sam's voice saying it.

"I missed you." I said in a low voice. I swear I wasn't crying though. The forest air has tons of bacteria and stuff floating around. It was messing with my sensitive eyes.

Sam kissed the top of my head. "Me too sissy. Me too."

"Hey love birds? You coming?!" Dean yelled. We looked up to see Dean about 30 yards ahead of us. Sam winked at me and yelled back.

"Yeah. Love birds Dean? Really?" Ha! Oh little brother, I love you!

"Really Dean? Incest much?" I yelled back, adding to the teasing. I and Sam erupted into silent laughter at Dean's horror-struck expression. He gave us an angry look and stalked off after Roy. Haley seemed impressed and Ben was totally going with it, laughing just like us.

And then obviously, something had to spoil the mood. I thought I heard something behind me and tensed up. What could it be? Holy crap. Please don't be a bear, please don't be a bear. Then again, the bear was just as large as gigantor here. Sam could wrestle him down right? But no, bears had those enormous claws. Sam didn't have claws. Oh no, don't be a bear. Please don't be a bear. Okay, get a grip Sadie. You're not 10 and there is no bear around. At least not now. You are a big sister for Christ sake. _You _are supposed to be the one protecting Sam. It's your job, just like its Dean's.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. Sam eyed me curiously and somehow that freaky brain of his pieced everything together. "Thinking about bears?" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle softy. "You okay?" he asked. I was fine. Except for the whole - a bear might just eat us alive - situation.

I sighed. "I'm fine Sam. You?"

He looked away from me, staring up ahead. I gave him some time to form an answer. Okay, that was time enough. "Well? Come on Sam. You know you can tell me anything right? You've always confided in me. Ever since we were kids. So why not now?" I asked.

"I'm fine Sadie. I just...I want answers. And dad might just have them. It doesn't even seem like he is here. I know we are trying to save someone but this case just doesn't seem important enough to me to be wasting out time over. Dad could be –" he was cut off as he looked ahead. I followed his gaze and saw Roy grab Dean by the arm, pretty forcefully.

Okay Grumpy. Who the hell do you think you are manhandling my brother like that? Only I and Sam have the permission to do that. I stalked forward, but saw Dean give me a fleeting glance. Okay fine. So he could handle old Ranger Grumpy himself. I stood a few feet in front of Sam, my arms folded across my chest.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked, annoyance in his tone.

I saw Roy grab a stick from the floor of the forest. Oh hell no! You don't go poking my brother with a stick. I started forward, but stopped abruptly in my tracks as Roy slammed the stick into the ground, causing something to snap close. I jumped a little, while Ben (the cute kid) nearly tumbled into Sam.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." he said sarcastically.

Dean looked at the ground and gulped. "It's a bear trap." he said, smiling weakly. He was probably wrapping his head around the fact that he almost lost his leg. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, smirking. He looked at me with a 'I-don't-care-what-you-think' look.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers. So who the hell are you?" Haley asked Dean, grabbing his arm. Okay, that's enough. I'd had it up to here with people manhandling my brother. Ben walked past me, Dean and Haley, following Roy. I indicated Sam to do the same. He shrugged and followed Ben up the trail. I stayed behind. Dean eyed me, telling me to go too. I didn't move an inch and he sighed.

"Sam, Sadie and I are siblings. We're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." said Dean.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" asked Haley. Oh come on. Would you have believed us girl?

"I'm telling you now. Besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?" asked Dean. Haley eyed me confusingly, as though looking for reassurance.

"It's true." I said. That was definitely the most honest Dean Winchester had been with a woman.

Looking reassured, Haley replied, "Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" asked Dean. Okay, now I was confused. He pulled out a jumbo packet of M&M's out of his jacket and starting munching on them, winking at Haley as he started up the trail.

As Haley shook her head and followed Dean along with me, I rolled my eyes. Did I tell you guys what a dufus my big brother was?

* * *

Next time we go hiking, I'm going to take Haley's advice and wear shorts. My jeans had numerous tears. They were dirty. My tank top was drenched in sweat and my hair was a mess. I had my flannel and jacket tied around my waist. We'd been hiking for hours. I took out the hair tie and pulled my hair up into a bun as Roy announced, "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked, as he stood in the entrance of the clearing. I and Dean caught up to him just as Roy told us where we were.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean looked around and asked us quietly, "You hear that?" Yup. Nothing. Not even crickets.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Replied Sam. Hey! That was my line. Oh well, at least someone said it. I shivered involuntarily at the stillness of the forest. It suddenly seemed too cold. Dean and Sam looked at me with understanding.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy told us. Hold the phone, old Ranger Grumpy. You shouldn't go off by yourself. You have no idea what sort of things could be out there!

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I told him. He smiled and said, "That's sweet. Don't worry about me." He adjusted the gun in his hand and stalked off between us, pushing through me and Sam. I stumbled into Dean who steadied me, eyeing the ranger with a look of anger.

"Let it be. He's a jerk." I told him. We didn't need any more tension in this crowd. Everyone was barely hanging on anyway. Dean nodded and looked behind him to where Haley and Ben were standing.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean announced to us.

"Oh come on Dean." I whined. I mean, I know it was all for Dad and everything. But I was friggin' tired and honestly, this place was starting to creep me out.

"What? You want him to go alone?" he asked.

"No. Okay fine, yes. You saw what a jerk he is. Let a bear chomp him down or something. I'm tired and I'm dirty. I just want a bed and some beer man. We've been hiking for hours. And these are the exact coordinates Dad sent us. There is nothing here." I said.

Dean gave me a shitty grin and said, "Hey, these people need our help alright? They have a brother who's missing. If I or Sam went missing would you give up?"

Oh no you didn't. You didn't just play the _lost-sibling _card. Damn it Dean. "Damn it Dean! I hate you for doing that. Fine. Let's just get this over with. But if a bear pops up, you're tackling him down."

We finally managed to catch up with Roy. I and Dean eating M&M's along the way, with Sam rolling his eyes at us at every opportunity. I swear, if he keeps it up, one day his eyes are just going to unscrew themselves and pop out. I felt as if my feet were on fire. I'm never going to wear sneakers to a hike again. I just want this to be over!

"Haley! Over here!" Roy yelled from a distance. We all ran towards his voice and came to an abrupt stop at the scene in front of us. I could taste bile at the back of my throat. The tents were in shreds and there was blood everywhere. What the hell had happened here? The stuff from Tommy's and everyone's backpacks lay littered over the forest floor. This was definitely no bear. Or was it? I was kind of hoping for it to be a bear. Better a bear than a supernatural fugly.

"Oh my God." said Haley, taking in the scene in front of here. I could only just imagine what was going through her head. If Sam or Dean...Okay, stop right there Sadie. Sam and Dean are with you and safe.

"Looks like a grizzly." said Roy. Oh Grumpy, I'm _hoping _for it to be a grizzly.

I was startled by Haley as she started yelling, "Tommy?" throwing her bag pack onto the ground. Are you kidding me girl?! You want this thing to find us? Shut the hell up.

Sam ran over to Haley. "Shh" he said frantically. Haley paid no attention as she went on screaming at the top of her voice. "Tommy!" I couldn't take it as she ignored another 'Shh-hh-hh' from Sam.

"Shut up will you!" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?" she snapped. Oh don't you go snapping at me woman. I strode up to her and got right in her personal space. Whoa. That sounded wrong on a whole new level. Okay, without any implications of grotesque situations, I got right up in her personal space and seethed, "Because you might just lead us all to our deaths!"

Sam interrupted me and said, "What my sister means to say is, something might still be out there." Hey. You didn't need to go and clarify for me what I mean to –

"Sam!" Dean yelled. I swear to you guys, I'm dealing with monkeys here. Can't everyone just stop yelling for a minute? Can't everyone just stop and think that we might just be a second from dying? Yeesh! I followed Sam to where Dean had squatted down, observing something. There were tracks, as though someone had dragged something...or someone. I shuddered involuntarily.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite, but here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." he said. We got up and made our way back to the campsite. Thinking it all over, I told my brothers, "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." Dean nodded gravely. Whoa brother, cut down on the doomsday expression, will ya?

We enter the campsite to see Haley holding Tommy's phone and crying. I might be tough and all, but it hurts me like hell to see someone cry. I walked up to her to console her, but Dean beat me to it. Flirt much Dean? I didn't pay attention to what he said as something else got my attention. Want to know what it was?

"HELP! HELP!" That's what it was. A terrifying yell ripped through the forest. At once, all of us ran towards the source, following Roy who went first. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" Damn it! Where the hell was the guy? I frantically looked around with the others as we stopped. This was where the voice had come from right?

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" said Haley, voicing my thoughts. I listened. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I eyed Sam and flicked my eyes back towards the camp site. Sam nodded.

"Everybody back to camp." He announced.

I sprinted ahead of the rest of them. If this was what I think it was, then it was not good. I panted as I reached the campsite and groaned as my suspicions were confirmed. "Everything's gone!" I wheezed as Dean entered the campsite behind me.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Dude, are you serious? To hell with your GPS and satellite phone. _Our weapons and ammo was gone!_ This was so not good. My day couldn't get any worse. Could it?

"What the hell is going on?" asked Haley. Sam went over to answer her questions while I went over to Dean.

"Dean. I don't like this. If this is what I think it is, then we are in for some serious trouble." Dean eyed me suspiciously.

"You know what this thing is?" asked Dean.

I rubbed the back of my neck, uncomfortable of his stern gaze. "I have a hunch. I'd been on a solo case before Dad sent you on yours remember? By the signs, it's probably a We-"

Sam suddenly appeared next to us saying, "I need to speak with you guys. In private." We followed Sam a little way away from the group. I started to complete my sentence. "Like I was saying, it's probably a Wen-" Damn it Sam! Stop cutting me off.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal." said Sam, totally ignoring the fact that I was talking here. I could see Sam flipping for a particular page. I took my chance. "It's a Wendigo, Dean." I said. Dean looked me in disbelief and started laughing nervously.

"Dean, Sadie's right. Alright, check that out." Sam said, handing Dean the journal, pointing to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure. A figure I knew well, seeing as I had ganked a Wendigo on my solo case. This was like déjà-vu.

Dean looked at us in disbelief yet again. "Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." added Sam. Seem to add up big brother? This has Wendigo written all over it.

"Great." said Dean, finally accepting our argument. "Well then this is useless." he said, pulling out his pistol. Yup. You were right about that.

"We gotta get these people to safety." snarled Sam, stalking off towards the campsite. Sighing along with Dean, we followed him, just in time to catch the argument between Sam and old Ranger Grumpy.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy told Sam, confidence etched on his features.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." said Sam. I could see that, just like me, this guy was really starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Roy's tone turned all snappy and snarky. "One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." You did not just talk to my little brother like that.

I stomped up to him, raising my finger. "Listen here Buddy, you have no idea what we're-" Dean cut me off. Will everyone stop cutting me off? Jesus!

"Relax." Dean told us, trying to take charge of the situation. Sorry, Dean. Guess Roy doesn't like us. Just like I'm really starting to hate him.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam said.

The next minute, Roy shoves me aside and walks right up to Sam. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Roy sneered. That fucking bitch! He did not just talk to Sam like that. Who did he think he was? The jackass! And...Mom...he...did...not...You bastard!

I strode right up to him, shoving him away from Sam. "Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your STUPID SORRY ASS out of here! So cut the crap and pipe down you asshole!" I fumed. No way had anyone had the guts to mess with my family.

"You know you're crazy, right?" laughed Roy. He had the friggin' nerve to laugh!

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Sam started, before Dean pushed him back, right into me. I was trying to land a punch on the asshole before Dean shoved Sam into me to stop me.

Dean continued to push Sam away from Roy, who was still laughing like a jackass. Dean shot a warning glare towards Sam and pointed a finger in my face. "Chill out." He ordered. I heard Haley shout out Roy's name. "Fine." I muttered. Dean looked satisfied as he stalked towards Roy. I was still glaring daggers at Roy, mind you.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley said to all of us. I went to argue, seeing as I was still seeing red because of Roy, but a look from Dean told me he wasn't going to take any more crap.

No one made a sound. I stood next to Sam, pissed at a level of thousand. I could tell Sam was just as angry as me. He was right when he said that they shouldn't have come. They were just making matters more complicated.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." announced Dean. Yeah, he was right. Wendigos were unbelievably amazing hunters at night. Sighing, I nodded to Dean.

Haley looked terrified as she asked the next question, "How?"

That's a good question girl. A very good question.

* * *

I sat next to the fire along with Haley and Ben. Did you know that it gets freaking cold at night in the woods? As if it wasn't creepy enough. I'd put the flannel shirt and jacket back on. I watched as Dean drew symbols around us all.

"One more time, that's—" started Haley.

I cut her off. "Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." I told her gently. She quietly nodded her head. Just then, I heard Roy laugh.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean said, obviously wanting to avoid another verbal showdown. I rolled my eyes. Way to go Dean. My eyes settled on Sam who was sitting at the edge of the campsite. I looked at Dean and flicked my eyes to Sam. He nodded. Sighing, I got up and followed Dean.

"...going on in that freaky head of yours?" I heard Dean ask Sam. I walked over to them and sat down next to Sam while Dean knelt down in front of Sam.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" I interjected.

Sam bit his lip like a 5-year-old. I felt for the kid. I snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around him. He lifted one arm and placed it over me, pulling me closer. I felt him calm down a little. I smiled.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" asked Sam. Come to think of it, he had a point.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." I said. I had to admit, there was no sign that dad was here.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" pleaded Sam.

"This is why." Dean tells him, removing Dad's journal. He places a hand upon the book, like he's going to pledge upon it. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." I smiled at Dean, seeing how he was comforting and talking to our little brother. I rarely ever saw Dean's gentle side.

I felt Sam shake his head in denial. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Dean said. Hey, you weren't the only one. I intend to do it too.

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Sam said, his voice thick. Sammy? Are you crying?

I let go of Sam and turned his face towards me, making him look right in my eyes. "Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." I explained.

Sam drops his gaze, shrugging out of my grip. He then looks up at us. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" he asked us.

I let Dean tell him this time. "Well for one, them." said Dean, pointing to Haley and Ben sitting by the fire. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

I thought over what Dean said. Yup, our family was definitely screwed to hell. It's exactly how I felt. Helping others definitely made it more bearable.

"I'll tell you what else helps." I said. Sam looked back at me. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." I told him. He smiled at me and Dean, silently thanking us through his eyes. No problem bro. What's family for?

Just then, I heard a twig snap. "What was that?" I muttered. Dean and Sam shrugged and got to their feet along with me. A second later, a terrifying plea filled the air. "HELP ME PLEASE!" We made our way into the campsite, Dean pulled out his gun and I did the same. The Wendigo was back. "HELP!" came another yell. Sam shined the flashlight around, looking for the Wendigo.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean informed us.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically. That was enough buddy boy. "Yes, _inside _the magic circle." I snarled at him. I was glad to see he looked at me warily. Oh yeah, Grumpy. I'm not a fluffy princess. I'm a friggin' hunter.

"HELP! HELP ME!" came the voice of the Wendigo. This time, I heard Haley scream and hold Ben close as the leaves around us rustled. Dean, Sam and I jerked around each time we heard the rustle. Damn, this thing was way too fast. Just as I turned around, I spotted the Wendigo running near the edge of the circle. "There!" I yelled, pointing to the edge of the circle. A few feet from me, Roy took a shot at it. We all tensed up once again, looking for a sign of the Wendigo. I heard a snarl behind me and screamed, terrified that the thing could be behind me. My past experience with a Wendigo wasn't helping matters either. Dean whipped around to shoot, but Roy beat him to it. This time we all heard a cry of pain.

"I got it!" yelled Roy, triumphantly, he took off after the Wendigo. "Roy, no! Roy!" yelled Dean. He looked at me and the Collins. "Don't move! Take care of 'em Sadie!" Dean yelled to us as he and Sam took off after Roy. I gulped and positioned myself in front of Haley and Ben, shielding them completely. I whimpered inwardly. Minutes passed by and I couldn't hear any sign of Dean, Sam or Roy. Come on guys! Don't leave me hanging here. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait here. Don't get out of the circle. I'll be right back." Ignoring Haley and Ben's protests, I walked to the edge of the circle, only to collide straight into Dean.

I looked at him, scanning him for injuries. I did the same to Sam and was relieved to find that they were okay. I looked behind them. Roy wasn't there.

"Where's Roy?" I asked Dean. Dean shook his head in denial. No. Roy was...dead? No. I wanted the grizzlies to eat him up. Here, I got a Wendigo who did it instead. I ran my hands through my hair, distraught. Roy was dead. And it was on me. And it was my fault.

* * *

I sat near the fire the whole night, not being able to sleep. One time when I did doze off, I woke up screaming as Roy haunted my dreams, brandishing his gun at me telling me it was my fault he was dead. I stared into the fire as dawn hit. The fire was almost out. I sighed. Next to me, I felt someone come and sit down.

"Sadie, you okay?" asked Dean.

"Go away Dean. I'm fine." I told him. I was perfectly fine.

"Will you and Sam cut the 'I'm fine' crap? It's driving me nuts. Now tell me, what's up?" he said. He sounded so gentle, just like he had been with Sam. I couldn't NOT answer him.

"It's Roy. I wanted him to get eaten by a grizzly. I got a Wendigo who did it. It's my fault." I mumbled. "He's dead because of me."

Dean sighed and rubbed my arm. "Sadie, stop blaming yourself. I know you didn't really mean it. And for all we know, Roy could still be alive. Slim chances, but he could still be out there. Stop beating yourself up." He told me.

Really? Roy could be alive? I smiled back at Dean, and picked at the grass on the ground. "Thanks Dean. You may be the most obnoxious person in the world sometimes, but you're an awesome brother." I told him.

I could swear that he teared up. I know he won't ever admit it though. He smiled back. "You're an awesome twin sister. Now enough of the chick-flick alright? God. Sometimes I feel you are Sam's twin and not mine." He teased.

I laughed lightly. Trust my brother to feel awkward at the talk of feelings. "We'll find Dad right?" I asked, probably acting like a 4-year-old, by the look of Dean's expression.

Dean frowned at me a little and then pulled me close, whispering into my ear. "Yeah we will. I promise."

* * *

**REVIEW! :D Any grammatical or spelling errors (or otherwise) are all mine. I tried correcting as much as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the rest of the episode! :D I know it's a shorter chapter than the last one, but oh well. I hope you all like it. :) Do leave reviews and let me know how it was! :) Thanks to all my reviewers : ispiltthemilk, mandancie, snn7b, Mayrem, jensensgirl3, Samstruck and Heidi930. Your reviews make my day! :D**

**I don't own anything except Sadie Winchester.**

* * *

Feeling so much better after Dean comforted me, I shoved the nasty thoughts deep down, just like Dad had taught me and took a deep breath. Dean smiled as he saw the confidence return in me. Aww shucks, thanks big brother. Haley, Ben, Dean and I were sitting near the, now out, fire in a haphazard circle. Sam was sitting a few ways away, using a tree stump as a back rest, looking blankly at Dad's journal. He was playing absently with the lanyard attached to it. I knew immediately that he was lost in his own thoughts. Before I could point it out to Dean however, Haley spoke up.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." She told us, her voice shaking slightly.

Dean sighed heavily and told her, "I wish I could tell you different."

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" she asked, looking at me. I contemplated it for a second. Technically, we didn't know.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." I told her after a pause. We were safe, as long as we stayed inside the circle of the Anasazi symbols anyway. I saw her expression turn queer as she asked her next question, "How do you know about this stuff?"

How did I know about this stuff? I huffed out a small humorless laugh. Dean smiled wryly at me. "Kind of runs in the family." both of us said together. Whoa! Mind freak here. We so had this twin telepathy thing going.

Just then, Sam appeared by my side as Haley got up. "Hey." he said, helping me up.

"Hey." I returned back, smiling widely. He rolled his eyes at me before looking at Dean and continuing what he had come to say, "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." There's the little brother I'd been looking for. I felt Dean lay an arm across my shoulders. He gave Sam that shitty grin of his and said, "Well, hell, you know we're in."

Sam grinned at us and went over to Haley and Ben, showing them the Wendigo section in Dad's journal. He then became the walking encyclopedia I know him to be. God, how big was his brain?

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam told them. I could see the confused look on their faces. This time, I pitched in. I might be a gruff, badass hunter but I'd done my fair share of research too. "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." I told them. Or Roy, I thought to myself. No, you are not thinking about that Sadie. Shove it down. Deep down. Okay, that's better. I didn't need the guilt to eat at me right now, so as I saw Dean picking up our left over stuff, I went over to help him to keep myself distracted.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked us. This time, Dean answered, "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean said.

Surprisingly though, this time the cute kid Ben pitched in, "Like the Donner Party." Smart kid. Exactly like the Donner Party. Of course, I wasn't going to die here and neither was anyone else.

Dean looked a bit confused at the reference made by Ben. Really Dean? Did you ever pay attention in class? Guess not. I rolled my eyes at Sam as I saw that he too had noticed Dean's confusion. He smiled wryly. Thinking of putting my big brother out of his misery, I told Dean, "The Donner Party were a group of 19th century settlers who were traveling west when they were caught in the blizzard in the Sierra Nevada. To survive a lot of them had resorted to cannibalism."

Dean's mouth popped up in to a comical 'O'. He then looked at me and Ben, apparently impressed by our knowledge. Oh let it go already Dean. I'm not as inattentive as you.

Sam acted as though nothing had happened and continued, "Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality."

Dean continued on, "If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Creepy right?

Haley looked distraught. "So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

Oh man, you're not going to like it. "You're not gonna like it." Dean said to her wryly, voicing my thoughts. See, I told you we had this telepathy thing totally going. "Tell me." urged Haley.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then looked at me. What? Oh come on! I had to break to her the bad news? Great. Thanks a lot guys. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for her reaction, and said, "More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food because of the whole cannibalism thing. Make sense? So, it hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it-" Okay, this is getting way too awkward. "...stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and SAFE. We just gotta track it back there." Please don't freak out on me girl. Please...

Haley, fortunately for me, didn't freak out. Okay, she did look a little shocked, but she composed herself before asking, "And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" I started only to have Dean cut me off. I turned around, annoyed, and saw him holding a beer bottle, a rag and a can of lighter fluid. "We gotta torch the sucker." he said, grinning.

Wow Dean, way to break it to her. You couldn't have eased up on it could you? GAHD! I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots.

* * *

This forest was getting creepier and creepier. I took up the rear as Dean was leading, holding the Molotov cocktail in his hand. We passed a bunch of trees, a lot of them with gruesome claw marks...and some of them, I gulped, were even covered in blood. I was starting to re-think ever joining this hunt. Even my solo case wasn't this bad.

Time flew by very slowly, but torturously. It must have been like 3 hours since we'd left the camp site. We were following the claw marks on the trees. Only, it was starting to seem too obvious to me. A Wendigo would never leave _deliberate _trails, would it? Something was definitely off here. This time, Sam was leading the group with me while Haley, Ben and Dean had taken up the rear.

"Dean" I called. I heard him hurry to catch up with me and Sam.

"What is it?" he asked. I silently pointed to the trees around us which had broken branches and bloody claw marks. Sam voiced what I was thinking, "You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct." he told Dean. Dean looked a little out of it. I sighed exasperatedly and told him, "They were almost too easy to follow, Dean."

Just then, we heard growling around the trees. Haley screamed a little and Ben clutched to me in fear. I reassured him and with Sam and Dean formed a circle around the Collins.

_Plop. Plop. _

What the hell was that? I looked to my left shoulder to see blood dripping on top of my jacket. I looked up and...HOLY CRAP! I dived right into Dean screaming as something fell from the tree onto the ground where I and Haley had stood just a second before. Dean caught hold of me and steadied me while Haley covered her mouth with her hands looking at what fell. I spun around to see...Roy's corpse. I stood there stunned. Roy was dead. That's right. Roy had died. I couldn't move from my spot. I barely registered Dean moving to Roy, checking for a pulse while Sam and Ben had rushed to Haley.

"His neck's broke." Dean said gravely. Sam helped Haley up who had slid to the ground in shock. Suddenly, more growling echoed, this time fairly close than last time. I took to my heels, sprinting flat out as I heard Dean yell "…run, run, go, go, go!" behind me. I kept running as far as I could and then stopped suddenly. I had no idea where I was. I couldn't hear the growling, but I couldn't hear Sam or any of the others as well. This was so not happening right now. Holy fu-

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and landed a punch to whatever the hell was behind me. As I took in the sight, I saw Sam rubbing his jaw and Ben standing behind him, looking terrified out of his wits.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. Freaked out." I panted, looking at Sam. I was massaging my own hand. That had freakin' hurt. What was this guy made of?

"No problem." said Sam, giving me a knowing glance. I nodded. Then I registered the fact that Dean and Haley weren't there.

"Where's Dean? And Haley?" I asked Sam. I looked at Ben who looked at his feet, then shifted my gaze to Sam who shook his head, gritting his teeth. The Wendigo got Dean? Could this day get any worse? No way was I going to let Dean get chomped down by the sonuvabitch. I shoved past Sam and Ben. "Come on. We gotta find Dean."

* * *

I walked ahead, leading the trio. I shoved aside the guilt for Roy and fear for my big brother. Dean was gone and I was going to get him back no matter what it took. Sam too looked full of determination walking a few inches behind me. As much as I liked Ben, I couldn't help but wish that he'd walk a little faster and stop talking. If it had been me and Sam, we would've covered a lot more ground.

Ben asked yet another question of the many he had kept firing at us ever since Dean and Haley had disappeared, "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked us.

I heard Sam sigh beside me. I looked at Ben with a frown and told him, "Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Ben nodded, and then stopped altogether. Come on kid! I haven't got time for you to freak out on me. I need to find my brother. I walked up to Ben right as he told us, "They went this way."

What? I looked down as I followed his gaze and saw a trail of M&M's. Damn it brother! Dean, you are a genius! I smiled at Sam who smiled back widely. I could sense that we all were filled with hope. Maybe this might just end the way we want it to. I dropped the candy I picked up from the ground into Sam's gigantic hand, still grinning like an idiot.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." he said, his eyes gleaming with hope. We all eagerly, but cautiously followed the bread crumbs, sorry, I mean candy to an old mine entrance. Above it was the usual, _do not enter or you will die, _sign. Ignoring the warning, we all squeezed our way into the mine. I was the last to go in and gave the area a sweeping look before I climbed inside, muttering to myself. "You'd better be alive Dean."

Sam and I took the lead, shielding Ben, holding our flashlights in front of us. As we entered a crossroad type thing, growling echoed off the walls. I clicked off my light as Sam did the same, pinning Ben against the wall. As I looked at Ben, his mouth opened and I'm guessing he was about to scream. I slapped a hand onto his mouth, my own heart thudding loudly as the growling echoed. I got his eyes to meet mine and I didn't let go until he had calmed down completely. Good kid. See, I'm awesome with kids. Letting out a breath I wasn't even aware of holding, I took up the lead, and walked a few paces before the floor board began creaking.

Wait, this place was supposed to be stable right? Or were those warning signs _really _warning signs? I'm going to guess that it was unstable as I felt the floor give way beneath me. I felt a whoosh of air and the next second I landed awkwardly on my ankle and lay sprawled on the ground. Shit. That must have created a hell of a sound. I tried to get up and fire shot through my left leg. I couldn't hold in a moan of pain. Sam glanced worriedly at me and helped me up as Ben got to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Sprained my ankle. It'll be fine." I told him. Suddenly Ben crashed right into me, sending me to the floor again. He landed heavily on my ankle. I barely held in a scream.

"Damn it Ben! What the hell?" I hissed. Ben looked terrified and pointed at something next to my head. I looked to my right and saw a skull staring right back at me. I stumbled back, startled. Holy crap, that was scary! We hand landed on a pile of bones.

As Sam tried to calm Ben down with a lot of "It's okay" and "don't worry." I spotted Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

"Dean" I muttered. Sam heard me and hurried over to me, helping me up yet again while Ben ran over to Haley. I limped over to Dean. "Dean! Dean!" I said, patting his face. Dean didn't stir. I laid two fingers on his neck and felt a strong pulse. I sighed and nodded to Sam that he was okay. Sam tried this time, "Dean!" he said, shaking him. This time, Dean's eyelids fluttered open, wincing a little.

I huffed in exhaustion and slid to the ground near the wall. I watched Haley open her eyes and Sam and Ben help Dean and Haley get free. Sam helped Dean sit next to me while Ben deposited Haley next to Dean.

Dean was still moaning in pain and grimacing. I frowned and asked, "You sure you're all right?" Dean usually didn't show he was in pain. This meant it was way beyond his limit of bearing. Damn Wendigo. I felt anger flare up inside me.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" he asked me.

I sighed, clutching my ankle. "He's gone for now." Dean blinked in acceptance and laid his head against the wall while Haley divested herself off the rope and walked over to Tom. It didn't look like he was alive or - HOLY MOTHER OF BATMAN!

Tom suddenly jerked up, gasping, and Haley screamed stumbling backward right onto my ankle. As if the scaring unto death scream wasn't enough, everyone had to step on my ankle. I couldn't hold in a cry of pain. Haley completely ignored it as she told Sam to get 'Tommy' down.

Dean looked at me in concern as I huffed, trying to overcome the pain. "You okay sis?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine...sprained...my...ankle...is... all..." I panted. I gingerly got to my feet, spotting the stolen supplies. I limped over to it and spotted the flare guns. Grinning, I turned to Dean.

"Check it out." I said, holding up the guns. Sam turned at my voice and his face lit up. "Flare guns. Those'll work." he said. I threw one of them to Sam and the other to Dean who laughed and twirled the gun around his hand. I smiled and followed with my own gun, taking up the lead yet again with Dean. Behind us, Sam was covering us while Haley and Ben supported Tom, who was limping.

I ignored the pain and fire coursing through my leg as we made our way ahead, hopefully out of the tunnel. This thing had the balls to take my brother. No way was I going to let a sprained ankle stop me from taking it out. I guess I set my head to it just in time. Growling was echoing off the walls again.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." I said.

"We'll never outrun it." said Haley. The girl had a point. With the speed the Wendigo had, we'd be dead meat. Literally.

Dean looked back at the others. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked at all of us once before answering, "Yeah, I think so."

Dean nodded. He then turned to the Collins, "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Sadie. They're gonna get you out of here." No way! Last time I left you alone, you got yourself kidnapped by a Wendigo. Who knows what trouble you'll get into this time?

"Oh hell no! I'm coming with you." I snarled.

Dean looked annoyed. "Sad-"

"No Dean! I nearly lost you back there! I've already had a death on my conscience! I don't need yours on it too. Now you either accept the fact I'm coming or I follow you anyway and we end up fighting. Now shut your trap and do as I say." I said, pushing past them all and walking towards the growling sound. _Shut your trap and do as I say?_ I was turning into my Dad. I scrunched up my face at the thought.

I was few feet into the tunnel when Dean walked past me yelling at the top of his voice, "CHOW TIME, YOU FREAKY BASTARD! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, BRING IT ON BABY, I'M FEELING GOOD!" Are you kidding me? I shook my head and ran after him down the tunnel. I'm telling you, his strategy was working, we could hear the growling a little more sharply.

I walked next to him and he winked at me. I laughed and yelled myself, ""HEY! HEY, YOU WANT SOME WHITE MEAT, BITCH! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

He rolled his eyes at me as we stealthily...okay, not stealthily. We made our way further into the tunnel, yelling at the top of our voices. Soon, we couldn't hear anything except our own voices echoing off the walls. We slowed down, peaking our ears for a sign of the Wendigo.

"Where do you think it is?" I asked. When I got no response, I saw Dean clutching the wall in a death grip, his left hand cradling his chest. I hurried over to him. "Hey, you alright Dean?" I asked, fearing that his injuries were more severe than I'd expected.

He took hold of my arm and looked at me smiling, "I'm fine. Just..a teeny bit tired is all. Let's gank this bitch." he told me, walking ahead of me. You are a damn liar Dean Winchester. I shook my head at his stubbornness and followed.

Soon enough, we heard growling coming from what I assumed was the end of the tunnel. At a point, the tunnel divided and I saw a shadow flicker past. Both Dean and I stopped in our tracks, hearts thudding madly. At least, mine was. I looked around cautiously on the other side and saw the Wendigo edging towards Sam and the Collins. Sam was shielding them behind him. I watched as he fired a shot and missed. Sam's face turned pale. I'd nearly lost one brother; I wasn't going to lose Sam too.

"Hey!" Dean and I yelled simultaneously. The Wendigo roared and spun around, charging towards us. It looked pretty pissed off. Awesome. That was going to make this all the more fun. I squeezed the trigger and watched as my flare, along with Dean's flow straight into the chest of the Wendigo, setting it up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked us, grinning.

"Are you kidding me? That felt awesome." I told them. That felt friggin' awesome. Take that you bitch. No one messes with my family. No one!

* * *

"Come on man! I'm fine. It's just a sprained ankle." I whined. I was trying to get back to Dean and Sam who were leaning on the glorious Impala. But the good for nothing paramedic kept pushing me back.

"Miss, I've already plastered your leg. I need to check for other wounds." he told me sternly.

You didn't need to use that tone with me you...you...never mind.

"I'm fine! See? No injuries!" I said, standing up in the ambulance and holding my arms out. I'd taken out my flannel and jacket and tied them around my waist again, so the guy couldn't hold me when I showed him that I was fine. I smiled satisfactorily as he annoying let me go. I felt for him a little. He could have been into me. I don't blame him. I'm a pretty hot chick.

I made it in time just to see Haley kiss Dean on the cheek. Way to go big brother. I sniggered as I saw his face go blank. As he heard me laugh, he blushed scarlet muttering to me to shut up. My brother just blushed! Ha! That was something I was going to use!

I allowed myself to give Ben a kiss on the cheek as he left. I could tell that he blushed even way more than Dean. Boys. I watched as they left in the ambulance with Tommy, squished like the stuffing of a sandwich in between my over large brothers.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said.

"You can say that again." I told him while Sam settled for a "Me too."

"Sam, Sadie, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" I nodded, smiling at him. He just pulled me off the hood and ruffled my hair. Dude, quit messing up my look!

Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam told us. Pssh. Yeah right. Like Dean is going to- WHAT? Dean Winchester, you did not just throw Sam the keys!

"How in the name of Wendigos is that fair?! You never even let me touch the keys, let alone drive the car! And I'm older!" I whined. This was so not fair!

Dean just gave me his shitty grin and slid into the passenger seat. Great. Just great. I don't even get to ride shotgun? Fuming, I got into the back and slammed the door shut, earning a glare from Dean. I just glared right back. Yeah Dean Winchester. I'm not scared of you, you-

"Argh! Damn it Dean!" I yelled as Dean squeezed my injured ankle.

"Don't hurt my Baby." he threatened.

Pouting, I slid towards the window behind Dean's seat so I wouldn't have to see his face. He turned on the radio and his usual music began to play. I nodded my head in time to it while Sam had this weird triumphant grin on his face all the way. Yeah Sam. Good for you. Next time, whether Dean likes it or not, **I'm **driving.

""MY SHIP ISN'T COMING AND I JUST CAN'T PRETEND!" I yelled off tune with the song. Dean gave me yet another glare.

"Dude, either deal with my crappy singing or with me hurting your precious Baby. You're choice." I told him. Dean sighed exasperatedly and joined me in singing. I could tell Sam was annoyed, but surprisingly he joined in too.

As the saying goes, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

**Leave awesome reviews guys! I don't mind tips too. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the response guys! :D I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up. This too will be in parts. The episodes are too big to fit into one chapter. I personally feel it's too much to read. So, here is the next 'episode'. Hope you all are liking Sadie. I'm trying to ingrain a lot of her personality into the story...and I hope you guys can see it. :) **

**Do leave reviews! :D It only takes a minute. And I love to know what you guys think of this.**

**WARNING: Some language. **

* * *

We were now at a restaurant. Personally, I was glad to stop at a place that had some food. It had been exactly 8 hours since I'd eaten properly. I'd scarfed down the pancakes I'd ordered and was now sipping my hot coffee. Dean was sitting opposite me, a newspaper in hand. He circled a section of it, then another, and yet another. I guessed he was looking for more cases.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, sipping the coffee and throwing him a curious look.

Dean ignored me, still concentrating on his paper. I leaned across the table to get a look and only managed to get a glimpse of what looked like an obituary. All I got was the name _CARLTON, SOPHIE _before Dean yanked the paper out of my vision. Hey! What the hell? Don't I get to see what we're hunting next?

I tried again as he circled yet another part of the paper, but he held the newspaper vertically to himself so that all I got was the back of the newspaper which showed nothing but some gossip among celebrities. Bah! Who cared about that? Just as I tried to sneak the newspaper from his grasp, the waitress came up to our table, for like the millionth time since we'd got here. Apparently, no one could get enough of the Winchester's. Hehe.

I sneaked a glance at her name tag. Watson? No, sorry, it was Wendy. Gahd! I've got to stop with the Sherlock Holmes. It's starting to grow on me. Okay, back on topic, Wendy here leaned across the table towards Dean so that her boobs were like right next to my face. Honey, lean back now or I will end you. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, smiling down at Dean. Dean lowered the newspaper, his pen sticking out between his teeth, and grinned at her, eyeing her chest for a few seconds. Dude, could you look any crazier? I tell you, Dean was drooling all over this chick.

"Just the check, please." came a voice from my side. I looked over to see that Sam was back. Good boy Sammy. Make the lady and her over large boobs go away. Wendy smiled, "Okay." she said, looking a little dejected. Oh girl, you're a good citizen for walking away. You do not want to get involved with Mr. Crazy here. The only experience with him will be to run out the door, screaming insults at the man the next morning. I looked at Sam who was giving Dean his usual disapproving look.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean told Sam, pointing at Wendy's...butt? The girl's behind was barely covered by the mini shorts she was wearing. Oh man. I'm so not related to this guy. I shook my head in disbelief while Dean continued, "That's fun."

I couldn't hold in a snort as I sipped my coffee, spilling a little over my tank top. That's fun? All she'd get would be one night. That's it. Dean would have treated her as his usual one night 'booty' call as he'd cared to mention once in his drunken state. Alright, maybe we never had enough time to get attached to someone seeing as we kept moving around.

"And only you get to have all the fun don't you? Stamping out all of mine." I grumbled, my mood instantly turning sour. I hardly remembered any of my nights which had gone the way I'd planned. Usually, they all resulted in breaking down of doors, an angry brother and a lot of scuffling, ending in the guy running out the door, naked, and Dean screaming 'touch her again and I'll rip your lungs out!' Yeah, that's pretty much all the fun I ever got.

"Hey, not my fault you always chose dicks. And anyway, you don't deserve fun." he smirked at me. Dean. Dean. Dean. It's not _my_ fault that you think every guy I'm with is a dick. I gave him the nastiest look I could muster while he passed the paper to Sam. I leaned over to Sam to view the circles Dean had made. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

A funeral? With no body? "A funeral?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean told me. Yeah. That made sense. I guess...

Sam on the other hand, I feel, seemed of a different opinion, "Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." he told us. Okay, it might just be me, but I felt like Sam was underlying something along with his riddle of a statement. Please don't talk about Dad again Sam.

And judging by Dean's expression, I was right. "Something you want to say to me?" he asked Sam. His expression was hard and cold. To tell you the truth, Dean can be pretty stern and scary sometimes. You do not want to mess with Dean when he is in that mode. Right now though, I don't think Sam got the sign that Dean was about a second away from ripping all of Sam's hair out of his scalp.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." said Sam, in an equally accusing voice. Bingo. Way to enrage the already fuelled up Devil Sam. And we were back on that again. Sam never gave up. All the time, it was all _'We're supposed to be looking for Dad! Not a case.' _or _'You always take his side Sadie. When will you get that Dad is missing?!'_

Our last fight was what? 12 hours ago? In a bar with pole dancers...don't ask how I ended up there. It had to do something with me losing a game of rock, paper, and scissors against Dean.

"_Dean. We are nowhere near to finding Dad than we were hours ago. Can we just leave?" Sam told Dean, who was not paying any attention as he was trying to catch the eye of a blonde dancing on the centre pole. _

_I rolled my eyes at my goofy brother and sipped my bear. When Sam pressed the point yet again, I nudged Dean hard in-between the shoulder blades, which caused him to yelp in pain and scowl at me. Personally, I hated doing that because he might get back at me, but I was desperate. I wanted to get out of there too. _

"_What?" Dean asked, clearly annoyed that I spoiled his fun. _

"_I love that you're having fun Dean. But I'm a girl and if I see that weird, drooling expression on your face one more time, I'll puke. And Sammy here too wants to leave."_

"_Fine. Five minutes and we'll leave. Happy?" Dean said. _

"_Five minutes! Come on Dean, let's just leave now. We're wasting time. Dad could be-" Sam whined, only to be cut off by Dean._

"_Sam, quit with the Dad thing already. We have no leads. We might as well be walking on thin ice. We have nothing to find him. I said we're leaving in 5 minutes and we will. End of story." _

_Sam made to open his mouth again, but I cut in. I was sick and tired of them fighting like this._

"_OKAY ENOUGH! Both of you! From now on I'm Switzerland okay?! I'm tired of you picking at each other. Dean, you get your five minutes. I and Sam will wait in the car. Any more than five minutes and I'll drag your ass out myself. Sam, shut up. I know you want to find Dad. Believe me I want to find him too. And yes, I might be taking sides but **both** of you have a point here. You want to start looking for him, but Dean has a point too. We have nothing, nada, to follow. And I just friggin' killed a Wendigo. And I'm really tired. So just...stop okay? It's not like we're giving up on Dad, okay? We just don't have anything to follow at the moment." I said, a little out of breath with all the talking._

_Dean eyed Sam with a stern expression. Sam growled, finished his beer and pushed past me to the exit. I saw him get in the car, slamming the door close. _

_I sighed. "Well, that could have gone better." _

_Dean just waved his hand at me. "He'll come around. Wait...You weren't serious about the 5 minutes were you?" _

_I threw a glare in his direction and exited the club myself._

Dean was on fire now. He was literally a second away from launching across the table. I just quietly sipped my coffee. If I stepped in now, I'd probably find myself in a morgue. And I'd just get stuck in the whole taking sides situation. It's better I let them work it out.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked Sam, as though daring him to answer. Which by the way, Sam _did _answer.

I don't know. Something. Anything." retorted Sam. You don't know? And you expect us to come up with something out of the blue? Get real Sam! I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands.

Dean obviously felt the same way, judging by his tone, "You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Excuse me? Am I invisible?

"You don't think _we _wanna find Dad as much as you do?" I cut across Dean, correcting him. I looked at Sam. Forget not getting involved. I was so getting involved. I'd had enough of crap from Sam about Dad.

Yeah, I know you do, it's just—" started Sam, but I cut him off.

"Look Sam. We're the ones that have been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" I told him sternly. And then, I was outraged to find him rolling his eyes. But wait, he wasn't rolling his eyes at me. He was rolling them at Dean. I followed his gaze and saw Dean smile back at Wendy who had just eyed and smiled at him flirtatiously.

I too joined in the rolling of eyes.

"All right, Lake Manitoc..." Sam started, only to find Dean still distracted by the Wendy chick.

"HEY!" we both yelled. Dean quickly turned around, giving us a blank, "Huh?"

I got up to remove my wallet to pay the check while Sam asked Dean how far it was to our destination.

* * *

We were standing at the door of the Carlton's. I looked at my badge and saw Agent Holmes as my name. I gave the back of Dean's head a glare. Really? You have to mess with me like that? As much as I love the mind-blowing Sherlock Holmes, you do **not **use his name on a fake I.D.

Dean knocked on the door, Sam beside him. Me? I was blocked by my over large brothers. "Ahem, I'm here too you know? Scoot over a little Sammy." I said to them, shoving Sam out of the way.

Sam nearly took down the wooden frame encircling the porch as I shoved him. Oops. Dean steadied him, trying not to smile, which he failed at horribly while Sam gave me his bitch face, which I'd sorely missed, and said, "It's Sam."

"Alright. _Sam-_my." I teased. He just rolled his eyes at me, unable to hide his smile. Before Dean could make a wise ass comment, which I think he was about to, the door opened and a guy, who looked to be in his twenties as far as I could tell, looked at us enquiringly.

"Will Carlton?" Dean enquired.

"Yeah, that's right." Will told us.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and that's Agent Holmes. We're with the US Wildlife Service." Dean said, as we flashed our badges in Will's face. Dude, you did not just refer to Star Wars. Did I mention that my brother was a BIG Star Wars buff?

Will leads us up to the dock where a man well past his years is sitting on a bench, staring out at the lake. Will tells us that the man is their father Bill Carlton. I looked at the man, who looked nothing but distraught on losing his daughter. I wondered if Dad was even thinking about us right now, let alone worry about us.

"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down." Will's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. His voice was barely steady. It obviously must have shook him to have lost his sister. I couldn't imagine losing Sam or Dean.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" I asked Will gently.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." A varsity swimmer? Awesome. That definitely meant we were dealing with something supernatural. Will continued, "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam interjected.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." That's just beyond weird. I personally love swimming and have beaten both my brothers in the field. But right now, it was just starting to creep me out.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asked Will. I looked at Will intently, hoping he had an answer.

Will seemed annoyed and irritated as he answered, "_No_. Again, she was really far out there." I couldn't blame him for getting annoyed. Sam was just bombarding him with questions. He obviously wanted this to get over soon. I frowned at Sam while Dean cut in with the next question, trying to ease the slight tension in the air.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked Will.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked us, taken by surprise by Dean's question. I quickly cut in before things got out of control.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." I told him gently, smiling. Will nodded moving back to the house with Dean and Sam. I hung back, staring at Bill Carlton again. As much as I hated to do this, I asked Will quietly, "What about your father? Can we talk to him?" I ignored the warning look Dean gave me. I didn't need the warning. I was perfectly capable of handling Will, thank you very much. And it was just a curious question.

Will seemed a little uncomfortable. He turned to look at his father and then at me with an apologetic expression. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

Crap. I'd crossed the line. "No problem. I'm sorry I asked. We understand." I told him, smiling. I could clearly see the pain in Bill's face. It hurt just to look. Sighing, I followed Dean and Sam to the car. Maybe another time he'd be ready to talk to us.

This case was starting to mess with me. Bill, somehow, looked so much like our Dad. I couldn't shake off the expression on Bill's face. Dad used to have that expression on his face whenever I or Sam or Dean got hurt. Or when we were in danger. Long story short, when he worried about us, the expression would emerge. It was always hard to look at.

"Damn it Dad. Where are you?" I muttered to myself as we got into the Impala. Dean must have heard my mumble as he turned around to look at me.

"You said something?" Dean asked me.

"Nah. Just thinking." I told him, sighing.

Dean looked worried. Gawd. Stop with the mother henning already bro. "You okay, Sade?" He asked me, I didn't miss the long ago used nickname of mine.

"Yeah I'm fine Dean, just drive." I told him, looking out the window. And no, I wasn't crying. Like I said, I have sensitive eyes. I wiped away my watery eyes and stared hard out the window. Sam was right. We needed to finish this, and soon. We needed to find Dad. _I _needed to find Dad.

* * *

We were now at the police station and talking to the stubborn ass sheriff in charge. By his badge, his name seemed to be Sheriff_ Jake Devins._

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff asked us suspiciously. Obviously, half the cops felt suspicious after seeing the 'FBI' or some other department pop up. Well, at least when we came in. Seeing as we were neither.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam told the Sheriff.

"Like what?" The Sheriff asked us, gesturing us into his office and asking us to sit. Sam and Dean occupied the two seats which left me. Yeah, great brothers you guys are. Leave your tired and emotionally spent sister standing, why don't ya?

"Would you-" started the Sheriff.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I smiled at the Sheriff. At least he _cared _that I was standing.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." Continued the Sheriff.

"Yeah, right." Dean said, laughing kind of forcefully. He immediately subsided after seeing all three of us staring at him. Like I've mentioned. My brother is a dufus sometimes.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still... We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." The Sheriff said.

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." I told the Sheriff. If it was something supernatural, it may have been hard but the bodies were supposed to be somewhere down there right?

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Said the Sheriff, tiredly running a hand across his face. This case was taking a toll on him too. I was barely holding it together myself. Dad and...everything.

"I know." I said, trying to distract myself. Dad was not the problem right now.

Jake continued, sighing, "Anyway... All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"Um, excuse me, I'm not feeling too good. I'll go wait in the lobby. Sorry. Just, it was a long ride." I said. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed some air. The Sheriff nodded while my brothers threw me worried glances. I just nodded and left the office, sitting down on a chair in the lobby. I ran my hands over my face, pushing my hair back. I needed to stop thinking about this. We'll find Dad. He'll be fine.

"Dad will be fine. Just focus on this case." I muttered to myself, taking a deep breath and blowing out.

Just then, a woman walked into the station followed by a kid who looked no older than maybe 4 or 5.

"Hey." The woman greeted me, smiling warmly.

"Hi." I smiled back. I smiled at the kid, who just hid behind the woman. Okay, maybe he was shy.

"You don't mind if I leave my son here for a few minutes do you? He won't bother you." she asked me, setting up her son at the table with crayons and paper.

"What? No, of course. No problem. Go ahead." I said, smiling. The kid was kind of cute. And till date, I'd played with a lot of kids. Oh, I could name a whole list of kids that liked me. Sean, Kelly, Mikaela, and so many others. I tell you, kids loved me. I even did like a part time job thing at this day care when I'd needed a cover for some case. The kids had loved me and I'd been the one to solve the case too.

Anyway, I looked at the kid in front of me. He kind of looked like Dean did when he'd been little. I couldn't hold back a smile.

"Hey, buddy. What's your name?" I asked him.

He kind of ignored me and went ahead with his drawing. I tried again, moving a little closer. "Hey. What are you draw-" I started, before he literally jumped out of the chair in fright and ran into the office to his mother. Great. I'd scared him.

I got up as his mother came outside. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare him. I was just trying to talk to him." I told her.

"Hey, it's okay. He's kind of jumpy around strangers. He doesn't talk much." She told me. Her eyes looked a bit sad, but she was smiling kindly at me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. What's his name? And yours?" I asked, holding out a hand.

She shook my hand warmly and answered. "I'm Andrea Barr. This is my son Lucas."

"I'm Agent Holmes." I said. Yup. Agent Sherlock Holmes. Yeesh. Next time, _I _was going to choose the name on my I.D.

Before I could ask her anything else however, Dean and Sam walked out of the office, followed by the Sheriff. Sam eyed me worriedly. Goofball. I rolled my eyes and nodded indicating that I was fine. Sam smiled.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked, after turning away from the Sheriff.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea told us. Great. Thanks. I couldn't wait to get to a motel. I felt drained, even though I hadn't done anything worth getting exhausted over. But then there was Dad..NO! Stop dwelling on that Sadie. It's not good to dwell.

On the other hand, the scene in front of me was turning weird. Dean pointed outside the window and asked, "Two—would you mind showing us?"

Oh my God. Dean never gave up did he? I barely held in a laugh, whereas Andrea laughed out loud, right in Dean's face. Good girl. I was starting to like her.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" she asked, still chortling.

"Not if it's any trouble." Said Dean. I looked at Sam and rolled my eyes. He stifled his laughter.

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea told him. It was really funny how every girl who came in contact with my brothers seemed to be headed 'that way anyway.' I guess Andrea was hooked too. Sighing, I got out of the station, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. I waited until Sam and Dean got out, followed by Andrea.

I fell back with Sam as I followed Andrea and Dean, not wanting to hear Dean, who was _still _flirting with Andrea. I hardly paid attention to what was being said between them, smiling slightly with the muttering and scoffs Sam kept on. Soon, we reached the motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea told Dean.

"Thanks." Sam and I choked out to Andrea. Andrea smiled at us.

She then faced Dean and said, "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Oh my...did she just...Oh, she totally did!

She left to cross the road, calling back over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay."

I legit laughed out loud. I was not able to control it. Sam laughed along with me, while Dean blushed. Ah-ha! My brother blushed yet again! I laughed even more.

Sam stopped laughing soon, and tried to keep a straight face. "'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." he told Dean.

"I love kids." Dean argued.

Oh really? "Name three children that you even know." I told him. Ready, in case he backfired the thing on me. I knew children. Tons of 'em.

I could literally hear Dean's brain whirring. Sam just waved a hand at him and went into the motel. I shook my head at Dean, following Sam.

"I'm thinking!" came an answer from behind us, causing me and Sam to erupt into silent laughter yet again.

* * *

Dean never understood why I liked research. He kept telling me I had Sam's brains. So what if I did? At least that meant I was smarter than Dean. He was going through his clothing while Sam was on his laptop and I was looking through Dad's journal, hoping to find something that could help us. So far, all I'd got was water spirits. It could be, but as far as I knew, people didn't die by getting pulled underwater. People died with water as a cause of death when it came to water spirits. I rubbed my eyes, trying to concentrate.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam told us.

"Any before that?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah." Sam told me. Dude, _elaborate._

"And? Who? How many?" I asked, annoyed.

Sam gave me his usual bitch face and said, "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Six? Holy mother of fugly. We needed to catch this thing. And fast.

I clipped the journal shut, unable to find anything and ran a hand over my face.

Dean gave me weird look. Oh come on! I'm fine! I glared at him. He shrugged and asked Sam, "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" A lake monster? Really Dean? That's all you can come up with?

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam told him. Good ole' Sam. The only other highly sensible one, including me.

"Why?" Dean asked him.

I groaned in exasperation. "Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." I told Dean, walking over to see what Sam was researching.

"She's right. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam told him.

As Sam scrolled through, my eye caught something. "Wait Sam." I told him, pointing at the name I'd spotted. "Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam said, reading from the screen. He opened a link and both of us just stared at the screen.

"What? You guys see our killer or something?" Dean asked, from the bed he was currently lying on.

"No. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." I told Dean in a shocked voice, reading the article. The kid saw his father die. That's why he wasn't talking.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam said.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said, staring at the ceiling. The ceiling. I remembered all to well seeing my mother...on...the ceiling.

I ran a hand through my hair, and sat back down on the bed, my back to Sam. I faced Dean who I think had the same haunted look as me. He eyed me for a second and gave me a grim smile. I smiled sadly back. Dean had been there too. He had come running behind me as we'd heard our Dad scream out Mom's name. I ran a hand over my face for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I picked up Dad's journal again, absently flipping through it. This case was hitting too close to home.

* * *

**I apologize for any errors. If you see any, do point them out. :) Hope you liked this...And I know it's kind of an emotional ride for Sadie, but that's what I'm kind of aiming for in this episode. I hope you all don't mind. Do review! :) And thanks to all those who ARE reviewing! :) It means the world to me. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is NOT the rest of the episode. I'll finish the episode by the next chapter hopefully. This chapter was hard to write as Sadie is going through an emotional ride in this one. Hopefully, I did this chapter justice. **

* * *

I took in a deep breath of fresh air as we walked up the small hill, to the park. We knew Andrea would be there as Sam and Dean had heard her tell Lucas that they'd go to park after she 'dropped' us off at the motel. I smirked, thinking about the total backfire on Dean with Andrea. Sam was walking behind us while Dean was walking at my pace. I took a deep breath again. My thoughts were beating the crap out of me. Every time I thought about Lucas or Bill, I thought about Mom and Dad. The more I thought about them, the more I felt like I was going mad. Dad was in the air and Mom was dead. The thoughts just wouldn't leave me. Let alone the nightmares. I felt Dean's gaze on me as we walked.

"Hey, you okay Sade?" Dean asked me. Again with the nickname. You know how hard it is to try NOT to answer you when you use the nickname?

"Yeah, fine. This case...it's just too close." I told him, sighing. Dean smiled at me as I looked up at him and squeezed my hand. I could tell that he understood what I meant. I smiled back.

He then leaned into me, whispering into my ear, "Watch this."

What? I saw him slow his pace and walk next to Sam, chatting along to him. I frowned. What was Dean doing? I then turned my gaze to the front again, shaking my head when I spotted the tree that was a few feet ahead, right in Sam's path. Dean...you are a genius. I slowed too and walked next to Dean as he chatted away randomly with Sam who had a confused expression on his face. I eyed the tree up ahead. Any second now. And, 3...2...1...SMACK!

I howled in laughter, doubling up as Sam didn't see the tree in front of him. He finally gave up on trying to make sense of what Dean was telling him and looked straight ahead, only to smack face first into the tree and tumble backwards. It didn't stop there. Dean held out a leg as Sam stumbled back and he tripped backwards, rolling 360 degrees and ending up on his back, staring at the sky. That was friggin' hilarious! I chortled as I gave Dean a high-five. Sam got to his feet and stared lividly at us, his hair a mess and his jacket askew. I ran ahead with Dean to the bench where I'd spotted Andrea sitting. That way, Sam couldn't retaliate.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked her, catching up with us. Holy crap. It didn't even look like we'd done any damage. Sure his nose was as red as Rudolph the Reindeer but his hair was fine and he'd managed to look presentable again. Dang it.

"I'm here with my son." she told us. Lucas was here? I scanned the park and spotted him sitting on a bench, coloring.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi? I want to apologize for scaring him back at the station." I asked her, smiling. Dean too asked her which didn't surprise me. He and I knew exactly how Lucas felt. She smiled at us and indicated that it was fine.

As we walked ahead, I heard Andrea tell Sam, "Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me." I snorted. Dean was nowhere near the character of Jerry Maguire. Dean rolled his eyes at me. Okay, he'd heard it too.

As we approached Lucas, I let Dean walk up to him first, not wanting to scare the kid again. Dean crouched down beside him, while I sat down opposite Lucas on the grass.

"How's it going?" He asked Lucas. Lucas didn't acknowledge us. He just went on with his drawing. Dean spotted the toy soldiers next to the crayons. I smiled. Dean had loved those as a kid. "Oh, I used to love these things." He said, playing with them in front of Lucas. I giggled to myself as he imitated guns and explosions, tossing one of the soldiers down. Lucas still didn't react.

"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." Dean said, looking at Lucas's drawings.

"He's right. I love drawings. Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if we sit and draw with you for a while?" I asked him. He looked up at me for a second and then went back to his drawing.

I nodded to Dean who picked up a paper and crayon like me. I took a crayon and started sketching Lucas's face. I'm not going to lie. I'm a pretty good artist. And seeing as I had a black crayon, it was pretty easy to do.

"I'm not so bad myself." I heard Dean tell Lucas. I smiled again.

"Lucas. I'm sorry for scaring you the other day. I didn't mean to. I hope you forgive me." I told Lucas. No reaction. Poor kid. He really was in bad shape. I remembered exactly how long I'd stayed quiet after Mom had died. Dean too hadn't talked much. When finally Dad told us that Mom would have wanted us to stay strong, we'd started acting more normal for our brother and for Mom. We tried to forget about what happened to Mom. It was damn hard, but we managed it. I tried to distract myself from my thoughts again, nearly finishing sketching Lucas's portrait.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear us, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When we were your age, we saw something." Dean told Lucas, pausing after that. I could see the pain in Dean's eyes.

"Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. We want you to know that we will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw us a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem." I told Lucas. He didn't need to really talk to us right? I eyed Dean questioningly and he gave me a small thumb's up indicating that I was going in the right direction.

"Okay, this is for you." I told him, showing him his portrait that I made. I'd managed to add Andrea too. It was just a rough sketch of Andrea hugging Lucas. I looked at Dean who was staring at my portrait open-mouthed. I smiled a little. Dean was impressed. "I'll give it to your Mom, okay?" I told him. Still no answer. I sighed sadly. This was not going well.

"Here. This is for you too." Dean told Lucas, holding out his drawing. Stick figures. I giggled to myself again. Of course. Dean and stick figures.

"That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, my nerdy sister, and that's me." Dean told Lucas, pointing to each of the stick figures in turn. It was kind of an adorable drawing. I smiled when I saw that he'd added glasses and braces to my face. I'd definitely looked like that. In second grade.

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean told Lucas, getting him. Sucky artist, that he was. I patted Lucas on the head, glad that he didn't shrug it off. I mumbled a good bye and followed Dean, clutching my portrait.

"So, like my drawing?" Dean asked me, his eyes twinkling.

I laughed. "It was accurate, if that's what you're asking. I looked like that in second grade dude. My eyesight is just fine now and my teeth are awesome." I told him, playfully nudging him.

"Yeah, whatever. I never knew _you _could draw so well though." he told me, snatching the portrait out of my hand.

"I never thought to tell anyone. I...um..." Okay, this was getting awkward. I didn't want to tell anyone, but after all we've been through now, I felt like I could tell Dean.

"What? Tell me." Dean urged.

"I kind of have a portfolio thing with tons of sketches..." I trailed off, not meeting Dean's eyes. I could feel a flush creeping onto my cheeks. Way to go Sadie. Blush at the wrong moment why don't ya?

"Really? That's awesome! Who's sketches?" Dean asked me. I looked up at Dean who looked genuinely surprised and interested. Aww, I love you brother!

"Um...stuff. Like you, Sam, Dad...Mom...some sceneries of when we went out on rare occasions with Dad to the beach as kids after Mom died. I used to sit apart under some shade with a drawing book, remember?" I told him.

"Yeah. That's actually pretty cool Sade. You should show me them sometime. Wait, you have portraits of Mom?" he asked in a low tone.

I gulped, tears stinging my eyes. "Yeah. A couple. I try to not forget how she looked. So I drew her face...a lot in the beginning..." I stopped. I couldn't go any longer. I took in a deep breath and looked around. Dean rubbed my arm and slipped a hand around my waist as we reached Andrea and Sam.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." We heard Andrea say as she looked at Lucas.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." Sam told her, his eyes sad.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." she trailed off. I could just imagine how much it hurt her to see her son Lucas like this. Had Dad felt the same way? Maybe.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." I told Andrea, clearing my throat. I and Dean had dealt with it. I was pretty sure if Lucas was given some time, he'd pull through it too. I felt Dean squeeze my hand again. I could sense that he was letting his emotional boundaries down for me. He knew exactly how I felt and somehow, we both needed the comfort of each other right now. I sighed and handed Andrea the portrait. "Here, I kinda made this for Lucas while talking to him. Thought you'd like to keep it for him."

"Wow. This is beautiful. Thank you." She told me, smiling down at the portrait. "You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish...Hey sweetie." Hey sweetie? What the..oh. Lucas had come up to us, carrying a picture. He turned to me and Dean and handed Dean the picture.

"Thanks. Thanks Lucas." Dean told him. Lucas stared for a second and then made his way back to his bench.

I lowered Dean's arm so that I could see what Lucas had drawn. It was the picture of a house. A house that looked really familiar. Dean handed me the picture and I studied it. Where had I seen this? Looking at my brothers, I could tell that they too thought this had something to do with our case. I folded the picture and put it in my jacket pocket.

* * *

Somehow, I ended up getting the couch when we got back to the motel room. This time, I lost a game of chess with Sam. So obviously, he got the bed. That guy is a genius when it comes to chess. Gawd.

Anyway, I was sitting on the couch rummaging through my duffel for my journal. Maybe I'd dealt with a case like this before and didn't remember it. I finally spotted it and flipped through it. A couple of minutes later I groaned in annoyance. Nothing! Nada! I heard Dean unlock the bathroom door. I threw my journal into my duffel with a huff and heard Dean chuckle.

"What?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Looks like you're in a bad mood." he told me. No shit Sherlock.

"No shit Sherlock. I can't find anything. The closest I got was a water spirit in Dad's journal and..." I trailed off staring at the wall. It didn't necessarily have to be a water spirit. The deaths, the way it was choosing victims, the fact that it knew it didn't have a lot of time before the dam broke. It wasn't a _water _spirit. It was a spirit! Bingo!

"And?" Dean looked at me questioningly.

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off with the door slamming. I scowled and turned around to see Sam entering the motel room.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam told us. Really? You guys _actually _think it's a swamp monster? Am I the only sensible one in the room?

"What do you mean?" asked Dean confused. Deanie, it means that we aren't dealing with the big bad swamp monster that crawls under your bed each night. Don't worry. It won't hurt you anymore, because it is NOT real.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam answered Dean. Wha-? That totally stopped my thoughts from wandering any further.

"Did he drown?" I cut in. Maybe I might just be able to confirm my theory...the _sensible _theory of a spirit.

"Yep. In the sink." Sam told me. The sink? What the hell?

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean echoed my thoughts.

Duh it isn't a creature! God, you guys can be so dumb sometimes. I waited for them to finish their discussion so I could chip in afterwards and make them understand that I was more close to the answer than any of them. That's what you get by reading Sherlock Holmes. Booyah!

"Yeah, but what?" Sam mused.

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon?" Dean started. Not even close Dean. Try again. "I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source." Oh...Do I sense that brain of yours working again?

"The lake." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said, slapping his thigh.

Okay, forget about letting them complete. I was so getting into this. "Which would explain why it's upping the body count guys. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time. And I think I have a fair idea what we're dealing with too." I finally blurted out.

"You do?" asked Sam, looking surprised. Oh cut the crap geek boy. You're not the only nerdy one in the family.

"Yes I do. Have you noticed that all the victims are related to the Carlton's? And then there's the fact that Will drowned in the sink. So if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. It's _choosing_ its victims. And fast. And the only explanation I think is plausible here is a spirit. A pretty vengeful one at that too." I finished, looking at my brothers. Sam was staring at me, impressed and Dean's mouth was hanging open. Really? Was it that hard to piece together? Like I said, I seem to be the only sensible one in the family here.

"You're right." Dean told me, standing up from his bed. Ya think, brother? I _know _I'm right.

"This is gonna happen again soon." Dean said, walking over to the other side of the room and sitting down. Huh? What the hell just...Who gets up only to go to another spot and sit down again? Apparently, my brother.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam chipped in.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." I chipped in too. Why not huh?

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson." Sam said. Wow. Now **that** was news.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean announced, strapping on his boots. Sam got up too and followed Dean as they headed to the door. Only, I got the door slammed in my face by Sam, so that I was still in the motel. Was he getting back at me for the park? Oh come on Sam. Not now! I yanked the door open, only to trip over Sam's legs and fall forward. As I tried to steady myself by putting one foot in front of the other, I smacked headlong into the Impala and slid down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam doubled over in laughter and Dean frantically checking the Impala for damage. What! Am I invisible to you Dean?

* * *

I was clutching my nose with a tissue as Dean pulled up near the Carlton house. Apparently smacking headlong into a 67' Chevy breaks your nose.

"I'm-" Sam tried again. The guy had been trying to apologize..._without _keeping a straight face. He obviously didn't mean the apology he was giving.

"Shut up. I'm so getting back at you for this." I told him, moving the tissue away to see only a few speckles of blood. That was good. So my nose was only damaged and not broken. Sammy, you just saved yourself a world of hurt.

We were walking towards the pier with Dean telling Sam to quit with the apologizing and that I would give in soon anyway. I will not! He friggin' almost broke my nose. I'll show you Dean Win-

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam's voice cut through my thoughts. Oh, we'd reached him already. I have to stop with the inner monologue thing.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam continued.

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean started, only to be cut off by Bill. Wow. People liked cutting other people off, didn't they? Yeesh! What was wrong with these people?

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." He told us gruffly. He seemed annoyed. Obviously. He just lost his kids. Damn. The thoughts were starting to creep up again.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam pressed on, obviously not seeing the man's discomfort. Yeah, lay it to him straight. Let him know his family is doomed.

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Bill told us. I thought I heard his voice break at 'please.' It sounded a lot like Dad for some reason. I could see that Sam and Dean made to argue more but this time, I held up a hand to them.

"Thanks for your time Mr. Carlton." I told him, smiling. "Come on guys. Let's just leave him alone." I whispered to my brothers, who grudgingly followed me back to the Impala.

I leaned on the hood and heard Sam ask, "What do you think?"

Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." I answered. As much as he reminded me of Dad, he was definitely hiding something. Dean nodded at my statement, while Sam leaned onto the hood next to me.

I stared up at the Carlton house. Wait a second. This house...was in the picture.

"Huh." I huffed pulling out the picture of the house that Lucas had given Dean. I silently handed it to Dean who immediately followed what I meant. He ruffled my hair. Dude! Did I not tell you before to stop messing with my look?

"What is it?" Sam asked us, seeing us looking at each other with recognition.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." I told him, handing him the picture as Dean passed it to me. Sam smirked at us. We needed to pay Lucas a visit.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea Sade?" Sam asked me. What was it with the nickname all of a sudden? As much as I liked it, Sadie wasn't that hard a name to say.

"No. But it's the only thing we have left Sam. If anyone can give us a hint on this spirit, it's Lucas." I told him, sighing. I hated the idea of having to drag a kid into this. But we literally had no other options left.

Dean nodded grimly and walked up with me and Sam to the front door. I stood next to Dean and Sam was behind us. Dean took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door. A torturous few minutes passed before Andrea opened the door.

"Is Lucas in?" I asked her.

"Why? What do you need him for?" she asked us. I could see the death grip she had on the door. She was nervous and scared.

"We need to know what happened that day on the lake when Christopher died. And Lucas is the only one who can help us." I told her, as gently as I could.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea told us, trying to close the door. Okay, I'd had enough. I didn't want to do this, but we had no choice. I stuck my foot in the doorway as Dean spoke to Andrea, "We just need to talk to him."

Andrea stalled, biting her lip. I pushed past her into the house and stopped on the foyer with Dean and Sam close behind. "I just need to talk to him." Dean told Andrea.

Andrea looked torn. "He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" she pleaded.

Sam tried to reason with her. "Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea said in a high-pitched voice. I had a feeling like she didn't believe it. But she kept trying to convince herself that they drowned. This was going way too awry.

I turned Andrea to face me and looked her dead in the eye. "If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me and Dean talk to your son."

She looked at me for a few seconds before sighing dejectedly. She motioned us to follow her. We climbed up the stairs and stopped outside Lucas's room. He was sitting on the floor, with the toy soldiers surrounding him. I spotted drawings of a red bike. The same bike he'd been drawing in the station and in the park. What was with all these bikes?

Dean looked at me. We took a deep breath and stepped inside, crouching down in front of Lucas. Lucas was drawing a person in water. I felt my heart break as I figured that it was probably his father. I quietly took out the picture of the house and laid it out in front of Lucas.

I eyed Dean to continue. "Hey, Lucas. You remember us?" Dean started, eyeing me with a questioning look. I smiled and nodded, indicating that he was doing just fine with the kid.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Dean told him, pointing to the picture of the house he'd given us.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Dean asked him, his voice gentle. His eyes turned sad as Lucas made no move to communicate. He looked at me, asking me to continue.

I took a deep breath. I tried to keep my emotions in check. "You're scared. It's okay. We understand. See, when we were your age, we saw something real bad happen to our mom, and we were scared, too. We didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, our mom—I know she wanted us to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And so does Dean. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." I said, looking at Lucas. Please kid. We really need your help. Give us something.

Lucas suddenly dropped his crayon and started shifting through his drawings. He then pulled out one of them and handed it to me.

"Thank Lucas." Dean told him as I got up and made my way out. Dean patted me on the shoulder as we moved out of the Barr house, thanking Andrea. I smiled back at Dean as we piled into the Impala and drove.

* * *

Dean made a stop at the motel so that we could freshen up. Sam made his way to the bathroom while Dean sat on his bed, looking at the picture Lucas had given us. I just flopped down onto the sofa, feeling like I'd aged a hundred years. As much as I wanted to solve this case, I felt like running in the opposite direction and never looking back. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to calm myself down. Ok, that didn't work. I moved over to Sam's bed and sat down, picking up my duffel from the side of it. I dug my hands into it until I felt the familiar velvet of my portfolio. I pulled it out and stretched myself on the bed, opening it. I flipped over all the drawings and came to a sketch of Mom and Dad. I'd drawn them as close-ups from a photo I had. My Dad with his arms around my Mom, both smiling happily. God...I missed them so much.

I hadn't heard Dean walk over to me. "Wow. Y...You drew that?" he asked me. I nodded, not tearing my gaze away from my sketch.

"You mind if I..?" Dean asked me, gesturing to my portfolio. I smiled in spite of myself and gave it to Dean who sat down next to me and flipped through each drawing of mine.

"Wow, Sade. These are amazing." he said, his voice clearly showing his surprise. I stretched my hands over to the portfolio and fiddled through the bottom drawings. Finally, I pulled one out and laid it on top of all the other drawings.

"Oh...Sadie.." Dean trailed off. He smiled at the sketch in front of him. It was a sketch of myself, Dean and Sam arm in arm, laughing, before Sam had gone off to Stanford. Dean looked at it longingly.

"Keep it. I have tons of similar drawings." I told him. He smiled and pocketed the drawing.

"Okay. Enough of the chick flick. Let's get cracking." Dean told me as Sam came out of the bathroom. I smiled as Sam sat down on the bed while Dean went into the bathroom himself. So much for the _let's get cracking. _Sam was eyeing my sketches with wonder. Oh come on. They weren't that good.

"Wow. These are awesome Sadie." He said, flipping through my portfolio himself.

"Thanks. It's just a hobby. When you left...I lost my one and only best friend. You know how we used to talk. And well, Dean's not the talking type. I've been drawing for years now. But after you left, it kind of helped me calm down. Hence all of these. Anyway, we have a case to solve. Let's go." I said, spotting Dean coming out.

* * *

I was staring over the front seat at the drawing Sam was holding. The one Lucas had given me. It showed an old yellow house behind a white...building? I wasn't sure what it was. It looked a lot like a church but I could be wrong. I was glad that Sam was back to talking to me again. As we had waited for Dean to put on his jacket and boots, Sam had told me that he was there for me now and that he was sorry to have caused the pain he had when he'd left. I loved my baby brother! Anyway, back to the case...

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean told us from the driver's seat.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam informed us. I rolled my eyes. Thanks for the info geek boy.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam too. "Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

Sam shifted in the seat, making himself more comfortable and said, "All right, we got another house to find."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone Sam." I said, still leaning over his seat.

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam said, pointing to the white thing in the drawing. Okay, so I was right. It was a church.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." I teased. Dean laughed, winking at me. Sam tried to scowl at me, but failed when he turned around and saw the puffy face I was pulling. He smiled and faced the front again.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was rocking my head slightly to the music blaring from the speakers.

"You know, um..." Sam starting, his voice low. It was like he was afraid of saying something. "What you said about Mom... you never told me that before." Sam eyed me.

I stiffened. It was hard enough to talk about it to Lucas. Talking about it to Sam...I sighed when Dean saved me from answering, "It's no big deal." he said.

"It never came up. Alright? And it's hard enough to talk about as it is." I told Sam, seeing his expression fall at Dean's statement. He nodded, facing the front again.

Dean eyed us warily and then said, "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

I and Sam laughed out loud. I stretched over from the back seat and hugged Sam, kissing him on the cheek too as I retreated.

"Eww. Yuck! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his cheek.

I giggled and said, "For breaking the chick-flick rule Sammy."

"Whatever. And it's Sam." he corrected me.

"So, Dean can call you Sammy and I can't?" I said, eyeing him with a challenging look.

"Well..." he said, letting it hang in the air. He had no answer. Ha!

"Well? Suck it up brother. You may be Sam to everyone else. But to us, you're definitely our chubby 12-year-old Sammy." I teased, winking at him. Yup. Sammy. Not Sam.

* * *

**Do leave reviews! If you spot any errors, let me know. :) And thank you for the amazing reviews everyone! This fic would not continue if it wasn't for you guys! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this up. It's the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyway, hope you all like it. I would like to mention that I made a change to the first chapter. I'd described Sadie as a black haired girl. I've changed it up to brown hair with blonde highlights. As neither John nor Mary have jet black hair, somehow it didn't sit right for me. And Sam and Dean have chestnut brown and sandy blonde hair. So her's is kind of a mixture. Sorry for the mistake. **

* * *

I have to admit, Lucas was a really good artist. We were standing near the Impala, opposite the old yellow house shown in the drawing. Dean held up the picture to the house, making sure we'd got the right place. Sam shook his head while I rolled my eyes and walked ahead to the house. Sam and Dean followed behind. We cast each other a glance before Dean took a deep breath and knocked on the door. We waited for a few seconds before an old lady opened the door and let us in.

As we made our way in, I gently turned to her and asked, "We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle?" I waited for an answer, which I think I got just by looking at her. Her face fell into lines of sorrow.

"No Miss. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." she told us sadly. Thirty five years? So he was dead? I roam around the living room while Sam is standing, looking at Sweeney and Dean is sitting on the sofa opposite her. I was glancing at all the pictures around the room, barely registering the conversation behind me. The place was filled with pictures of Peter Sweeney, like mementos.

I felt a nudge in my ribs and I turned to scowl at the brother who nearly cracked my rib. That friggin' hurt! It was Sam. He didn't even acknowledge the scowl. He merely pointed to a table on which sat toy soldiers, exactly like the ones near Lucas. Was that the reason he always had them around? Were they a favorite of Peter's?

I heard Sweeney tell Dean, "Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying."

Poor woman. I tried to make my next question as gentle as I could, "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

She smiled at me a little, showing that she appreciated my gesture of trying to make this easier on her. She then sniffed a little and said, "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." So, he was either murdered, or maybe kidnapped on the way home. I think? Before I could form another question however, Dean walked up to us and stared at a photo near the mirror. He carefully pulled out the yellowed photo and showed it to me after reading something behind it.

I took the photo from him. It showed two boys. One was definitely Peter as he held the red bicycle that we'd seen in Lucas's drawings. I flipped the picture over. Behind it, written in a little faded ink was _**'Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970.'**_

Bill was definitely hiding something. We thanked Mrs. Sweeney for her time and left. We stopped near the Impala, all looking at one another. I swear it felt like we were on one of those cop shows where there were those pregnant pauses before something cliché was said.

This time though, it was Dean who said it. "It's time we paid Bill Carlton a visit."

* * *

We literally almost broke all speed limits as Dean gunned the car towards the Carlton's.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said, doing a run down of all we knew so far.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean cut in.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam said. Each time I tried to say something, my dumbass brothers cut in. It's like I didn't even exist. They literally talked so fast, I was having trouble trying to keep up with them.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked us.

"What? So you think Bill killed him?" I interjected. Bill didn't look like the type who would murder someone, especially as a kid, seeing as Peter vanished when he was a kid.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean told me. Well, he did have a point. But then again, if _I _hadn't used my brains for this case, we'd never have known it was a spirit.

I cleared my throat and said, "Let me remind you both that if it wasn't for me, we would never have even _known_ that we were dealing with a spirit. You guys kept thinking it was the Loch Ness Monster. So-"

"Shut up Sadie." came two voices from the front seat.

* * *

I literally almost landed flat on my face again, as somehow the lack of sleep caught up to me. I'd been dozing off in the back seat leaning on the door and Sam yanked it open. If I hadn't caught hold of Sam's jacket I'd have had mud all over my face. I scowled as I tumbled out of the car. We walked towards the house, and knocked several times but got no answer. Dean even started yelling out for Bill. But no answer. As we turned to walk back towards the Impala, we heard the roar of what sounded like a motor boat. We turned around to see Bill in his boat, going out to the middle of the lake.

"MR. CARLTON. STOP!" I yelled, running towards the dock with Dean and Sam. We kept up the chorus of yelling as we reached the edge of the dock.

"MR. CARLTON. YOU NEED TO COME BACK! COME OUT OF THE WATER! TURN THE BOAT AROUND!" Dean yelled.

I faintly saw Mr. Carlton look back at us with sadness in his features. I could have misinterpreted it, but I was 90 percent sure he _knew _what he was doing. It's like he'd figured it out.

"MR. CARLTON!" I and Sam yelled together. The next second, the water beneath the boat erupted, like a volcanic eruption and the boat flew in the air, sending pieces of wood and splinters in all directions, before landing onto the water and sinking out of sight. What in the name of spirits just happened?

"What the-" I said.

"You can say that again." Dean said grimly.

We all stared at each other, too shocked at what we had just seen. I'd been all but ready to jump into the lake. I'd even gotten my shoes off. I put them back on and we trudged towards the Impala.

"What were you thinking?" Dean suddenly rounded on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You took your shoes off and were halfway through taking out your jacket." He growled at me.

"I was going to dive in. We couldn't just let him die right? Which we just did anyway." I growled back. So what? Now saving a life is something I get yelled at for too?

"That's suicide Sade. You could've killed yourself." Dean told me, shaking me by the shoulders. His fingers were digging into my skin and it hurt.

"Ouch! Dean stop. You're hurting me!" I told him, trying to get free of his grip. He suddenly dropped his hands and closed his eyes, trying to master his anger, I presume.

"Um..Sor-" Dean started, but I cut him off. I knew why he reacted like this.

"Dean. It's okay. I know what I was _trying_ to do was stupid. But I didn't do it, okay? Quit worrying. And I'm sorry. It was kind of instinct. We usually save people. Not let them die." I told him, my hand holding his.

Dean sighed. "I know. No problem."

Sam was looking at us in utter confusion. He had no idea what we were talking about.

"What's this about? Why...what the hell is going on? Are you...is there something I don't know here?" Sam managed to stammer out.

I sighed. "I did something kind of stupid on a case we were working 2 years back. You were in Stanford of course."

"_HELP! HELP!" came the yells as I and Dean ran as fast as we could towards the marshy lake. On reaching the edge, we spotted Emma trying desperately to keep afloat. The goddamn water wraith just couldn't leave the travelers alone. I quickly took off my jacket and boots and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Ignoring Dean's yells I jumped into the lake and swam towards Emma. _

_I took a deep breath and dove underwater, searching for her. I spotted the ghastly looking wraith tugging at her legs. Managing to kick it off of her, I supported her all the way back to the edge where Dean helped her out. I was waist deep in the water as I was trying to catch my breath. _

_The next minute I felt something catch hold of my leg and my scream was cut short as I was dragged deep into the lake. I felt water gushing down my throat and it was hard to breathe as I struggled to get out of the wraith's grip. My nose and throat burned as the water rushed into my system. Black spots invaded my vision and soon, I felt myself slip away. My only last thought was of my family. Sorry Dad, Dean. Sorry Sammy. I tried..._

_Sade...come...please...don't do this...come on..._

_What? Was that Dean? Go away. I'm tired. Want to sleep._

"_Come on Sadie. Please don't give up. Come on sis!" I heard Dean say. His voice was thick, like he'd been crying. Why was Dean crying? _

_I felt a force pushing my chest again and again. Compressions. Dean was doing compressions? Had I drowned? _

_Suddenly, my throat burned and I started coughing, trying to breathe. I felt hands grip me and turn me to my side as I choked up marshy water. _

"_Oh thank god." I heard Dean whisper. _

"_Dean?" I croaked, my voice weak. _

"_Right here Sade. Right here." Dean told me. _

_I opened my eyes and looked up at Dean, his eyes were watery and red-rimmed. He'd definitely been crying. I looked around and saw the shrunken form of the dead water wraith. Dean had managed to kill it. I didn't bother to ask how._

_Dean helped me sit up and hugged me tightly. _

"_Don't you ever do that again." he said, his voice shaking. _

_I felt so bad. "Sorry. How long was I...you know." I asked him. He pulled out of the hug but didn't let go of me completely as he helped me stand. I vaguely spotted Emma talking to her family. She smiled at us and nodded thanks. Dean smiled back and helped me towards the Impala. _

"_You were out for about 15 minutes. I thought you were..." Dean didn't continue. He took a deep breath. _

"_I'm sorry. I was just trying to save her." I told him. He laid his cheek on my head as we slowly walked towards the car. My steps were quite unsteady after the near-death experience and I was glad that Dean was holding me. I would surely have tumbled to the ground. He carefully deposited me on the passenger side of the Impala and got in the driver's side and started the car. He turned on the heat. _

_I was feeling pretty cold. Dean knew all my signs. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. _

"_No problem. Just...don't scare me like that again, okay? Now sleep a little. We've got a long drive back to the motel." Dean told me. I was already drifting off. I felt his jacket cover me before he started the car. I curled into the jacket and sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep. _

"And that's that." I told Sam, as we piled into the Impala.

Sam stared at me shocked, while Dean's face showed no emotion. He obviously wanted to forget that memory.

"How come...you could've called me!" Sam all but yelled out.

"Would you have picked up?" I asked him. Of course. He didn't have an answer. Figures. He just turned to face the front as I stared out the window.

* * *

I followed my brothers and Sheriff Jake Devins into the station. As we entered, I was surprised to find Andrea and Lucas there too.

"Sam, Dean, Sadie." she nodded, acknowledging our presence. It seemed too formal. Imagine meeting someone you've already met and talked to. Instead of a 'hi' or 'hello' they just monotonously say your name. That kind of sucks. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Sheriff Jake asked Andrea, eyeing Dean out of the corner of his eye, with the usual 'protective daddy' look. I barely held in a snort. No one ever looked at Sam when it came to a girl. He was too much of a goody two shoes.

Andrea pointed to a paper bag and plastic container sitting next to Lucas. "I brought you dinner."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." Jake told her, looking worn out. These deaths obviously must have caused him a lot of stress.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked. How did she-? Oh never mind. In a town this small, the word was sure to spread.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake told her.

A whine sounded from the other side of the room, and I peaked around the sheriff to see Lucas, trembling. I frowned as he suddenly clutched my and Dean's arm, tugging slightly.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked, searching his face. Lucas just kept whining and shaking. He looked terrified. "Lucas." Dean said again, trying to calm him down. I crouched down next to Lucas as he kept pulling at our hands.

Andrea stepped in and said, "Lucas." Lucas looked even more terrified.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." I said, trying to calm the kid. He kept tugging at our arms. I eyed Dean above me, who looked just as confused as me.

Andrea eyed me and Dean with a weird look before pulling Lucas away from us. Lucas kept looking back at us as his mother dragged him out of the station. Something was very wrong here.

I went to follow Andrea but Dean held out an arm. "Now's not the time Sade. We need to figure this Bill Carlton thing out first." I nodded. Lucas could wait. For now anyway.

We followed Jack into his office. He threw off his jacket and faced us with an angry expression. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yup." I said, while Dean said, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible?" Jake asked us.

I sighed. "I know it seems impossible Sheriff. But we're not lying. We literally saw his boat fly into the air and crash back down. He was driving out himself. If you really want to find out what's going on, please let us look at that lake." I told him, hoping he'd listen. I'd had enough of people not giving any permission or information.

"And then there's the fact that you're not really the Wildlife Service?" Jake growled at us.

Oops? I knew it was a matter of time before he checked out our covers. We always faced this situation. Sooner or later, they always figured out we were not the real thing.

Dean looked surprised, as usual. He always felt we'd be able to get away with it.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two." Jake snarled at us.

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean said. But as usual, someone cut him off. This time, it was Jake.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." He said, his tone clearly indicating that he'd carry out his threat.

We couldn't risk losing this. If we got arrested, we'd never be able to get free and find Dad. And he was still AWOL. I saw by Sam and Dean's expression that they'd come to the same conclusion.

"Door number two sounds good." I told stiffly.

Jake nodded. "That's the one I'd pick." He said. And I'll tell you this. He even saw us out the station, making sure that we were headed to the motel to collect our things.

* * *

I sat, extremely disgruntled, in the back seat of the Impala. One thing kept nagging at my head. Why was Lucas scared? I had a really bad feeling that this case wasn't over yet. I looked over to my left to see a sign outside the window saying that the interstate was to the left. I saw the greenish hue reflect off the car as the light turned green. But the car didn't move.

"Green." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked, as though jolting awake from a thought.

"Light's green." Sam said.

Dean nodded and turned right. But...the interstate was the other way...

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam said, pointing to the left.

"I know." Dean said, accelerating.

I sat up. Dean was definitely driving back to Andrea's. Maybe he too felt uneasy about Lucas.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam informed us. Are you kidding me Sam.

"I don't think so." I told him. Dean just eyed the road ahead, gunning the Impala.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam told us. We know that little brother. But something is still wrong here.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean snapped.

Sam looked a little confused. "But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared." I cut in. The kid had looked beyond terrified. And if he had any sort of connection to Peter, I had a feeling this wasn't over.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked us, looking bewildered.

"She's right Sam. Lucas was terrified. I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean said.

Sam looked at both of us in shock. "Who are you guys? And what have you done with my brother and sister?"

I and Dean glanced at Sam at the same time, saying "Shut up." I felt embarrassed and a little proud as that was as close to a compliment as I could get from Sam.

I saw Sam shudder at the twin reaction of me and Dean. Obviously it wasn't something he'd gotten used to.

* * *

Dean had barely parked the car before I flew out and ran towards the house and rang the bell. I felt Dean and Sam stop right behind me. "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late." Sam asked us. Are you kidding me bro? They could be in danger for all we know. They'd thank us later if this is late for them.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Lucas stood there, shaking from head to foot.

"Lucas? Lucas!" I and Dean cried as Lucas ran up the stairs. We took the stairs two at a time and saw Lucas pounding on the bathroom door. Dean pushed Lucas towards Sam and kicked down the door. Lucas managed to squirm out of Sam's grasp and held on to Dean.

Without hesitation, me and Sam ran inside and saw a tub filled with murky brown water. I knelt down and put my hands into the water and felt Andrea under there. I clutched her arm and pulled as hard as I could, along with Sam. It was like lifting a block of concrete. Something was definitely holding her down. I pulled with all my might, groaning a little from the exertion. I'd almost gotten her torso up before she was pulled into the tub again.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I felt myself going in after her. I felt my head hit the water, but I pulled myself out gasping and coughing. Okay, that's it. I locked my arms below her armpits and around her chest. Along with Sam, I pulled hard and finally after a few minutes we managed to pull her out completely. She landed on me and Sam, coughing up the murky lake water. We lay on the bathroom floor panting, and all I could hope was that somehow Dean had managed to shield the horrific scene from Lucas.

I stood near one of the windows in the living room, trying to dry my wet hair with a towel. My brown hair looked darker than ever when it was wet. Dean was looking through notebooks on the bookshelves and Sam was talking to Andrea.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked her.

"No." she said stubbornly. Well, that's not helping. "It doesn't make sense." You think? And then she started crying, just like every other human being has till date whenever we've entered their lives. "I'm going crazy!" she said, rubbing her hands together.

"No you're not. Just tell us what happened. Everything." I said, kindly.

Andrea gulped. "I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"Okay. What did it say?" I asked.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." she told us. Now **that **was creepy. And kind of horrifying. I shuddered.

"What's happening?" she asked, sobbing again.

Dean made his way over to us and dropped a book on the table, opened at a certain page. He pointed to a certain picture. Under the picture was a label that said _Explorer Troop 37._

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" he asked Andrea.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." Andrea told him, pointing to a kid standing right next to Peter Sweeney. Did Jake have something to do with Peter?

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." I told Dean.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam said.

Andrea looked confused as we talked among ourselves. "What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" she asked.

I looked sideways to see Lucas staring out the window. "Lucas?" I called out.

Dean heard me and followed my gaze. "Lucas, what is it?" he asked. Lucas quietly opened the door and stepped outside. We all got up to follow, me in the lead.

Lucas walked a couple of feet from the house and stopped suddenly, staring at the ground beneath him. He then looked over to me and Dean. The ground. Something was buried under there. Somehow, Sam handed me a shovel from somewhere. I started digging as Dean told Andrea to stay in the house with Lucas. We dug for a few minutes before Sam's spade produced a metallic clang. Dropping the shovels, we dug at the ground with our hands and pulled out a red bike. Peter Sweeney's red bike.

"Peter's bike." said Sam.

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Jake Devins pointing a gun at us. More specifically, the gun was pointed towards me.

"Put the gun down, Jake." said Sam. Oh no you don't. You do not get to take a bullet for me. Dean was standing behind me. If anyone was going to get shot, it wasn't going to be my brothers.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked, his voice laced with anger and shock.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." I snapped at him, succeeding in gaining his attention. The gun was pointing towards me again.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake said, his face turning pale. Oh really?

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell we're talking about." said Dean, stepping next to me. We saw Andrea running up to her Dad, yelling for him, but surprisingly he ignored her.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean told Jake, trying to get his attention just like Sam. Will you both quit it already!? No one takes a bullet for me.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." I told Jake.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake sneered at us. How do we know that? Well..

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam told him.

"Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You're insane." Jake said, scoffing.

As he scoffed, I lost it. I stepped up to him, not caring that he was pointing a gun at me. I stood right in the way of the gun and growled, "I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

I felt like Jake might have emptied the bullets right into my chest if Andrea hadn't stepped in. "Dad, is any of this true?" she asked him.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." He told Andrea. _We're_ dangerous? _We're _liars? Are you even listening to yourself you idiot? Here you are holding a gun to my chest and lying through your teeth about Peter. Now who's a liar and dangerous? The only weapons we had were shovels and spades. And they weren't even bulletproof.

I could tell that Andrea didn't believe Jack either. Her tone turned forceful as she spun her dad around to face her. She looked him right in the face and said, "Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake, who was trying to avoid eye contact, grunted and looked at her.

"Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." She said. As Jake looked away, realization dawned on her features as her hands flew up to her mouth and she muttered 'Oh my God.'

Jake looked defeated. He looked at us and Andrea and finally spilled. About time you moron. "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." He looked at Andrea. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

I saw Jake lower the gun in defeat and heard audible sighs of relief from my brothers behind me. Obviously they'd been worried as hell knowing that Jake could've killed me in a second because of my short temper. Don't worry guys. I can handle myself. And no one shoots my brothers. It'd rather be me than both of you.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean said from behind me in his authoritative tone.

Only, everyone seemed to ignore him as Jake looked behind us and yelled out for Lucas. I spun around to see Lucas leaning over the edge of the pier, trying to reach his toy soldier.

"LUCAS!" I yelled, running towards the dock, Dean and Sam on my heel. Screw the promise I made to Dean. I couldn't just let the kid die. I shook of my jacket just as Lucas was pulled into the water. I just caught a glimpse of a really scary looking kid's head in the water as Lucas was dragged under. Reaching the dock, I shook of my shoes and dived into the cold water, hearing two splashes right after mine. Dean and Sam had dived in too.

Swimming to the depths, we took a deep breath and plunged under water. The water was murky and dirty and it made it very hard to see. Needing air I came up and spotted Sam and Dean.

"Anything?" I asked, and felt my heart skip a beat as both shook their heads. I could hear Andrea sobbing for Lucas over and over behind me on the pier. Damn it! I dove in again searching for a sign of a hand or a head or just something to tell me that Lucas was alive. The kid couldn't just die!

A few more minutes revealed nothing. I came up again and spat out the dirty water. Sam and Dean had resurfaced too. They shook their heads. No. Lucas couldn't die. He couldn't.

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." We heard Jake's voice. Spinning around in the water we saw him wade into the lake, walking in waist deep.

"JAKE, NO!" Dean cried out.

Andrea screeched from the dock. "DADDY! DADDY! NO!"

Damn it Jake! I dove under with my brothers as Jake waded in deeper. A boy around the age of ten or twelve came and pulled Jake under. The only thing I could think of describe the kid was that he looked exactly like the kid in the movie called The Grudge. Sunken eyes, pale grey skin, everything. I swam over to Jake, trying to pull him away from Peter. The next minute, I felt my head bash against something hard and spots filled my vision. I swam upwards and gasped and spluttered out water clutching my head as I breached the surface.

I opened my eyes and looked around, catching only a glimpse of Sam. Where the hell was Dean? And Lucas?

"Dean!" I yelled. Come on brother. Sam looked just as worried as me. We were just about to dive under when suddenly, Dean burst through the surface, gasping and holding a very still Lucas in his arms.

* * *

I was leaning against the back door of the Impala as Dean opened the trunk and Sam tossed a duffel in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said, looking at me and Dean.

"We know." I told him. It still felt bad to know that we could have saved Jake. I tried and failed. Oh well. Sam was right. We can't save everyone.

I smiled back and looked past him to see Andrea and Lucas walking towards us.

"Sam, Dean, Sadie." She said, greeting us with the names again. Come on! Hadn't anybody ever heard of a 'Hello' or "Hey."?

"Hey." I said, along with Dean. Wow. We _definitely _had this twin thing going.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea told us, looking over at Lucas who was carrying a tray of sandwiches.

We all stared in shock and surprise as Lucas talked. Yeah. I am not kidding. He actually talked. "Can I give it to them now?" he asked his mother. Andrea smiled and approved, kissing his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said, motioning Lucas over to the trunk.

I looked at Andrea. "So, how you holding up?"

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" she said. Yup. We knew. We went through it almost every other day.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Sam said, blinking his puppy eyes at her. Somehow, they seemed to melt everyone. And like I've said, Sam literally wore his heart on his sleeve.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Andrea said.

I smiled at her. She was really a tough girl.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." I heard Dean say, as he and Lucas made it back to us after loading the sandwiches in the car.

"Zeppelin rules!" said Lucas. I laughed heartily as Lucas gave Dean a high five.

I knelt down next to him. "Now, I hope you're not scared of me anymore." I told him.

"No. I'm not. And thank you, for the drawing." Lucas told me.

"No problem Lucas. If you want, I'll stop by sometime and we'll draw together, alright? If you want, I'll even teach you." I told him.

Lucas smiled happily. This kid had gone through so much. And yet, he was just as happy. I admired his courage,

I ruffled his hair as Dean said, "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"Alright." he said, holding onto his mother's hand.

Andrea steps up to Dean and kisses him. GAWD! Every other girl did that. I sighed and got into the back seat. I closed my eyes, lightly running my hand over the small scar I had on my temple from the hit in the lake. Sam got in a few seconds later and handed me a sandwich. Thanks bro. Dean got in and we waved to Andrea and Lucas as we drove away. I nodded my head to the music that blared from the speakers yet again, chewing on the delicious sandwich. Jam sandwich had never tasted so good...

* * *

**Do leave reviews! :) It makes my day to know what you guys think of the story! :D Sorry for any errors. I tried correcting as much as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My computer acted up and erased half my chapter. I had to type it up again. It's pretty annoying. **

**A special thanks to Jenmm31 for letting me toss around a few ideas and her permission on using a small prank from her story. Do check out her sis fic. It's amazing! And thanks to ispiltthemilk and Mayrem for encouraging me to keep writing even when I feel down. You guys mean the world to me! :D Let us thank them by checking out their stories too! I promise they are awesome! :D (All of them are in my favorites tab.)**

**Thanks for helping me reach a 1000 views on this fic! :D Maybe help the reviews climb too? ;)**

**I don't own anything related to Supernatural or X-Men. I only own Sadie Winchester.**

* * *

I love beds. Hence, I hate couches. And yet, here I was again, on the goddamn couch because I couldn't resist Sam's puppy eyes. I was going to end Dean for ever teaching him that. I tossed and turned on the couch yet again, my back aching as though I'd been sleeping on a concrete slab for 10 hours. Sighing to myself I punched the sofa's pillow into a more comfortable shape, making sure my gun didn't fall out from under it. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Call me paranoid, but its called precaution. Sleeping with a weapon has saved our lives a number of times. I didn't need to glance over to my twin to know that he was enjoying a beautiful slumber, the snores said enough. Managing to find a comfy position, I was nearly drifting off to sleep when I heard a rattling and the sound of a door opening. The absence of snores told me that Dean too was on high alert. In my peripheral vision I saw Dean slip a hand under his pillow just like me. Just then, a large figure walked by me. I scrunched up my face and groaned realizing that it was Sam. Really Sammy? You have to spoil my beauty sleep with your 'crack of dawn' ritual? I was about to turn to stuff my face into my pillow, only I couldn't as Sam caught hold of my legs and flung me off of the sofa and on to the floor. I yelped in pain as my back hit the floor hard.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam said to me, chuckling.

"Dude! That really hurt! What the hell was that for?" I complained as I got to my feet, rubbing my back. It was already sore. He probably cracked my spine.

Sam just shrugged at me indifferently, as he looked over to Dean who'd obviously gotten up by now. Do it Dean. Give him shit for spoiling our much needed sleep.

"What time is it?" Dean croaked. Yup, he croaked. Just like a frog.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." Sam said to him, checking his watch. In the morning!?

"In the morning?" Dean echoed my thoughts. Not a surprise really, seeing as we're twins.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Where does the day go?" Dean said, apparently to himself as no one answered him. He sat up. NO! Don't sit up. Damn it. I walked over to Sam's bed and sat down, seeing that I wasn't going to able to get sleep now anyway, with all the brother talk going on here.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked Sam. One of the benefits of being on a couch is that you can't sleep for more than and hour before waking up just to try and settle into a more comfortable position. So I knew Sam had been up most of the night.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." Sam said, not meeting my eyes.

"You're a friggin' liar. I can see right through you, you know? I _am _your sister." I told him.

Dean nodded with me. "She's right. You suck at lying to us. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial." What? Seriously? I need a drink. My brothers are going crazy. One is up at three and the other watches crappy infomercials _at _three.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam said. Pssh. Yeah. Right. Like we're going to believe that.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." Sam said, trying to end the conversation. Oh buddy, you just spoiled my much needed rest. You are definitely talking.

"Yeah, it is." I told him.

Sam threw on this just-let-it-go look and said, "Look, I appreciate your concern—"

I cut him off, leaning towards him, "Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my and Dean's ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam just shrugged at me. Again. I thought a 'lawyer' was supposed to express himself with words and arguments. Here, the only thing I ever got was a shrug or a nod.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked him. I perked up. This I needed to hear.

Sam crossed the room and brought over two coffee cups. He handed one to Dean and I snatched the other one. He scowled at me, confirming my suspicion that the coffee was meant for him. I took a sip and shrugged. Hey, you give me answers, I give you coffee. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and walked over to the table to get the other coffee. He sat down on the bed, next to me and said, "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

I looked over at him sympathetically while Dean said, "You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." That was true too. Dean was right. It had actually been quite a while since my last nightmare. And that was thanks to Dean's advice.

"He's right Sam. I hate to admit it, but he's right. If you bring it home with you, it just keeps eating at you. Trust me. I tell this because of experience." I told Sam.

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you guys up at night?" he asked us.

"No." I said, while Dean shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?" Sam asked.

"No. Not really." I and Dean said together. Of course. That was partly a lie. The gun under my pillow was proof of that.

Sam walked over to the sofa and pulled out my gun and then went over to Dean's bed and pulled out the hunting knife from under his pillow. He held them up as evidence.

"That's not fear. That is precaution." I told him, while Dean nodded vigorously beside me.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam said, picking up his coffee and sipping on it again. I frowned as I got to my feet and made my way to the bathroom.

"Now, I'm going to take a really relaxing bath. I don't want any of you dimwits spoiling it for me. You spoiled my much needed sleep anyway." I told them both sternly. And of course, seeing as I'm never taken seriously in this family, all I got was an eye roll and a shrug. I gritted my teeth and marched into the bathroom, comforting myself with the fact that it looked like I was the only mature one in the family.

I smiled happily as I got out of the shower. Best shower in days. And I got to use hot water too. Sam and Dean usually used it all up, leaving me to freeze in the tub. See what I get for family? But I love the big lugs, no matter how much I complain otherwise. Yeesh. I have to stop with the chick flick thoughts. I stood in front of the mirror and examined the cut on my right temple that I got from the Lake trying to save Jake Devins. It was almost healed. I brushed my teeth, got dressed and let my hair fall out from the towel cocoon I'd wrapped it in. In a blow of steam, I exited the shower to see Sam sitting on his bed with his laptop, yawning slightly and Dean giving me an upraised look. I know bro. I'm sexy.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing what was going through my mind. Screw you. I'm hot, no matter what. I walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"So, we doing anything today?" I asked the room at large.

"Well, there's no case I've found so far." Sam told me, looking up from his computer screen. I nodded. I didn't mind a day off. Suddenly, the sofa starting vibrating. I sprang up, terrified. It's kind of a childhood trauma thanks to Sam and Dean.

"_DEAN! My sofa is a monster! It wants to eat me." I yelled, running around to Dean who was sleeping on the bed._

_He groaned and told me to go away._

"_But Dean! I'm not lying. It started shaking so hard! Please! Check it out for me." I pleaded. I didn't want to die at the hands of the sofa monster._

_He sighed and got up, walking over to the sofa I slept in. He put a hand on it and frowned. He rummaged around the sofa and I think his hand felt something as he suddenly drew it back with a shocked expression. _

"_You're right Sadie! The sofa monster is here. He nearly ate my hand." Dean told me. I was terrified. I didn't notice Sam laughing quietly on his own bed._

"_Please make it go away!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Dad had taught me how to deal with a ton of stuff. I could handle all the monsters but NOT the sofa monster. _

_Dean suddenly started laughing this evil laugh and picked me up, throwing me on the sofa. I yelped and got off running to the motel room door, smacking into Dad who had just entered. _

"_DADDY! The sofa monster possessed Dean!" I yelled, clinging to my Dad's leg. He pried me off of him and looked at my teary face. He then looked over to Dean and Sam who were literally clutching the walls for support. They were laughing hard. Dean silently held up those vibrating toys you get at the local stores. _

"_Sorry Sadie. Today's Halloween. Thought we'd scare you." Dean wheezed, clutching his chest as he tried breathing in between laughs. _

_I stared in shock at the toy in his hand. I looked back to my father who was trying not to smile. He failed miserably. _

"_I will end you DEAN WINCHESTER!" I yelled, charging after my twin. _

Calm down Sadie. It's not the sofa monster. I felt around the sofa, looking for the source of vibration. I pulled out my phone. Yup. I got scared of my phone vibrating. Oh, if Dad could see me now. I stuck a tongue out at Sam and Dean who were giggling like high school girls and picked up the call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Sadie, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You, Dean and your dad helped me out a couple years back." came a voice from the other end. Jerry...Jerry...

"Hold on a sec." I told Jerry. I covered the mouth piece with my hand and turned to Dean.

"Why is the name Jerry Panowski familiar?" I asked him. He thought for a few seconds and then mouthed 'poltergeist.' Poltergeist? Oh!

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" I said to Jerry. That hunt had been the worst. I literally got my arm torn out of its socket saving Dean's ass.

"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse." Jerry said to me. Worse? Worse than a dislocated arm?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can we talk in person?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah sure. We'll be there in a couple hours." I said. I noted down the address he gave me on a piece of paper and ended the call.

Dean sighed. "So, we got a case."

"Yeah. He said he wanted to meet us in person. Oh well, guess we're going to Kittanning, Pennsylvania." I said, walking back to the sofa. Apparently I walk around a lot talking on the phone. This time, I'd ended up on the other side of the room. I turned and caught Dean looking away from my...butt?

"Dude. We're you just staring at my ass?" I asked, mollified.

Dean's ears turned red as he ignored me and shuffled to the bathroom.

I turned to Sam as Dean shut the door. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be flattered or grossed out. Any help?"

Sam just shook his head and started laughing.

* * *

We were in a hangar in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. I could tell from Jerry's face that he'd been on edge ever since he'd called us. He looked more than relieved to see us. We walked ahead, Jerry leading the way.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Sadie and your dad really helped me out." Jerry was telling Sam.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"_Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." _Is that what just happened? I laughed as I turned around to catch the guy's eye who'd been eavesdropping on our conversation. He winked at me and threw me a sheepish grin.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you, your sister and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asked. Aww...shucks Jerry. It was nothing. Just a dislocated arm and more than a week of pain. Just another walk in the park.

"Yeah, I was. I'm.." Sam started, thinking of an excuse.

Luckily, he had me. "He's just taking some time off Jerry." I said, smiling.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Jerry told Sam.

"He did?" Sam asked, disbelief and amazement in his voice. Leave it to Sam to think Dad never talked about him. It was always about Sam when he'd left. He'd tell anyone who would listen that his son was going to be a big lawyer someday. I wish Sam would understand how proud Dad had been. He regretted yelling at him in the first place. Of course, Sam would never believe me. I eyed Dean and I knew he was thinking the same thing. He grinned at me.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked me and Dean.

"He's...he's..um.." I started. What would we tell him?

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean told Jerry. Dean, you practically saved my life. I owe you. Okay, no I don't.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry said.

Dean and I laughed. I faltered a little, seeing Sam's face. "No, not by a long shot." Sam told him.

We'd reached the office. Jerry motioned us to follow saying, "I got something I want you guys to hear." We all walked into the crammed up office. Jerry walked over to his desk and picked up a disc. "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." He put the disc into the drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." He finished, hitting play.

"_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure..." _There was a loud whooshing noise along with a lot of static as the pilot talked. I didn't hear much with the recording. We'd need to listen to it carefully again.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry said to us, his expression sad.

"You don't think it was?" I asked him.

"No. I don't." Jerry told me.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam started, following the usual drill. He ticked off the different things on his fingers. Jerry agreed.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked him.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry told us.

I saw Dean frown a little. No problem. We could handle it. I think. "No problem." I told Jerry.

* * *

I was leaning on the Impala's hood. I played the recording mentally again in my head. We'd listened to it a couple times. Apart from the static and whooshing and screaming, there had been EVP. A small whisper saying 'No survivors.'

"No survivors. You think it means anything? 'Cause a lot of people survived. Seven of 'em." I told Sam, who was leaning against the passenger side door.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out." Sam said.

I smirked as I saw Dean exit the Copy Jack only to _almost _follow a chick back in. Typical.

"You've been in there forever." I said, walking over to the back door.

Dean held up three IDs. "You can't rush perfection." Dean told us, smiling wickedly.

I saw Sam look at the IDs. "Homeland Security?" Holy mother of...Homeland security?

"Dean, that's pretty illegal, even for us." I said.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean said. He got into the car, followed by me and Sam. Dean handed me my ID as I got into the car. I'd settled for a normal surname. Wellington. Weird? I don't care. At least it wasn't Holmes.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked, driving down the road.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam told him. Dean raised his eyebrow. "Listen." Sam said, playing the slowed down recording.

A scratchy voice filled the car. A few seconds later a creepy voice whispered 'No survivors!"

"So, that's all we got. I don't know what the 'No survivors.' means 'cause there are seven of 'em. And even then, nothing adds up." I told them. Dean nodded.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam droned. It amazed me how he knew so much. Okay, I was kind of a geek myself, but his head was a walking library. Dean nodded as he let out a 'mm-hmm'

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked.

I knew that one. "Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." I said. What? Like I said, I was a geek too.

"Right." Sam said, while Dean settled with a "Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Sam said.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked Sam.

"I think we should talk to the third one on the list. Max Jaffey." I told Dean.

"Why him?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." I told Dean.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, we spoke to his mother." Sam told him.

* * *

We were at the Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital, walking through the garden with Max Jaffey. The guys had told me to wait in the car. No way was I going to leave these two buffoons with a guy who might still be going through a mental trauma. My brothers could be really straightforward and harsh sometimes.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max told us, limping along with his cane.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..." Dean said to him. Like I said, they could be pretty straightforward.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam enquired.

"Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean said. Too harsh Dean.

"No, nothing." Max said.

"Mr. Joffey—" Dean started.

Damn it! Dean was going to blow our cover. Joffey? He didn't even know the guy's name straight. "Jaffey." I seethed. "Also, let me take it from here." I whispered to him. He looked annoyed, but I ignored him. This was going to be done patiently and calmly, whether he liked it or not.

"Mr. Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" I asked him, gently.

Max smiled a little at my effort. See? I was right! He nodded.

"Can I ask why?" I asked.

Max looked a little annoyed now. "I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." He said, in a tone that said that we should have figured that out. Pipe down buddy. We _have _figured it out. You're hiding something.

I took a deep breath. "Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral.

Max started fidgeting, looking uncomfortable. Now I was confident he was hiding something. "I...I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what. We aren't trying to judge you Max. We just need all the facts." I told him.

"No." Max said, his tone a little defiant. "No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." Max said. Obviously. Every person would say that. Of course, every person that wasn't a hunter anyway.

"He was seeing things." Dean muttered impatiently. Sam noticed and cut in. "It's okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please." Good ole' Sam.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I _thought_ I saw him..." Black eyes? A creature with black eyes that could open a door of a moving plane? It could be a demon or something along similar lines.

Dean's face turned attentive. "What?" he asked, as thought he didn't hear what Max had said.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah." Dean and I said. The demon thing was definitely starting to make a little more sense now.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked Max.

Max eyed Sam like _he _was crazy, "What are you, nuts?" And to top it all off, Sam tilted his head to the side as though he was contemplating the fact that he could _actually _be nuts. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

* * *

We stopped in front of a really huge house. "So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." I said, checking the address and the passenger manifest.

We all stepped out of the car and Dean said, "Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"So definitely it wasn't human. Unless he's one of the mutants from X-men." I said. Dean snorted at my conclusion.

"So maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Sam said. I didn't miss the way he eyed me when he said creature. Mutants are creatures too Sam. So shut your trap.

"Does that look like a _creature's_ lair to you?" I asked him, pointing to the house up ahead. It looked more like Xavier's institute for mutants. Maybe there was a secret basement with the jet and everything, including a bald guy in a wheel chair. Then again, I don't think there was any mutant with black eyes.

Sighing, I followed my brothers to the front door. Sam knocked on the door which opened to reveal a woman. We flashed our badges and stepped inside. I sat down on the sofa next to Dean while Sam stood and eyed a photo. "This is your late husband?"

"Yes, that was my George."

"And you said he was a...dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..." she trailed off. Wow. Now **that** was news. Is it me or was this case getting even harder to figure out?

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything-" Sam started, trailing off a little. I could understand the dilemma he was in. How could you ask someone if they'd seen something similar to a black eyed human opening a plane door during flight? If you did ask that, you'd get a crazy look thrown at you and a visit to the mental hospital.

"...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" I finished for Sam. Sam eyed me gratefully. See Sam. I'm not so bad.

Dean made to get up as Mrs. Phelps remained silent. We followed suit. As we got up she started, "Well..uh.." Come on lady. Tell us. Help make this case a little bit easier. "He had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

I narrowly avoided smacking my head in frustration into a wall as we thanked Mrs. Phelps for her time and walked towards the Impala.

"Acid reflux. That helps a ton. We just might nail our mutant now." I said sarcastically. Dean chuckled.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said, thinking out loud.

"What? The reflux?" Dean asked stupidly.

"No you idiot. He meant the whole situation. Man, sometimes I can't even believe I'm your twin." I said, rolling my eyes at Dean. He merely stuck out his tongue at me like a 5-year-old.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." I said.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part." Sam said, his eyes twinkling. Wait. Look the part? That meant shopping. Homeland Security meant wearing skirts. Those tight knee length office skirts. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**Well? Did I do a good job? Review! Or the sofa monster will eat you up! ;) Sorry for any errors. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Homework and assignments are taking up quite a bit of time. I know this chapter isn't much, but I tried making it enjoyable. I've used Wikipedia for the Demonic Possession info and Google translate to translate all the stuff into Latin. I don't know Latin at all so forgive me if I made any mistakes. **

**I'd like to thank all my reviews for taking the time to review! And also all my followers! You have no idea what it means to me to see you adding me to your follows and favourites.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own supernatural. I only own Sadie Winchester. **

* * *

'MORT'S for Style.' What sort of crappy name is that? Who in their right mind would name a store like this? Yeah. The store Sam picks. Grumbling, I stood outside the shop waiting for my brothers, all the while adjusting the tight skirt I had on. I seriously don't get how women manage to even walk with the skirt literally tying your legs up from the knee high. On top of all that, Sam bitched at me to wear heeled shoes to make it look more convincing. I'll give you a fair warning; me and heels have a strained relationship. I was finding it hard to stand still right this minute. Knowing that my brothers would be a while, I tried walking in a straight line. Damn! These shoes hurt like hell. I walked a few steps without tripping over my own feet and was proud. Happy with myself, I turned to walk back to the entrance of the shop and being the klutz that I am, I twisted my ankle a little and found the ground getting closer to my face. The next minute, my head was buried in a white shirt, and I could feel two hands holding me upright.

I heard a deep chuckle. "You okay Sadie?" Dean asked me, trying to stop the constant giggling. Dude, did anyone ever tell you that you laugh like a friggin' 2 year old?

"I'm fine. Dumb heels. I tell you, the sneakers were fine! I don't think me tripping over my own feet is going to convince them we're from Homeland Security." I snapped at Sam who was trying to muffle up his laughter as well. Jerks. My brothers were friggin' jerks.

"Don't worry. You won't trip. I'll hold you up." Sam teased. Dean snorted this time. Oh, you did not just insult me along with Sammy here.

"Shut up Dean. Did I mention you look like one of the Blues Brothers?" I said.

That sobered him up. Yeah. I rock. "Actually, he looks more like...a seventh grader at his first dance." Sam teased. I cracked up, laughing hard. Seventh grader. A 6'2" seventh grader that is.

"I hate this thing." Dean mumbled, loosening his tie a little.

Sam threw him an exasperated look. "Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" he asked.

Both I and Dean threw him a sharp look, stalking off to the Impala together. Well, I was mostly concentrating on not ending up flat on my face, while Dean stalked to the car. We heard Sam shuffling along behind us. As we got into the Impala, Sam shook his head like he was trying to get rid of something, or some thought.

"Man, when you do that twin thing, it creeps me out. I'm just glad you don't have the same eye color or Sadie would definitely have been like a female you, Dean." Sam said. Wait what? _Female_ Dean?

Dean looked at Sam like he'd gone insane. "Dude, did you just refer to Sade as 'female' me? Oh come on! Way to spoil the mood geek boy! I'd be way hotter than her if I was a woman." Dean said. Excuse me? Did you just imply that I wasn't hot?

"Excuse me Dean Winchester? What did you just say? Well, if I'm not hot enough for you, then you are like the ugly duckling for me. I'd definitely look way hotter than you if I were a male. I'd be taller too." I teased. Sam muffled a laugh at the mention of the height aspect.

Dean's face hardened. "Shut up Sadie. Sam's an abnormal giant. I tower over everyone, _including you. _And we're twins. So if I'm the ugly duckling, so are you." Dean said triumphantly.

I knew why he was so triumphant. I didn't have a comeback. Damn it! If that's how this is gonna be...

"Fine. Let's make a bet. 30$ says that one of the security guys does a double take at me or looks me up head to foot. Then you gotta admit I'm hot." I challenged. Dean snorted. As the car stopped at a red light, he turned around to shake hands, indicating the bet was on. Oh brother, you are so going to regret this. The 30$ were mine already.

It didn't take long to get to the warehouse. Dean parked the car and we got out. I managed to trip myself up again. Dean looked at me uncertainly when I narrowly avoided falling down by grabbing onto the open back door of the Impala.

"You sure you won't blow this Sade?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be fine. Just needs some practice."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go." Alright Mr. Bossy.

We walked up to the warehouse and entered. As we neared the security desk, I could sense the guy behind it eyeing me. I'd unbuttoned the top button of my blouse for a better effect and chance at snatching the 30 dollars. I'm proud to say it worked. As we flashed our badges, he eyed my chest more than the badge. I cleared my throat and he smiled slyly. He gave me a once over, looking me from head to foot and let us into the place where the wreckage was.

As we walked through the large amount of wreckage, I stopped in front of Dean and held out a hand. "Give it up." I said. He grumbled and cursed as he fished out his wallet and slapped the 30 into my hand. I smirked as he shoved past me and pulled out his EMF meter.

As Dean stuffed the ear buds into his ears, Sam stared curiously at the device Dean was holding. I'm guessing he couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing to the meter.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." I told Sam in a boring voice. How could he not recognize an EMF meter?

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is" Sam said, rolling his eyes at me. "But why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

At this, Dean turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." he said. I couldn't help but smile along. He looked like a kid who just discovered that Hogwarts was real.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam said, not getting the brilliance of it. I watched as the smile slid off of Dean's face and he walked towards the other pieces of the wreckage, running the meter over them.

I stomped on Sam's foot with my heel. He hissed in pain and pulled his foot up, massaging it. "Way to kill the moment Sam." I seethed. I almost shouted in exasperation as Sam looked at me with innocent and confused eyes. I walked off towards Dean, leaving Sam to massage his foot. Heels did come in handy...as good weapons.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Dean said, pointing to the EMF. It was spiking all kinds of crazy. The levels were bouncing. I peered at the handle and scratched at a yellowish dust that was on it.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, running it between my thumb and index finger. Sam shoved past me, full of attitude.

"Only one way to find out." he said, scraping some into a plastic bag. I scowled at him as he sealed the bag. Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming our way. They sounded a lot faster. Shit! Our cover was blown. "Go, go, go!" Sam hissed. We didn't need telling twice. We hurried towards the back exit and walked out casually. I'd barely let out a breath of relief when loud alarms started sounding out behind us. We ran for the gate in front of us. I struggled to catch up with my brothers as the heels kept slowing me down. Cursing myself, I stooped and ripped off my heels from my feet and ran after them. Dean threw his jacket over the barbed wire at the top of the gate and climbed over. I threw my heels over to him as he waited for me to climb over.

"Ow!" he hissed as one of the heels managed to clip him on the head.

"Sorry." I whispered as I climbed to the top. As I swung my leg over, I felt the left side of the skirt rip at the seams from the bottom right up to the top of my thigh. Ignoring it, I jumped down the other side, Dean handed me the heels and pulled off the jacket from the wire, and we all made a mad dash to the car, waiting a couple yards ahead of us.

As we piled into the Impala and Dean started her up, I glared at Sam and said, "Dude, if you make me wear a skirt or heels ever again, you'll wake up to a tutu and ballet shoes glued to your body and feet."

* * *

It felt good to be in jeans again. I walked towards Jerry's office from the girl's bathroom, the skirt bunched up in my hand. I planned to throw it right in Sam's face. I caught one of the workers staring at me shyly. See? I knew I was good looking. I waved to the guy, smiling slightly. He looked like a genuine guy who was just interested in talking and stuff as I saw him look away, blushing. That's sweet. I didn't mind a little talking. I was all for it. As I walked up to him, a loud clanging noise sounded through the hanger. I jumped at the sound and saw that one of the machines was going haywire with another guy standing next to it, bewildered at what was happening. "You effin' piece of crap..." the man bit. Suddenly, Jerry's door burst open and he walked towards the commotion yelling, "Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—"

Not wanting to see the poor man get fired or something, I darted into the room. And like I promised, I threw the ruined skirt right into Sam's face who hurriedly leapt off his chair, trying to put as much distance as he could between the skirt and himself.

"What was that for?" Sam whined, eyeing the skirt like it was a vampire or something.

"For making me wear that crappy piece of...crap!" I bit.

Sam picked up the skirt gingerly and he started folding it, trying not to touch it too much. Yes, I'm not joking. He was _folding _it up, being the Mr. Perfectionist he is. He laid it on one of the vacant chairs in the room. Dean and I watched with wide eyes as he finished and looked up at us.

"What?" he asked, innocence in his eyes.

"Dude, could you be any more gay?" Dean asked. Then he seemed to reconsider the question and said, "Wait, don't answer that."

"So, what was the yellow powdery thing we found?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Dean looked relieved.

"Sulphur." Dean said.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." I said.

Sam nodded. "So what, demonic possession?"

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean said, walking over to his chair and flopping down.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam agreed.

"But guys, this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean its one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" I asked, not buying it. It didn't seem too solid, the theory.

Sam eyed me curiously and asked, "You ever heard of something like this before?"

I shook my head. "Never."

* * *

I swear our room looked like a base of a satanic cult operation or something. Almost every inch of the walls were covered with articles and small notes that each one of us had added as the case had progressed. Sam was by his laptop, Dad's journal in his hand and at least half a dozen books sitting on the table next to him. Dean sat on one of the beds reading something he'd laid out on the other. I was standing in front of the wall I'd mentioned, trying to find out what it was we were dealing with. Researching was a specialty when it came to me and Sam. Dean had his breakthroughs too. He was a super researcher if he put his head into it. But being the lazy ass he is, he'd leave it to me and Sam most of the time.

I walked over to the pile of books on the sofa and picked one up that titled, "Influxu Demoniaco." which was a Latin title. It clearly meant demonic possession. Maybe I'd find something that could help us determine if this was a demonic possession or not. You didn't get a lot of books in pure Latin, but it was usually those which helped more. I'd had to disguise myself as a Latin professor studying ancient demonic lores and it took me quite a tussle to get a hold of this book.

I flipped through the book, skipping the introductions. I came to a page that stated the signs of demonic possession. Seeing as it was Latin, it took me a while to translate. I mean come on. Who would write a book in Latin? Complete Latin? I sat down on the bed opposite Dean, who got up and went over to Sam. They were talking about different beliefs of different cultures when it came to demonic possession.

I stared at the paragraph in front of me, my pencil poised on a piece of paper.

_Integer sit multis in possessione diabolica potestate unius opinio a malevolis esse miraculo. Possessio daemonum aut hominum memoriis deleantur includit descriptionibus saepe convulsis, "incidere" et deficientes ut si quis moriebatur. Comprehendo aditus ad alteram descriptionibus, et peregrinarum linguarum cognitionem occultorum, atrocior mutationes vultus et vocis vocalis in structura, repente comparuit aut injuriis laesiones, et divina virtus. Dissimiles vertentes, de quibus nulla res potest de hostia et ita relinquere cogebantur perseverare, donec de more per formam exorcismus. _

It took me around 15 to 20 minutes to decipher the paragraph. Luckily, I'd paid attention in my Latin class. Like Dean had said, I was a geek just like Sam. And this time, I was glad to be one.

_Demonic possession is held by many belief systems to be the control of an individual by a malevolent preternatural being. Descriptions of demonic possessions often include erased memories or personalities, convulsions, "fits" and fainting as if one were dying. Other descriptions include access to hidden knowledge and foreign languages, drastic changes in vocal intonation and facial structure, the sudden appearance of injuries or lesions, and superhuman strength. Unlike in channeling, the subject has no control over the possessing entity and so it will persist until forced to leave the victim, usually through a form of exorcism._

This is what lay in front of me. Wait, changes in vocal intonation and facial structure. The eyes had changed. And then there was the superhuman strength.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled, making Sam and Dean jump. As they stared at me I handed them the translated paragraph along with the book.

"See? Changes in facial structure. Superhuman strength. We are definitely dealing with a possession here guys!" I said, excited about my super awesome breakthrough.

Sam looked at me, impressed. "Did you translate all of that? By yourself?" he asked.

I smirked at him. "You weren't the only one who paid attention in Latin Sam." I teased.

Suddenly, Dean's phone started ringing. He gave me a glance that showed that he was impressed too. I was on cloud nine. Never had **both **my brothers admitted that they were impressed.

I watched as Sam tucked my translated piece of paper into Dad's journal while pulling the Latin version closer. Dean was talking on the phone. I walked over to the wall with all the articles and suddenly, things started making a lot more sense.

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." I heard Dean say.

"Another crash?" Sam and I asked together.

Dean nodded gravely. "Yeah. Let's go." he said, picking up his jacket. I walked over to my bed to pick up mine.

"Where?" I asked.

"Nazareth."

* * *

We were back at Jerry's office. He was looking through a microscope examining the yellow residue we'd got back from the crashed flight in Nazareth. He adjusted the microscope a little and stood up straight.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked. Jerry nodded sadly.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." I said.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam told us.

"What's the bad news?" Dean and I asked together, looking at Sam. He looked a little unnerved by the twin thing again. It isn't something we control Sammy. It's natural so get used to it.

He shuddered a little and said, "Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485."

What? Oh no. "Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

I sighed and said, "It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam said. Wow, that's a new level even for you geek boy. I'm proud.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked him.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?" Sam asked.

"'No survivors.'" I said, thinking. Then it hit me. "Oh crap. It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

* * *

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam finally ended the phone call. He gave me a curt glance and I crossed out the names. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean proposed.

"Right." I said. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean grumbled.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam said, worry in his voice. He was right. Dean was an expert driver when it came to speed and skill, but there was no way we could make it in time.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean instructed Sam.

Sam just shook his head. "I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off."

Oh no. This wasn't going well at all. "God, we're never gonna make it." I said nervously.

"We'll make it." Dean said, as the car suddenly lurched forward with a burst of speed throwing us into our seats.

We literally ran into the airport to check the Departure boards. I ran a hand down the list trying to spot the flight. "Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." I said, pointing to the screen.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean told us. Why would we need a phone? We need to stop her right? Not understanding any of this, I trudged behind my brothers towards a row of phones. I leaned against the pillar on which the phone was mounted as Dean spoke into it. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4."

Suddenly a voice boomed on the PA system. _"Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen."_

"Come on." Dean muttered impatiently.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here... Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—" Dean paused all of a sudden, his face turning slightly pale.

"Dude, something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. I could almost hear his brain whirring. It looked like he was trying to formulate another cover story. Like the Dr. James one might not have worked.

"You what?... Uh, well...there must be some mistake..." Dean spoke into the receiver. I walked over to him and stood on my tip toes to try and make out the conversation.

"_Is this one of Vince's friends?" _I heard Amanda say.

"Guilty as charged." Dean said, shoving me away. "He's really sorry... Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—...Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic... Oh, yeah... No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean cursed as he slammed the phone back down.

"That did no good." I commented.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said. I nodded and made to follow him.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean said.

We turned around, staring at him in disbelief. "Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." I said.

"I know." he answered.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You and Sadie get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." he told us. I nodded yet again, tugging at Dean's arm to follow me. But surprisingly he stayed put.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked. Sam was looking at Dean with concern too.

"No, not really." Dean said, his voice shaking slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked. I was more than worried now.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean said, making airplane motions with his hands.

"Flying?" I guessed. Is he kidding me?

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean said in a high pitched voice. He wasn't kidding. The I'm-Not-Scared-Of-Anything Dean Winchester was scared of flying. I sniggered a little and he threw me a dark look, causing me to clamp shut.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked, looking at his big brother in disbelief, just like me.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean pleaded.

"All right. Uh, We'll go." Sam said, motioning to himself and then me. Alright, I didn't mind that.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We'll do this one on our own." Sam told him.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean yelled. He then turned to me. "Sadie, you said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do it together, or I and Sam can do this one on our own. I'm not seeing a third option, here." I told him. We were running out of time.

"Come on! Really? Man..." Dean trailed off.

* * *

We were sitting in the plane. I sat on the window seat, Sam in the middle one while Dean took the aisle. He mentioned something about claustrophobic planes or something. I didn't get much of his muttering. He was trying to distract himself by reading the safety card. We could hear the flight attendant giving the usual flight related details on the intercom.

"Just try to relax." Sam told him.

Dean threw Sam an annoyed glance and said, "Just try to shut up."

The plane started up and we were soon speeding down the runway. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean white knuckling the arm rests. I bit down a laugh. As the plane leveled out when we made it high enough, I saw Dean relax, but only slightly. He jumped at the tiniest of bumps and sounds. Sam looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Do leave reviews! It makes my day to read them and know what your opinion is. :) Sorry about any errors. Like always, spot any, then let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all my little cuties! I'm so sorry for the delayed update. I'm trying to manage a lot of stuff at once and it's eating me alive. **

**-Tests every week. I'm actually procrastinating to get this up so, please leave me awesome reviews!**

**-I'm literally writing 3 stories at the same time, so it's hectic as it is. **

**-Teachers think they are the only ones that teach us. We are getting bucketloads of homework! Sorry! **

**-Hope this chapter was good enough. You have no idea how nerve wracking it is to get up a chapter every time. I always feel like I'm not writing good enough for you guys and always fear that you all will leave me. But I'm go grateful that you guys stayed by my side all this time! You have no idea what this means to me! thanks to all my reviewers and followers and every single person who takes the time to read this.**

**-Next is the Bloody Mary episode and it being one of my favourites, I can't wait to get started on it! :D I'll try and get it up as soon as possible.**

**-Special thank you to Mayrem, Jenmm31 and ispiltthemilk for encouraging me to keep going. They rock! If it wasn't for them, I'd have quit writing this fic long ago. Show them some thanks by checking out their awesome fanficitons! :D **

* * *

There were around thirty-five minutes to go before the plane planned to nose dive to the ground. That's alright. There was plenty of time. Wasn't there? I was shaking my right leg out of nervousness. It's a bad habit. Sam was waiting for a good opportunity to get up and look for Amanda. He glanced at me as my leg bumped against his.

"Calm down. We can do this." he told me.

I smirked. "Hey. I may be Dean's twin, but I'm not the one humming Metallica to calm down." I said, pointing to Dean.

Sam frowned. "Humming Metallica?" he muttered. He leaned a little closer to Dean and his eyes went wide and round in shock. He stared at Dean who had his eyes closed and a death grip on the arm rests.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked incredulously. I snorted.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he glared at me. Then at Sam. "Shut up. Calms me down."

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused." Sam told him. I could hear the restraint impatience in his voice. We barely had any time before we could stop a plane from crashing.

Dean grumbled. "Okay." he mumbled.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam said. Gee Sam, way to break it to a brother who is terrified of flying and screwing this up. I nudged Sam in the ribs.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." came the sarcastic response from Dean. Sam eyed me indignantly.

I turned to Dean. "I know Sam's being an ass right now but he's right. You need to focus. Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" I asked him, trying to get him to fall back into the pattern of an everyday hunt.

I sensed Dean calm down a little and smiled at him, encouraging him. He thought for a few seconds and said, "It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Good job bro.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." I said, reasoning along with him. Dean was almost calm by now. He nodded and waited for an air hostess to come up. Sam glanced at me surprisingly.

"Good job." he whispered. I winked at him.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean's voice broke through our whispered conversation. Apparently the hostess he asked wasn't Amanda. Dean twisted in his seat to turn back.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean said.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean said, smirking a little. He opened his back and pulled out a bottle shaped like Virgin Mary. So much for a subtle approach. "I brought holy water."

Sam's expression turned to a mixture of alarm and annoyance. He yanked the bottle out of Dean's hands and stuffed it into his own jacket. "No." he said. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." There's the geeky brother I know. I was going to suggest that. But he beat me to it. It's okay. Little brothers should get the credit once in a while. See...I'm an awesome sister.

"Oh. Nice." Dean said, getting up. He stretched slightly, letting the stiffness of his legs ease a little. I tell you. For people as tall as us, the tiny seats are torturous. He turned to go when Sam called him back.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said in an annoyed voice.

Sam smirked as he went to leave. He was obviously messing with Dean. Oh no. You don't get to have all the fun.

"Hey!" I whispered.

Dean gave me a really annoyed look. "What?!" he complained.

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'." I said, keeping a straight face.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean snarled. Dean starting walking towards the back of the plane. I barely held in my shout of laughter as the plane caught a little turbulence and jostled Dean. He smacked a seat as I knew that his heart must have almost leapt out of his chest at the motion.

* * *

How long does a guy take to check if the girl is possessed or not? It'd take less than 10 minutes to mutter 'Christo'. I drummed my fingers against my armrest, counting the seconds in my head. I twisted around to look towards the back of the plane for what felt like the billionth time. I felt a rough hand pull me back down onto my seat.

"Stop acting like a kid Sadie. He'll be back." Sam told me, talking to me as if I was a 4 year old.

"What's taking him so long? And for the record, I'm not a kid. I'm 26 and your big sister, so shut up." I retorted. Sam smirked, obviously not taking me seriously. Annoying little brothers.

"Dude, we need to get Dean to calm down. If this demon is picking up people because of fear and emotion, Dean's a pretty easy target." I told him.

Sam was reading Dad's journal. He looked up and sighed. "I know. Let him come back. We'll see what we can do. And I'm almost positive Dad has something in this to kill the thing." Sam muttered more to himself than to me. I turned around once more, ignoring Sam's grimace.

Just then, the curtain at the bag ripped open and Dean walked out. Took him long enough. He got into his seat and fastened his seat belt. That was ironic, seeing as he didn't care much for safety when driving the Impala.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." he said.

"You said 'Christo'?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me. That was a relief. At least it wasn't him. Me saying christo should have triggered a response.

"Yeah."

"And?" I asked impatiently. My brothers had no decency to elaborate their point.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." That's just perfect. Just the cherry we needed on top.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." I said grimly. Sam nodded. Suddenly the plane shook.

Dean's face turned to full on panic mode. "Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam said, in the same voice he used on me while telling me to sit down when I was squirming around waiting for Dean.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Dean snarled. He had a point. Sam did do that sometimes. But you are _acting _like a friggin' four year old Dean.

"You need to calm down." I told him firmly.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Dean bit back. Don't you use that tone with me Dean Winchester.

"Yes, you can." Sam said again, with the voice. Dean, you're wasting time.

Dean gave him a disbelieving look. "Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping." he said, his voice pitching higher with each word. Self-help yoga crap? Where did that come from? Sam doesn't even do yoga. He'd fall down before he even managed to touch his toes. I felt a weird desire to laugh at the thought.

I controlled my crazy thoughts and pushed Sam back into his seat, giving Dean a stern look. "Dean. I and Sam have talked about this. The demon is targeting a person with an emotional issue. Any person showing a range of emotions. Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now. If you fight me more, I will tackle you to the ground and make you bathe in holy water if that's what it'll lead to. And Sam won't be able to stop me." I said firmly, using a voice I rarely ever use. A tone usually only used by Dad. Dean felt a little unnerved at my tone. "Breathe, Dean." I said sternly. I watched as Dean slowly took deep breaths to calm himself down. I smiled when I saw that he'd visibly relaxed.

"See? Was that so hard?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." Sam said, bringing us back on track.

"What do we have to do?" Dean and I asked.

Sam shuddered a little. Dude, get used to the twin telepathy thing already. "It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Sam said.

"More powerful?" I asked, my voice pitching a little. How was that a good thing?

Sam gave me a wary look and said, "Yeah." DUDE, ELABORATE.

"How?" Dean asked.

Sam eyed me and Dean again and exhaled before he said, "Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." That's great. Just great. Just what we need. A demon at its full potential.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sam said.

"You could have told that in the beginning too you know. No need to freak us out." I grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean said, "First things first, we got to find it."

* * *

I closed the door to the bathroom and walked back towards the aisle. I hated airplane bathrooms. The flush of the toilet always scared the hell out of me. It was like watching and hearing a mini hurricane or something. I bet if you stepped into it like in Harry Potter, you'd definitely get whisked to the Ministry of Magic or something.

I saw Dean up ahead, waving his homemade EMF meter around. Luckily a lot of the people had fallen asleep, so it didn't look so weird. I walked up to Dean, catching Sam's eye along the way. I winked when he gave me a curious look. He shook his head in defeat as I walked up to Dean. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he yelled and jumped, causing me to jump a little too.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Find anything?" I asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, nothing. How much time we got?"

I glanced at my watch and my heart almost leapt to my throat. "Um, Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." I chanced. It was a possibility.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." Dean said hopefully.

I scoffed. "You believe that?"

Dean gave me his shitty grin and said, "Well, I will if you will." Yeah, like hell I would. The thing was definitely on the plane.

Dean looked at the EMF meter as it started to spike. That wasn't normal. I was right. The thing was here.

"Woah." I said, looking around. I spotted the copilot exiting the bathroom. I nudged Dean and pointed to the pilot. I was sure it was him. Dean threw me a look at clearly said he didn't believe me. Fine. Here goes nothing. "Christo." I muttered. Suddenly, the copilot turned towards us, and his eyes turned pitch black. I looked at Dean, grinning at him triumphantly. We'd found our demon.

* * *

We literally dragged Sam out of his seat and made our way to the back of the plane. Dean had said that Amanda could help. She was the only one who could get the copilot to come out.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said yet again.

"Twelve minutes Sam. We have no choice but to make her believe us." I told him.

Dean opened up the curtain separating the aisle and the back of the plane. Amanda saw us walk through. Her eyebrows rose a bit at the number of people that filed in but she held her own. She smiled towards Dean and said, "Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said.

Amanda looked a little confused. "Um, okay. What can I do for you?" She became a little wary as Sam turned around and closed the curtain. It looked like she was going to scream for help or something. We couldn't let that happen.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now." I blurted out, hoping that I delayed her screaming. She gave me an even more bewildered look. I hate explaining our job to people. More than that, I hate involving them in this crap.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam interjected.

Amanda's face paled as her smile fell. Fantastic. We just freaked her out. "Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Sam rumbled on. This time, I didn't stop him. We had very little time.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean continued.

I saw Amanda edging towards the closed curtain. "I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—"she stammered, stepping towards the curtain. I made it to her before she could bolt.

"Look, I'm sorry for stopping you like this but we really need your help. We're not crazy if that's what's running through your head right now. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." I told her. She stopped fighting against me and went limp, staring at my face with shock.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Amanda asked, her voice sounding distant.

I nodded. "He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" I asked her.

"I-" she hesitated. Come on girl! You're smart. Use your brain. This is definitely strange.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam said.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean pleaded. This was getting annoying for all of us. Time was running out fast. I swore under my breath and turned to stomp out of the curtain to drag the copilot here myself when Amanda spoke.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes." Bingo!

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." I told her, relief flooding through me. We still had time. We could do this!

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?"

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean told her.

She gave us all a confused look again. Girl, stop with the looks. Go and get the damn copilot. "Why? What does he have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" Dean told her.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—" I cut her off.

"Amanda. You're smart from what I can tell. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." I said.

She looked torn. "Do you know that I could lose my job if you—"

"You'll lose a heck of a lot more than just your job if you don't help us out." I cut through her again. She hesitated and then finally muttered an 'Okay.' and walked towards the cockpit.

"Thought we'd never get her to listen to us. I just about ripped her throat out." I muttered to my brothers. They both stared at me like I was crazy. "Oh come on! You guys were on the verge of swinging at her too. You're my brothers. I can tell." I told them. Dean agreed and thrust Dad's journal into Sam's hands. Sam handed me the flask of holy water.

We heard the copilots muffled footsteps getting closer. And soon enough his head peeked through the curtain. "Yeah, what's the problem?" Oh mister. _You are the problem._

Dean didn't wait a second. He lunged at the copilot and smacked him across the face sending him to the floor. I had a duct tape in hand and quickly taped his mouth shut.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda seethed, terrified.

"We are gonna talk to him." I told her. I opened the flask of holy water and splashed it onto our copilot who started sizzling. Yup. Demon possession alright.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked in a hysterical voice. Don't break down on us girl.

Sam could sense she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain."

Amanda just looked at the sizzling pilot struggling in mine and Dean's arms. "Well, I don't underst—I don't know—" Again with the stammering. If it wasn't for the demon, I'd definitely be kicking her ass right now.

Luckily, Sammy didn't have my short temper. "Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" he asked her in a gentle yet firm voice. Somehow, it soaked into Amanda. She drew herself to full height and said, "Okay. Okay." and walked out.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Dean almost yelled. He was right. The demon was struggling too hard. I'd banged against the side wall twice and my shoulder was already aching from it.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" Sam started. Suddenly a fist came flying at my jaw and I fell backwards hitting my head against the back wall. I yelled in pain. Blinking the stars out of my vision, I saw Dean trying to subdue the demon and I got back on the horse. Again, the demon managed to fling me to the side, resulting in me banging against the food trolley and sliding down. I groaned as my vision spun.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" I heard the demon rasp to Sam. He'd managed to get the tape off his mouth. I tried getting to my feet and saw Sam staring at the demon in shock. Feeling my strength coming back, I lunged at the demon, the same time as Dean.

"SAM!" Dean yelled. I was trying my best to hold him down while Sam was reading, but the throwing around had caught me hard. Dean sensed my struggle and had yelled for Sam. Sam stopped reading and helped us pin the copilot down. I saw the demon kick Dad's journal towards the aisles. Damn it!

"I got him." Sam said. Suddenly, black smoke forced its way out of the copilot's throat and rushed through the vent near the top. "Where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean ordered. Sam nodded and flew out of the curtain, after Dad's journal.

Suddenly, the plane lurched downwards. I lost my balance and started tumbling towards the curtain and just managed to catch myself from rolling head over heels. Shit! The plane was going into a nose dive. The lights were flickering like crazy and a loud rushing noise filled the plane. I looked behind me to see Sam lying on his stomach, trying to catch hold of Dad's sliding journal. I looked in front of my and my heart leapt to my throat. The food trolley was rushing right at me. Before I could make it out of the way it barreled down towards me, pinning me to the wall. I let out a strangled yell as I felt the breath rush out of my body. Looking to my side, I saw Dean holding onto the emergency door, yelling like a girl, his eyes as large as watermelons. I am not kidding you. He was yelling like a girl. I almost forgot I was pinned. He looked terrified and his expression was beyond hilarious. I felt like hitting myself for even thinking of laughing at him. I turned my attention back to the trolley, trying to push it off of me. And not a second too soon, the plane leveled out. I huffed as I felt the weight of the trolley ease up. I slumped to the floor as I pushed the trolley off of me. Rubbing my chest and panting, I looked over at Dean, who'd almost managed to compose himself. He walked over to me, helping me up and we walked out of the curtain. I gave him a silent glance to ask him if he was alright. He caught my look and understood. He smiled and nodded. The room was buzzing with people asking one another if they were okay and Sam and Amanda made their way to us, smiling.

"Great job Sam." I wheezed. Sam eyed me a little worriedly.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Got pinned by a trolley. The usual." I said. Sam grinned.

"Great. Now that this is over, I'll be happy to get back to level ground." Dean muttered, stalking off to his seat. He flopped into the window seat and I ended up in the middle with Sam getting the aisle seat. Within a few minutes, Dean had fallen asleep, his head supported by the cool window. I yawned. Sam grinned and patted his shoulder. Aww shucks Sammy. Thank you. You're an awesome pillow.

"Thanks." I muttered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You sure you're okay? You sound different." Sam asked, concern in his tone.

"Dude, stop the mother henning. I'm fine. Next time though, I'm reading the exorcism." I muttered. I felt his vibrating laugh and smiled. And soon, everything slipped away as I floated towards candy land.

* * *

We finally made it to the ground. I swear that Dean would have kissed the ground if it hadn't been for the other passengers. He looked relieved. I rolled my eyes at him. He was going to get crap about the girly scream from me if he tried to tease me about the sofa monster thing again. He'd been going on about that ever since I leapt up from that sofa the other day. We saw the copilot and Amanda being questioned by the authorities. She spotted us and mouthed a 'thank you'. I smiled and waved back.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said, slipping his arm around my waist.

We walked out of the airport, almost leaning onto each other. No matter what happened today, we could have died. Somehow, none of us needed to say anything. We just knew how it could have ended otherwise. I looked over to Sam and was a little surprise to see his face harden.

"You okay?" I asked. Dean looked at me then at Sam.

"It knew about Jessica." Sam...

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." Dean told him.

"Yeah." Sam said, sounding unconvinced. Dean eyed him worriedly. I nudged him to go forward.

"Take care of him." Dean whispered so that only I could hear him. I rolled my eyes at him. "Always do." I whispered back. Dean starting walking towards the Impala and I hung back with Sam.

"Dean's right Sammy. They lie all the time. They just want to mess with our heads." I told him, slipping my arm around his broad back. God, they guy was huge. He smiled back at me.

"I guess." he said as we started walking arm in arm towards the Impala.

"And Sadie..." he said.

"Hmmm." I acknowledged.

"It's Sam." he told me. Stubborn sonuvabitch.

* * *

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry told us, shaking our hands. He looked hesitant as he held out a hand to me.

"Aww, come here Jerry." I teased, giving him a one-armed hug. He laughed in embarrassment as I pulled away.

"Sorry." he said shyly, scratching his head. I laughed too. "No problem Jerry. We're always here to help." I said.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud." he told us.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said, smiling.

As we turned to walk away, Dean suddenly turned back around. "You know Jerry."

"Yeah." Jerry said, curious.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean told him. Wait. That was true. How _did _he get Dean's number. No one except me and Sam knew it.

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry said, shrugging. What? Dad...Was he here? How in the...WHAT IN THE NAME OF WINCHESTER IS GOING ON HERE?

"What?" Sam asked, clearly echoing my thoughts.

"When did you talk to him?" I asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry said, walking away. We all walked towards the car, all thinking the same thing. Dad.

We stood outside the Impala and wondered. This didn't make any sense at all.

"Dean, when Dad left me alone in the motel with the shitty note, I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service. This doesn't make any sense, man." I told him. There had to be some way of getting to him.

"Wait." I said pulling out my cellphone. Sam walked over to me and Dean. I dialed Dad's number and put it on speaker.

_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help._

We all stared at the cellphone. You have got to be kidding me! I dialed again as Sam fumed and walked over to the passenger side door, slamming the door shut behind him.

_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help. _

I felt anger boiling up in me. How was this fair? He had no right to keep us going in circles like this. Dean got into the car and waited for me to get it. I opened the back door numbly and slid in. I held up the phone to my ear again, hearing the message. I'd tried Dad's phone like 50 times! And he didn't even have the guts to pick up my call. This voicemail wasn't old. It was new. Like just before this case new. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He had no right to torment me like that. I spent 2 weeks searching for him. Then finally thought Dean might be more help and set out to look for him.

"Sade? You alright?" Dean asked, glancing at me from the rearview mirror. I ignored him. I felt his and Sam's gazes on me but didn't care for once that I was crying. Yes I admit it. I was crying! I had every right to! I dropped the cellphone next to me and stared out the window, tears silently streaking down my cheeks and falling onto my lap.

"It's not fair." I whispered, my voice cracking. "He never answers. Never."

* * *

**Well? Please do leave reviews! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey my little cuties! Long time, no see? I'm sorry for the long wait. Homework is a b*tch and it taking up a lot of my time along with weekly tests. This is the Bloody Mary episode. Personally, the lore of Bloody Mary has always creeped me out. I still wouldn't dare say it in front of a mirror. I know. I'm too chicken. And I agree. I was really excited to get this chapter up for a lot of reasons. You all will find out soon! :) **

**Thank you to Mayrem, snn7b, ispiltthemilk, Jenmm31, Heidi930, Samstruck, la gordita, goodleygirl, jensengirl3, mandancie, GallagherBlackthorneZammie for all your reviews and for sticking on with me till here. You have no idea what it means to me. You all are officially my most favorite people in the world! **

**A special thanks to ispiltthemilk for letting me toss around some ideas with her and on helping me chose Sadie's full name. She's been a lot of help! Thank you! Do go check out her awesome story! She's listed in my favourite authors. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Who is the champion of books? The geek of geeks? The smartest of the smartest? Yours truly of course. Trust Dean to think he can beat me by quizzing me on the books I read. He should know better. I'm a really big bookworm and even with me living right next to him every day of my life, he thinks he can beat me. Silly boy. I was sitting cross-legged on the backseat of the Impala. My sneakers lay on the floor. Dean was holding up a book and a few more lay on his legs as he had turned around to face me. Thus, he was sitting cross-legged too, his back facing the steering wheel. I wondered how his long legs even managed to fold up in that tiny space.

"Okay. Next question. What was the first horcrux Harry Potter unknowingly destroyed?" Dean asked, his face looking triumphant. Dean, Dean, Dean. That's too easy.

"Tom Riddle's diary. And, he saved Ginny in the process too." I winked. Dean's face turned into a scowl.

"Alright, I admit that was easy. Fine. Name the character. An obnoxious girl in Slytherin. Picks on –" I didn't even let Dean finish. This was waaay to easy.

"Pansy Parkinson." I said in a monotonous voice. Really? He made a really bad choice choosing Harry Potter. Sadly though, that was the only one of the small amount of stories Dean knew and that was only because of my incessant obsession in it when I was a kid. I kept reciting the stories to Dean and got him to read it to me when he tucked me in bed. Come on, I'm a big potterhead. Deal with it.

"Thestrals can be seen only by certain people. People who have seen Death. Who all apart from Harry could see it when they planned to fly on them to the Ministry of Magic?" Dean asked me, his expression triumphant again.

I thought for a few minutes. I knew this. Dean's expression kept growing by the minute. I sat up and looked him straight in the eye and said, "There were six people all together who went to 'supposedly' rescue Sirius from the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Out of these, Harry, Luna and Neville were the only ones who could see them." I said. I'd practically just given him extra information.

"Alright, that's it. Moving on." Dean growled. He dropped the Order of the Phoenix next to me and picked up another book. Hardy Boys. Wow, this was going to be easy. And don't laugh at me. I love mystery. And the Hardy Boys are super hot in my opinion.

"Joe's love interest." Dean asked.

"Iola Morton."

"Frank's love interest." Dean asked, reading a few lines. He only remembered Joe and Frank as they reminded him of himself and Sam. And of course, like I said, being the book worm I am, I got Dean to read me tons of books to get me to sleep. He practically had some of them memorized. I knew he would never admit that though.

"Callie Shaw. Really Dean?" I complained.

Dean growled at me. "Fine. I give up." he said. What? Did my big brother just give up? Awesome!

"I thought Dean Winchester never gave up?" I teased.

"Hey. Shut your trap. I'm no fan of books. I bet if I quizzed you on my music you'd stumble all the way."

What? N-no I wouldn't. At least, I don't think so.

"What? No. That's completely...It's nothing like...Damn it." I muttered. And Dean laughed. You do not want me teasing you about the scream in the plane Winchester. Good boy. Nice to see you listened to my inner threat.

And obviously, Dean hadn't listened to my inner threat. Sam was tossing and turning on the passenger seat, whimpering and moaning. Another nightmare for sure.

"Sam, wake up."

Sam jerked awake and blinked, looking around. It seemed as though it took him a few seconds to realize where he was.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam said in a rough, still sleepy voice.

Yeah. Another one. How many has that been now since the past week at least? A hundred?"

Sam gave me a weary look. "Hey, atleast I got some sleep." Sleep? You really trying to fool me little brother?

"Sleep? You toss and turn half the night Sam. I've seen you with your _ten-coffees-a-day _routine and those crappy commercials at 4 in the morning. Are you really trying to fool me? I don't even want to know how many sleeping pills you've downed in the last week." I fumed.

Dean cut in seeing the murderous look on my face. I say 'muderous' because I was on the edge of leaping across my back sat into Sam's and strangling him till he told me the truth. Dean looked at me. "Sadie, cool down." Then he turned to Sam. "Dude, you know sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to see Sadie strangling you and yelling at you to tell her what the hell is bugging you so much." Damn straight. That was definitely what I was going to do if Sam didn't own up.

And then, the inevitable just happened. Sam changed the friggin' subject. "Are we here?" he said, sighing.

"Yes. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." I said curtly. I was tired of this. The nightmares obviously kept Sam up. But they kept me and Dean up too. 9 out of 10 times we'd wake up at the crack of dawn to find him at the table with a cup or two of coffee next to him and his laptop propped open in front of him. If he wasn't sleeping, he was looking for cases or leads on Dad. "Here." I snapped, slapping the newspaper I was reading a while back on his chest. I felt bad, but at the same time I was kind of happy to see that Sam jumped at the sudden motion. You friggin' deserved it kid. Screw the good manners and the fact that he's my baby brother. He so deserved my anger right now.

Sam must have been pretty pissed at me too. Though I sincerely have no idea why. He lashed out at me as I snorted when he jumped and he caught me across my arm which I held up to defend myself. I yelled in pain as I felt his nails scratch my arm.

"You…you…asshole." I seethed, gingerly examining the 2 two inch long cuts on my right arm. They were sluggishly oozing blood. Wow. Sam had a lot of strength considering the fact that he'd been out of the game for 4 years. Dean pulled me arm close to examine it. My hand was so close to his face, I felt I could smack him across it if I wanted. But I restrained myself. I knew I'd only invite trouble if I tried it.

"I'm going to die." I joked. Dean rolled his eyes at me and let go of my hand.

"Stop being such a drama queen. Knowing you, and the variety of cases we worked on. You've had a lot worse." Dean said, handing me the first aid box from glove compartment. I removed the antiseptic and applied it to the cut. And with a little bit of clumsiness, managed to wrap a bandage around my arm.

Sam interrupted our animated twin bonding moment. See what I mean? He so deserved my fury. "Hey, did you guys read this?" he asked, holding up the obituary of **STEVEN SHOEMAKER.**

Dean and I nodded. Sam looked at us for a second, expecting more I think. Then he sighed and asked, "So? What do you think happened to this guy?"

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go." Dean said. And thus, we all stepped out of the Impala and walked towards the building in front of us.

* * *

A morgue. How did I not know that we were entering a damn morgue? Because Dean didn't bother to mention it. There's only a small list of things I'm scared of and dead body is kind of one of them. I'm not technically scared of it. The body just kind of creeps me out I guess. Every single time, I half expect the body to pop up straight and alive and come charging at me yelling _I wanna murder you._ So yeah, morgue wasn't a place I wanted to be in right now. But I knew that if I chickened out now, I'd only face a month of teasing and total embarrassment on Dean's part. So I was going to do what every other hunter did. Tough it out. Yeah. Sadie Winchester was going to touch this thing out just like a good, brave and awesome hunter.

We entered a room marked 114 which was marked as _Morgue. _Great invitation. We looked around to see two desks. One was empty and had the name 'Dr. D. Feiklowicz.' on it. Really? Feiklowicz? But then again, the guy could be from the Antarctic for all I knew. Next to the empty table was another one with a guy sitting at it too. Here the nameplate read, 'MORGUE TECHNICIAN.' There. At least you could understand that.

"Hey." said the morgue tech, spotting us.

"Hey." I said back, batting my eyelashes. I'm disappointed to say that he didn't even phase. No change what so ever. The guy either had a really bad taste in women or he'd seen the act far too many times. He didn't even lift his head to look at me. Sam looked over at me giving me an annoyed look. Hey, what's the use of a body if you can't flaunt it?

"Can I help you?" asked the morgue tech in a bored voice.

"Yeah. We're the uh….med students." Dean blurted out. Med students? Alright, we could work with that.

"Sorry?" asked the morgue tech, dropping what he was reading, eyeing all three of us. That's when he did a double take on me. See? Every guy's jaw dropped when they looked at me.

"Oh. Doctor...Figlavitch didn't tell you?" Dean said, mimicking a confused expression. I eyed him, confused myself. Since when did Feiklowicz turn into Figlavitch? He seriously must have made that up. I was pretty damn sure it was pronounced fake-low-wicks and not Figlavitch.

"We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State." The morgue tech just looked at us with a bored expression. Dean continued, "He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." And that's when it appeared that our morgue tech snapped out of his day dream.

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." he said, picking up his paper again with the same bored expression.

"Oh well he said, uh…" Oh, holy guacamole. Dean was slipping in his lies. He was definitely off his game a little. "…oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body do you?"

"Sorry I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want." came the bored voice. An hour? Yikes. Then there's the fact that we aren't really his students.

"An hour? Oh, I don't think that's possible. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." I chipped in. Seriously, if it wasn't for me, these two nincompoops would have been arrested long ago. I looked back at Sam and Dean who caught on and nodded vigorously. I walked up to his desk, looking him in the eye. I pulled my puppy dog face and said, "Please? I wouldn't bother but this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out.."

Morgue tech here eyed me for a few seconds making me think I just scored the basket as he perked up. Then came his reply, "Uh, look, girl…no." Way to kill my enthusiasm you little piece of…

I heard Dean chuckling lightly behind me. I looked daggers at him and he sobered up, covering his chuckles with coughs. Sam sighed impatiently and elbowed past me pulling out his wallet. He took out like five twenties and laid them at the tech's table. I'm not kidding. Five. Freaking. Twenties. That was a hundred dollars! Hundred.

"Follow me." he said, swiftly pocketing the money and leaving.

Sam made to follow him but me and Dean pulled him back. "Dude, we earned that money." Dean said.

Sam threw us an amused look. "You won it in a poker game."

"Yeah." I said, like Dean hadn't made himself clear. We won it. Which means we earned it. Sam just shook his head at us and followed the morgue tech. We grudgingly followed our obnoxious baby brother, deep scowls on our faces.

Don't worry Sade. No dead body is going to strangle you. Calm down. I forced myself to look at the body in front of us. It was covered with a white sheet which I prayed we would never need to lift.

"Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." I told the morgue tech. He rolled his eyes at me.

"More than that. They practically liquefied." he said, pulling the sheet down from what I assumed was the dead guy's face. HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS! The guy had no eyeballs. His sockets were just…empty. A big black hole. I expected something to be there. Like maybe left over. But no. The guys eyes had just friggin' melted. I sucked in a sharp breath at the sight in front of me, willing myself not to puke all over Dean and the body.

Dean eyed me warily as I turned slightly away from the body and towards him. "Any sign of struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asked.

"Nope." said the morgue tech, looking at me too. "Besides the daughter, he was all alone. Look, is she gonna be okay? I don't want to end up cleaning up barf over here. No offense." he added, looking at me.

"Nah. I'm fine. Just never got used to the bodies you know?" I said nervously. He eyed me like I'd gone crazy. He obviously still thought we were med students. Shit. I was going to blow the whole thing.

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked, his voice fully capturing the tech's attention.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." Burst up? The guy had no eyeballs Mr. Morgue Tech. Not even a trace of – HOLY HANNAH, I JUST LOOKED IN THE EYE SOCKETS! There were these weird vein things, maybe the optic nerve or something. I turned towards Dean again, gulping down the bile that was threatening to rush out of my buccal cavity a.k.a. my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sam pried. How in the name of gross are you not puking right now?

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." said the morgue tech. More blood than you'd ever seen? That meant that the only place the blood could have come out from was…

"The eyes. What would cause something like that?" I said, turning back to face the body. I was highly curious now too. I bet that's how Sam got over the intensely gross sight in front of us.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." said the morgue tech.

I chuckled shakily. "Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

The tech gave me a wry smile. "That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor." I smiled back too, hoping we could get more stuff out of him. I wasn't prepared to come back here for another interrogation.

Dean must have noticed my green face. "Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our paper." Thank you big brother. I so owe you. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." Oh the hell you aren't! You showed me empty gross eye sockets dude. You are spilling the papers.

Sam gritted his teeth and pulled out his wallet. Oh no. This has gone way too far. The guy was already rich a hundred dollars. No way was he getting more. I stopped Sam from taking out the money and walked over to the tech. "You think a hundred dollars is too little? You don't think that after the generous gift my friend gave you, the least you could do was let us copy the report? I think we've been pretty kind and tolerant."

"I could lose my job girl. And if I lose my job, you lose your freedom. 'Cause I'll turn you in for bribing. If I go to jail, you go too." he said, giving us a smug look. Damn you! I ripped out my own wallet and handed over a couple of tens. He counted them and seemed satisfied. I'd given him sixty dollars. No worries. I could earn it back. I think. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the police report. He walked to a copy machine standing by itself in a corner and it droned to life at his touch. A few seconds later, a copy lay in Dean's hand.

"Thanks." Dean muttered, walking out of the morgue with me and Sam.

We walked down the hall and were walking down the stairs when Sam said, "Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing."

I rolled my eyes at him. "How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" I asked him, my eyes innocently staring into his.

"Uh, almost never." said Sam sheepishly.

"Exactly." I said, as I jumped the last few steps and we exited the hospital.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said, walking over to the Impala and getting into the passenger side. I walked to the back door and slid in. One of these days, Dean might deem me worthy of the passenger seat. I was sick of sitting behind.

Dean turned around to me. "You were nearing blackmail there Sadie."

"Hey. It's just something I learned from my twin. And then there's this too." I said smirking and holding up a wad of bills.

Dean made to grab it and I pulled my hand away, sliding to the far end of the back seat. Come to think of it, I kind of liked the back seat right now.

"You nicked the money I gave him?" Sam said, looking horrified.

"Dude, you know I'm the best pickpocket around. And the guy didn't deserve a hundred and sixty dollars." I said, pocketing the cash. Dean glared at me. "Dude, I nicked the money, I get to keep it. End of story." I said. Dean huffed and looked ahead, starting the car.

"And what if the police find out?" Sam asked skeptically.

"What will he tell them? That I nicked the money we gave him in the first place? They won't know we tried to blackmail him either. There are tapes there Sammy. They'll only see us handing him the money and him showing us the corpse and the police report. They won't know I nicked the money or the stuff I said to him as the tapes don't play audio." I said winking at him.

"You have no experience of right or wrong Cassidy Winchester." Sam said.

"Since when did we care what was right or wrong? And my name is _Sadie. _Not Cassidy." I added sternly. I hate the name Cassidy. I'm almost sure my Dad named me when he and Mom were drunk to oblivion or something. Cassidy Winchester. Nope. It's Sadie Winchester.

* * *

We stepped into the funeral slash memorial. As we walked inside, I spotted a picture of Steven Shoemaker. I kind of cringed seeing the eyes in his sockets. I literally couldn't imagine that the guy had once had bright and beautiful orbs of sight in his eye sockets.

"Feel like we're underdressed." Dean muttered eyeing everyone around us. Everyone was wearing black as a sign of respect to Steven. I looked down at my black capri's and white tank top on which I had a flannel shirt open and my black jacket. I didn't seem too underdressed thankfully.

"See? You should plan for the future." I said to my brothers, pointing to my attire.

"Sadie, that made no sense." muttered Sam.

"Screw you, I made perfect sense." I hissed back.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked ahead of us, obviously tired by our constant bickering.

We walked over to a man asking him about Steven's daughter. He pointed towards the backyard at Donna and Lily Shoemaker. My heart slightly clenched seeing that the girls were just teenagers. I hated it when family's like this became the target for supernatural activities.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked her as we stopped near them and a couple of people who looked like her friends. There were a few brunettes and a blonde. I have to admit, the blonde was pretty. And definitely Dean Winchester bait. Her eyes lit up as she looked over at Sam and Dean. I could practically see her undressing them in her mind. I was not having this in a funeral. Gosh, people had no privacy and respect! I accidentally on purpose nudged into her. She looked up at me to meet my _I-will-kill-you _glare. She picked up her phone and started texting. I walked over to stand on Sam's side not wanting to get pissed off. Having a short temper, I couldn't trust myself not to lunge at her.

"Hi, uh, we're really sorry." said Sam.

"Thank you." said Donna.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and that's Sadie. We worked with your Dad." Sam said politely.

"Wait, her too?" asked the blonde. You are starting to get on my nerves Barbie.

Sam was smart enough to avoid questions. "Dean and I did. We're siblings so Sadie knew him through us." Barbie here eyed me suspiciously before shrugging and going back to her texting, occasionally glancing hungrily at my brothers. If they had the right to be protective about me, I so had the right to be protective about them too.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean said before I could explode. Thank you Dean.

A girl sitting next to Donna perked up looking at us with an annoyed expression. "I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Who are you to answer for her? I think she's old enough to make her own decisions.

Donna looked at her friend. "It's okay. I'm okay." She looked back at us indicating it was okay to ask questions.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.

"No." Well…that helped a ton.

A girl sitting next to Donna on the bench turned around to face us. It was Lily Shoemaker. "That's because it wasn't a stroke." What?

"Lily, don't say that." Donna said.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound polite. It was hard when Barbie was literally undressing them and probably doing all kinds of stuff to them in her head. She was practically drooling onto her own lap.

"I'm sorry. She's just upset." Donna told me.

Lily looked adamant. "No, it happened because of me." she said.

"Sweetie. It didn't." Donna told her, trying to calm her down.

I crouched down in front of Lily. "Lily. Why would you say something like that?" I asked her gently. Donna seemed to appreciate my gesture and smiled. See Barbie? That's how a friend should be!

"Right before he died, I said it." Lily said in a small voice, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You said what Lily?" I asked.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." she said, a tear leaking out of her eyes. I felt numb. Bloody Mary? Crap. "She took his eyes, that's what she does." Now the whole empty eye sockets made a ton of sense. But still, Bloody Mary? Really? This was not good.

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna told Lily.

I reached out a hand and brushed away Lily's tears. "I think your sister's right Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it did he?" I asked her, hoping to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"No. I don't think so." Lily said, hope shining in her eyes.

"See? Then it's not possible. Your dad didn't die because of you alright?" I told her. She nodded, finally smiling a little. I saw Donna throw me a grateful glance. Smiling at her I got up and walked back to my brothers, somehow ending up by Blondie's side. Oh no. She didn't notice me walk up to her chair. I saw her lick her lips at she stared at Dean. Oh no. I needed to get out of here. I saw a guy walk up with glasses of water on a tray and silently signaled to Donna, asking if I could get some. Donna nodded and I made my way over, taking the glass of water. I walked back to Dean and Sam, sipping it slowly and this time I was careful to stand a few feet away from Barbie.

"Thank you for your time and again, we're really sorry about your Dad." Sam said, smiling at Donna. Donna and Lily smiled back at us, nodding. We made our way across the grass, through the group. I suddenly felt my leg getting caught in something and I tripped. My glass flew out of my hand and I felt face down onto the grass with a muffled thump. I felt a large number of hands pull me up at once and heard a loud shriek ring the air. Charlie, the girl who had been sitting next to Donna and had given us the annoyed look in the beginning was apologizing profusely. Apparently, I'd tripped over her leg as I'd walked over to put my glass of water onto the empty table next to the benches. I told her I forgave her and made to follow my brothers when I felt a sharp pain in my back and I crumpled once more onto the ground. I felt hands pull my hair and claw at my face. After a few minutes, I managed to pin Barbie under me and glared at her before getting off of her.

"You destroyed my cellphone you little bitch!" she shrieked. I saw a large spot of water on her clothes. Oops. I guess the water had ended up on her.

Dean glared at her and walked over to me. I was limping slightly. When Barbie had jumped me, I'd fallen awkwardly on my ankle. It just smarted a little but still, she had the friggin' nerve to take on me. "Hey. Calm down. It's just water. And she didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. So lay off alright?" he snarled at her. I loved my big brother's protective side. She looked stunned at the response her dream boyfriend was giving her. I couldn't help but smirk inwardly. I bet she was all but murdering him in her head right now. "Come on Sadie." he muttered.

As we walked towards the stairs of the house, making our way through the large number of people, I ran a hand through my ruffled hair trying to smooth it out after my little tussle with Barbie. I pulled my hand away to see a few loose strands tangled in my fingers. "That little piece of…" I seethed. Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"Come here." Dean said, standing at the foot of the staircase. Curious, I walked to him. He held up a hand with three fingers.

"How many is this?" he asked.

"Three. Why?" I asked, very confused.

"Just checking. She floored you Sade. Just checking to see if you're not concussed or something." he told me, winking. He hurried with Sam, who was chuckling, up the staircase.

"What?! But- I…DEAN!" I seethed, following my brothers, vowing to get back at them soon.

* * *

**Well? I know the chapter is pretty small, but I hoped you liked it! :D Leave me reviews! As always, if you spot any errors, let me know! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all my little bunnies? Do you know how awesome you all are? This fic has reached 1500 views! Thank you so so much! Go reward yourselves with carrots and act like Bugs Bunny. Anyway, randomness aside, I'm really overwhelmed with all your support, so thank you so much! **

**This chapter involves a flashback to Sadie's past. Thank you to Jenmm31 and ispiltthemilk for encouraging me to write the flashback and helping me out a little. You guys are just the most awesome people! :D I tried to make this chapter as long as I could as I seem to be very bad at updating this. I do want to say that I'm trying to write 3 fics at the same time, so it takes me a while. **

**Warning : The flashback involves bullying, so if you don't like it, then please don't read. I've been bullied myself as a kid so I know what it feels like. And then there's the language. Sadie being a 26-year-old is quite mouthy so if language is an issue, I'm sorry but it's part of the character. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to supernatural. I really wish I did though. *sighs sadly* The only person I own is Sadie. :)**

* * *

I trudged up the steps, silently following my brothers who were still snickering on my face plant into the mud. They were so going to pay for this. In one way or another.

"Both of you'd better shut up before I snap." I said. And what did I get? More laughter.

"Why do I feel like you drenched her on purpose?" Sam asked, halting near the top of the stairs, blocking my way. Drenched her on purpose? Do you not have eyes Sam? I don't see gross empty eye sockets in place of your hazel orbs. I _fell. _

"On purpose? Did you not see me fall down? Even I'm not _that _good an actor. And what if I did do it on purpose? She was practically undressing and sleeping with you with her eyes! You don't think that's disturbing? She all but deserved the water on her front. And that's the thing. It's just water! It's not like I killed her."

"Well, we can't help it can we?" Dean told me, throwing me his shitty grin.

"Really? Let's get a random guy to stare at me and undress me with his eyes. Now tell me how you'd deal with it." I threw back. Dean and Sam were struggling to find an answer. "See? Not so easy to deal with is it?" I said, pushing my way through the Sam Winchester barricade and heading down the hall, looking for the bathroom in which Steven had gotten his eyes melted to nothing.

I opened a door at the end of the hallway to find a large spot of blood still on the floor. How could they still leave that there? There was a small girl here for crying out loud. I just hoped that Lily hadn't seen this. I walked in, followed by Sam and Dean.

"The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Dean replied, looking at the dried blood on the floor. Next to me, Sam stooped and...oh that's just gross...he friggin' touched the blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." Sam said, still inspecting the blood. Somehow, I couldn't get what he found so fascinating in it. It was just dried blood.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Dean said, walking over to the medicine cabinet above the sink.

Frowning, Sam walked over to him too. "The place where the legend began?" Dean shrugged.

I felt weak at the knees. This was starting to feel like déjà – vu. "Dude, I don't think she could be hiding in a medicine cabinet." I told him, chuckling nervously. Dean didn't seem to notice my sudden change of mood and just rolled his eyes at me. Sam continued with his _running-down-the-facts _tactic. "But according to the legend, the person who says B—" Sam cut off, seeing the mirror in front of him. Dean had opened the cabinet door to make the mirror face Sam. He threw Dean a glare and snapped the cabinet shut.

"I think what Sam means to say here is the person who says you know what gets it. But here—" I was cut off by Dean.

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean said.

I shuddered involuntarily, as past memories began to creep their way into my conscious mind. Dean caught the shudder and gave me a quizzical look. I sighed and said, "Don't you remember 5th grade Dean?"

_I sat crying in the cubicle, rubbing my eyes every now and again. How could people be so mean? Did I really look like a whore, whatever that means? Was I really a piece of crap? Am I a loser? I'd heard it so many times, more than I could count. Maybe I was nobody. Maybe I just didn't have the guts to face people. Maybe I was a loser. I felt another wave of sobs overtake me as I pondered over all the stuff the mean bullies kept yelling at me. It's like I was their puppet or chew toy. I was the only one they picked on and no one even stood up for me. _

_Suddenly, I heard laughter from outside the main door of the girl's bathroom. Terrified, I lifted my feet up onto the closed toilet seat. I had a shrewd suspicion that it was Janet and her 'Glamorous Gals' as she'd cared to mention once when she was yelling in front of the whole corridor that I'd pissed myself, when the reality was that she'd emptied her whole water bottle on my pants. And I had no intention of letting her know I was here._

_And apparently, I'd been right. It was Janet and her gang. Janet, Noelle, Nikki and Maria. I tried to keep as quiet as I could as they entered. I listened as they talked._

"_Wow, what a loser that Sadie Winchester." came Noelle's voice. "She practically bawled like a baby as she ran, didn't she?" and then there was the sound of nasty laughter. _

"_That she did. She's such a dork. I've heard that her family lives in the slums too. You know that dingy motel a few miles from here?" came Janet's voice. I felt my blood boil. She could insult me, but she had absolutely no right to insult my family. She had no idea what we'd been through. _

"_Yeah. Oh gross. How does she survive?" said Nikki. _

"_I heard she wears her twin brother's clothes too as she doesn't own any. I've always wondered why her plaid shirts hung on her." said Maria. And then there was the sound of that annoying high pitched laughter. _

"_Her twin's awful cute though. Think he'd go out with one of us?" asked Nikki. Pssh. Yeah, right. Like Dean would choose skanks like you. Don't ask me how I know that word. I hear stuff. _

"_Maybe. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, her family. I've heard her Dad is off his rockers too you know like – " that's it! I'd had enough. Not caring about the consequences, I burst out of the cubicle snarling. I was happy to see that I'd scared all four of them. Unfortunately for me though, they immediately regained their composure. I gulped. This wasn't fair. This was four on one. _

"_Well if it isn't Cassidy Winchester." teased Noelle. _

"_First, you have no right to talk about my family like that! And second, it's Sadie!" I yelled in her face, my spit practically splaying across her features. _

"_Listening in on our conversation were you, loser?" taunted Nikki. _

"_Yeah. I was. So what?" I said, trying to sound tough._

_Nikki turned to Maria. "I bet she was bawling her eyes out in there too." she said, sniggering. They all started laughing, just like they had, in the corridor just minutes ago. The laughter echoed in my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. _

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I bellowed. _

_All three looked taken aback for a minute and then they advanced on me. "You think you're so tough, do you Cassidy? You think you're smarter than us, braver than us? You're nobody Winchester. You're nothing. No one needs you." snarled Janet, pushing me with every word that she said._

_No. It can't be. Someone needed me right? Dean? Sam? Dad? "No...I...I" I stammered. _

"_What's the matter Cassidy? Cat got your tongue?" Maria smirked. _

"_Why can't you guys just leave me alone? What have I done?" I pleaded. This had been going on for a month now because of the case Dad had been working on. This was the longest we'd stayed at one place and I just wanted to bust out of this place. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_All four acted like they were thinking of a reason to do this to me. "Actually, it's more the fact that you exist." Janet said, suddenly grabbing me by my collar and throwing me against the sink. I felt my jaw hit the edge of the sink as I stumbled over my own feet and tripped. I heard the laughter yet again as I lay sprawled on the floor. My jaw was on fire and I could taste blood in my mouth as my lip had split open. _

_I felt a rough hand pull me back up. "Tell you what Winchester. I'll give you a dare. If you do it, I promise we'll leave you alone. Alright?" Nikki said. _

_I felt a sliver of hope flare inside me. They'd leave me alone. And I'd faced a lot worse too when it came to hunting. But somehow, I felt these girls were worse than any monster I'd ever fought. _

"_Okay." I said, trying to stem the flow of blood from my lip with my sleeve. _

"_Say Bloody Mary, 3 times in front of the mirror. If you can do that, we'll let you go." _

_Wha-? Bloody Mary? I felt a nag of uneasiness at the back of my mind. Dad had mentioned something about the legend. But then again, it wasn't true everywhere. Was it? _

"_But my Dad says it's true. You-know-who does come after you! I can't say that!" I told them. _

"_If you can't say it, you can't leave. And if we want, we'll force you to say it." Threatened Nikki. _

"_Please...let me go." I pleaded. I didn't want to do this._

"_Say it, or else." said Janet. _

_Tears filled my eyes. How could I do this? I needed to get out of here. I felt someone grip me from behind and my arm was twisted behind my back. I yelled in pain as I was maneuvered towards the large mirror. _

"_Say it." hissed Noelle in my ear. _

"_No." I said, trying to sound confident. It came out more like a scared whimper. _

"_Say it, or Sam will be next in line." threatened Noelle. No. Sam didn't know about the supernatural. And he didn't need to get bullied. Why is it always me?! _

_I sighed, half sobbing and looked at the mirror. _

"_Bloody Mary." _

"_Bloody Mary." _

"_Bloody Mary." I said, tears running down my face. _

_Noelle let go of my hand and stared shocked at my face. I looked behind me to see all three of them staring at me...or something behind me. CRAP! I slowly turned around and let out a strangled yell. A woman was there in the mirror. Her face was almost completely covered by a thick layer of black hair so you could only see the whites of her eyes. She was wearing a white gown that had large bloody spots on it and she had large deep gashes all along her arms and legs. I stared, horrified at the image in front of me. _

"_You." she whispered in a hiss and then suddenly, she vanished. _

_Just as we thought it was all over, the lights above our heads suddenly burst, setting the room in darkness. Everyone screamed. _

"_I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS REAL!" I yelled at the four girls. The next minute, I heard scattering feet and a light illuminated the bathroom as the girls opened the door and ran. I sprinted behind them but just as I reached the door, it slammed shut. _

"_No. No. No." I chanted to myself. I laid my back against the door and looked around, breathing fast. I heard a low growl to my left and sucked in a deep breath. She was right next to me. I slowly turned my head in that direction and found myself looking straight into her eyes. Blood red eyes. _

_Screaming at the top of my voice, I yanked the now unlocked door and sprinted out of the bathroom and ran down the hallway. As I rounded a corner, I smacked into someone and bounded backwards, onto the floor. _

"_Hey..Hey..Sad...Sade..Sadie calm down! It's me!" came a familiar voice. I opened my eyes which had been squeezed shut and looked at...Dean. _

"_Dean." I breathed and suddenly fell onto him, hugging him tightly, sobbing. The school was empty. It seemed that everyone had already left for home. _

"_Shh. What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dean said. You think? _

"_I..I...In the bathroom...bullies...told me to say...Blood..Blood...Mar...or they'd hurt Sammy...I.." I couldn't continue as I sobbed into Dean's shoulder. He slowly helped me up and held me closer to him. _

"_Bloody Mary?" he asked._

_I nodded. "She's real Dean. She came. In the mirror." _

"What the hell?" Sam said, shocked as he stared at me and Dean. "How did I not know this?!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you were what, 6 or 7 years old. You didn't even know about the things that went bump in the night."

Dean expression had stayed hard throughout the whole story. "You never told me they hurt you. Threw you against the sink and all."

"Dean. You were 10. Like me. What would you have done? Beaten them up? For all I knew, they'd have loved it. You were their crush." I smirked.

"Sade, you said it so that they wouldn't hurt me." Sam said quietly. Oh crap. How does he pick up on all the tiny stuff?

"Oh come on Sam! I didn't mean it like that. They were telling me you were next. They were going to get you to say...you know what...in front of the mirror. I don't think that's how you would have liked to find out about the supernatural. And I was 10 Sam." I said, smiling at him.

Sam nodded, still not letting it go. "Alright, so what happened after that?"

"Well, we got home, told Dad about it when you were sleeping. There were tons of legends on her. We thought it was just a one time thing when nothing happened for a day. Then the next day, I kept seeing her." I said, shuddering at the memory.

"Seeing her? Like how?" Sam asked.

"Um, like, I'd see her face, instead of yours. I'd see her on reflecting surfaces like windows and mirrors. Technically, I started to kind of hallucinate her but it was what she did. She made you go insane. It scared the shit out of me. It went on for 5 days before I couldn't take it. I was 10 after all. I hid from you though. Didn't need you freaking about why I was acting so weird." I said wryly. Sam smiled a little.

"What happened then? Did you guys get rid of her?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well, I...I...um..." how could I tell him what I did next? I was ashamed of myself for that.

"She tried to kill herself." Dean said for me, his tone hard. Sam gaped at us. "What?" he said in a strangled tone.

"Yeah." I said shakily. "The legend said that she would make you go insane...to the point that you'd not want to live anymore. so technically, it was the spirit sort of controlling me I guess. I snuck into the bathroom with Dean's gun and..." I trailed away, too engrossed in the memories.

_I sat on the cold hard floor, gun in hand. Dad was out looking for Mary's corpse, but he was too late. She'd already gotten me. I was a nobody, just like Janet had said. I didn't deserve to live. My family didn't need my burden on their shoulders. I slowly raised the gun to my head. _

"_Do it." came a raspy voice from the body length mirror in front of me.. I looked to see **her** sitting cross legged just like me. She still creeped me out. _

_Outside the bathroom, I could hear Dean calling out for me. I'm sorry Dean. But I need to do this. I tightened my hand on the trigger just as Dean burst into the room. He stood shocked at the sight in front of him. Me, holding a gun to my temple and Mary in the mirror, staring hungrily at me._

"_Sadie. No. Don't." he said, in a voice of forced calm. _

_Tears brimmed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. _

_Just as I was about to pull the trigger, Mary burst into flames in the mirror. She vanished with a scream. I felt something lift off of me. Something I hadn't even realized was there. I stared open mouthed at the gun in my hand and with a small whimper tossed it away. That had been too close. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on them, staring at the opposite wall. _

"_Sade?...Sadie?" Dean called, walking cautiously towards me. He slowly sat down next to me and hesitantly put his arms around me. When I didn't shrug them off, he pulled me towards him. I didn't even realize when the sobs started building in my throat and tears starting streaming down my face. All I remembered was that Dean was there. And __**she **__was gone._

Sam stared at me, tears brimming in his eyes. I knew how much he must hate me right now. 10 years and already suicidal. I couldn't bring myself to meet his. "I...I know you hate me right now for what I did back then, and trust me, I hate me too but – " I couldn't get the rest out as all of a sudden I was surrounded by long lanky arms and a large, tall body. Sam was hugging me.

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped. Sam chuckled and let go of me. I smiled up at his face, glad to know that things were fine between us. Dean mockingly brushed away fake tears from his face. "If you're done with the gooey show of emotion, can we please get back to the case?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Well, apart from my experience, the usual, more believed, legend is the same. The guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, Blo- I mean, you know who scratches your eyes out." I said, running a hand over my face. "Look I know we have nothing to go on, but in the end, Dad had ultimately burned a corpse named Mary Wilkin. So we just have to look out for the local legend in the area I guess."

"She's right. It's worth checking in to." Sam said, nodding.

Dean frowned. "You'll be okay with this Sade? You know you can sit this one out if you like."

Aww...thanks brother, but no way am I sitting this one out. "I'm not 10 anymore Dean. And I can handle myself. If you're scared, why don't _you_ sit this one out?" I teased.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled. I chuckled and soon regretted it as Dean pulled me into his arms and starting rubbing my head with his knuckles. Who the hell gave knuckleheads anymore?

"Gerroff!" I said, my voice muffled by Dean's arm on my mouth. Somehow, I managed to get out of his grasp. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my hair sticking out like a porcupine. Behind me, Sam was trying to muffle his laughter. I glared at Dean only to receive a shrug in return. I managed to smooth my hair into a decent look and turned to face my brothers. We all just stood there, staring at each other. Awkward. Seeing as there was nothing else we could get from the bathroom anymore, we stepped out of the bathroom only to run into Charlie, the girl whose leg I'd tripped over.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest, attitude all over her.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean blurted out. I barely avoided hitting my head against the wall. Go to the bathroom...together? I'm your twin. And it sounds gross just there!

"Who are you?" she asked us, giving us all a hard look.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean said.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." she scoffed. Shit. Why does our luck always turn out to be bad?

"No, I know, I meant—" Dean started, only to be cut off by Charlie.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." Damn it. She was too smart for her own good. The last thing we needed was an arrest.

I quickly stepped in, trying to get her to listen. "All right, all right." I said. Before I could say any further, Sam pitched in. "We think something happened to Donna's dad." he said.

She stared at us with obvious eyes, like we ought to know what happened. "Yeah, a stroke."

I shook my head. "That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." I told her.

She frowned at me. "Like what?" Wow. She actually believed me.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." I told her.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said, folding his hands and looking expectantly at her. She seemed to falter a little. Thank God.

"Who are you, cops?" she asked, looking at us suspiciously. Apparently, we're students and day traders today too.

"Something like that." Dean said.

I glanced at her again. "Tell you what Charlie.." I said, searching around my pockets for a pen and paper. I managed to find one in my jacket pocket. I quickly scribbled down Sam's number. "This is my brother's number. If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call. And don't worry about the time, we'll pick up." I said, smiling.

She eyed us for a few seconds and nodded hesitantly. I smiled yet again and walked down the hall, my brother's footsteps echoing behind me.

* * *

We walked towards the local library, hoping to make a breakthrough on this case. "All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said, trying to piece things together.

I sighed. "Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, then there's my version where her kid was kidnapped or something which made her go so mad in grief that she killed herself. So obviously, there's a lot more than just the three I mentioned." I explained. God, this case was going to be hard. I walked up the stairs as we entered the library. I took a deep breath, relishing the smell of books. Somehow, a library was like a second home to me. I could spend all day in here without getting bored.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked, shoving his hands in his pant pockets and turning to me.

"Well, every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." I said, looking up at my twin.

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean complained. He hated research. I chuckled lightly.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." he trailed away as all three of us spotted the 'OUT OF ORDER' signs on the computers. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

* * *

I yawned for what felt like the millionth time. I felt a sharp rap against my head as I felt myself dozing off.

"What was that for?" I muttered, rubbing my head and glaring at Dean.

Dean thumbed through the file on his lap and answered me without looking up. "For falling asleep."

"But I wasn't falling asleep. I was just resting my eyes." I grumbled, setting down the file on my lap and picking up another one. I rubbed my eyes as I looked towards Sam who lay asleep on the bed. "I so regret arguing with Sam to go to sleep. I'm so friggin'...ti...tired." I said, unable to stifle another yawn.

"I know Sade, me too." Dean said, unable to stifle his own yawn. We smirked at each other. Yawns were contagious.

A couple more minutes and I was frustrated. We'd been through everything. Groaning, I slammed the file onto the table in front of me and leaned back onto the uncomfortable sofa. "We've been through everything! There's nothing here." I complained. As much as I loved research, this was way beyond boring.

Dean rubbed his face as he set aside his own file. "I know Sadie. But you've seen her so we know this...this Mary...is real. There's just too much crap to go through." He said, picking up a pile of papers to indicate what he meant as he dropped them back onto the table.

"Alright, let's go through what we know so far." I said, positioning myself in a more comfortable position.

Dean nodded. "Alright. Her name is probably Mary."

"She died in front of a mirror." I said.

"She gouged out Steven Shoemaker's eyes." Dean said, ticking off the list on his fingers.

"Um, she attacks through the mirror, except in my case where she haunted me _through _the mirror and made me hallucinate her outside the mirror too." I said, nodding.

"Great." Dean muttered. "The only thing that stands out is that she didn't go after the person that called her."

"I know." I said, running a hand through my hair. This case was starting to annoy me. "Damn it, how is that all we know? This sucks." I whined. "Even with my obstinate love for research, this is getting annoying. I really wonder how Sam does this without throwing his material across the room." I muttered. Dean chuckled a little as he handed me a black file. I puffed out my cheeks and blew out a breath as I opened the file. I ran my hand down the list, looking for a Mary.

"I got one! Ahh...no...never mind. Not the one we need." I said, my face turning into a scowl. Out of instinct, I turned to look at Sam on the bed, only to see him gasp and sit up straight on the bed. Damn it. That was definitely the nightmares.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked, rubbing his face.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother."

"Cause I'm an awesome sissy." said Dean and I together. Sam shook his head at our spontaneous reaction.

Ignoring the smug look on Dean's face, I asked, "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam answered, rolling his eyes at me. Alright, he still wasn't talking. No worries. I'd get him to talk soon.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said in a sarcastic voice.

Sam ignored him and fully sat up on the bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" I asked, looking innocently up at Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes at me. "No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

Wait, what? Giant mirror _fell _on a guy? I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. Maybe I'd just gone crazy from all the research. Dean and Sam gave me an odd look. I chuckled a little more and then managed to say, "Sorry but, a mirror fell on a guy? Don't you think he should have seen it coming?" I said, laughing hysterically. Dean and Sam groaned at my dumb joke. Both of them ignored me as I laughed my fill and sat up, blinking tears from my eyes.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said, falling back on the bed. I walked over to Dean's and slumped down onto the covers too. I'd had my fill of research.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." I said, looking up at Sam.

"How is that possible? Why would you call Bloody Mary, Mary if her name isn't even Mary in the first place?" Dean countered.

"Dude, how am I supposed to know that? It's just a suggestion. You're name may be Dean, but I don't always call you Dean. Doesn't necessarily mean you're name isn't Dean right?" I said, trying to get him to understand. But upon looking at his face, I felt I'd just confused him even more.

"Never mind dude, it's just a theory." I said, turning to face the ceiling.

Suddenly, a shrill sound filled the air, making us all jump. It was Sam's phone.

"Dude, change your ringtone. I'm going to have a heart attack someday." I muttered, closing my eyes.

Sam ignored me as he pulled out his phone and accepted the call without even sitting up. "Hello?" His face turned from a look of boredom to one of concern. Suddenly, he sat straight up. "Yeah. We'll be there as soon as we can." Sam said.

I sat up too, curious. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked at me and Dean grimly. "That was Charlie."

"And?" I asked, impatient. I grabbed my jacket as Sam and Dean grabbed theirs.

"It's Jill. She was found dead, her eyes missing."

What? Jill? You mean Barbie? The one who'd tackled me? Shit. This case was turning out to be a whole new level of crazy, even for us.

* * *

**Well? This was quite a hard chapter to write. Please do leave reviews to let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for the late update. I'd been out of town for 4 days without any access to the internet. This is NOT the full episode. I tried making it fit, but it was turning out too long. So I had to cut it down. I promise to end the episode by the next chapter. :) **

**Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed and reviewed! You have no idea what it means to me when I see you all doing so. I'm all smiles all the time! :D You all are officially my favourite people! :D **

**Anyways, hope I made up for the absence of updates. Enjoy! **

* * *

I felt sorta numb. I'd barely gotten over the fact that it _might _not have been my fault that Roy had died during the Wendigo case, and now Barbie had to rush off to heaven too? I mean, was I that bad? I never wanted her to die though, so I guess that counts for something. I was standing rather awkwardly behind a bench next to Dean. Sam was sitting on the bench next to Charlie. It had been her who had called up Sam, crying hysterically. "And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." She told us, sniffing.

"I'm sorry." Sam told her.

"And she said it." Charlie said. Dean and I looked at each other. Maybe our theory was right. Maybe it was Bloody Mary...or a version of her anyway. Jill had to say it didn't she? Barbie just had to get all mouthy and blurt out the two words that would end her life. Why couldn't people just let these things be? Thinking that it was her own fault that she died made me feel a little better, if not worse. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Um, that's a good question.

"No, you're not insane." Dean told her.

Charlie's expression turned to pure desperation. "Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." Tell me about it. We have to go around trying to explain to people...and Feds sometimes, that this is all real. I've lost count of how many times I've been kicked out of houses and police stations. I even got thrown into an Asylum once and had Dean break me out.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." I told her, finally managing to find my voice. This case was bringing back nasty memories and a really large feeling of déjà-vu. "And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help."

Charlie wiped away the tears and looked at me curiously. "How can _I _help?"

I eyed Dean, and he nodded, letting me know that I was doing this just fine. I took a deep breath to steady myself and said, "We need to get into Bar-" I cleared my throat as I nearly blurted out Barbie. "...Jill's room. It might get us some answers. When Jill had said, you know what, we think it could actually be, um, you know who. We just want to make sure."

Charlie nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." I said, sighing in relief.

* * *

I woke up, bolting upright, gasping and frantically looked around myself. Crap. That nightmare was...just too vivid. I rubbed a hand over my face, cursing myself for letting this case get to me. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind.

"_Cassidy..." came Janet's taunting tone. _

"_Cassidy.." _

"_Cassidy.." _

_The tone turned deep at every repetition of my name. I was running down a hallway, similar to the one I ran into when I banged into Dean. Only this time, Dean wasn't here. I could see a small light at the end of the hallway, but it didn't seem to get closer. _

"_Cassidy.." came the deep voice again. _

_My heart beating fast, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the light. Suddenly, the light was blocked off and I halted to a stop. I cried in relief as I recognized the figure in front of me. _

"_DEAN!" I yelled, running over and hugging my brother. _

_I looked up and saw not Dean, but Mary staring right at me with her blood red eyes. I let out a strangled yell and backed away, tripping over my feet. This was 10 levels of crazy, scary shit. What the hell was going on?!_

"_Leave me alone." I whimpered, looking at Mary, unable to tear my eyes away from her red ones. _

_I scrambled to my feet and ran the opposite way, looking for an exit. _

_Suddenly, another Dean was blocking my way. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bellowed, wringing my hands in my hair. _

"_Sadie...calm down...it's me!" said the Dean in front of me. _

_I felt relief flood through me yet again. It was Dean. My twin Dean. Not Mary. I ran over and hugged him, feeling his hands encircle my torso. I felt something hot and sticky drip on my head. _

"_Dude, if you're drooling on my hair, you are so dead." I muttered. I didn't receive an answer. I looked up and a throat-ripping yell filled the air. I didn't realize it was me that had yelled. All I could do was stare in shock at Dean in front of me. It hadn't been drool that had been in my hair. I reached a shaky hand toward my hair and brought it back down to see blood. _

"_No." I whispered, seeing Dean...with no eyes. Blood dripping from his sockets. I made to run away but collided with another Dean, looking the same...no eyes. _

"_No. No. No." I muttered as the hallway filled with eyeless Deans. _

"_NO!" _

I was gasping for breath as I replayed the nightmare again in my head. I barely felt Dean rush to my side, trying to get me to calm down.

"Sade! Sadie, look at me damn it! You're hyperventilating! Calm down. It's just a nightmare. Calm down." I heard Dean tell me. But I couldn't bring myself up to look at him. I concentrated instead on trying to even out my breath. Somewhere in my mind, I registered the fact that Sam too was on the bed next to me. As soon as I felt like I was in control, I nodded, letting my brother's know I was fine. My eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Good. You alright?" Dean asked. I nodded. "Well, open your eyes." Dean said, like he was stating the obvious.

I shook my head. I couldn't see Dean. What if he didn't have eyes?

"What happened?" Dean asked, immediately knowing that it was the nightmare causing me to act like this.

"Um, was in a hallway. Like a school hallway. Mary...and then you...with...with no eyes." I managed, gulping. I could just picture Dean's face harden. He hated seeing me or Sam hurt.

"Alright. Fine. Sadie. It was just a dream. My eyeballs are still there." Dean told me.

_My eyeballs are still there._

That made me crack up. I snorted as I slowly opened my eyes, looking at Dean. He had his eyes. Beautiful emerald eyes looking at me. "Dude, you sure know how to make the moment." I said dryly.

"What can I say? I'm an awesome brother." He told me, winking. He got up and walked back to the study table, on which was propped a laptop. He'd been researching. Wow.

Sam was still eyeing me with concern. I stared back at him. "Dude, quit with the look already. I'm fine. I think your nightmares are rubbing off on me." I teased.

Sam scowled at me, giving me his best bitch face. I stared at him for a second and pulled up the most goofiest face I could muster. He tried and failed at keeping a straight face. He laughed and pulled me towards him, ruffling my hair as he gave me the knucklehead.

"Gerroff! Come on man! Who even gives knuckleheads anymore?" I whined, getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. Sam just threw me an indifferent shrug, sitting down next to Dean.

I emerged from the bathroom feeling a lot better after splashing my face with cold water. I wiped my face with a towel lying near my duffel and sat down in Dean's now unoccupied chair. Dean emerged from behind the mini freezer holding up three beer bottles. He placed one next to me as I scanned the page that was opened. It looked like Dean had been researching on dead Mary's. Or something like that. Sam was now sitting on his bed, reading Dad's journal. Dean sat across me after he gave a beer to Sam. I looked up at him to still see the slight concern on his face.

"Dean, stop. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I get those all the time. _You _get them every once in a while, and apparently Sam has a shit load for himself too." I said, annoyed by scrutiny.

"You got a point." Dean stated, tilting his beer towards me. I picked up my own and ignored the 'cheers' invite and just took a swig, leaving Dean hanging, still holding his beer in a tilt towards me. He gave me a bored look that said that he clearly did not appreciate my action and took a swig himself. Suck it up douche. And I damn right had a point!

"Charlie call?" I asked, skimming down the page in front of me, looking for a Mary that fit our agenda.

"Nope." Sam said, looking up from dad's journal.

Dean frowned. "You don't think Mary got to her too, do you?" Well shit. That was possible.

"I don't think so. Maybe she just couldn't get access to Jill's room or something." Sam said, not entirely convinced himself.

"She'll call." I said, trying to reassure all three of us. I blushed a little as my stomach let out an audible growl. Dean chuckled, choking on his beer. "What? I'm hungry. You guys did go and get food while I was out, right?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up so I could ask you what you wanted." Sam told me monotonously.

"It's the same it's always been." I said. "A cheeseburger and a small salad." Dean and I said together.

"Told you she would say that Sam." Dean said, holding out his hand. Did these guys just bet against me? Sam grumbled as he slapped forty dollars in Dean's outstretched hand. I smirked. Dean knew me too well.

"You?" Sam asked Dean.

"A double cheeseburger and small fries." I and Dean said together, again.

"HA!" I yelled, holding out my palm too. "I told you not to bet against me Sammy. You just lost _two _bets now. And like you'd mentioned a week ago. You lose two bets and you do the laundry." I said, victory filling up in me. Sam threw me a death glare and slapped a thirty in my palm, which I pocketed instantly.

"You guys are...jerks." Sam scoffed and practically ran out the door.

Dean and I laughed our fill and went back to the research. It took Sam twenty minutes to get our food. I was just savoring my salad when a loud shrilling tone filled the air, causing all three of us to jump. Sam quickly drew out his phone.

"I told you to change the ringtone Sam!" I said, clearly irritated.

Sam sat bolt upright as he talked with the person on the other end of the line. "Thanks. We'll be right there." Sam said as he hung up.

"Well?" I asked as Dean threw him a questioning look, his face stuffed with fries.

"Charlie. She got into Jill's room. We gotta move."

I stared longingly at my salad. "Can't we finish eating?" I asked. Sam just looked at me and Dean like we were crazy. Dean was trying to munch down his fries as he tried to talk.

"Shrght. Leff inish eat'ngfrsyt." What the hell was that?

I shook my head at Dean. "Dean, we don't speak gibberish." I told him.

He gulped audibly and said, "I said, she's right. Let's finish eating first."

Sam still stared at us like we'd gone bonkers. Cut it out Sam! I gave my salad another longing look. "Fine." I grumbled, closing the lid on the plastic container in which lay my salad. As I picked up my jacket, I turned around to Sam. "You're buying pie on the way back."

* * *

I waited impatiently for Sam and Dean to climb through the window into Jill's bedroom. As soon as they made it inside, I stuck a foot in bent over to allow myself inside. As I went to tug the other foot in, my foot latched onto the window sill and tripped me up. As I tried to keep my footing, I felt myself follow the momentum as my feet ran ahead. And before I could realize what was happening, I smacked straight into the opposite wall and slid to the ground. I heard chuckles behind me. As I made to get up, my feet got caught yet again in some wire on the ground and I tripped yet again as I tried to tug my foot out.

"A little help would be appreciated." I snarled as I sat up, trying to undo the wire now knotted at my feet. I heard a click behind me and realized that Dean and Sam had just clicked a photo. Crap. I was screwed. I managed to get out of the mess and looked around at my audience.

"Don't. Just don't." I said, silently daring them all to tease me. Good. No one said anything. Wise decision.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked, trying to ease the slight tension in the air.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Charlie told us as Sam shook out various things from the duffel's while Dean and I closed all the curtains. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean told her.

Charlie looked a little confused at Dean's instructions, but moved forward to turn off the lights. "What are you guys looking for?" she asked, flicking them off.

I picked up the camera, snagging it off the bed before Sam's long and lanky arms could reach it. "We'll let you know as soon as we find it." I told her, turning on the digital camera. Sam threw me his bitch face and snatched it out of my grasp. And since he's as tall as a giraffe, I couldnt even reach it as he held it above my head. "Dick." I muttered, getting a smirk in return.

Sam held out the camera to Dean. "Hey, night vision." Dean rolled his eyes and flicked it on for him. "Perfect." Sam said. I noticed that Dean noticed that the camera was pointing at him. He pulled the most ridiculous pose, and asked, "Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

I snorted, shaking my head at my twin. I have the weirdest family.

Sam shook his head too, walking towards Jill's closet. He opened the closet door and started filming around the inner mirror.

"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Beats me." Dean said.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." I said to the room at large as Sam closed the closet door and moved on to the bathroom. I picked up the EMF meter from the bed and started waving it around the room, following Sam into the bathroom as well.

"It's just a joke." Charlie said in a small voice. Well missy, the 'joke' is killing people here.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." I called out to her. As Dean questioned her further I paid attention to the EMF meter in my hand. As I reached the bathroom mirror, the EMF levels suddenly spiked. I moved it away and it dropped. YES! I'd found it.

"Sam, come here will ya?" Sam immediately walked to my side. I pointed to the mirror and then to the EMF meter. He frowned and held up the camera to the mirror. His expression turned to one of triumph as I realized he'd just seen something in the camera.

"Hey. There's a black light in the trunk, right?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said. And then he looked at me. "Go get it."

What?! Why me? "Why me? Why can't you go get it?" I complained. This wasn't fair.

"Just go get it, Cassie." he told me, throwing me the Impala's keys. I fumed on hearing my nickname. The nickname I hated so much. "It's not Cassie! Cassie is a goofy 5 year old. It's Sadie." I retorted and climbed out the window. I quickly made my way down from the side by climbing down the pipe and brushed off my jeans. I walked down a few houses to where Dean had parked the Impala. I was kind of surprised that Dean trusted me with the keys as last time he'd just yelled at me for two hours. I think you know what I'm talking about. I opened the trunk and started rummaging for the black light. I swear, Dean is so OCD about his weaponry. He'll know even if a single thing is out of place. I managed to set everything the way it was after I pulled out the black light that had been shoved right that the bottom. Holy Hannah, this thing was heavier than I thought. I hauled it back to Barbie's place and looked up at the pipe. Boy, this climb was going to be rough. I managed to reach the top, scraping my knee in the process. I knocked on the window to signal I was back. The curtain was ripped back and the window opened. I threw in the light, which landed on the bed. I managed not to trip as I made my way inside, but ended up stepping on my own untied shoelace and tumbled straight into Sam who fell onto Dean who fell onto Charlie. We all tumbled down like dominoes.

"Crap. Sorry." I chanted, pulling myself up. Both my brothers eyed me with exasperated looks. What? I'm a klutz. Sue me.

"Shut the window." Dean ordered.

I did as he said while Sam ripped off the brown paper on the back of the mirror. As Sam shone the light on the back of it, something caught my eye. "Wait, there." I said, pointing to the spot I'd seen.

"What?" came the annoyed voices of my brothers.

I sighed in exasperation. I moved Sam's hand towards the spot I'd seen and it revealed a dripping handprint under which were the words, _Gary Bryman._

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read, her voice forming a question.

"You know who that is?" I asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No." Great. Just great. Another dead end.

* * *

I was sitting at the study table, gazing at the laptop screen in front of me. Sam sat across me, hidden by a large pile of journals in front of him while Dean sat on the sofa, rifling through a large pile of journals himself. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the nagging pain above my right eye.

"This sucks." Dean said audibly.

"You don't say genius." I retorted. I was tired of his comments. We'd been going through journals, diaries, databases, you name it! Nothing, nada on a Gary Bryman.

Sam snorted, turning the page of one of the four journals in front of him. "Dude, how do you manage to do that?" I asked him, my eyes wide. I was barely concentrating on the page of accidental deaths in front of me and there Sam was. Going through _four _journals.

Sam shrugged. Yeah. That helped a lot buddy. Sighing, I got back to my page and scrolled down. I didn't see any relation with Gary Bryman being an accidental death case, but we always explored every area. Accidents seemed like a good direction to go. I scrolled down the list of names starting with 'G' or a 'B'. Gade Turner, Ganter Bullman, seriously, what was with the names here? Ganter? Shaking my head, I scrolled further down looking for names with a 'G-a-r'. Gary. YES! Alright, Gary Alderson and...BINGO!

"BINGO!" I yelled, making Sam and Dean jump. "Oops. Sorry. I just found our Gary Bryman!"

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." I told Charlie. We were all back at the park on the bench. Dean sat next to Charlie along with Sam on the bench while I stood in front of them, my hands folded across my chest.

Charlie's face paled. "Oh my God."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Jill drove that car." She told us, her voice distant. Well shit.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."

* * *

I ran the black light over the backside of the bathroom mirror of the Shoemaker house. Just like Jill's, there was a handprint and the name _Linda Shoemaker. _

"Linda Shoemaker." Sam read from beside me.

I sighed, slightly freaked out by the turn of events. Sam headed down the stairs to talk to Donna while Dean and I packed up the duffle, stuffing the black light in. Dean eyed me weird. What is wrong with these people? What is it with all the looks? It's Bloody freaking Mary! I'm fine! I don't need to be treated like a goddamn child. And just as I expected, Dean asked, "You okay?"

"Dean, what's with the mother henning? I'm fine. It's not like she's after my ass this time right? And we've dealt with at least 6 Bloody Mary legends in the past. I mean, I know I have. So stop with the "You okay's" okay?" I told him, and quickly regretted it as his face seemed to fall a little. Crap. Way to go Sadie. The guy is just worried about you and you go hurting him for doing so. "Look. I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is, I appreciate the concern and everything, but I'm fine. I promise."

Dean scrutinized me for a minute and then finally nodded, smiling at me. We jogged down the stairs in time to hear Sam and Donna who appeared to be arguing. "Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." Donna threw at Sam. Whoa there, girl. There's no need to use that bitchy tone on Sam. The only person in this room who is incapable of being rude is Sam. He is like the most sweetest guy on the planet. Dean, it seemed, was feeling the same as I was.

He stepped up to Donna. "Now Donna, just listen."

Donna just cut Dean off and ran up the stairs yelling, "Get out of my house!"

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked us, shock covering her features.

"Maybe." I suggested. It could be true. But it seemed highly unlikely in my opinion.

"You know, I think I should stick around." Charlie said, looking up the staircase.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't—" Dean started, only to be cut off again by Charlie. I could just see the annoyance on his face on being cut off every time. See how I feel when you cut _me_ off every time?

"Believe me, I won't say it."

* * *

I was staring yet again at the computer screen in front of me, Dean sitting next to me, giving me suggestions every now and again. Sam stood a few feet away from us staring at posts on a bulletin board with a very bored expression. I typed away onto the computer as Sam came up behind me to see what we'd managed to find.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." I told him. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam like he should have guessed it. Sam threw back the bitch face at him. I stuck out my tongue at both of them and they stared at me, both wearing identical looks of confusion. What? I felt left out at the face making.

Sam broke the awkward silence. "But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

I shook my head. "Sam, I'm telling you there's nothing local, we've checked. And god did we check... so unless you got a better idea—"

Sam nodded seeing my line of thought. "The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."

"Exactly. With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run..." I told him.

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean completed for me.

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors - that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Sam continued. Holy moly. My little brother was a walking encyclopedia.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean said. This felt awesome, like we were finishing each other's lines of thought.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." I completed. They both looked at me, nodding. I then motioned to the screen, opening up the article I'd managed to find. "Take a look at this." I said. Both my brothers looked at the picture of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. I printed out the picture as they didn't seem to get what I meant. I held it out in front of us and pointed to the picture of the hand print and the letters '_T-r-e_'

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam said.

I nodded. "Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

Sam and Dean looked a little like they didn't buy it. Oh come on!

"Guys, look at the dress, the hand print. I know I've seen that before. It's her. And till now, this is the only lead we've got. She's the only one that fits the bill. So trust me on this okay?" I pleaded.

"Fine. You're right. It's not going to get any better than this." Dean agreed. Thank you! "So, I guess we got a road trip ahead of us."

I nodded, smiling. Might as well chance it. "Dean, can I drive?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back as we got up.

"No."

"But you let Sam drive!"

"You're not driving."

This wasn't fair. Oh well. It was worth a try.

* * *

**Well? Did I do good? Please review and let me know! Excuse any errors. I tried correcting as much as I could. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. I've been sick and studies are being a pain in the butt. **

**But I managed to get this out right? So I think I get points for that! I hope..**

**Anyways, thanks for patiently waiting. Thank you to all my reviewers, list-adders and followers! You have no idea how much I freak out when I see the amount of people who read this! :) It really makes my day! **

**A shoutout to sweetkiwi604 and ispiltthemilk for their constant reminders on telling me to update. :P They are awesome girls and maybe this wouldn't have gotten up sooner if it hadn't been for them. Do check out their stories! They rock! :) **

**Anyways, I'm done ranting. Enjoy! **

* * *

Fort Wayne, Indiana. A place I didn't think I'd heard of until now. A home to the unsolved 'Bloody Mary' or 'Mary Worthington' murder. Anyways, we were now in some place that looked like an agency as well as a personal abode. The detective was talking to us about the case of Mary Worthington. I glanced around the place, eyeing the different certificates, medals, case papers, police reports. I was impressed.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." said the detective, clearly reminiscing about the past.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked him.

The detective scrunched up his face. "You guys said you were reporters?" he asked, wanting to make sure he was handing out information to the right people.

I looked at him, smiling. I took a deep breath and said, "We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Yes. I rock. Alright fine, I lied. Sam was the one who'd researched this as we'd driven towards Indiana. The stuff my brother could do with a laptop and a few hours.

"That's right." the detective said, smiling. He was definitely impressed.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what _you_ think happened." Sam asked him. Wow, smooth move Sammy, real smooth move.

The detective pursed his lips and then walked over to a cabinet situated near the far wall. He opened the bottom-most drawer and started rummaging in the mess of files and boxes. He grunted as he extracted the bottom-most box (which was huge mind you) and walked over to us. "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." The detective told us. I leaned over the table as he opened the file. It contained the same picture that I'd found earlier on the computer with the hand print and name. "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." he told me. No shit, Sherlock. That I'd already figured.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked him.

"Not for sure." the detective replied. But?

"I sense a 'but' detective." I told him, smirking. He returned the gesture and said, "But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson. And I think he cut her up good." He pulled out a picture of a guy holding up a glass, wearing a suit...and sunglasses? That was creepy. Why? Because I half expected to see no eyes behind those sunglasses.

"Now why would he do something like that?" I asked him.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair." the detective told me. Well, that made a huge bunch of sense. Mary had a secret...that she was going to reveal. So maybe that's why she was targeting the people with big secrets.

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked him, clearly impatient.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?" I asked, my voice somber. Even though she was murdered, the way she was murdered really hit me hard. What sort of animal carves out a person's eyes?

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" I asked. I had a fair mind to pummel the guy to death for what he did.

"Nope." The detective said as he walked over to his chair and sat down. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could." Well, that just showed that we could be right about this after all.

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked him.

"She wasn't. She was cremated." Crap. Why did our luck suck so badly?

"What about that mirror?" Dean asked, pointing to the photo.

"Yeah, what about it? We'd love to check it out for our report. Please tell me it's in some evidence lockup or something." I pitched in.

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." Crap again. Our luck definitely hated us. "Well, what about names of her family? Please tell me you have that." I pleaded.

The detective eagerly sat up in his chair and rummaged in the box on his desk. He pulled out a few papers and handed them to me. "That I do have."

We thanked the detective and practically ran back to the Impala. This was the first big breakthrough we'd gotten. "Nice job with the address." Dean told me.

"Hey, Sam's not the only geek around here." I commented as I slid into the back seat.

Dean smirked as he got into the driver's seat and started up the car. Sam held out a hand for the papers, but I didn't give them. "Dude, you're always calling the families. My turn this time." I said, probably sounding like a 5-year-old.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really? You want to talk to the families? Alright, ten bucks says you mess up." Sam said, handing me his phone.

I grinned as I took the phone. "Really Sam? You're already short of 70 dollars losing the bet with me and Dean. I wouldn't want to empty your pocket." Sam shrugged, looking confident. Keep dreaming little brother. I glanced through the papers in my hand and finally found the number. I dialed it and waited for someone to pick up.

A few minutes later, I was confident I'd won the bet. One, Sam looked pissed. Two, my call was coming to an end. "Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." I said, and hung up. I smirked and held out a hand. Fuming, Sam snatched his phone out of my hand and slapped a ten onto it. Grinning, I pocketed the money.

"So?" Dean asked, trying not to smile himself.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." I told him, setting the papers I'd been holding onto the seat next to me.

Dean frowned. "So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"I guess. All I'm saying is, her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." I told him.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sam perked up. "Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." There goes geek boy. But I have to admit, I didn't know that.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." I confirmed. Sam nodded. I frowned. "Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" I asked. It seemed highly impossible in my opinion.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean said. He looked kind of enthusiastic when he reached the smashing part. Dude, could you sound more like a 6-year-old demolishing his Lego tower?

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam said. He looked like he was going to say more when a shrill tone filled the car making us all jump.

"SAM! CHANGE YOUR DAMN RINGTONE!" I yelled.

Sam smirked and answered the call. "Hello." He frowned as the person on the other end of the line talked to him. "Charlie?"

Crap. This wasn't good. I could just feel it.

* * *

I moved around the room, shutting all the curtains and covering every reflective surface I could see. Charlie had called up Sam, practically sobbing. The little prick Donna had gone ahead and said _it _while Charlie had been with her. Yeesh. What would it take for people to actually listen to us once in a while? I double checked everything in the room to confirm that we'd taken care of every reflective surface. Sam walked past me and to the bed where Donna was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her knees.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" he said in a soothing tone.

Charlie slowly looked up as I too went over to sit on the bed. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." I told her.

Charlie sniffed. "But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam told her. Dude, not anytime soon? You just gave her a death sentence.

Dean walked over and sat down next to Charlie as well. "All right Charlie. We need to know what happened."

Charlie frowned. "I already told you. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" I asked her, trying to make my voice as gentle as I could.

Charlie eyed all of us for a few minutes then took a deep breath. "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She broke off and started sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up to get rid of the tension while Sam rubbed soothing circles on her back.

* * *

Dean eyed me through the rear view mirror as we drove to the antique shop that held the mirror. "Sade, you know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault."

"I know Dean." I said, sighing. "But if she hadn't kept it a secret, if she'd told someone, she would not be going through this right now. And you know as well as I do that spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."

Dean looked resigned. "I guess." he said.

We sat in silence for a while with only the Impala purring before Sam spoke up. "You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked, frowning. That was like the hundredth time today. Dude, if you don't stop doing that, you're going to have permanent wrinkles on your forehead by the age of thirty.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam told us.

"I get your theory Sam because it makes perfect sense, but how do you know that's going to work?" I asked him.

"I don't, not for sure." Okaaay. This wasn't helping.

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked.

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam said, defiant.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop as Dean slammed the brakes. I barely avoided flying through the windshield. "You know what, that's it. This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." I sat, stunned. Dean rarely ever snapped in his big brother tone. And this was it. He full on snapped at Sam.

"I don't blame you." Sam said in a small voice.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean snapped, yet again.

"I could've warned her." What? What do you mean?

I was so getting into this. I agree with Dean. This had to stop. "About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I and Dean know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." I told him.

"No you don't." Sam said.

I made an exasperated noise. "I don't what?" I demanded.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." What?

"What are you talking about?" Dean voiced my thoughts.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam said, sounding pretty mysterious. Dude, stop with the philosophical crap or whatever it is. I didn't like where this was going.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." Dean said, finality in his tone. Of course, no one argues against it except Sam.

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." Sam reasoned. Damn it Sam. Stop sounding so...so...right! Stop reasoning and rationalizing. Just...stop!

Dean apparently felt the same way as he eyed Sam for a minute, his jaw clenched, then started the car, muttering curses under his breath. I flew back into my seat as Dean slammed his foot on the accelerator and we zoomed towards the antique store.

Dean parked the car outside the store and we all got out and made our way to the trunk. Each of us took a crowbar and walked towards the entrance. I held Sam's as he picked the lock in record time and the door swung open. As I closed the door behind me, my face fell as I took in the sight before me. Mirrors covered every inch of the store. Every. Freaking. Inch. "Shit." I cursed.

Dean rolled his eyes at me. "You can say that again." he said as he pulled out the photo that had the mirror. I was glad we'd made copies. I pulled out my own along with my penlight and we split up in search for the mirror.

I adjusted the crowbar in my hand as I tried balancing the penlight I had stuck between my teeth to compare the mirrors with the picture. I moved my head to the picture and back to the mirror facing me and nearly dropped the penlight as I instinctively made to call out for my brothers. I removed the penlight from my mouth and yelled, "Guys! I think I found it!" I heard footsteps and soon, Dean was at my side, comparing the mirror with his own photo. "Dude, I can find a mirror just fine."

"That's it." Dean said as he sighed. He turned to Sam. "You sure about this?" What?! Just because I haven't said anything, doesn't mean you go ahead and give him the permission to call Bloody freaking Mary!

"What?! You're actually going to let him call her?! Are you crazy? Or did you not get the fact that I almost died with _my _encounter with Bloody freaking Mary?" I snarled. This was so not going to happen on my watch. I watched as Dean clenched his jaw. He knew that I made a ton more sense than Sam.

Sam sighed and turned to me. "Sade-"

"Don't you 'Sade' me Sam Winchester! I've had it up to here with your guilt and sorrow. I'm sorry Jess died. I really am. But you've got to get over it! It's not worth giving your goddamn life over, especially after I just got you back!" I blurted out without thinking. Crap. I hadn't meant to say the last part. I ran a hand over my forehead. "Alright, I know I'm acting selfish, but please Sam. Don't do this. It-it's been crap alright? Crap without you. I can't lose you to something like this."

Sam seemed to falter. "Sade, I-I know alright. But if we want to stop her, this is the only way." Shit Sam! Stop making perfect sense.

I resigned. "Fine. Go ahead. But if you die, I'm killing myself just to kick your ass in heaven." I said, as I readied my crowbar. Sam smiled and took a deep breath. He looked at me and Dean. We both gave unsure looks back. We had no idea how this was going to turn out.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Suddenly, a bright light shone through the room along with the faint sound of an engine. Crap. Cops? Dean looked at the source and said, "I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful. Smash anything that moves." he added as an after thought. Sam and I looked at each other and readied our crowbars.

I could feel my heart ready to jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath and glanced around the room. Tensing, I swung at the mirror to my left, breaking it. "She's here." I added under my breath. I'd seen her out of the corner of my eye in the mirror. As I looked around again, Sam swung at another mirror, shattering the glass.

"Come on. Come into this one." Sam muttered. I got ready to have his back. All of a sudden, his reflection started speaking of its own accord. Reflection-Sam put up the most ugliest expression and said, "It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica. You never told her the truth—who you really were." Real Sam next to me suddenly dropped to his feet with a cry of pain. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen!" What? This doesn't make any sense.

"Sam?!" I yelled, as I saw blood leaking out through his tear ducts. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried swinging at the mirror in which the reflection was talking and felt myself soaring through the air. Apparently she has telekinetic powers too. A resounding crashing noise filled the room as I flew into the mirrors behind me. I yelled in pain as I felt a piece jab into my side. Out of breath, I opened my eyes to see Dean run into the room and smash the mirror.

"Sam, Sammy!" I heard Dean's frantic voice call out. I huffed out a pained laugh as Sam replied with an "It's Sam."

Dean chuckled and said, "God, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied.

What was I? Invisible? "Some help here..." I managed to choke out. I saw Dean look over at me. He helped Sam to his feet and both of them stumbled towards me.

"Crap Sade, you okay?" Dean asked as he carefully helped me up. I groaned in pain as I pulled out the piece that had latched onto me. I heard Dean suck in a sharp breath.

"I'm okay. Just a cut. Let's just get outta here." I suggested, picking up my crowbar. I latched onto Sam's other side as I felt him sway against Dean. I gave a last look at the mirror behind me and stiffened. Mary was crawling out of the mirror frame, like The Ring. As she started walking towards me, a slice of pain went through my temples and I was forced to the ground. The pain increased in intensity behind my eyes. I clapped my palms to my eyes as blood seemed to leak out through them.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" came Mary's voice. A choking sound filled the air and all of a sudden, the pain disappeared. I carefully opened my eyes and mentally thanked everything that was holy for not taking my eyes. I saw Dean panting, holding up a mirror. He'd played Mary's own game on her. I started laughing.

"Dude, you just trolled Mary." I wheezed when my brother's threw me looks that said _'she's gone crazy.' _Dean and Sam too started chuckling as they got my joke.

After a few minutes, I got to my feet and helped my brothers up. Dean scanned the store and said, "This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?"

I laughed as we walked back to the Impala, supporting one another.

* * *

Back at the motel, I was in the bathroom trying to get rid of the blood streaks on my face. Satisfied with my work, I walked out of the bathroom, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at the stitches on my side. Yup. Dean had gone overprotective brother on me when we'd made it back and had snarled at me to sit as he stitched up my bleeding side. The said older brother was now outside the motel room, talking to Charlie on the phone.

I glanced at Sam, who was sitting on the bed with a picture in hand. I walked up behind him and saw a pretty blonde girl hand in hand with Sam.

"Is that Jess?" I asked, gently.

Sam looked over to me as I sat down on his bed and smiled. "Yeah."

"She's really pretty. Definitely out of your league." I teased.

"That's what Dean had said." Sam said with a weak chuckle.

Looking at him, I wondered if this was a wrong time to voice my questions. But then again, I knew Sam would never talk with Dean in the room, so I risked it. "Uh, Sam?" I called. Sam looked me, curiously. I took a deep breath. "I know we always got off on the wrong foot. We always quarreled. But even then, we always made up. We always forgave each other. No matter how close I am to Dean, you're still my little brother. Before you left, I could actually open up with you, you know? Talk to you, properly. Now it's like you're a whole new person. Just for once, I'd like my little brother back."

Sam's eyes softened, though I could see a little hint of confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Jess, Sam. What I said at the store, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But one thing's been bothering me ever since. Mary said that you'd...you'd dreamt about her before she died. What did she mean?"

I immediately felt Sam stiffen next to me. I looked pleadingly at him, wanting to understand what was bothering him. Wanting him to know that his big sister was there for him.

Sam took a deep breath. "Mary was right. I dreamt about Jess's death."

I frowned. "But that's okay Sam. They were nightmares." I said, putting my hand on his leg. He seemed to relax at the contact.

"No Sade, that's not it. I dreamt about her death, days before it happened. The exact same way. The fire, the...the ceiling." he drifted off.

"Holy crap." I said. Sam gave me a wry smile, looking at me through his watery eyes. He never looked so vulnerable. "I'm not going to say that I'm not freaked by this, but her death isn't your fault Sam. You may have dreamt about it, you may even be thinking that you should've done something, but you didn't know that your dreams would turn real right? She died because of the same thing that killed mom. Not because of you." I told him sternly.

He searched me, hope in his eyes. Finally, he nodded. I smiled. I knew he didn't completely believe me, but at least he was trying. Patting his leg, I got up and walked over to my duffel, stuffing my left over things into it. A few minutes later, Sam turned to me. "Sade, don't tell Dean yet. Please."

I rolled my eyes. "You think I'm going to tell him? He'll probably freak out all over the place and yell out that you have 'The Shining' or something equally stupid. Don't worry. _I _won't tell him. But you'll have to tell him soon enough. You know how he is, he'll find out sooner or later."

Sam nodded, sighing. He walked over to his own duffel and started packing. The only thing that went through my head was – why us? Why did we have to be the ones that suffered? Why couldn't we live normally like everyone else?

* * *

We pulled up in front of Charlie's place. She smiled at me and got out, walked over to the front and smiled at Sam and Dean.

"So this is really over?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean said, nodding.

"Thank you." she said, shaking Dean's hand through the window, and started walking back towards her house.

"Charlie?" Sam called out to her. She turned around. "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." I smiled as she nodded slightly, and walked towards her house. Sam just gave her the advice I'd given him a couple hours ago.

Dean knocked him gently on the head and said, "That's good advice."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we done with the brotherly bonding? 'Cause I'd like to get out of this joint." Dean gave me his shitty grin and started the car.

A few minutes in, Dean spoke up. "Hey Sam? Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

Sam half looked at me and sighed. "Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." he smiled at me through the rear view mirror, which I returned. I was glad that things were finally smoothed out between us.

Sensing a lot of tension in the air, and the fact that Sam was staring like an idiot out the window, I randomly yelled out, "Hallelujah!"

Dean swerved the car and cursed. "Damn it Sadie, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam started chuckling madly. I smiled as I got the desired result I'd wanted.

"Nothing." I said. Dean narrowed his eyes. Why not try my luck again. "Deanie..." I sang out.

"What?" Dean asked, exasperatedly.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

I pulled out my puppy eyes and looked at him through the mirror. "Please. You let Sammy drive!"

Dean's face hardened as he tried to resist my 'puppy power.' I was so glad he'd taught it to me and Sam. He banged his hand on the steering wheel. "Are you kidding me with those eyes Sade?!" he whined. Grumbling, he parked the car to the side and got out.

"YAY!" I squealed, as I got into the driver's seat. It had been so long since I'd sat behind the steering wheel. I waited while Sam and Dean played rock, paper, scissors on who would get to ride shotgun. My smile widened as Sam triumphantly slid into the passenger seat while Dean climbed into the back.

"Don't you dare scratch my Baby." Dean hissed threateningly.

That was one threat I didn't take lightly as I set the car into gear and we were driving off down a long, winding road to our next unknown destination.

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Please review! :) It makes my day to know what you guys think of this! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up. I'm trying to concentrate on studies and stuff and hence, I can't promise frequent updates anymore. I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**Thank you for all your support! This story has got 4000 views, which I never expected. I'm pretty much on cloud nine! :D **

**A shout out to isplitthemilk for helping me out on this chapter! She's a doll! Do check out her stories! She's in my favorites! :)**

**Anyway, I'm done ranting. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Dean told us as I carefully pulled into the gas station. I say carefully as I didn't want to spoil my chances at driving the Impala again. I rolled my eyes at Dean. We never really got a say in the matter when we decided where to go next. Usually Dean would just say and end it with his _I'm-the-boss-and-no-one-can-argue-with-me _face. I nodded and turned off the blaring speakers. Trust me, Dean's music plus Dean in the back seat equals extra loud volume which will probably result in deafness of the person driving the car. My head was still ringing with Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Poison Whiskey'. I was now staring at Dean who was staring at Sam who was staring at his phone, not even having acknowledged Dean's announcement. Dean threw me his shitty grin and said, "Sam wears women's underwear."

I perked up, going with it. "Granny panties or hot and sexy ones?"

"Hot and sexy. Definitely a thong or a bikini."

I laughed out loud as images popped up in my head. Somehow, I think Sam would rock a bikini or thong. Then I cringed at the mental image. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"I've been listening." Sam finally replied, not even defending himself against the knickers jab. I might just have to investigate this issue. Are you hiding something from me little brother? "I'm just busy."

Busy. The little punk, alright, the really tall punk had been glued to his cell phone for at least three hours now. I might be like the only person apart from Sam, in our family, who knows how to operate technological devices. You kind of have to learn and adapt yourself to it if you're one of the only people your family relies on for research of supernatural lore. I mean, Dean and Dad definitely do their fare share of research, but it's usually me and Sam who hit the target.

I peered over his large hands at the phone and asked, "Busy doing what?" Holy mother of pie...the phone he had, had the tiniest buttons. How he managed to type, only he knew. For a person like me with abnormally small hands, it would be easy, but for a person of Sam's...build, it's a skill.

"Reading e-mails." Sam said, as Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car, motioning for me to do the same. I followed suit stepping out of the car and walking over to the passenger side door just as Dean asked, "E-mails from who?"

"From my friends at Stanford." Sam replied, still glued to his phone. I perked up. Did he talk about me? Did he maybe show his friends photos of me? Am I being too self-centered here? Maybe. Oops. Sorry, can't help it sometimes.

"Wow. What do you talk about? Am I featured in those talks?" I asked, winking at him. Sam rolled his eyes at me, but before he could answer; Dean cut in.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked skeptically. Dude, what's wrong with keeping in touch with friends?

"Why not?" Sam and I spoke at the same time.

Dean eyed us weirdly, then shrugged and asked, "Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

I snorted. "Who cares what he tells them Dean? Sam's just going to come up and out with the truth, isn't he? 'Hey guys, I'm Sam Winchester and I hunt monsters.' Come on. Do you think anyone's going to even believe him?"

I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother and sister. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess." Sam said, trying to defend himself. I only heard the 'big sister' part. I'm actually a big sister to him. Good to know.

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." Dean said, pursing his lips as he starting filling up the fuel tank. I shook my head in disbelief. Dean can be such a...damn; I don't even have a word for it.

Not caring about the consequences, I smacked Dean across the back of the head. "Like I said before, what do you think he should tell them? Maybe something like, '_I hunt ghosts and 10 foot cannibalistic wendigos along with some plane crashing demons.'? _That'll really go well with the crowd, let alone throw Sam in a mental institute."

Sam pointed to me as he made his own point. "No. I just don't tell 'em….everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, like Sadie put it, tellin' the truth is far worse." Dean finally consented. Thank you! Do you even know how difficult you are sometimes Dean?

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked as he scrutinized Dean with his _I-can-read-your-mind _expression. Dean shrugged. "You're serious?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean said, still adamant. And here I was, thinking he'd finally understood.

"Dude, are you...never mind. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to get some grub. Anything specific you guys want me to get?" I asked. I'd had enough of the nonsense from my brothers for now.

Dean perked up. "Pie." he stated. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Sam who shook his head politely. "Alright." I said. "Pie it is. You want my opinion Sam? I say keep your friends. It might just help in the long run." I winked at Sam and headed to the store. I couldn't hold in a snort as Sam threw in, "You're kind of anti-social, you know that?"

I walked into the store and only saw one old lady that looked almost 70. Her and the cashier who seemed to have pierced almost every inch of her face and apparently loved clowns as her hair was a mixture of some turquoise and dark blue. Yikes. I wonder how Dean would react if I turned out to do something like that someday? Probably mistake me for a shapeshifter or something. I wandered the aisles looking for supplies. Soon, I was trying to hold up 4 bottles of water, 2 bags of M&M's, some microwave cheese pasta and 6 pies without dropping them. I practically ran to the cashier and dumped my hoard onto her screening desk. I impatiently tapped my feet as the old lady in front of me was rummaging for change in her tiny purse. Outside, Dean was signaling me to hurry the eff up.

Finally, the old senior citizen shuffled out of the store and I waited for the blue haired girl to start on my groceries.

"Really? She did not!" she exclaimed into her phone. I eyed her, silently telling her to hurry. She threw me an offensive look and continued to talk. "I know right, he's such a douche and a terrible looker. It's a wonder she fell for him. I guess love really is blind." Oh god, I'm going to throw up.

I cleared my throat. No response. Alright you little brat. "I have these and the Impala on pump two." Still no answer. "Excuse me, I'm kind of in a hurry. Could you stop your incessant gossip for just a few minutes?" I asked, trying to sound polite. Well, I guess maybe my choice of words was bad because she glared daggers at me, quickly processed my purchase, dumped them unceremoniously into a plastic bag and handed me the receipt. I quickly fished out the money, slammed it on the counter and picked up my groceries.

"Oh nothing. A slut just walked in. Never mind, she's leaving now." The blue haired brat dare call me a...damn; I can't even say the word. It took all my will to keep from launching across the counter and shoving her head into the cash box. But that didn't stop me from turning around at the last minute and throwing her **the** finger. As I walked up to Dean, he gave me an amused look.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, still smirking.

"Nothing. She just got a taste of her own medicine." I replied as I walked over to the driver's side. Dean literally sprinted and stepped in between the door and me. I looked up at him. "Dude, move."

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I'm driving." he said. And before I could argue, he slid into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut. Really Dean?

"Oh come on!" I whined as I opened the passenger side and slid in. Sam was still glued to his phone. "Sam, you better not start falling in love with that thing." I warned him.

Sam threw me his 'bitch face' as Dean called it and said. "No. It's this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." he said.

Dean perked up. "Is she hot?" I rolled my eyes. _Obviously, _Dean had to ask that.

I took out two pies and handed one to Sam, while opening my own. Sam continued, "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

I sat stunned, my spoon hanging in mid air. "Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?"

As Sam made to answer, Dean cut across asking, "Where the hell is my pie?"

I glared at him. "You didn't let me get in the driver's seat. For that, you get no pie."

Dean's expression turned to full 'puppy eyes and pouting lips' mode. "Oh come on Sadie! You've been driving for hours. I'm sure you need some rest." I narrowed my eyes at his statement. Man, this guy did anything for pie. And those damn eyes! Dean did teach Sam and me how to do that, but he rarely ever blackmailed us by pulling it himself.

"Dude! This is blackmail. Stop with the eyes already." I argued. Dean kept on at it. Damn it Dean! "Fine! Here." I said, shoving a container of pie in his hand. Sam snorted as Dean greedily dug into it.

"As I was saying, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam told us.

"Wl mbe ou no zckas wllshe nsyou." Dean said through a mouth full of pie. Personally, I was shocked that he could even manage to talk through that mouthful.

"Dude, we don't speak 'Dean.' Talk English." I teased.

Dean playfully swatted me across my thigh which his hand and gulped audibly. "I said, well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam told him, his face adamant. Dean chuckled. Me? I was looking back and forth between them as though I was watching a really interesting soap opera.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." Dean stated in his authoritative voice. Usually, no one ever argued against it, except me and Sam of course.

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam argued, his voice rising slightly. Any time now...I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean said. And...BINGO! Sam pulled his puppy eyes on Dean, who looked at him and sighed. Grumbling under his breath, he started the car (after greedily finishing up his pie) and turned the car towards St. Louis.

* * *

We were waiting outside Rebecca's door as Sam knocked for the fourth time. I checked my watch. We'd been waiting 10 minutes. Who takes ten freaking minutes to open a goddamn door? After what felt like an eternity, we heard shuffling from the inside and the sound of a bolt being slid back. The door opened and a blonde haired girl emerged.

"Oh my God, Sam!" she squealed in happiness, as she hugged Sam tightly.

Sam laughed. "Well, if it isn't little Becky." Becky? Classy.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." she said smiling, before hugging Sam again. Girl, get your claws off my little brother or I will end you.

"I got your e-mail." Sam said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't think that you would come here." Rebecca admitted. I felt someone shove me aside and I just managed to catch myself from falling into the side hedge. I glared at Dean as he introduced himself, smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Dean. Older brother." he said, shaking her hand.

"Hi." Rebecca returned, smiling and then looked back to Sam. I barely held in a giggle as she didn't seem to be interested in Dean at all.

I smiled and held out a hand too. "Hey, I'm Sadie. Older sister, Dean's twin."

"Nice to meet you." she said, smiling. Alright, I was kind of starting to like this girl. She was polite and didn't seem to despise me. I think we'll get along really well.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam cut in.

Rebecca nodded. "Come in." We slowly piled into the house, with no one bothering to shut the front door. Really guys? Leave me to do all the work, why don't ya? I slammed the door shut with a little more force than necessary. Sam and Dean threw me a warning look.

"Sorry." I whispered as we moved into the house.

"Nice place." Dean exclaimed, his eyes roaming the surroundings. Nice place? That's putting it mildly. This place was gorgeous. I was staring around the place too. Scratch gorgeous. This place was luxurious, perfect.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." Rebecca told us.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked her.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." Rebecca said as we reached the kitchen. Holy crap. Your parents live in Paris? That definitely explains the awesome loft you have! "Do you guys want a beer or something?" she asked.

I grinned. She was definitely talking my language. "Yeah, sure." I smiled. Dean too took her up on the offer. And as always, trust the gigantor to mess things up. "No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Sam told her, totally intent on finding out what was wrong.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca said, before suddenly breaking into sobs; tears running down her face. I froze and looked at Dean who apparently was thinking the same thing as me. _Here we go again._ Yup. That's exactly what I was feeling too. You have no idea how many people we have seen start cry out of nowhere. Rebecca took a deep breath and continued, "So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." I suggested. It was a place to start wasn't it?

Dean nodded, agreeing with me. "We could."

Rebecca gave us a confused look. "Why? I mean, what could you do?"

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Sam said, practically pulling the lie out of thin air. I cleared my throat while Dean started to laugh. What the hell was Sam thinking?

"Detective, actually." Dean clarified. Douche. You're neither.

Rebecca looked hopeful. "Really?" Dean nodded. Total douche. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now." Dean told her. Even though I knew it was a lie, it was pretty impressive how easily he said it, obviously making anyone believe him. True, we were masterminds when it came to lying about stuff.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know." Rebecca mused. Come on girl. We drove four hundred miles to help you!

"Rebecca, look. I trust Sam. If he thinks Zack didn't do this, I believe him and apparently so do you. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." I told her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." Rebecca told me smiling, as she walked off and out of the kitchen. As soon as she left, Dean rounded on me.

"Since when do you take sides with Sam?" he snarled.

"Since you didn't let me drive. And also because I think there might just be something going on here." I retorted.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam intervened.

Dean pulled a stubborn face. "I just don't think this is our kind of problem." he stated, clearly not wanting to believe us. Dude, we're talking about a guy who was in two places at once. How is that not our thing?

Apparently, Sam was thinking along the same lines. "Two places at once? We've looked into less." Dean didn't answer and soon, a triumphant smile popped onto mine and Sam's faces. (We'd been giving him the full on puppy power.) Dean groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"I hate you guys." Dean mumbled as Rebecca finally came back and we moved out of the house. I batted my eyelids at Dean and winked. "We love you too bro."

* * *

We pulled up in front of Zack's house and got out of the car. With Dean leading the way, we ran up the porch steps barely looking at the _'Crime scene. Do not cross.' _ banner on the door.

"You're sure this is okay?" I heard Rebecca call out to Dean from behind me. Dean turned around.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law." he said. Pssh, yeah right.

I, Dean and Sam stepped under the police tape and walked into the house. I cringed slightly at the sight before me. All the furniture and walls were smeared with blood. It totally looked like a huge fight had gone down. Poor Zack. If he's a friend of Sam's, no way he'd be a murderer. I think. Behind me, I heard Rebecca suck in a sharp breath. I turned around. She was still waiting by the porch steps, her hand resting against the base of her neck. As politely as I could, I asked her, "You can wait outside if you like."

She turned at my voice and the corners of her mouth pulled up a little in a small appreciative smile. "No. I wanna help." she said, and stepped over the police line.

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam stated. I looked around to her to see her eyes welling up with tears yet again. Geez woman! I know Zack's you're brother and all, but seriously, crying isn't going to get us anywhere.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." Rebecca told us, still crying. She looked around the room and well, started sobbing even more. "Oh God..." she whispered, walking a little way away from us obviously wanting a little space.

I pulled Sam towards me as he stared sadly after Rebecca. "Plea bargain? Isn't that where a defendant pleads guilty to a charge to hopefully receive a concession from the prosecutor?" I asked. Sam looked at me with wide eyes, clearly impressed. Dean heard what I said and gave me a dumb look. I sighed in annoyance.

"In english please, Sade." Dean requested.

"Um, I think it means that someone says they're guilty because they get a smaller charge and the guy accusing them drops a more serious charge that was on them before." I said, looking up to Sam who nodded in enthusiasm.

"Wow Sade! Since when did you know about that?" Sam asked.

I waved a hand as if to say it was nothing. "I watch too many crime shows. And when I found out my geek brother wanted to be a lawyer, I knew I needed to brush up on my knowledge. Technically, I'm older _and _smarter than you." I winked. Bad choice. Sam immediately pulled me towards him and ruffled my hair.

"Dude! Geroff me!" I said, struggling to get out of his grasp. Sam laughed and let go of me. I glared up at him. He chuckled and said, "You might just be older. I seriously doubt you are smarter than me, but you're also _shorter." _

"Whatever." I conceited. Alright, alright. My baby brother just floored me with his retort. I got nothing. I walked over to Rebecca who was holding a small photo frame that showed herself and a guy next to her that was probably Zack. I smiled as I gently took her frame from her hand with my handkerchief and set it back down on the table. As she turned away, I hurriedly scrubbed the frame making sure to get off the finger prints. Did she not watch crime shows? Leaving your prints on a crime scene is the worst thing you can do. She turned back to me, her eyes sad. She was obviously trying to get a grip on herself. I rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture and said, "Look, Bec, can I call you Bec? If Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Rebecca shook her head and then thought for a second.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Okay. That actually helped a lot. I nodded as she completed her story. Sam walked over as Rebecca started crying again. He nodded at me, signaling that he had got this. I walked over to Dean who was glancing around the room, maybe hoping for something to strike out.

"This is weird. And I don't mean just any weird. Our kind of weird." I said. Dean nodded. Really? That's all I'm going to get? "I don't get it. Why would someone steal clothes, but leave the expensive T.V. and DVD player and stuff like that? It's obviously worth a lot more. Who would steal Zack's clothes _and_ murder his girl?"

Dean gave me a look that said he was also thinking along the same lines. "You think it's the same guy? The thief and the murderer?"

I frowned. "I'm kind of sure it's the same guy, but it's just a hunch. Maybe there's something in Dad's journal? Or maybe our own journals? Who knows." I said, sticking my thumbs in my pockets.

Dean nodded. "I think so too. Come on." he said as he led me towards the front door, silently signaling that this trip was over and that Rebecca kind of needed to leave us alone so that we could focus on research. No pressure. As we neared the front door, a dog next door started barking madly. Dean jumped and stepped on my foot.

"Ow! Damn it Dean." I seethed, clutching my foot.

"Sorry. I hate dogs." he mumbled.

Rebecca walked up behind me and said, "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

I frowned. "What happened?" Dean asked, voicing my thoughts.

"He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" I asked. Even though I asked her, I was kind of expecting the answer.

"I guess around the time of the murder." she said. Yup. I'd been right. Assuring Rebecca that we'd do all we could, we parted our own ways. Rebecca left for her place and we walked towards the Impala.

"So, still think this isn't our type of case?" I smirked, talking to Dean. He threw me his shitty grin. Yup. He was definitely on board with us now. Oh well, hopefully, this case won't turn out as bad as the ones before.

* * *

**Well? I'm sorry if the chapter was a little short. Review! Let me know what you think! :) Sorry for any errors. Spot any major ones, let me know! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the huge wait in getting this up. I've been pretty busy in college work. It's exhausting. Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I wanted to get something out for you guys. :) I'll try and update as soon as I can though I won't promise anything. **

**Acidspades (a reader of mine...she is awesome!) just posted her first fanfiction! Do check it out. She is listed in my favourites! :D She is pretty amazing and I think you all should truly go check out her awesomesauce story! :D **

**Alright, thank you to all those who are still with me. Thanks for all your reviews and list-adding. Means the absolute world to me. I just reached a freaking 5000 views on this...THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I smiled as I looked up at the photo on the fridge of Sam arm in arm with Rebecca and Zack. I then looked up at Sam who had a sad, longing smile on his face. I felt slightly guilty. I'd wanted him back with us. I'd wanted him to hunt with us. I knew that the only reason he came was Jessica. If that hadn't happened, he may never have stayed this long. And by the look in his eyes, he missed his normal life.

"You can sit this one out if you like." I said quietly.

Sam rolled his eyes at me. "Not a chance. Becky needs my help and well, I'm the only brains here anyway. What will you and Dean do without me?" Sam asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oooh, you did not just say that.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared up at him. "Excuse me? You are the only brains? If you haven't noticed already, I'm elder than you. Hence, I was born before you. Hence, I'm the smarter one. I practically aced all my tests during school, just like you. So there."

"Did you get a scholarship?" Sam asked. I bit my lip. I in fact _had _gotten a scholarship but I'd ended up burning it after Sam had left. I knew I was late anyway, but I couldn't bring myself to ask Dad. And after Sam left, I couldn't bear to even think of leaving.

"Well..." I hesitated.

Suddenly Dean was at our side. "So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. I silently let out a breath of relief as Dean saved me. I hate to admit it, but I freaking owe him, not that I'd tell him.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam said falling back to the familiar, comforting routine of solving the case. He threw me a small smile though I have no idea why. Did he somehow figure out what I was thinking? Sam can be pretty creepy like that. Oh God, I'm screwed.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'." I said, avoiding Sam's eyes. Dean snorted at my statement.

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked looking at Dean with challenging eyes. It's like they almost dared Dean to deny it, which he did. Moron.

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure." Dean said. Like I said; MORON.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Yeah." said Dean. What the hell? Are we having some sort of agreement council meeting or something where everyone just randomly goes 'yeah'?

I was highly relieved when Becky walked over. I seriously need to meet other people other than my own brothers. Dean spotted her too and said, "So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." Dean, you don't have **any **kind of jurisdiction.

Rebecca kind of shuffled her feet as though she was guilty of something. "I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." Alright, this girl is awesome. She should join our gang. She could be so much help. Dean laughed as he heard her. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." she continued. I stared at her in awe. This girl is awesome. Sam, you could not have chosen a better friend.

I walked up to her and patted her on her back and grinned at her. She gave me a sly smile. "Can you please join us on our road trip? I swear you'd make a great addition. You don't know how hard it is living with two annoying brothers."

She chuckled but didn't answer. Oh well, it was worth a try.

Dean narrowed his eyes at me as he said, "Alright then. Let's go." I silently prayed hoping I wasn't in trouble. As we headed out though, my suspicions were confirmed. Both my darling brothers decided to step on my loose shoe laces at the same time, sending me tumbling to the ground. I cried out as I felt my elbow hit the hard pavement. I gingerly got to my feet and examined my elbow. I glared at my brother's pointing to my now bleeding elbow.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snapped. And what did I get back in return? A shrug. A muthafuggen shrug. I looked at Dean with hurt eyes trying to get him to side with me but he saw right through it. He immediately shook his head in disbelief and started walking with Sam following him. "Why do you always team up with Sam?" I yelled to Dean as I hurried to catch up with him.

He shrugged again and said, "Because I like him more than you."

Asshole.

* * *

I yawned as I stood near the television that was playing the security tape that Rebecca has snagged. I was still impressed. I yawned another time, almost breaking my jaw. I saw Dean throw me a disapproving look.

"What? I haven't slept straight in like hours. Sam's always up at the crack of dawn and wakes me up." I said, unable to stifle yet another yawn.

"Here he comes." Rebecca cut through my explanation. I immediately blinked my eyes to try to get them to focus and paid attention to the T.V. screen. There he was. That was definitely Zack going into the house.

Dean spoke up. "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30."

Rebecca nodded somehow unable to look away from the screen. "Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." I nodded as I looked back at the screen. Holy crap. That was...

I nudged Sam in the ribs who hissed under his breath. Oops. I _thought _I nudged him. He looked back at me to indicate he'd seen it too. My eyes roamed over to Rebecca. Sam didn't get what I was trying to tell him. God. I live with brainless clowns.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Hey, Becky, can we take those beers now?" Becky smiled at me kindly and nodded as she headed toward the kitchen. Sam caught up with what I was trying to do and let out a whispered "Oh."

"Hey. Maybe some sandwiches, too?" Sam asked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think this is, Hooters?" she teased. Ah, she's awesome.

I chuckled and then rolled my eyes as Dean muttered, "I wish."

I looked over to Sam who was grinning sheepishly at me. "You're a total idiot you know that?" I said in a disbelieving voice. Sam shrugged and picked up the remote.

Dean slowly walked over to us and looked towards Sam. Dude, I'm here too you know. "What is it?"

Sam rewound the tape and said, "Check this out." He played the tape and paused it right where we could see Zack's face. His eyes were silver orbs. Creepy right?

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean suggested.

I shook my head. "That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." I said.

Dean nodded seriously. Dude, you're _finally _listening to me. I'm so happy for you. "Right." he said.

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him." I said, trying to make sense.

Sam nodded while Dean spoke up, "Like a Doppelganger." I nodded.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once."

"Yeah. Well, now that we know it's something like a doppelganger, what the hell is it? I mean, in supernatural talk." I asked. Sam and Dean didn't have an answer and neither did I. Rebecca walked in and we broke up. I sighed inwardly. This was just like the other cases we'd faced. Why couldn't we get a simple salt and burn for once huh?

* * *

I groaned as I stepped out of the Impala. I looked up at the sky. The freakin' sun wasn't even up yet and here we were. Where? I have no idea since Sam had gone all military soldier or some crap like that and had practically dragged Dean and I to the car saying he'd found something. I sighed in annoyance as I tore my gaze away from the grayish sky and rubbed my arms that had formed goose bumps against the chilly morning air. I knew I shouldn't have decided to wear a tank top and an open plaid shirt on top of it. I took the coffee that Dean held out to me and cupped my hands gratefully against the warm Styrofoam cup. I glared up at Sam.

I yawned as I spoke. "Whaddaredoinere?" Okay, so I just messed it up. What? I'm barely standing. I'm half leaning against the Impala.

Dean chuckled but put on a grave expression as he faced Sam. "Sadie's right. What are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Holy crap. Its only 5:30? I'm so going to sneak sleeping pills into Sam's food tonight.

"I realized something." Sam started only to have me cut him off.

"That me and Dean are like a second away from kickin' your ass?" I snapped as I sipped my coffee. Dean had bought it just the way I liked it. Black coffee with two cubes of sugar. I relished in the taste as Dean smirked at my dreamy expression.

Sam ignored us and just continued as though nothing had happened. "The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out."

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asked as he blinked and rubbed his hand against his face in an attempt to drive the sleep away. He leaned against the hood of the car next to me.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam said, as he crossed the road to look for clues.

I groaned. "'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." I yelled to him as I took another swig of my coffee. I hate this. Couldn't we have come at like 9:30 a.m. or something?

Sam ignored me again. "Blood. Somebody came this way." What? I immediately perked up. Dean on the other hand still looked quite out of it. He looked around Impala and said, "Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." I snorted.

"Dean, you kind of need to actually look around for blood. It doesn't necessarily have to be near your Baby." I scoffed playfully. As Dean went to answer back, an ambulance zoomed past us. Coincidence? I don't think so.

We hurried towards the corner where the ambulance had turned. "Whoa." I exclaimed. A huge crowd of people were standing in front of a building. I mean, as far as I could tell. I kind of sucks when people tend to be taller than you and go stand in front of the line. I mean come on. You're tall. You don't need to occupy the front spaces. Let the tiny people get in front. I craned my head to see what was going on and could just make out a police man shoving a guy into in to their car. Dean stopped next to me and surveyed the scene with a serious expression. "What happened?" he asked the woman standing next to him.

The woman looked sadly at the man in the police car. She also seemed a little confused as though she couldn't believe this was happening. You don't believe this is happening woman? You should see the stuff we do everyday. "He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." Holy crap.

"Really?" Sam asked. No Sam, she's just kidding.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." she told us. This didn't fit right. If I didn't know better, this was just like Zack's case. I watched the police car drive by before Sam tugged on my arm and dragged me towards an alley at the side of the house.

He walked ahead of me and started opening trash cans out of the blue. I stared at him with a bewildered expression. What the hell is he doing? "Dude, you okay? Why the hell are you scouring trash cans?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He threw me his bitch face but didn't answer me. I snorted. Maybe my baby brother is weird that way. I mean, I _did _drop him on his head when he was a baby. Okay okay, stop judging me. I'm just kidding. Yeesh.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder and I reacted instinctively, swinging blindly behind me. "Hey!" came Dean's warning yell. He ducked and caught my arm before it could crush his nose. I huffed in annoyance as he smirked at me and teased, "I scared ya, didn't I? Nice reflexes though."

I rolled my eyes. "You have got to stop doing that. Your life's goal is terrorizing me to death isn't it? And thank you by the way. I learned from the best." I winked. He smiled his real big you-are-awesome-for-saying-that smile and ruffled my head. I groaned and worked on setting my hair straight for the millionth time.

"I swear to God, if either of you touch my hair, you will never be able to use your arms again." I threatened. Obviously it didn't go through as Dean snorted while Sam rolled his eyes at me.

Dean then got back to business. Oh god. That sounds wrong on so many levels. I mean, he got back to business on the case. Crap. Never mind.

"Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" Dean asked...or said. It kind of indicated both.

"Yeah." Sam and I said together.

"Definitely our kind of problem." he said. Well, well, well. Finally on board, are we?

"What'd you find out?" I asked.

He turned to me. Yup. He'd been facing Sam this whole time and I'd been staring at his back. "Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

That made sense. In our line of work anyway. "So, he was two places at once." I said, nodding.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob." said Dean.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." Sam said. Wow, that's a pretty deep choice of words Sam. This could turn into an awesome movie too; the way Sam put it.

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too." Dean said.

"Shapeshifter?" I suggested. Dean shrugged. I stared wide eyed at him. A shapeshifter? "Something that can make itself look like anyone?" I asked again.

Dean shrugged yet again. Really bro? You can't give a downright straight answer can you? "Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean told me.

I 'ahh' –ed as it seemed to make sense. "Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." I said.

Dean nodded. "We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood." Dean said in his authoritative voice. Usually it meant that he was right and no one could argue. And well, here it seemed just that as it truly did look like a shapeshifter was in the neighborhood. Awesome. Just great.

"I hate shapeshifters." I mumbled. Dean raised his eyebrow at me. "Dude, it's creepy when they can take any form. Imagine talking to me...but not me. You know, it's not me. It's something that looks like me." I rambled. Dean opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and turned to Sam. "Okay fine. So I didn't make any sense. But seriously, they always cause more harm than good." I said.

"You're right. But we have to nail this bitch and you know it." Dean told me. I sighed and nodded. He was right. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right.

Sam cleared his throat to possibly indicate that he was there too. Oh my gosh Sam! You're here? I didn't even see you. Sorry baby brother. Sam waited till both Dean and I turned our attention towards him and then said, "Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Huh? Fly? Are you crazy?

"Not that I know of." Dean said.

Sam frowned. "I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house." I said, now piecing things together.

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared." Sam said, still trying to figure it out.

"Well, there's another way to go—down." Dean said as he lowered his gaze to the manhole at our feet.

I groaned. "A sewer? Really? Come on. Can't we get a simple salt and burn or something for once." Crap. This was going to be a long and stinky day.

I gingerly felt my way down the ladder and jumped the last few steps only to splash sewer water all over Sam's pants. Sam glared at me. "Oops. Sorry." I muttered. "Yuck." I said as I lifted my foot to see my dirty (and now ruined) sneakers. Dean climbed down next to me and looked around.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said as I pulled out my penlight and flashed it around.

"I think you're right. Look at this." Dean said. I looked over to him and nearly puked up my breakfast pancakes as my light shined over this gross pile what creepily looked like blood and skin. And what's more, Dean decided to poke and prod at it with his pen knife.

"Dude, do you have to do that?" I asked weakly. I'm going to be sick. I retched right next to Sam who splashed backwards nearly ending up on all fours. I looked towards Dean who had now plunged the knife into the mass of slime and was now holding it up. It looked all sticky and gooey and just...gross.

"Watch it." Sam snapped.

"I'm sorry I feel too grossed out by Dean examining a victim like a kid in Biology class." I snapped back. Dean immediately let go of the slime and pocketed his pen-knife looking guilty himself.

"You think it's from his victims?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure. It..." I trailed away as a horrifying thought struck me. I shuddered while Sam and Dean waited impatiently for me to continue.

"Well?" Dean prompted.

I gulped down the bile threatening to spill out and said, "You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds."

Dean groaned while Sam looked grossed out. "That is sick." Sam tells me. No shit Sherlock.

We climbed out of the sewer and ran to the car before anyone could spot us. Three people randomly coming out of a manhole does tend to freak people out you know. Dean hurried to the trunk and popped it open and started rummaging through the weapons in there. He handed me a gun and took one himself.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean said.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam and I said together. Dean nodded, smirking.

"That's right." Dean said as I helped myself to the silver bullets. If you're wondering where we managed to find silver ammo, I'll tell you that we made it. Yup. We literally melt the silver and mould them into bullets. It's a long and tedious process and usually, I'm the one who ends up doing most of it. I jumped as Sam's phone rang.

"Dude, if you don't change that ringtone of yours, I swear I'll flush it down the toilet...or more better. I'll throw it into the sewer." I threatened. Sam just threw his patented bitch face at me and answered his phone.

"This is Sam...We're near Zack's, we're just checkin' some things out... What are you talkin' about?... Why would you do that?" Sam's tone went from happy to downright annoyed and a little pissed. I eyed Dean as Sam continued to talk to the person on the other end of the line. I had a pretty good guess of who it could be. "Bec—We're tryin' to help... Bec, I'm sorry, but—" Sam let out an angry breath and ended the call.

"That was Rebecca wasn't it?" I asked as Dean and I walked up to him.

Sam nodded. "She ratted us out. Told the lawyers about us going to the crime scene." THAT SNITCH. Well, kind of a snitch anyway. Why the hell would she do that?

Sam looked disappointed. Dean sighed and said, "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—" Sam cut him off.

"If I was like you." Sam said. Oh come on Sammy.

"Sam, Dean and I both have buddies. The only difference is they are hunters or know about what we do. And anyway, who would want to be like Dean anyway. You can be more like me you know? Fun, smart, maybe a little clumsy, gorgeous looking..." I trailed off looking at my brothers with a teasing glance.

Dean playfully bumped my head. "Ow." I complained as I rubbed the back of my head. Well, he _thought _he playfully bumped me.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." Dean said, holding up a gun to Sam. Sam put up an oh-well type of expression and took the gun, stashing it in the back of his jeans. I did the same. We were so going to nail this son of a bitch.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't much. Sorry for any errors. I corrected as many as I could spot. Do review :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I truly apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been really busy and was stuck at so many points in this chapter. It's not even funny. This is also the longest chapter I've written till date, so I hope it makes up for the wait. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! You all made my day! You have no idea what this means to me :D**

**WARNING: There are mentions of abuse and molestation (non-con). Nothing too graphic but I think it needs a warning. Also, there's some language. Sadie's pretty foul mouthed in this one, so don't read if it bothers you. **

**This chapter involves the start of a back story (Sadie's past experiences) I've been working on for quite some time now. I've only added small flashbacks but not the whole thing. I'll reveal it in due time. I'd profusely like to thank ispiltthemilk for helping me out so much in this chapter. Without her, I would never have gotten this up. Thank you so so much hon! Do check out her stories, they really are amazing. You can find her in my favourites. :) **

**I'd like to mention that I'm co-writing a sis-fic with Sweetkiwi604. It's called "Me Against the World." and can be found on her page. It deals with pre-series and involves the flashbacks from the episode "After School Special." I'm really happy that she wanted to co-write the story with me. She is an amazing writer and there's no one else I'd rather be writing the story with. It would mean the world to us if you can go check it out and give us some feedback.  
**

**Anyways, I can't promise when the next update is but I'll try and update as soon as possible. Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

After a lot of arguments with Dean on who'd take the lead, Sam had sighed and gone in first into the sewer. It was a whole 5 minutes before Dean and I realized that Sam was already in the sewers. Smirking and shaking our heads at each other, I'd climbed down with Dean taking up the rear of the team. Ugh. I hate the sewers. It stinks and you never know what sort of dirty shit you'll find here. In our case it was shifter skin. Gross and gooey shifter skin. We'd been walking for around thirty minutes when I spotted the disgusting looking skin on a pipe right next to Sam's face.

"Eww." I said audibly.

Dean snorted. "I think we're close to its lair." Dean said.

Sam kept his eyes on the front while calling back out to us. "Why do you say that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." I said. Sam stiffened and turned spotting the skin inches from his face. He jumped back hurriedly splashing dirty sewer water all over my jeans. "Oh God." he said with a disgusted face.

"Dude! These were my favorite jeans!" I complained as I tried to drain most of the water from it. "You owe me a new pair Sam." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. This was probably revenge for last time when I'd done that to him. Jerk.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." Dean said, cautiously examining the skin and the clothes near it. Dude, that's so gross.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" I muttered as I turned to Dean. HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! "Dean!" I yelled as I spotted the shifter right behind him looking like an Asian. If I'm not mistaken, he was in the skin of the guy that had gotten arrested just a couple of hours ago. Dean turned around at my shout and fell to the ground as the shifter punched him. As he fell, he hit the pipe next to him hard. Sam and I simultaneously fired at the shifter, but the sonuvabitch was fast. We missed every single shot. I walked over to Dean and helped him up who groaned as he seemed to pull his shoulder.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. Immediately we ran towards the direction the shifter had sprinted to and in a few minutes spotted him scrambling up and out of a manhole. In another few minutes, all three of us were out of the sewers but the shifter was nowhere in sight.

"All right. Let's split up." Sam suggested. I nodded. I looked to Dean who was gritting his teeth and favoring one of his arms more.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned. He nodded. I pulled him back by the shoulder and he groaned in pain.

"What the hell Sade?!" he exclaimed.

I looked him sternly in the eye. "Don't come back a shifter okay?" He sighed in annoyance and nodded. Satisfied, we all split up.

I took out my gun and ran to the main street and shoved my gun hastily back in on spotting the several people roaming around. The last thing we needed was the police on our asses. I walked around the area scanning places that I thought the shifter would be hiding in. Trust me. I looked everywhere from dustbins to roofs to empty trucks on the sidewalk. Sighing, I turned around and spotted an alley to my left. A creepy, lonely; dark alley. Fun right? Seeing no one looking at me, I stealthily pulled out my gun and crossed the street to the alleyway. Peering around cardboard boxes and trash cans, I sighed as I decided that there was no one there. I walked further and found a dead-end.

"Just great." I muttered. A rustle of paper or something behind me set my senses on high alert. Breathing hard, I turned around and huffed out a laugh. "Dean." I gasped. The guy sure had a way of sneaking up on you. "Dude, you scared the crap out of me." I said running a hand across my sweating forehead. I pushed back the bangs that were falling in my face and walked up to my brother.

"So, find him?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I looked friggin' everywhere."

I nodded. "I know. I mean, the guy can't just smoke out, can he?" I asked as I walked ahead of him, heading to the entrance of the alleyway so that we could find Sam.

"Actually, he's right here." Dean told me.

I frowned. What the hell?! "What did you just say?" I asked. As I went to turn around I felt a hard blow on my left temple and I felt white hot pain course through my head. I couldn't muffled the strangled yell that ripped through my throat as I fell to the ground. I struggled to keep the blackness from engulfing me, thinking only of Sam falling for this trap. Dean wasn't Dean. It was a shifter.

The shifter turned to me with an amusing smile, holding what looked like a metal pipe in my fuzzy view. "You hunters are really a pain in the ass you know that?" he stated. That's the only thing I remember last before I slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Wha-? Where the hell am I? I'm – OUCH! Crap that hurt. I went to move my head and all I felt was pain. I felt like it was on fire. No, my head felt like a truck had just rammed into it multiple times. Yup. That's the one. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. All I saw was black. Did I somehow become blind? HOLY CRAP! All the things came rushing back. The shifter, the kidnap. Damn it Sadie. How the hell could you let this happen to you? I moved my head trying to feel what was over it. Probably a mask or cloth. I groaned again as I felt a sharp something pierce my wrist. I tried to move myself but felt ropes around my legs and hands which seemed to be tied behind a really thin pillar or a pipe. Oh no. Sewer. Pipe. Crap. Shit. I struggled against the bonds as I heard voices talking; not caring when the rope seemed to bite into my skin. I immediately heard muffled footsteps getting closer and the next minute, something was pulled over my head and I could see. I squinted my eyes against the sudden light and looked up towards...Dean.

"You're not him." I stated as I gave him a death glare.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows as though I just stated the obvious...which I did. "Nice of you to join us Sade. You came to just in time." he said as he walked over to someone who seemed to be on the other side of the pipe I was tied to.

"It's Sadie." I snarled. Only Dean and Sam got to call me that.

"Sadie? You okay?" asked a voice. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Sam? That you?" I asked.

"Yup."

"I'm fine. You?" I asked. It was obvious the shifter had gotten the jump on both of us.

"I'm okay I-" the shifter cut him off.

"Enough with the family reunion already." said shifter Dean. It was eerie how much he acted and sounded like my brother.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?" I snarled at him.

He sneered at me. "I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you."

I felt my blood boil. This creature had the nerve to mess with my big brother. No way he was getting away with it.

"Where is he?" Sam pressed. I craned my head as much as I could to look at the shifter.

"You don't really wanna know." The shifter said. He chuckled. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background."

I frowned. "What do you mean learn?" I asked. I frowned in confusion as his face contorted in pain as he clutched his head. Even though I knew it wasn't Dean, it still hurt to see him in pain. Then suddenly he straightened up and smirked. "Wow. You both seem to have a long history. It's amazing how he puts up with you dim wits."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam and I said together.

"What am I talking about? Are you kidding me? How about we start with you Sammy?" he sneered. "You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." I felt my hair stand on end as he laughed menacingly. I swear, if I wasn't tied up right now, I'd tear him limb from limb for saying that to Sammy. Especially acting as though he was Dean himself. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." he mused. He then put a sheet over Sam before turning to me.

"And you my little precious. The problems I had to deal with you around, well the list is endless." I glared at him. He slapped me across the face. "You're such a loser, you know that? A whore. A good for nothing slut. You sleep around and flirt with guys just to make yourself feel better and numb the pain after what happened with Kane. This proves that I know you; because I'm everything like you. I feel your pain. I do. It's the very reason I go around banging girls and right now, Becky's high on my list." he sneered.

I stiffened. How the hell did he know about that? How in the world did he know about...Kane? Not even Sam knew about that. Dean was the only one who – Shit! Holy fucking shit! This shifter must have the ability to download memories or something. No. Please. Stop talking.

"And what happened with Kane 13 years ago wasn't all, was it? I had to deal with you just three years ago when you were foolish enough to fall into that trap and go through it all over again. I mean come on? Who is stupid enough to get caught and tortured twice?" he asked, an evil twinkle in his eyes. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating as I felt the memories from the last 3 years rush back.

_Please. Stop. Dean. Please. No. You're not Dean. _

_I yelled in pain as I felt the blade carve along my bare back. My hands felt numb from being hanging from the chains for so long. And in front of me stood a replica of Dean. A goddamn fake._

"_He's not coming Cassie. He doesn't care. He wont ever care, especially after that night 13 years ago." I whimpered as I heard those words yet again. I had no idea how long it had been. I just wanted this to be over with. I felt tears streaming down my face as I thought of my big brother not wanting me anymore. The fact that I was hearing it in his voice made it even harder for me not to believe. _

"_Please. Stop." I whispered. _

_I groaned weakly as the fake Dean paid no attention and just lifted the chains higher so that I was dangling off the ground. "No. You deserve to pay for what happened to my family because of yours. Let this be a lesson to them." _

_The next minute, I felt his hands all over my body and all I could do was whimper and shudder_ _as I wished for my big brother to come save me. _

"_DEAN!" I yelled as I felt a needle pierce my neck and black invade my vision. _

I jerked to my senses as I felt the same hands touching my face. The shifter was still here. I jerked my head away from him. "Get away from me you freak." I snarled. I took deep breaths to get my bearings in order. It wouldn't do good to freak out right now.

"As you wish gorgeous." he whispered in my ear before kissing the crook of my neck and placing a sheet over my head.

I almost yelled in frustration as I tried to get rid of the bonds on my hands. I'd managed to shake the sheet off of me. I had no idea how long it had been and I knew that shifter Dean had run off to Rebecca's place. "Damn it." I yelled. Sam huffed a laugh.

"Shut up and work Sam. We need to get to Rebecca." I said. I almost thought Sam would argue back before we both heard it. A cough and shuffle of feet. I almost cried in relief as I heard the voice float towards us.

"That better be you, Sadie, and not that freak of nature." Dean said. I laughed out loud as I realized that Dean was here and was alive.

"Yeah, it's me and Sam." I called back. Sam seemed to crane his head as I saw a part of his shaggy bangs on the side of my pipe. "He went to Rebecca's lookin' like you." he said.

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." came back the smart ass reply. I snorted and continued to work on my ropes, feeling them loosen slightly.

"So, anything happen while I was out?" Dean asked as he grunted. I figured he was trying to escape too. I gulped. A whole lot of crap happened Dean.

"Kind of. He knew everything about us." I said.

I could almost see Dean's frown as his question floated back to me, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you." I said, shuddering.

"Come again?" Dean stated. I huffed in annoyance.

"I don't know okay. It was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories." I called back. _He knew about what happened to me. He friggin' knew._

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asked. I snorted despite my thoughts.

"Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." Sam said. I sighed in relief as I saw Dean walk past me. He walked over to Sam and started untying his ropes.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." Dean said.

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already." Sam said.

I saw them both walk over and pass me. "HEY!" I yelled. "What am I? A stranger? Untie me!" I snapped. Dean rolled his eyes and motioned for Sam to go ahead. Obviously they were waiting for that reaction of mine. I laid my head back against the pipe as Dean set to work on my ropes. I was silently glad that Sam wasn't here. I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes and took a deep shaky breath, trying to compose myself. I didn't even know that Dean had untied me until he shook me by the shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned. He'd finally gotten the ropes off of me.

I shook my head as I rubbed my wrists. I bit my lip as I looked at him. I saw his expression harden as he might have seen the hurt in my eyes. "He knew about it Dean. He knew about what happened three years ago. And before that." I whispered as I stood up shakily.

Dean immediately pulled me into a hug. I took deep breaths trying to compose myself as I clutched his shirt like a lifeline. "It's okay Sade. You're okay. It's all over, you know that right?" he asked as he pulled me away from him and looked me in the eye. I nodded. It was over.

"Good. Come on. We have a shifter to gank." he said. I smiled at him as he motioned for me to go first. I punched his shoulder and walked ahead.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Dean's voice floated to me as he followed me.

I shrugged as he matched his pace with mine. "Just checking if you're the legit Dean Winchester."

We climbed out of a window and onto a street in an abandoned alleyway. I had a shrewd suspicion that this was where I'd gotten jumped. Funny how the sewer seemed to open up almost anywhere.

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said.

Dean stared in shock at Sam. This was Sam right? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." he said, holding his hands out in a complacent gesture.

I held out a hand and yanked his jacket back, feeling slightly happy when he actually stumbled and stopped. "You're seriously gonna put an APB out on him?" I asked. I almost scoffed at him as he shrugged.

"Sorry." he said.

Dean rolled his eyes at him and said, "Come on."

I huffed in exhaustion as I tried to keep up with my brothers who were almost sprinting down the streets. "Guys! Wait up, I – " I cut off when my eye caught a row of televisions on display in a store. I changed my path and walked towards it, sensing my brother's following me in confusion.

"Crap." I muttered as I saw the news report. "Guess someone already **did **issue an APB."

"_An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home." _

I gulped as I heard the reporter finish giving her report and a sketch of Dean popped up on the screen. Really? Didn't we already have a lot of trouble to deal with in the first place?

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean whined.

Sam and I stared at him in disbelief. I shook my head at him as I pulled Dean's hand, urging him to walk and get the hell out of here before anyone spotted us. Sam followed close behind while glancing around to make sure that no one had spotted us.

"Its good enough." said Sam. I chuckled as Dean threw him a disgusted glare.

* * *

I practically jumped out of the way as I barely spotted the puddle in front of me. Dean on the other hand wasn't so lucky. His whole foot sank into the puddle and he groaned in annoyance. And Sam? He just wanted to get to Rebecca's.

"Come on." Sam whined as he turned to see us. It must have looked pretty comical as I could see him trying to not grin at Dean. Dean was standing there with his fists clenched, glancing helplessly at his wet pant leg and I was shaking with silent laughter. "They said attempted murder. At least we know—"

"I didn't kill her." Dean bit as he tried to get rid of most of the water that was clinging to his pants. He squeezed the material to let the access water drain out before starting to walk with us again.

I sighed in fatigue. I felt bushed. I felt dirty. I felt friggin' horrible. Especially after what happened in the sewers where – No. Sadie, you are not dwelling on what that damn shifter said. It happened years ago. It's over. "We could check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." I suggested, trying to change the subject. I just wanted to find a bed, lie down and sleep for a month.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean snarled. Wait what? Handsome devil. Seriously bro?

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." Sam stated as he stopped walking.

"Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him." Dean argued.

"Dude, I get that you're pissed he took your form. But don't go all daredevil and storm into the streets searching for the guy. You're a wanted felon right now." I argued back. Seeing no change in his expression, I turned to Sam. "Sam back me up." I said.

Sam sighed and looked to Dean. "Okay. Where do we look?" Sam asked. Hey! I thought I told you to back me up. You guys are friggin' jerks you know that? I huffed in anger as I folded my arms across me chest, looking expectantly at Dean.

"Well, we could start with the sewers." he suggested.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I think I've had enough of the sewers. You both want to roll around in dirty water and slimy goo, go ahead." I said. I smirked as both of them seemed to decide against searching the sewers again. "Besides, we were already there. I doubt he'd go back in." I reasoned. No way was I going into sewers again.

"Even if we don't go down the sewers, we have no weapons for defense. He stole our guns, we need more." Sam told us.

Um guys, isn't it obvious? "The car?" I suggested. Dean looked to me with surprise. Dude, it truly wasn't that hard trying to figure it out. "I mean, 'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's, so the car should be there right?" I suggested further. Both of them stayed dumb, not uttering a word. I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Guys! The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." I said. "Come on. We'll go and check it out."

Dean started following me with Sam taking up the rear. I could almost feel the smoke coming out of Dean's ears. I bet he was furious that someone other than me and Sam touched his precious Baby. "The thought of him drivin' my car." he muttered as we hurried towards Rebecca's place.

"All right, come on." Sam said.

"It's killin' me." Dean complained. He was still thinking about the Impala.

I snorted. "Dude, let it go. She'll be fine."

We walked in silence towards Rebecca's place. My thoughts kept wandering back to the conversation in the sewers. I feared the moment Sam would confront me about it. Sam being Sam, he will not stay put as I was pretty sure he heard every damn word the shifter had spitted in my face. I didn't want to talk about it. Truthfully, I wasn't ready to talk about it. Sam didn't know and didn't need to know. Dean and Dad were the only ones who knew.

I sucked in a breath as Sam matched his pace with mine, walking alongside me. "Sade, can I ask you something?" he asked.

I sighed. Here we go. "Depends." I answered.

He seemed to hesitate. I couldn't bring myself to look at him and I concentrated instead on Dean who was ahead of me and was pretty sure that he was listening in on our conversation. "Um, what was the shifter talking about back at the sewer? Something that happened 13 years ago?"

I closed my eyes against the rush of memories that seemed to want to break out of the small box I'd shoved them in a long time ago.

_I was breathing ragged breaths as I leaned on the bars of my cage. I was silently glad that Kane had decided to stop for now. It was terrifying. I wanted my Dad. I wanted Dean. They could make it all right. I didn't like the way he touched me. It felt wrong. I didn't like the pain he caused me with the burning metal rod I'm sure was called a poker as I'd heard Dad mention it once. _

"_Daddy." I whispered as I clutched my abdomen which was throbbing with pain because of the number of times Kane had hit me there. I couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of my eyes. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go back home. _

_I stiffened as I heard someone come in. _

"_Hello sweetpea." said the menacing voice. No. Kane was back. "I brought someone. He'll treat you real nice. Just like me." _

"_No." I whimpered. "Please. Let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please." I pleaded. I couldn't stop the racking sobs that were escaping my throat as the stranger next to Kane opened the cage I was in and came in. He slowly started edging towards me. _

"_No. Please. No. No." _

"_NO!" _

"Sadie!" Sam said loudly. I snapped out of my reverie and realized that I was on the ground on my knees. I didn't even remember falling in the first place. I could feel my quickening breath slow down as I latched onto reality. "You okay?" Sam asked. I could feel Dean hovering right behind me.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I got to my feet.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "Was it something that happened all those – " I cut him off, not wanting another flashback.

"Sam, please. Drop it. I don't want to talk about it and it's nothing. I swear." I lied through my teeth. I could sense that he wanted to argue, but I was relieved that he dropped it. I walked ahead and smiled as I called out to Dean and pointed ahead in front of me.

Dean grinned and let out a breath of relief. "Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." he said. As we started walking up to the car, a police siren sounded and cars blocked both the ends of the drive way. "Oh, crap." Dean cursed. He pulled my hand and headed towards the large fence on the side. "This way, this way."

Dean and I started climbing over the fence. We were at the top when I glanced behind and saw Sam standing where he was. "Dude! Come on!" I hissed. I could see the cops getting closer.

"You go. I'll hold 'em off." he hissed back.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Dean argued.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Sam said as he held up his hands as the police seemed to get closer. I nodded and swung my leg over to the other side. "Dean. Stay out of the sewers alone. I mean it!" Sam hissed.

Dean smirked and said, "Yeah, yeah!" He and I dropped down to the other side and jogged out the other side and sneaking to the Impala. "How the hell did I get stuck with you?" he muttered as he ransacked the trunk for silver bullets.

Jeez. I'm not that bad. "Because genius, we already know the thing looks like you. We can't take the chance of it showing up again as you." I told him as I pulled out the box of silver bullets Dean had been searching for. I filled my magazine and loaded my gun, sticking it into my waistband. I took a small silver dagger just for extra protection. "So, where are we headed?" I asked.

Dean rolled his eyes at me. "We're hunting this sonuvabitch down." Oh, right. Of course we are.

I followed Dean to the alleyway between the houses and looked apprehensively at the manhole cover. "Do were really have to go down there?" I asked. Dean trew me a hot look and I crumbled. "Fine." I helped him lift the lid and we descended down into the sewers. I swear, I might as well be living in them, the number of times I've been in here.

Dean started walking forwards and I hurried up to him. "You're searching for the prisoner room thing he held us in?" I asked. He nodded as he held his gun in a defensive position as he made his way forward. I took out my penlight which the shifter had managed not to find and my gun and followed Dean.

A few minutes passed and I felt like we were getting closer to the room as I remembered the way we'd escaped out of that place. I cleared my throat to get Dean's attention. "Thanks for letting me come with you." I said in a low voice.

Dean turned to me with a confused look. I sighed. "If I'd gone with Sam, I'd have been bombarded with questions about...you know what. I mean, it's not like I don't want to tell him. He just doesn't need to know. I mean it happened years ago right? And he didn't even know about the things that went bump in the night and..." I cut off as I took a deep breath to steady myself. I was rambling on here.

Dean gave me a sad, concerned look as he threw a hand over my shoulder and we headed forward, still on alert. "You're right. It happened years ago. Stop worrying about it. About Sam though, you've got to tell him sooner or later. He'll find out anyway. You know how he gets right?" I sighed. He was right.

"I know. I'm just not ready. I'm...I'm barely hanging on here, man." I said, my voice cracking.

"Hey. Cheer up. I know it's hard but all you gotta do is shove it back into that box and throw it somewhere into the deep fathoms of your head okay?" Dean told me.

I snorted. "Okay, mister philosophy." Deep fathoms of your mind? I mean come on!

I almost yelled in happiness as we reached the lair. I went in first to check if the coast was clear while Dean headed over to a wooden table set there to check for anything that could help us. I stiffened when I heard a muffled cry to my right. I swung my gun towards the area and saw a white sack...moving. Wait a minute. Sacks don't move.

I ran over to the supposed moving sack and lifted it. "Rebecca!" I exclaimed. "What happened?" I asked as I started cutting out her ropes with my silver dagger. Smart I kept it handy. I heard Dean run over to help me with the bonds.

Rebecca was half sobbing as she explained, "I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

"Okay, okay. It's okay." Dean told her. I helped her up.

"Come on. Can you walk?" I asked her. She nodded. I held her hand and followed Dean who was sprinting back up the sewer. "Okay, we've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you."

I practically dragged Rebecca out of there. We went through the sewers, up the ladder, sprinting through the alleyway and stumbling to a stop in front of Rebecca's house a few blocks from the manhole we'd come out of. I panted as we reached the front door. I hushed her, warning her to keep quiet. Dean and I took the lead with Rebecca following closely behind. As I went to pick out my lock pick kit, we heard a resounding crash from the inside. That was not good. Screw the kit. Dean and I started kicking the door and in a few minutes, it flew open. I rushed along with Dean inside who yelled "Hey!" at the shifter on the floor...choking Sam. My breath caught in my throat as he looked just like Dean. I then looked at Sam on the floor, bruised; bloodied and breathing raggedly. Fury coursed through me and I pulled the trigger along with Dean. Two bullets pierced the shifter and he fell lifelessly to the ground.

Though I knew it wasn't Dean, I couldn't help but stare in shock at what I'd done. I watched as Dean went over to the shifter and ripped off a chain. I watched as Rebecca went over to Sam and tried helping him up. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the Dean that lay on the floor lifeless and cold.

Dean walked over to me. "You okay?" I was silently glad he was blocking my view of the dead fake Dean.

I nodded. "I just shot someone who looks too much like you. Give me minute." I said as I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I hated this town. I hated this case. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

* * *

I smiled as I shook hands with Rebecca. I was surprised when she pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks. For everything."

I waved my hand at her. "It was nothing. It's kind of what we do everyday." I said. I saw Sam standing behind me and shuffling his feet. He obviously wanted to talk to her alone. "Um, I'll go and wait in the car." I said.

I walked up to Dean who was leaning against the Impala. He threw an arm around my shoulders as I stood next to him. I frowned. "What's with you? You're never this kind and sentimental. I'm starting to doubt if you're Dean." I teased. I probably shouldn't have done that as I earned a noogie to the head. I grumbled as I tried to set my hair straight again. "Okay, I counter what I said before. You're definitely Dean."

"Well, will you call sometime?" Rebecca asked Sam as they walked to us.

"It might not be for a little while." Sam said as he headed over to us. We waved goodbye to Becky as she headed into the house. I opened the back door of the car and faced my brothers.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean asked.

Sam smirked. "Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon."

I slid into the back as Sam and Dean slid into their own respective seats. Dean started the car and I could almost feel the relief radiating out of all three of us as we crossed the state line that clearly indicated we were out of here.

"Sorry, man." Dean sighed.

I frowned. Sam too seemed to be clueless. "About what?" he asked.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College." Dean said.

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." Sam said, sighing inwardly.

I leaned forward. This conversation was getting interesting.

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak." Dean stated. Dude? Are you trying to cheer he guy up or shatter his morale?

"Yeah, thanks." Sam scoffed.

"Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with ya, all the way." I said. Sam turned to me and started laughing. "And Dean? He's the mega freak."

"Yeah, I know he is." Sam snickered.

Dean stuck his tongue out at us, but joined in the laughter. "You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?" I asked.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" I smiled, even though the thought creeped the crap out of me.

* * *

"Is he back?" I hissed from the bathroom. I carefully pinched one side of Sam's boxers and threw them to the floor. Yeah, I'm a germ freak. Sue me. I don't feel very comfortable touching my baby brothers...stuff.

"No." Dean hissed back. I then slid the thong I'd bought in between his pants and shirt and ran out the bathroom with his own undies held out at arms length. I threw them at Dean and laughed out loud as they hit him square in the face. Dean yelled in disgust and threw them into Sam's duffel.

Just then, we heard the sound of keys rattling in the door. I jumped on to the bed and picked up my laptop while Dean switched on the T.V. Sam entered the room and slammed the food onto the table. He glared at us. "There. I got your food. Now I'm going to go take a shower." Sam stated. He didn't seem to be surprised at his clothes already kept in the shower. He probably thought he might have done it himself before he left as he was almost into the bathroom before Dean and I had pushed him out of the motel room to get us grub so we could accomplish our prank.

Thirty minutes passed and I huffed annoyance. My little brother takes way to long in taking a shower. Just as I was giving up on the prank, the sweet sound of success drifted back to us.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DEAN! SADE! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" came the anguished yell from the bathroom. I gave Dean a high-five as I rolled around on the bed laughing my lungs out. The case may have been a disaster in some ways, but this? This was priceless.

* * *

**Well? Did you all like it? Let me know in the reviews! If you have any questions at all about this chapter, feel free to ask them. Also, sorry for any errors. I corrected as many as I could spot. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know I totally owe a huge apology to you guys. I'm so sorry for not updating this story for almost a month. I've just been buried up to my neck in studies and tests as apparently the teachers think that that's all we have time for. And then there's the fact that there have been heavy rains where I live and there was a major breakout where I didn't have internet access for a week and a half resulting in the late update. I need to look at the transcript and write the chapter and since I didn't have an internet connection for a week, it delayed the writing up of this chapter. **

**There were also guests at my place for this past month and I hardly ever got a chance to use the computer. Anyways, the moot point is I'm truly sorry for the late update. This chapter isn't that great as I truly got very little time to work on it. I do hope you like it all the same. **

**A special shout out to sweetkiwi604 for helping me on this one. I was stuck at a bad place and she really helped smooth it all out. She's awesome She is an amazing and talented writer and I truly urge you all to go and check out her stories. They are amazing. **

**Thank you to all those who stuck with me till here. I never expected people to like Sadie so its been an amazing journey so far. Thank you everyone for being so supportive and patient. **

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I yawned as Dean walked up to our table and set down three coffee mugs. We were at an outdoor café which was pretty good. I nodded a thank you to my brother as I dragged the coffee towards myself, half staring at Sam who was on a payphone a few paces away. I rubbed my eyes as they threatened to close on me. Damn, I should have gotten some sleep. I looked at Dean blurrily and scowled at the amused face he had.

"What?" I whined. He chuckled...the bastard. Yeah, so I'm in a bad mood, suck it up. I haven't slept for three days so I think I deserve to be a little disgruntled.

"When's the last time you got some sleep?" he asked me.

"Three days ago," I mumbled. I could almost sense the concern radiating from him after my revelation. I immediately looked back at the laptop on which I'd been surfing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed and looked up at him, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "It's just...god, after the shifter case it's like all the 'bad memory' vaults inside my head have opened up. I can't sleep without dreaming about one of them. And after what the shifter had said to me, it's usually just those. I think I'm going crazy or something," I rambled. Apparently, if you make me tired enough, I come out spilling all sorts of truths. It's a total weakness as both my crazy brothers know about it and well; I've had tons of incidents where I've ratted them out. Sad right?

Dean looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and...wait a minute; was that guilt? I groaned. "Dude, as rude as this might sound; I don't need your pity or sympathy or guilt. You weren't the one taken so you don't know what it was like. Apart from that, you didn't do it. And you came to get me. That's all that matters," I told him sternly. I could see that he wanted to argue but a look from me silenced him. See? I can totally be the tough _don't-mess-with-me _type of girl too. Beware of me.

Instead he turned towards Sam who was still on the phone and yelled, "Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis."

Sam scowled at him as he walked over and sat down. "Bite me," he bit. Pun totally intended. Oh well, guess not.

"So, anything?" I asked him as I sipped my coffee. He shook his head while eyeing me weirdly. Yeesh! Couldn't a girl sip some coffee without being judged? I could tell he was going to argue the same issue as Dean so I glared at him and he let it drop. Good boy.

"I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations," Sam told us, his voice falling slightly. We'd literally done everything to find Dad. It's like he'd vanished into thin air.

"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found," Dean said. I immediately noticed Sam's face falling into a frown. He obviously wanted to find Dad as soon as possible, what with Jess and all...

Trying to diffuse the tension, I pitched in, "Check this out," I said as I flipped the laptop towards him. It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

Sam's interest seemed to perk up as he moved the laptop towards himself. "The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road," he read.

"Keep reading," I urged.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible," he read.

"Could be something interesting," Dean put in.

Sam didn't look convinced. "Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man," he countered.

You know what guys? Think about me for a second. I totally need a distraction. I don't care whether this is a case or not. I just want to do something so I don't dwell on...you know what. Having no other option, I played the last card I had left. "But what if it is? Dad would check it out," I said.

Both my brothers got these hard, constipated looks on their faces. Hey, incase you haven't noticed he's my dad too.

"Sade.." said Dean.

I glared at him and raised a finger. "Dean please. Do we have even a single lead on Dad? 'Cause if we do, I'm totally ready to drop my point. But as far as I'm seeing, we have bullshit on dad. I'm just trying to get us something to do in the meantime. I'm just trying to keep us going until we find Dad, okay? Now if you don't want in I can do this case myself and meet you elsewhere when I'm done," I finished as I folded my arms and stared at my brothers.

"I'm in," Sam said with a shrug. THANK YOU!

Dean pursed his lips while giving me the _I-can-see-right-through-your-act _look. Basically though, I didn't care. I know I was doing a shitty job of hiding my emotions. I just needed some time. "Okay," Dean said after what seemed like eternity. "I'm in."

* * *

In spite of myself, I totally climbed out of the truck with a huge smile on my face. A frat house. We were investigating at a freakin' frat house! A frat house filled with girls and...guys! Hey, a girl has perfect right to fantasize about guys. It's not like its against the law.

I rolled my eyes as Sam climbed out and asked, "One more time, why are we here?"

"To investigate a case. And maybe flirt a little," I teased.

Dean closed his eyes. "Sadie, I don't think we need the details. And no flirting," he added as an afterthought.

I scowled. "And it's perfectly alright for you to literally throw yourself on the girls?" I argued. His eyes went wide.

"Girls? There'll be girls here?" he asked as though he'd never heard of such a thing.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Dude, it's a friggin' frat house. Girls have their own dorms too," I said.

Dean smiled. "Oh, I'm so getting laid."

I groaned. "Nevermind," I sighed giving up. He could do whatever he liked and I could do whatever I liked. I didn't need my brother's consent. I was a full grown adult capable of making my own decisions.

Sam went from standing next to us to actually moving a few feet away from us as though he didn't know us. Hey, we weren't that horrible you know.

"Once again, why are we here?" he asked.

"Because the victim lived here," Dean said. "And once again, I'm a guy you're a girl," he told me.

"No shit Sherlock," I countered.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Fine. Just don't disgust me with details later on. I don't need to know what happens with..." he trialed off. I chuckled as we started walking towards the entrance.

"Deal," I muttered.

We walked ahead to see a group of kind of cute guys fixing up a car _**nowhere **_near as gorgeous as the Impala. Dean seemed to like it though with the way he was literally drooling while looking at it. Okay, I might be exaggerating. Anyway, Dean stopped and grinned at the guy.

"Nice wheels," he started. The guys just stared at him like he was an alien. I barely kept in my giggle. He cleared his throat and tried again, "We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay," he said.

They nodded and then eyed me weirdly. I didn't know if that was bad or good. "What about her?" asked one of the guys who was chewing on an apple. He winked at me. After that? Well, Dean being the protective ass that he is ruined everything.

"Off limits jackass," he growled before pulling me by the arm and almost dragging me into the frat house. Silently though, I have to admit that half of this was a facade. I was glad that Dean had pulled me away. I still couldn't manage to get the thoughts out of my head. I mean, what happened with Kane 13 years ago was still manageable. But the incident 3 years ago still got to me.

_I felt dirty. I felt used. I had no idea how long it had been. I just wanted out. It didn't help that my kidnapper had Dean's skin on. And after the last few hours, I felt scared. I mean, pretty hard stuff has happened to me ever since I was a kid, but the first time that...this...God...I can't even talk about it. _

_I was silently glad that fake Dean had left for the moment. I didn't care that I was sobbing. Every part of me hurt. Every damn part. I knew I was bleeding from my shoulder blades where the jackass had stabbed me. My head throbbed to no end. And I could still feel his hands all over me. It wasn't rape, trust me. But it was just as good as with his hands feeling whatever they liked. I was just glad he hadn't taken off my clothes._

_I heard footsteps and my breathing quickened. No. I didn't want this anymore. Just kill me already. _

"_Sadie," I heard his voice say. _

"_Just leave me alone," I whimpered, not bothering to lift my head to look at him. _

"_Holy shit," muttered the guy in front of me. It struck me as a slight alarm. Why would fake Dean be concerned?_

"_Shit Sadie. What the hell happened? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," said Dean. _

"_Dean?" I whispered as I tried to lift my pounding head. _

_Then I heard a maniacal laugh. "Nope. Just thought to mess with you," came the evil tone. Shit. No. And I was convinced that it had been my brother. _

"_Please," I begged. "Stop this." _

_It didn't stop. The torture continued. And I couldn't do anything except scream and yell for my brother to come and get me. _

"Who are you?" came a voice that jolted me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked around to see that we were in a room. I hadn't even realized that we'd entered the premises. I looked over to my brothers and was relieved that none of them had noticed my trip to the past. I looked over at the guy and did a double take. The guy whose room we'd entered was wearing canary yellow shorts and was purple. I mean, he was painted purple.

"We're your new roommates," Dean lied easily as he smiled and walked over to the boy. The guy smiled back and held out a paintbrush.

"Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today," he said. Dean looked flabbergasted.

As much as I hated to save Dean, I was glad at my decision. I cleared my throat and pointed at Sam. "He's the artist. Things he can do with a brush," I said. Sam gave me a mortified look and something else that clearly said I was going to pay for it.

Speaking of pay for it, Dean and I paid dearly for the thong prank we'd pulled on him. I think I'll be more wary of corners after this as Sam had somehow convinced a dog to chase me for 5 blocks before he called it off. I tell you, the guy sure has a way with animals. As for Dean, well...let's just say that his favorite AC/DC shirt will never be the same again. Sam dyed it pink.

"Murph, is it true?" asked Dean. Murph? Seriously, that was his name?

Murph gave us a confused look. "What?"

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week," I said trying not to laugh at Sam brushing the guy's back. Holy crap that did not come out the way I wanted it to. I mean, painting the guy's back.

Murph put on a sad expression and said, "Yeah."

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy," Murph told us.

"Rich he was with somebody?" Sam asked.

Murph rolled his eyes. "Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen," he said, taking the girls name like she was a goddess of some sort. Boys.

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" I asked. I turned my head as Dean spoke up from behind me.

"You missed a spot. Just down there on the back," Dean told Sam pointing to a part that was showing skin on Murph's back. I barely held in my snort as Sam threw Dean an annoyed look and Dean just threw back his shitty grin.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot. And get this: she's a reverend's daughter," Murph told us, waggling his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would ya?" Dean asked as he lifted a spare paint brush and flicked a speck of purple paint that landed right on my nose.

I fumed as I glared at him and wiped off the paint. You, my brother, are going to regret this.

* * *

"Oops," I muttered as the church door slammed shut behind me causing the whole church to turn around in their seats and stare at us. What? Look away already. I nudged my brothers to keep moving and swiftly elbowed them in the ribs as I heard them snickering.

"Ow," complained both at once. I shrugged, held my nose high in the air and flopped down onto an empty seat as the reverend continued. Sam and Dean sat beside me...obviously.

"...as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings. So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children," completed the reverend. I dutifully bowed my head and felt extremely annoyed as Dean didn't seem to care. I smirked as Sam elbowed him right where I'd done just before. He hissed and blew out an exasperated sigh as Sam glared at him. He then looked to me. I indicated everyone else and he only then seemed to realize that people were bowing their heads. Declaring defeat, he too did the same.

We soon left the church being almost the last ones to vacate. I pointed to Lori as we headed down the small set of stairs.

"Are you Lori?" I asked as I walked up to her with my brothers behind me.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. I was already starting to like this girl.

I shook her hand. "My name is Sadie. That's Sam and this is my twin, Dean," I introduced.

Dean waved to her and said, "Hi."

"We just transferred here to the university," Sam told her.

She nodded. "I saw you inside," she said.

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..." Sam started.

"We wanted to say how sorry we were," Dean completed. I swear, it's like these guys can read each other's minds. They complete each other's sentences so often that it even freaks me out sometimes.

"I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt once. It's something you don't forget," Sam told her. I felt heart broken again. Sam still wasn't over Jess. And then there was the fact that I was still hiding my past from him. A past he CERTAINLY didn't need to know. Damn it! I swear I'm going crazy.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't see the reverend coming up from behind. I shifted my stance and very nearly tripped him up.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized as I steadied the man.

"No worries dear," he said, smiling as he straightened up.

"Dad, um, this is Sam, Sadie and Dean. They're new students," Lori told him.

Dean shook the reverend's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon," he said. Bullshit. Oops. I know you're not supposed to swear but what Dean said was bullshit to _him_ as he truly didn't believe in prayer. I knew my brother that well enough. But it seemed to play well judging by Reverend Sorensen's response.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message," he said. Dean chuckled. I tell you. If you know the guy well you can easily tell that the chuckle was almost a scoff. I was on Sam's side as he threw his big brother a disapproving look.

Dean led the reverend away by talking about our cover story while Sam and I hung back with Lori. I resisted the temptation to trip up Dean as he walked past me. Sigh. The things you do because you love your family, huh?

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?" Sam asked Lori as we too started walking ahead leaving the church behind.

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that," said Lori sadly.

I frowned. The girl seemed really good. Why would anyone blame her? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was 'seeing things'," she said.

I nodded. Of course. People see something unexplainable and suddenly the whole society thinks you've gone bonkers. "That doesn't mean it wasn't real," I told her gently. She smiled slightly but didn't elaborate.

She shifted herself uncomfortably as far as I could tell. "Look, um, I know this may sound completely crazy but..." she started and launched into her story. Holy shit. This case wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Libraries. The one place where I feel calm. I know it's cheesy but the silence and patience; just the overall aura of the place is kind of soothing. Dean stood next to me as we walked. The library we were heading to was a few blocks away and Dean insisted we walk there so that 'Baby' can rest a while. Seriously, those two should get a room...or a garage.

"So you believe her?" Dean asked Sam.

"I do," he confirmed.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too," Dean teased, grinning like an idiot. Goofball.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes," Sam said, frowning.

Dean snorted. "Yeah. It's call eyesight genius," Dean retorted. Hey genius. You have nerves inside the eyes if you take the literal meaning. Who's the brainless prick now? Obviously I wasn't going to say that to his face. Some things should be kept secret.

"Guys. Cut it out," I snapped as Dean and Sam glared at each other. Seriously, I was working with 5 year olds trapped in 20 year olds bodies or something. "Dean, Sam kind of has a point. She heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car," I explained while Sam gestured to me in success clearly indicating that I was right. Why, thank you baby brother.

"Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—" Dean started only for Sam to cut him off.

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend," he said.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man," Dean said disbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began," I said.

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" he pointed out. Hmmm, he had a point.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" I suggested. Sam nodded at my theory. We all looked up at the building in front of us. We'd reached the library. Time for a little research.

* * *

Remember I said _little _research? I totally take that back. I gaped as the librarian placed a small number of large boxes in front of us.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851," she said. I snorted as Dean blew dust off a box and it resulted in a coughing fit.

"Thanks," he muttered through watery eyes. The librarian smiled and walked away leaving us standing around the boxes.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean asked Sam. I frowned for a second and then realized he was talking about Stanford.

"Welcome to higher education," Sam said as he pulled out fat and thin and long and short and basically, just a huge variety of books out of the boxes. This is going to be fun...I think.

I groaned. As much as I love research, sometimes it just sucks when you've literally sat for 4 hours straight and come up with nada. Even Sam seemed to be annoyed. Sam seemed to take it as a personal insult when libraries wouldn't yield the information we needed.

"Anything?" I asked. Both shook their head grimly. Dean was practically sleeping over his volume.

I sighed and went back to my book scanning the arrest records for something suspicious. Well our type of suspicious. I sat straight in my chair as I found something.

"Hey, I think I found something. Check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes," I said. Both Dean and Sam perked up and sidled up to me. I pointed to the record. "Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.'," I finished, feeling slightly revolted. But nevertheless, it was a breakthrough.

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook," Dean said as he pointed to another page in my book.

"Look where all this happened," Sam stated as he pointed too.

I stared at the three words in front of me. "9 Mile Road," I quoted. This was no coincidence. This was exactly the –

"Same place where the frat boy was killed," Sam completed my thought.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out," Dean told Sam as he patted his shoulder. He then got up and headed straight for the exit. Sam followed.

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly. First of all, I was the one who'd found the record and yet Sam got the praise. And second, am I a servant? I apologized in a hushed whisper to the people who'd given me glaring looks as I'd shouted. I grumbled to myself while picking up all the research and wobbling my way out the door where apparently the Impala was already waiting. Woah, that was fast. I nearly dropped all the research as I hurried to the car. I swear, one day these guys will get a taste of their own medicine. If I can pull it of, that is.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I know this isn't much but I tried making it as good as I could. Please review and let me know! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. This was particularly hard to write. Sadie is pretty stressed out and stuff and it took me quite a while to make the story fit with the episode. A major part of this chapter is my original work so I didn't get too far in the episode. Hope that's okay. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I finally snapped. We'd come back to the motel so we could freshen up a bit before we went scouting on 9 mile road. But out of the blue, Dean had insisted on getting grub before we left so I was stuck with Sam in the motel room. And ever since Dean had left, he'd been talking to me non-stop trying to get me to talk about...you know what.

Sam tensed as I snapped. If I hadn't been pissed off, I'd have felt for the guy but he was crossing the limit here. I know he deserved to know about it, but I wasn't ready. I'd tell him when I was ready and he needed to respect that. "Sadie..."

I threw my hands into the air as I faced him. "You need to lay off Sam! I don't want to talk about it! Just...stop okay?" I said as my furious tone changed to a pleading one. I don't know how. My emotions haven't exactly been on a fair scale here. "I know you want to know about it. I know you want to help but you can't. It won't make a difference. Just please, I'm trying to handle it and all you keep doing is making it worse," I said.

"I'm not trying to make it worse Sade. I'm trying to help you. Talking about stuff that's bothering you helps. It – "

"No it doesn't! And since we're on that topic, I don't see you talking!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean?" Sam snapped back. Oh no. You have no right to get angry at me.

"JESSICA! You hardly talk about your nightmares. The fact that you're up most of the night. The fact that you still haven't gotten over her! If you don't and won't talk then what the hell gives you the right to make me!?" I asked.

Before Sam could vouch for himself how ever, the door slammed shut and Dean walked in. He deposited the food on the counter and looked surprised as he faced me and Sam. My face was probably red and my eyes were definitely stinging with tears of anger. Sam had a harried look about him.

I turned back to Sam. "Just stay out of it Sam. Talking may help you, but it sure doesn't help me. It only makes things worse," I told him as I grabbed my jacket and checked to see if I still had my weapons on me. I'd changed into knee length shorts and a tank top with a plaid shirt unbuttoned.

"But Sadie.."

That's it. I rounded on him as I lifted a hand to hit him across the face. I barely refrained myself as Sam flinched back. Horror-struck at what I was about to do, I backed away from him. "Sorry. I...I didn't mean to...I need some air," I stammered as I pulled on my jacket and sneakers and raced out the door.

I ran a few blocks and came to a stop outside some random bar. Just my luck. I panted as I leaned against the wall of some building. I'd never lifted a hand on my brothers. Never. It scared me how close it had gotten with Sam, especially when I knew the kid meant good and just wanted to help. Sam and his over large heart. I sniffed as I wiped a stray tear off my face. Oh well, might as well have a few drinks. I crossed the road and entered the bar. I was quite happy to see very few customers. I walked straight to the bar desk and slumped down on one of the stools.

"The strongest drink you have, please," I muttered to the bartender who nodded while throwing me a sympathetic look. Obviously he must be getting quite a lot of depressed people here.

"Bad day?" he asked as he brought my drink. I snorted as I sipped and felt the familiar burn as the liquid raced down my throat.

"Wow," I said as I blinked rapidly. "What is this?" I asked.

He laughed. "Personal concoction," he winked at me.

I giggled. "I hope you haven't drugged this," I told him. He would invite a lot of trouble if he did.

He frowned. "That's harsh. Why would I do that?"

I pursed my lips. Technically I was talking to a stranger. But right now, it didn't seem to matter. "Well, long story short, I was drugged once before and it wasn't a pleasant experience. If my brother hadn't come for me, I'd probably be dead," I explained. I let the bartender make his own assumptions. He looked horror-struck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," he apologized.

"Don't worry. You didn't," I said as I sipped more of the drink. Boy this was good. "I'm Sadie," I said.

"Matt," he told me as he shook my hand. "Say, there's a party at the sorority a few blocks from here," he said.

"You mean the place where the guy died?" I asked, acting like I didn't know much.

He nodded. "How did you know?" Oops.

"Um, transfer," I lied as I pointed towards myself. "From Ohio. I found out about the guy who died. Creepy huh?" I followed through. Thankfully, Matt seemed to believe me.

"Yeah. Really creepy. Anyway, there's a party at 8:30. You wanna come?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. It wouldn't hurt to get away for one night. Plus, Matt seemed like a good guy. I took a deep breath weighing my options. I was so going to get a mouthful from Dean for this but...what the hell. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there," I said, smiling. Maybe I'd even get a few clues for our case. Who knows?

* * *

I laughed as I downed what I think was my 10th shot. Alright, so I was close to getting drunk and for once, I didn't care.

"Boy, you are not what I expected," I said to Matt. The guy truly seemed great. I stayed cautious all the same.

"Neither are you," he teased. I smiled and looked around the hall. People were going crazy, getting drunk, inventing games. I sighed. Maybe I understood why Sam wanted a normal life. This was a lot better than getting pummeled by monsters every other day of the week. I swiveled the empty shot glass on the table as I thought back to my own college application.

_I stared at the envelope in front of me. Dean sat next to me speechless as well. Sam and Dad were out training. _

"_This isn't true. This is a dream," I said to myself. _

"_You applied didn't you?" Dean asked me. I nodded weakly. With shaking hands, I picked up the envelope sent by Harvard University. My face immediately fell. _

"_Dad will never listen. He won't understand," I told Dean finally. I knew he didn't really want me to go but it meant a lot that he was taking my side. _

"_We can try to convince him," he suggested. I snorted. No way was Dad going to listen to me. For once, we had found a more than decent motel room with a friggin' fireplace. Yup, we were in some random motel in some random snowy town. I walked over to the fireplace and stared at the envelope in my hand. Dean immediately understood what I was about to do. _

"_No," he said as he strode over and snatched the envelope out of my hand. "You worked hard for this. As hard as Sam's working right now." _

_I smiled sadly as I took the envelope back. "That's the reason I'm doing this. If I leave somehow, Dad will never let Sam go. I've seen him Dean. The way he's working for his grades? The way he is choosing honor and AP classes? He's preparing for college. He wants to get in on a full scholarship as far as I can tell." _

_Dean gave me a pained expression. He could see that I was doing this for Sam. _

"_Dean, as kids we'd tried so hard to keep him in the dark about our life; about how mom died, about the moving around, about Dad's job till he was stubborn enough to read Dad's journal. He deserves this more than I do," I said. I took a deep breath and tossed the envelope in the fire. _

I know I'd said before that I burned it **after** Sam left, but that was because that's what I'd told Dad. Honestly, I'd burned it _for _Sam.

Matt hadn't noticed my daydream. In fact he had already left the table and was chatting up another girl on the other side of the room. So much for a good night. I sighed in exasperation and moved to get up when I nearly collided with Lori.

"Oh, hey," she said as she looked at me. "Sadie, Ohio transfer right?"

I nodded smiling. We both sat back down on the table. I threw Matt an annoyed glance. She caught it and laughed. "All the girls fall for him...and hate him. He's a real piece of work. All he does is flirt," she explained.

"That's explains a lot," I told her. "Anyway, I was just heading out of here."

She caught hold of my arm as I started to leave. "You can stay for the night if you want. Until you get your own dorm that is. This was like the first time we got permission to host a party _and _let guys in so it's kind of crazy. I promise you, it's really a pleasant place otherwise. I don't have a lot of friends here and you seem nice," she said.

I smiled and nodded. One night wouldn't be much of a bother. I wondered if Dean would blow up at that. As if on cue, my cell phone rang and one glance at the caller I.D. told me my brother was throwing a bitch fit.

"I'm fine. I'm at Lori's sorority," I chanted into the phone before he could blow up at me. I could almost hear his confusion and his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he figured what to say now that he knew I was okay.

"Well, good. You coming back anytime soon? And what's all that noise?" he asked.

"I'm staying here for the night. I kind of need some space right now man. And the noise is a party," I said to him.

"Party?" he perked up on his end of the line. "Can I –"

"No. You can't. See you tomorrow Dean," I said and ended the call. The last thing I needed was Dean in here. He and Matt would tear the whole place down.

In a few minutes the party was over, the guys were shoved out of the building and the living area slash hall was a mess. I looked over at Lori and she sighed. All the girls tiredly started cleaning up and I lent a hand. It kept my mind of stuff I didn't want to think about right now. After about 20 minutes (which is record time in my opinion) the room was clean and we all headed to bed. Lori showed me to a spare room with two beds. She told me that one of the girls had left so the room was mine for the night. I didn't mind being alone for once. I thanked her and flopped onto the bed after kicking off my shoes. I didn't even realize how soon I drifted to sleep.

_I didn't know how long I'd been crying...or how long I'd been here. All I knew was that Kane was worst than any other monster we'd hunted. I knew enough to positively say that he was definitely a monster...but worse._ _Everyday I'd run mentally through Dad's journal in my head while leaning to one side of the cage I was put in to try to determine what Kane was. I always came up blank and yet, I felt like the answer was right in front of me. _

_I sniffed as I tried to choke back another sob. I wasn't the only kid here. I wasn't the only one getting beaten up for no good reason. _

"_Sadie, you still there?" he asked me. Josh. _

_Josh was the only other kid that was as old as me. The rest were younger. He came in a few days after me. He was literally the only reason I was sane right now. He talked and kept me calm, and I vice versa. _

"_Yeah. Where am I gonna go?" I asked sarcastically. He let out a weak chuckle. We both stiffened as we heard the basement door creak open. No. Not again. _

"_Well...who should I chose now? My babies are out there doing their job. Sadly, you need to be alive for them to do it or I'd have killed you a lot sooner. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun," Kane sneered as he stood in the center of the room and eyed all of us. His eyes fell on Josh. _

"_You. I choose you," he declared. Thus, he slowly moved towards his cage. Me? I was thrashing around in mine yelling for Kane to leave him alone. His belt held all sorts of torture tools. Tools that a 13-year-old like me shouldn't even be seeing. _

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while banging against the sides of my cage. _

_He turned to me with furious eyes. "Shut up. One more word and he'll be dead," he threatened as he stepped into the cage. _

_My eyes filled with tears as my shouts immediately cut off. I couldn't see this. I sobbed quietly to myself as Josh's screams rang around the room. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted all of us to get out of here. _

_Dean...Dad...where are you? _

I bolted straight up in bed. That had been too graphic. I was definitely not handling this. I ran a hand through my hair slightly wondering if it was something else that woke me up. My head was pounding from the excess of alcohol in my system. Damn hangovers. I groaned as I swung my legs over the side and willed my head to stop spinning. That's when I heard a loud throat ripping scream.

I ran out of my room and towards the direction of the scream and collided right into Lori who was sobbing hysterically. I held on to her, more to balance myself than to comfort her as my head spun dangerously. I've got to stop drinking on the job.

"Lori. Hey, hey. Look at me. What's wrong?" I asked as she clutched onto me and sobbed. She pointed towards her room. I sat her down against the wall and ran towards her room; stopping abruptly at the scene in front of me.

I stared in shock. One of the girls (I think her name was Taylor) was lying dead in bed. Blood was everywhere. And on the wall just above Taylor's bed was the message;

**AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN'T TURN ON THE LIGHT?**

over a giant cross that was surrounded by four smaller crosses. This...god. I need a vacation.

* * *

I stood near an ambulance in which Lori was sitting clutching a blanket around herself. I rubbed her back comfortingly. Seeing her friend dead like this obviously isn't the best wake up call. I saw an officer motioning for me and giving Lori a sympathetic look; I walked over to him.

"You said you saw the crime scene first?" he asked for like the millionth time. I swear, these officers are really annoying sometimes even though you know that they're just doing their job.

"Yes. Like I said before, I was in bed in the room two rooms away from Lori's. I heard her scream and went to see what was wrong. That's when I saw Taylor," I repeated.

"And you're one of the 22 girls that live here?"

I sighed. "No. I'm a transfer, a pledge. I came to check out the campus and everything. See what it was like. I spent the night here," I told him.

He nodded absently. "'Kay. Thank you for your time Ms. Wallace," he said and walked away. Alright, I know that Wallace isn't the best alias but with a hangover and a nightmare, I think I did pretty good.

I turned to see the Reverend taking Lori away. No ones attention was on me. This was a good time to properly see the 'crime scene.' Making sure no one was watching me; I hurried into the sorority building and up the stairs to Lori's room. I quietly entered and glanced at the message on the wall again, staring at the weird cross under it. I felt like I'd seen that somewhere.

I startled as I heard scraping noises behind me; then I rolled my eyes as I spotted my two goofy ass brothers trying to get in through the window. I ignored them and stared at the cross trying to jog my memory. My attention wavered when I heard a thump behind me. I turned around to see Sam sprawled on the floor near the window. As he tried to get up, Dean crawled in and landed right on top of Sam sending them both to the ground. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"Oh, sorry!" Dean muttered to Sam in a tone that clearly said he wasn't sorry at all. He obviously thought it was funny as hell.

"Be quiet," Sam snarled.

"You be quiet!" Dean retorted back.

"You be quiet!" Sam bit. I shook my head. I was dealing with friggin' 5 year olds...in 6 foot bodies.

"If you both don't cut the crap, I swear I'll punch one of you," I said, glaring at them. Both shut up. Good. Dean was good with guns, Sam with his knives. Me? I was an expert when it came to sparring and mêlée. So sometimes, my brothers took my threats seriously as once Dean had _almost _ended up with a broken nose when he got on the wrong side of my temper. Unlike Sam, who I felt guilty about lifting a hand at in the beginning (since he had meant good); Dean had deserved the bloody nose.

I pointed to the message on the wall before going to the door to check if the coast was still clear. I walked back to them, satisfied as Sam said, "That's right out of the legend."

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right," Dean agreed. "It's definitely a spirit."

I walked over to the message and pointed at the symbol. "Any of you recognize this symbol? I swear I've seen it somewhere," I said biting my lip as my brothers sat lost in thought. Then it struck me. "The research!" I almost yelled out. Without explaining anything, I hauled myself out the window, down the balcony and waited impatiently for my brothers to do the same.

As soon as all three of us were on the ground, I followed Dean to the car and yanked open the back door where I saw the research splayed all over. I rummaged through the papers till I found what I was looking for.

"Here," I said, pointing to the picture of the cross. "It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns."

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down," Dean said enthusiastically. He obviously thought this was an open and shut case.

I frowned and shook my head. "There's a slight problem guys," I muttered. I straightened the paper and read, "After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave."

Dean scowled. "Super." Yup. That was super. An unmarked grave. This was going to take so friggin' long.

"Ok. So we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why," Sam said.

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this," Dean told me as he opened the driver's side door. I hesitated with half a glance at Sam. Sam would definitely try to get me to talk again and after last night's nightmare, I wasn't ready for more questions. I bit my lip as I dumped the research onto the back seat again.

"Sadie, come on," Sam told me. I still hesitated.

"Nah, I'll stay at the sorority a little while longer. Maybe I can find out something," I said, trying to get out of it.

Sam frowned as he seemed to understand my reason for bolting. "Sade, it'll help. I know you don't want to, but talking helps. It – "

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I bellowed. It wasn't Sam's fault at all. It truly wasn't. I wasn't ready. I don't think I'll ever be. And he doesn't need to know about it. I don't need to relive it. Why can't he understand that?

"Okay, whoa," Dean said as he stepped in between me and Sam (who was fuming now too, mind you.)

"No!" I yelled as I tried to shove Dean out of the way. "Why do you always defend him? Why am I always the one excluded?" I yelled in his face. I don't know how he does it, but Dean didn't move an inch nor did his temper flare.

I made a strangled noise and ran a hand through my hair. "He doesn't need to know! I've already lived through the nightmare once Dean, I don't need to go through it again. I think I deserve that much. If Sam can't handle that, then I can't do this," I said, trying to calm down.

Both stayed silent. Fine. Be like that. I shook my head in disbelief and started walked back towards the sorority. I heard a door slam behind me. Just as I thought that they were driving away, I felt a hand take hold of my elbow and I was spun around to face Dean.

"He doesn't deserve this you know," Dean told me.

I sighed. "I-I know okay? I just...you don't know what it was like Dean. Kane...he...gosh," I stammered as I tried to stop my hands from shaking. It had been a long time ago that I'd felt like this. "I just need some time okay?" I pleaded. I couldn't face him anymore. I turned on my heels and hurried to the sorority. Halfway through, I spun around to see Dean standing right where I'd left him.

"There's a party today too. Come along if you want," I told him. He smiled and nodded and walked back to the car.

Damn it. This was getting so out of hand. Sam was right. I needed to talk about it. But...I couldn't. Or wouldn't. Whichever.

* * *

I laughed hard, tears in my eyes as I slumped forward onto the table. Murph was a wacky guy. He'd been trying to juggle 3 plastic glasses in a drunken state and had ended up on the floor because he'd tripped over his own feet. Trust me, it looked funnier in person. Lori was trying hard to catch her breath.

"Sadie!" I heard a faint yell through the din of the party. I craned over tall heads and spotted both my brothers. I waved to them to come over. Lori excused herself after she spotted her friend calling her.

"This college thing is awesome!" Dean grinned as he made his way over. He eyed some of the girls with disgusting looks.

"Wipe that expression off your face before I puke dude," I told him. "Besides, Sam must have been to one of these at Stanford," I suggested. Was I trying to get back in his good books? Yes. Why? I have no friggin' idea.

Sam shook his head. "This wasn't really my experience," he told us.

I smirked. "Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay, you tell her what's going on while I go check out some chicks," Dean said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and then brought my attention to my brother.

"Okay, before you start, I just want to say I'm sorry. I know you mean well. I...just...just give me some time okay? To get a handle on this? I promise I'll tell you soon enough," I told him. I wasn't too good with the touchy feely thing, but even as kids I'd confided more to Sam than Dean so it felt familiar.

Sam gave me a kind smile and said, "No problem. I've been a jerk. Sorry."

I waved my hand to indicate it was okay. "Okay, shoot. What's the story?" I asked.

"So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something," Sam said as he unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage," I read from it. I don't get it. And clearly, Sam caught my confused expression.

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument," Sam said. I still don't get it.

"What the connection to Lori?" I asked, frowning.

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?" Sam repeated.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as the lock and key clicked into place.

"Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter," Sam said.

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?" I asked.

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them and stuff without the reverend ever even knowing it," I said.

Just then Dean walked over with a disgruntled face. "Shut up," he muttered before me or Sam could tease him about the fact that the girl he'd been trying to chat up had clearly rejected him.

"Okay," I said, rubbing my hands. "So, what? Sam can keep an eye on Lori while you and I check out the graveyard?" I suggested to Dean. Dean and Sam nodded. We started to leave and Dean's eyes fell on a blonde by the pool table. I shook my head as she smiled at him. I tugged at his jacket and he made a disgruntled noise as I bustled him out of the room after Sam. We had work to do.

* * *

**Leave reviews :) I always love to read all of your opinions. Questions about any part of the chapter are welcome :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, so this is the longest chapter I've written yet. I just hope you all enjoy it. :) I worked really hard for this so please leave reviews on what you think of it! Huge thank you to ispiltthemilk for helping me on a concept for Sadie's flashbacks! You rock girl. Check out her amazing sis-fic! It's listed in my favorites!**

_**Follow me on Facebook at 'Spnxbookworm' for updates on fictions or just to chat. :)_

* * *

This. Is. Boring. Yup, that's what this is. I yawned for at least the 10th time since we'd entered the graveyard after Dean had done deciding which was the safest place to park his 'baby'. His love for the car creeped me out sometimes. I was in kind of a pleasant mood. Things were good with Sam, for now. I knew I'd have to tell him sooner or later. Hopefully, it would be later. I squished through the mud in the graveyard along side Dean, our shovels clanking against one another in an irregular rhythm. We'd passed like at least a hundred graves. Where the hell was this guy buried?

I yawned again as I shined my torch on the next one and then cried out in pain as Dean elbowed me really hard in the rib. "OW! What the hell did you do that for?" I whined.

"Stop with the yawning like a bear Sade. You're making _me_ yawn," he said while trying to stifle a yawn himself.

I scowled at him. "Hey, it's not my fault that yawns are contagious," I said, shrugging.

Dean gave me a pointed look and asked, "When's the last time you slept?"

Um, well carry the two, subtract the 4 and Bob's your uncle...or something. Ah, never mind. "A couple days," I muttered, not meeting his eyes. He didn't need to know more than he already knew. Well, obviously my technique for hiding stuff didn't work. He has this look where he just stares at you and it feels like his eyes are just drilling into your soul or something. If you still don't get what I mean, take Dumbledore looking at Harry like he's x-raying him or something. The look Dean gives you is kind of like that. I squirmed under his gaze and then threw my hands up in exasperation. Sam _never_ falls for this, yet I always do. It's so not fair.

"Fine! It's been like 4 or 5 days, 'kay? It's not exactly easy to sleep when people are getting tortured in your dreams," I said. Oops. That was a little to much information. Crap. I'm so dead.

Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Tortured? Apart from you? You'd seen..." he took a deep breath to steady himself as he ran his tongue over his teeth. "WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU SAW OTHER PEOPLE TORTURED?!" he yelled unexpectedly. I jumped so hard, I tripped over my own feet and landed on top of someone's gravestone. I hastily got to my feet and backed up as Dean advanced on me.

"It's been years! And you didn't care to mention that?!" he yelled.

I don't know what it was but I'd been under the bubbles lately, exploding in anger or sadness at unexpected times. I just flat out burst at Dean. "I WANT TO FORGET ABOUT IT!" I yelled.

Dean stopped yelling and advancing on me as he looked at me. Yes, just looked at me with those judgmental eyes. That set me off. Everyone had been judging me non-stop for days and I'd had it. "Don't. Don't you dare look at me like that," I threatened while raising a finger at him.

"I appreciate all you've done after what happened with Kane, but trust me when I say this. You don't want to know the details. Even Dad doesn't know the exact story. Yes. I saw a boy get tortured. A friend. His name was Josh. Happy now?" I stated as I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I know you just want to help. And trust me, I'm glad you do. But there are some things I need to deal with on my own. I...I just want to forget about it man. The past is past. I don't need to dwell on it anymore. But Sam and now you are just making it harder for me to do so. I'll tell you. I promise I'll tell **both **of you everything. Just please, give me some time okay?" I pleaded.

Dean awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while giving me a sheepish smile. Okay, that probably said that he was trying to avoid the inevitable chick flick moment. The guy can be such a teddy bear when he wants to and then the next second he's all _'I'm a guy and I don't do hugs and kisses.' _

I couldn't help but laugh. I smiled as he nodded, indicating that he was ready to give me some space, some time to sort this crap out.

"Alright, let's burn this sonuvabitch," he said with the usual gleam in his eyes. I laughed as I followed him. Maybe the revelation to my brothers would be sooner, I didn't mind for once. I knew now that they'd be there for me. Damn, I could be such a dork sometimes.

It took a couple more minutes to find the grave. Dean and I spread out looking for the unmarked grave. I heard Dean yell 'Yahtzee' as he found it on his end. I hurried over to him and saw the grave with the familiar cross symbol on it. We both stood there, not moving. I then looked up at him. He looked back. Oh no, I was not digging the grave. I knew that look and it clearly said that he wanted me to start digging.

"Oh come on!" I whined as I trudged over to the center of the grave and plunged in my shovel.

I huffed as I threw mud off my shovel, out the pit I was creating.

"Hey, watch it!" Dean snapped as I nearly coated him with mud. I glared at him.

"That's it. Get in there. I'm not digging anymore. It's been 30 minutes and I've made a decent sized pit. Your turn," I stated as I defiantly climbed up the three-foot crater I'd made on top of the poor preacher's coffin.

Grumbling under his breath, Dean climbed in and started digging further. Around 30 more minutes later, I was sitting cross-legged near the grave which was at least 5 and a half-foot deep now.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house," Dean said. I snorted and then shut up as Dean gave me his _death by glare _look. Just a minute later, the shovel hit solid wood.

"Hello, preacher," he said, giving me his shitty grin.

On cue, I got up and picked up a shotgun from the duffel bag Dean had carried. I loaded it with salt rounds while Dean hacked away at the wood trying to find a break. I stood on ready as Dean yelled out triumphantly as the wood gave way. I rolled my eyes.

"You really want to bring the whole neighborhood here with all your yelling dude?" I teased.

"Shuddup," he mumbled as he snagged the lighter fluid and salt from his duffel and poured it all over the bones of the preacher. I found it a teeny bit weird that the spirit didn't pop up till now. Usually, one of us would be firing rounds while the other would be smashing against tombstones. You can decide who would fit each category.

"Goodbye, preacher," Dean said as he threw the match into the grave setting the remains ablaze. Out of habit, I let the gun lie loose at my side as I picked up my shovel. Thank God this was over. Then again, maybe I spoke too soon.

Dean's phone started ringing as he was packing up the duffel. It was quite amusing to watch for a while as Dean fumbled with both before somehow managing to hold onto the ringing phone with his teeth and zipping the duffel close before taking the phone out of his mouth and answering it.

"Yeah," he said. Okay, that meant it was Sam. "What?! Dude, calm down...Yeah, it's done...the bones are salted and torched...that can't be right...okay, we'll be right there," he said as he ended the call.

"Let me guess, this whole expedition didn't work." I said as we hurried to the exit of the graveyard. He nodded gravely.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I walked up behind Dean who was trying to get past the local sheriffs.

"No, it's alright, I'm with him. He's my brother," he told the sheriffs. He then waved to Sam and said, "Hey! Brother!" I could stop the laugh that escaped my lips. Dean could be such a fun guy to be with sometimes. The sheriffs let us through and we walked up to Sam.

"You ok?" Dean asked. Obviously, with Sam in danger, Dean and I would be on tender hooks till we were sure he was perfectly okay.

"Yeah," he said.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Hook Man," he replied.

I gaped at him. I thought we burned the sucker. "You saw him?" I asked.

He turned to me with accusing eyes. "Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?"

"Don't you look at me like that. We torched him. Every single bit of him," I shot back. "You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?" I asked in an equally accusing tone. Boy, my baby brother could be such a douche.

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend," Sam explained while he threw me an apologetic glance. Apology accepted. See? We can work this out just fine, thank you very much.

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself," Dean added in an obvious tone.

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman," Sam told us. Wow. That's news.

"So what?" I asked.

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished," Sam said.

"Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?" Dean suggested.

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair," I added now that this was starting to make sense to me. What? It's hard to piece stuff together when you haven't slept for a week.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?" Dean asked.

"You must have missed something," Sam said.

"Hey, I can vouch for that. I was there too incase you forgot. He burned everything in that coffin," I stated.

"Did you get the hook?" Sam asked. Oh crap. That we didn't.

"The hook?" Dean asked, puzzled.

I turned to him. "Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him," I said.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power," Dean caught on.

"So, if we find the hook..." I egged them on.

"We stop the Hook Man," said both my brothers together. I rolled my eyes as they smiled at each other. Brothers.

* * *

I feel like we've been to the library the most in this particular case. Right now, we were in a library trying to find out about the damn hook that we missed out. I huffed in exhaustion as I fumbled through the piles of papers in front of me.

I perked up though as Dean spoke, "Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary." He then read it out, "Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."

"Does it say anything about the hook?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe," he said as his eyes rapidly scrolled through the paper. "Here. Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church," he read.

"Wait," I said. "Isn't that where Lori's father preaches? Where Lori lives?" I asked.

Both my brothers immediately understood the graveness of the situation. This was specifically the reason that people around the Sorenson's were getting attacked.

"Yeah. Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years," Dean said.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?" Sam asked. He had a point.

"Check the church records," I said.

After about another hour or so of shuffling through the massive pile of 200 years worth of church records I yelled as I found what we'd been looking for and then abruptly kept quiet as people hissed at me.

"Sorry," I whispered to them. I then motioned my brothers to see what I'd found. Yeah. I'm awesome.

"Look at this," I said pointing to the paper in front of me. "St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged," I read. "Crap. They melted it down. Made it into something else," I said.

The next minute Dean was almost dragging me by my feet as he hauled me off the seat and raced after Sam out the library. Obviously, we needed to get to the church.

* * *

Dean parked the car outside the church and we piled out of the car.

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire," Dean ordered.

"I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in," Sam said.

I shrugged. "Alright, take your pick."

"I'll take the house," he said.

Dean and I nodded. I started walking towards the church and laughed as I heard Dean yell to Sam behind me, "Hey. Stay out of her underwear drawer." Boy, I could just imagine Sam's bitch face at Dean's words. He threw me his shitty grin as he joined me and entered the church.

"Okay, take anything silver and bring it down to the basement," he said. I nodded and ran off towards the first set of shelves I laid my eyes upon. In a few minutes I had a decent number of items. I hauled the bag over my shoulder and descended towards the basement. I saw that Sam had already arrived from Lori's.

"I got everything that even looked silver," Sam and I said at the same time. I grinned as I deposited the bag next to Dean and helped throw everything into the fireplace.

"Better safe than sorry," Dean stated.

Suddenly, we heard echoing footsteps from the floor above.

Dean points his finger at me. "Keep burning the silver. We'll check this out," he said. He then turned to Sam after picking up his gun. "Move, move."

I grumbled as my brothers ascended the staircase. _Keep burning the silver, we'll check this out. _I mimicked in an annoying tone. I was perfectly capable of handling situations too. Oh well, I didn't mind. I yawned as I threw more of the ornaments into the fire. Maybe it was a good idea to stay down. I would probably fall asleep anyway.

I looked up as Dean walked back in. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Lori," he explained. Oh. I get it.

I turned back to the fire as I tossed in yet more silver. The next minute we heard some banging and then Sam's yell of pain. That, I wasn't going to ignore. I picked up my gun as I tossed the last of the silver into the fire and sprinted after Dean. We followed the ruckus and ended up in a back room to see Sam standing right behind the spirit of the Hookman who was advancing on Lori.

"Sam, drop!" Dean yelled. Sam immediately obeyed and Dean blew the spirit to dust.

"I thought we got all the silver," I all but yelled in anger. Sam was bleeding from his shoulder and that was one step too far for the dumbass spirit. No one hurts my brother.

"So did I," Dean said. I could tell he felt the same as me.

"Then why is he still here?" Sam asked.

"Then maybe we missed something!" Dean said in annoyance. I glanced around the room. Nothing even looked silver. Then my eyes landed on Lori.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?" I asked as I pointed to the cross necklace she was wearing.

"My father gave it to me." she said in a scared voice.

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean asked hurriedly.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school," she said in a shaky voice.

"Is it silver?!" I asked in annoyance. The spirit would be back any minute.

"Yes!" she yelled back. I walked forward and ripped off the chain, ignoring the slight hesitation from Lori. I threw it to Dean while Dean threw his gun to Sam. Right on time. There was a horrifying, teeth breaking scratch from behind us. The spirit had turned invisible and was scratching at the wall. It kind of sounded like someone scratching a chalk the wrong way against a blackboard.

I shot at the scratching and reloaded my gun. Next to me, Sam was reloading his own with more ammo. The next minute all I could sense was a rush of air behind me and I was thrown against the wall. I groaned as I slid painfully to the ground. I barely got to my feet when the Hookman burst into flame right over Lori and Sam.

Damn. That was close.

* * *

"And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?" the sheriff asked for the millionth time that day. Jeez. Give us a break man.

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran," Dean told him.

"And that's all?" he asked.

"Yes, that's all," I said.

"Listen. You and your brothers—" the sheriff started to say only for me to cut him off.

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town," I said as I walked to the car and slid into the back seat. I bunched up my jacket against one of the doors and lied down on the back seat. Dean got into the front and gave me a weird look.

"Dude, I haven't slept in days. Don't you dare tell me to get my feet off the upholstery 'cause I'm not," I told him as I shut my eyes. I vaguely heard Sam get in a few minutes later and Dean start the car before I slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I gasped as I woke with a start. I blinked as I tried to register where I was. I almost yelled out in panic before realizing that I was probably in a motel room. I saw my brothers sleeping on their beds, so thus, I was on a couch. I also realized that Dean or Sam had probably carried me in from the car as I couldn't remember walking in myself. Gosh, that's embarrassing. I rubbed my face as I took a deep breath. That nightmare had just been too much. No matter how much I tried, the stuff just kept coming back. I needed some air. I was still in the clothes I'd sat in the car with so I was thankfully glad that my brothers were too awkward with me when it came to my 'needs.' If I'd woken up in pajamas, well...that would have been bad, for them.

I got up and raced out the door. I took a deep breath before I let the tears fall. I'm usually not a person who cries, but these things that happened to me...I can't even explain what it feels like to keep remembering that again and again. I trudged over to the Impala a few feet away and sat on the hood. This was familiar. I could remember sitting with my brothers every once in a while when we wouldn't have money to book a motel room. We'd watch the stars at night while sipping cool beers and sleep in the Impala. In the last 4 years though, it had usually been me and Dean as Sam was off at Stanford. I sighed as I glanced up at the clear star filled sky. I could already feel myself calming down even though I could feel the hot tears against my face.

"You okay?" asked a soft voice next to me.

I looked around to see both Sam and Dean leaning against the car behind me. Crap, I'd left the motel room door open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just...needed some air," I said as I hastily wiped the tears off my face. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a minute."

They didn't budge. They just walked over; one of them sat on either side of me and just watched the stars. I smiled to myself as the tears fell again.

"Damn it," I cursed as I brushed them away; yet I was smiling.

"Sadie...what happened?" Sam asked. He asked so gently, I could tell it was a choice. I could answer it only if I wanted to. I broke. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I let out a ragged sob before starting with my story.

"Thirteen years ago. Gosh, I don't even know where to start.."

* * *

_Where was I? The last thing I remembered was walking back from the diner with our dinner. I groaned as my head pounded. Obviously I'd been jumped. I blinked my eyes to adjust to the darkness. As I moved, the front of my head collided with something and I yelped in pain before falling back. I sat shocked as I looked around me and realized that I was in a friggin' cage. _

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I rammed the sides of the cage. Me and small spaces? Nuh-uh. We don't go together at all. _

"_Quiet," came a menacing voice from the corner. It was low, but it sent a chill down my spine and I immediately shut my mouth. I trembled as I heard footsteps come closer. Out of instinct I retreated until I was against the far end of the unfortunately small cage. _

_I almost yelled in fright as the man made level with me. His face was wrinkled and scarred in every inch like he'd fought a war single handedly. He was missing two fingers from his left hand and one of his were pure white. _

"_Hello sugar. I'm Kane," he sneered as he reached into the cage and pulled my leg. I yelled as I tried to kick his hand off. He didn't budge. He managed to pull me towards him so that we were face to face. "Listen here pumpkin. We hate you hunters in our midst. You were a necessity. Don't worry though. I won't kill you. Not yet. Just behave. And if you try to escape, you'll suffer a lot worse," he threatened before letting go of my leg. I sobbed as I retreated back into the far end of the cage. _

_What was happening? Where was I? _

_..._

_I was breathing ragged breaths as I leaned on the bars of my cage. I was silently glad that Kane had decided to stop for now. It was terrifying. I wanted my Dad. I wanted Dean. They could make it all right. I didn't like the way he touched me. It felt wrong. I didn't like the pain he caused me with the burning metal rod I'm sure was called a poker as I'd heard Dad mention it once._

_"Daddy." I whispered as I clutched my abdomen which was throbbing with pain because of the number of times Kane had hit me there. I couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of my eyes. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go back home._

_I stiffened as I heard someone come in._

_"Hello sweetpea." said the menacing voice. No. Kane was back. "I brought someone. He'll treat you real nice. Just like me."_

_"No." I whimpered. "Please. Let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please." I pleaded. I couldn't stop the racking sobs that were escaping my throat as the stranger next to Kane opened the cage I was in and came in. He slowly started edging towards me._

_"No. Please. No. No."_

_"NO!"_

_..._

_I didn't know long it had been. I only knew that I was hurting everywhere. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to be here anymore. I hissed as I jostled the new burn on my left arm and the cut on my thigh. I knew that Dean or Dad would come for me. They wouldn't just quit on me if they knew I was missing. I'd tried escaping and that was the reason I had the burn and cut. _

_I stiffened as I heard the basement door creak open. I knew we were in a basement as I sunlight never shined through what I now realized were fake windows. I frowned as I heard another noise except for Kane. I just hoped it wasn't another kid. After me, he'd brought a few more kids and slammed them in cages. He rarely touched them though. I was his favorite. I shuddered at the memory. _

"_GET IN AND SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Kane yelled before tossing a kid into the cage next to me. He then glared at me before exiting the basement; slamming the door shut behind him. _

_I edged to the side of my cage from where I could see the other kid he'd just bought in. The boy looked to be about my age or maybe a year older. He was clutching his head in pain, I presumed. _

"_H-Hey," I said in a whisper. _

"_Hey," he mumbled back. I could see that he calmed down a little as I talked. _

"_I'm Sadie, what's your name?" I asked. _

"_J-Josh. I'm Josh," he said as he turned to me. His eyes were the most beautiful topaz color and he had dark brown hair like me, minus the natural blonde highlights. _

"_Hey Josh. What's up?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. _

_He chuckled before abruptly cutting off as the door opened. Kane's servant (the guy who'd tortured me other than Kane) walked in and hastily threw in plastic boxes in each of the cages along with a small bottle of water. _

"_Eat up, or else," he said before exiting the basement. _

_..._

_I didn't know how long I'd been crying...or how long I'd been here. All I knew was that Kane was worst than any other monster we'd hunted. I knew enough to positively say that he was definitely a monster...but worse. Everyday I'd run mentally through Dad's journal in my head while leaning to one side of the cage I was put in to try to determine what Kane was. I always came up blank and yet, I felt like the answer was right in front of me._

_I sniffed as I tried to choke back another sob. I wasn't the only kid here. I wasn't the only one getting beaten up for no good reason._

_"Sadie, you still there?" he asked me. Josh._

_Josh was the only other kid that was as old as me. The rest were younger. He came in a few days after me. He was literally the only reason I was sane right now. He talked and kept me calm, and I vice versa._

_"Yeah. Where am I gonna go?" I asked sarcastically. He let out a weak chuckle. We both stiffened as we heard the basement door creak open. No. Not again._

_"Well...who should I chose now? My babies are out there doing their job. Sadly, you need to be alive for them to do it or I'd have killed you a lot sooner. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun," Kane sneered as he stood in the center of the room and eyed all of us. His eyes fell on Josh._

_"You. I choose you," he declared. Thus, he slowly moved towards his cage. Me? I was thrashing around in mine yelling for Kane to leave him alone. His belt held all sorts of torture tools. Tools that a 13-year-old like me shouldn't even be seeing._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while banging against the sides of my cage._

_He turned to me with furious eyes. "Shut up. One more word and he'll be dead," he threatened as he stepped into the cage._

_My eyes filled with tears as my shouts immediately cut off. I couldn't see this. I sobbed quietly to myself as Josh's screams rang around the room. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted all of us to get out of here._

_Dean...Dad...where are you?_

_..._

_I stood outside my motel room door. Dad and Dean had finally come to get me. Kane was dead. He'd been a changeling. And apparently, I'd been in that dump for 2 and half weeks. It had taken them some time to realize that the 'girl' living with them hadn't been me but a changeling. _

_I smiled as Josh made his way over. He's a hunter too. His whole generation of family were hunters. _

"_So, finally out huh?" he asked awkwardly. _

_I blew out an unsteady breath. It had been a few days since I'd gotten out but the nightmares still haunted me. "Yup. Definitely out." _

"_So, I'll see you again?" Josh asked. _

"_Sade come on!" Sam yelled as he followed my Dad and Dean to the Impala. _

"_Yeah. Here's my number. Call me," I said, smiling before walking to my family and sliding into the back seat._

* * *

Sam's eyes were brimming with tears as I looked back at him. We hadn't told him what was going on. He'd just found out about the supernatural a couple months before my 'incident' and we didn't want to freak him out. Dean and I had all but had a shouting match with my Dad on that issue.

"Holy crap," he whispered. I smiled tearfully at him while Dean held on to my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me about Josh?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "You saw him in there when you and Dad came to get me. I didn't think there was much to say. Besides, I haven't seen him or heard from him since then," I said.

Dean pursed his lips as he considered my statement.

Sam hesitated as he turned to me. I sighed. "Spit it out Sam."

"Um, that shifter case. He mentioned something that happened 3 years ago..." he trailed off. I sucked in a sharp breath. That was still too recent for me. But like this one, I couldn't keep it in.

I nodded. "He did. Something did happen 3 years ago..."

* * *

_I yelled in annoyance as I slapped a hand to my forehead. There was more than one shifter. I'd killed one but people were still disappearing. Who knew if there were even more shifters running amok? I silently cursed Dad for sending me alone here. Even I knew I couldn't handle this along. _

_I picked up my phone and hesitated slightly as I paused over Dean's number. We hadn't talked much since Sam had left for Stanford. We'd just split up working our own cases and occasionally driving past Stanford to make sure Sam was safe. _

"_Oh, screw it," I told myself as I dialed his number. I groaned when it went to voice mail I just hoped he wasn't in trouble himself. I took a deep breath before leaving a message. "Hey Dean. It's Sadie. I know we haven't talked much and I hate it. We never used to be like this. But, um, I need you on this case. There's a shifter...or maybe more here. You know where I am since Dad probably sent you the co-ordinates of mine like he does me with your location. Anyway I'm in the Cheshire Motel, room number, uh, 14. I ganked one but the disappearances are still going. Bodies are piling up man and I need you. I can't do this one alone. Well, maybe I can but I don't want to. Just, call me when you get this," I said as I hung up. Now all I had to do was wait. Might was well get some grub. _

_I took my jacket off my bed along with my room keys and phone. I headed out the door, locking it behind me. As I started walking towards the diner just opposite, I felt a shift in the air behind me. A hunter's instinct. I whipped around and felt a hard blow land to my head before everything turned black. _

_..._

_I awoke with a groan. Why do people always target your head? I went to move my hands and stiffened on realizing they were tied up. I opened my eyes and squinted against the bright light. I was in some warehouse as far as I could tell. I could feel my breathing speed up as I panicked on finding out that I was hanging from makeshift cuffs and my legs were bound too. I thrashed around in vain trying to loosen the ropes. _

_Footsteps. I halted as I heard footsteps coming nearer. I then sighed in relief as Dean walked in. _

"_Oh thank God. You scared me. Help me out of these will you?" I asked. I frowned as Dean walked over to a table and uncovered the cloth over it. There were all sorts of torture tools on it. This wasn't Dean. _

"_You're not Dean," I snarled as I started thrashing around again. _

"_Nope. I'm not Dean. But I look like him. And sound like him," teased the shifter. "And I'm going to have a lot of fun. Big brother isn't coming for you sweet heart." _

_I gulped. Crap. This was bad. _

_..._

_Please. Stop. Dean. Please. No. You're not Dean._

_I yelled in pain as I felt the blade carve along my bare back. My hands felt numb from being hanging from the chains for so long. And in front of me stood a replica of Dean. A goddamn fake._

_"He's not coming Cassie. He doesn't care. He wont ever care, especially after that night 13 years ago." I whimpered as I heard those words yet again. I had no idea how long it had been. I just wanted this to be over with. I felt tears streaming down my face as I thought of my big brother not wanting me anymore. The fact that I was hearing it in his voice made it even harder for me not to believe._

_"Please. Stop." I whispered._

_I groaned weakly as the fake Dean paid no attention and just lifted the chains higher so that I was dangling off the ground. "No. You deserve to pay for what happened to my family because of yours. Let this be a lesson to them."_

_The next minute, I felt his hands all over my body and all I could do was whimper and shudder as I wished for my big brother to come save me._

_"DEAN!" I yelled as I felt a needle pierce my neck and black invade my vision._

_..._

_I felt dirty. I felt used. I had no idea how long it had been. I just wanted out. It didn't help that my kidnapper had Dean's skin on. And after the last few hours, I felt scared. I mean, pretty hard stuff has happened to me ever since I was a kid, but the first time that...this...God...I can't even talk about it._

_I was silently glad that fake Dean had left for the moment. I didn't care that I was sobbing. Every part of me hurt. Every damn part. I knew I was bleeding from my shoulder blades where the jackass had stabbed me. My head throbbed to no end. And I could still feel his hands all over me. It wasn't rape, trust me. But it was just as good as with his hands feeling whatever they liked. I was just glad he hadn't taken off my clothes._

_I heard footsteps and my breathing quickened. No. I didn't want this anymore. Just kill me already._

_"Sadie," I heard his voice say._

_"Just leave me alone," I whimpered, not bothering to lift my head to look at him._

_"Holy shit," muttered the guy in front of me. It struck me as a slight alarm. Why would fake Dean be concerned?_

_"Shit Sadie. What the hell happened? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," said Dean._

_"Dean?" I whispered as I tried to lift my pounding head._

_Then I heard a maniacal laugh. "Nope. Just thought to mess with you," came the evil tone. Shit. No. And I was convinced that it had been my brother._

_"Please," I begged. "Stop this."_

_It didn't stop. The torture continued. And I couldn't do anything except scream and yell for my brother to come and get me._

_..._

_I gasped in pain as I felt pain race through my shoulder. I was beyond the point of screaming now. _

"_Come on, beg for me," said fake Dean. _

"_Screw you, asshole," I snarled as I spit blood out of my mouth. I just hoped it was from my broken tooth and not internally. I groaned as I felt one blow after another land on my torso. I was barely awake. My vision kept swimming and I knew it was only a few more minutes before I passed out. _

"_Let her go," came a distant voice. Dean? _

_I bleakly opened my eyes to see two Deans standing in the room. He'd come. He was alive. I smiled as the shifter backed away in horror. My brother would make everything right. That was my only thought before I slipped under._

* * *

Dean hand had stiffened around me as I'd talked through the whole thing. Sam was now holding my hand in comfort as I tried to breathe through my memories.

"You never told me exactly what happened down there," Dean said.

"Would you have stopped blaming yourself if I did?" I asked. "See? You wouldn't. You didn't need the extra weight. Well, now you know. And I swear to God I'll punch you if you start blaming yourself for this again," I threatened as I pointed a finger at him. He chuckled as he pulled me closer to him. It seemed to calm him down so I didn't mind.

"How did he make it?" Sam asked. I frowned. I'd never asked him that. He'd been there for me the whole time after. Sure, I'd flinched away from him and nearly shot him once thinking he was a shifter but after he'd talked to me, I'd seen the pain and guilt in his eyes and I'd known it was him.

"I got Sadie's message and got there as fast as I could. Only, I got jumped too as I got into the motel room. I woke up a couple hours later and had no idea where she was. It took a lot of tracking down until I found her. I thought I was too late when I saw her. That bastard...he..." Dean trailed off as I could see him trying to keep his walls up. I rubbed his arms in comfort.

"You found me. You came for me. That's all that matters Dean," I told him.

"But if I'd come a little later you'd – "

"No. We are not going there. You came, you got me, and you patched me up. You stayed by me even when I hit you with a pan on your head and knocked you out thinking you were the shifter," I said. Both Sam and Dean snorted.

I laughed along with them. It felt good to get this off my chest. I smiled as the laughter died off.

"So we good?" I asked them.

"We're good."

* * *

**Well? Review! If you have any questions about the chapter...please don't hesitate to ask!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright, so here is the start of 'Bugs' ;) I'll have you know that I personally hate all sorts of creepy crawlies. I'm usually the one hiding in a cupboard or something till said creepy crawly disappears. But this episode is one of my favorites. I didn't get too far in the episode in this chapter, so I hope you all like it all the same. **

**Thank you for the follows and reviews. It truly means the world to me. :) **

**A special shout out to sweetkiwi604 and ispiltthemilk on helping me out with certain bits in this chapter. They are truly the most awesome people in the world and I've come to count them as friends. Do hop on over to their pages and check out their awesome stories! **

**Also, sweetkiwi604 has started the most amazing story in existence. It's called "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Hunters" and features four of your favorite winsisters so please do check it out! She has done a splendid job with it! :) **

**Thanks for sticking with me till here. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Sam, you coming?" Dean asked as we stepped out of the Impala which was parked a few feet away from a bar. If you haven't guessed yet, we were freakin' short on money and it was time to hustle some pool. Sam grumbled from his passenger side seat and mumbled something incoherent.

"I'll take that as a no then," Dean stated as he started walking towards the bar. I sighed. Sam seriously needed to learn to have some fun. I leaned over his window, my arms resting on the sill.

"Come on Sammy. It won't take long. I'd like some company other than that ass hat," I joked pointing a thumb behind me where Dean stood waiting for me so we could start our _act._

Sam shook his head and then gave me a pointed look that said that he didn't want me doing this either. I pursed my lips at him. He lifted his hands in the air and let them fall back down in disbelief.

"How are you even comfortable doing this, Sade? No offense but I'm just surprised Dean approves of you wearing that," he said as he pointed to my mini jean shorts and a tight, short tank top that showed just the right amount of skin. Honest, just a teeny tiny bit of skin that would make the guys itch to get in my pants. And trust me, when you're hustling pool, that's a good thing. Otherwise, if you don't know self defense, you should probably create a scene or run for your life.

"He doesn't approve. And I only wear this when we're hustling pool dude. It's not like we do it every day," I said.

Sam sighed. "All I'm saying is, after all that happened to you, how can you be so lighthearted with this?"

I stiffened. I didn't tell him all about my past just to have him throw it back at me. I was managing it better now with the occasional nightmare and what not. But he had absolutely no right to use that as leverage. "I swear I'll pummel you if you bring it up again. I'm not lighthearted on this matter Sam. We're low on cash; hustling pool is easier and fun; which is not in your dictionary apparently, so thus I'm going with Dean."

Saying so, I stalked off to Dean leaving Sam staring after us. God, just when I thought we were on good terms, he had to bring up something that would cause a fight. I sighed. This was harder than I'd expected.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked as we walked towards the entrance. Oh no. Not you too.

"Please man. I just got the whole '_You shouldn't be doing this because you're too fragile to handle it right now'_ speech from Sam. Don't ruin this for me. Besides, I love flirting with the hot guys and seeing you restrain yourself from beating the shit out of them," I teased as I winked at him and walked into the bar, Dean following.

"So, which guy are we gonna choose this time?" Dean whispered to me.

I eyed the crowd and spotted two guys at one of the pool tables. They looked to be friends as they were laughing and definitely didn't care who won. And they were kinda cute too. One had jet black hair and beautiful brown eyes and looked to be maybe an inch shorter than Dean while the other had brown hair, mesmerizing grey eyes and was exactly Dean's height.

"There," I said pointing to the two of them. He smiled and nodded obviously sensing they were easy prey. Time to get our act on.

We walked up to the table and Dean introduced me and himself while challenging them to a little bet just to start the hustle. I couldn't help but blush a little as grey eyes looked me from head to toe and smiled warmly.

"So, you and me versus the boys?" I asked Dean, playing along.

Dean threw on this aghast expression and said," Oh no. I always lose with you on my team. How about you go and get some drinks. A singles challenge would be way better."

On cue, I pouted my lip and stared at him with soulful eyes. "Oh come on. I'm not that bad. Please let me play."

And just as expected, grey eyes stepped forward. "How about you team up with me and your buddy can team up with mine? It'll be an interesting game," he suggested.

I smiled widely. Dean nodded in excitement and the game began.

A couple minutes into it, I could tell that Dean was easily winning seeing as we'd planned it all along. Paul, the grey eyed hunk was standing right behind me, our bodies pressed together as we bent over the table and he 'instructed' me on how to hit the cue ball so we would get our shot. "Now, you have to be steady with the stick. You don't want to get to excited and let the other team win," he said in my ear as he put his hand over mine and leaned more into me. I chuckled silently to myself as Dean was watching over us like a hawk ready to snatch up its prey.

"Like this?" I showed him as I stretched farther to get a good grip on the pool stick. I could feel my legs rubbing against his. He chuckled in my ear as he caught my flirty attempt. He then let go and backed off, indicating I was doing fine and to take the shot. I reared the stick back and let it go forward with a force purposely messing up and hitting the side of the cue ball instead of the center so that I got it positioned just where Dean would need it, right in front of one of the striped balls.

"Crap. What did I do now?" I whined.

Paul put on a sheepish expression and ran a hand through his hair. "You messed up."

"Damn it. I told you I wasn't that good. Sorry dude."

He laughed. "No problem. How about you get us some drinks while I finish this up?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I looked at Dean to signal him that it was over. Walking over to the bar, I signaled the bartender to bring two bottles and waited. I thanked the bartender and handed over the money (which I'd pick pocketed from a random girl in the bar) and turned around to find Paul right behind me. I handed him his bottle while bringing the lip of my own bottle to mine.

"Sorry for losing. I suck," I said.

He chuckled good-naturedly and waved it off. "Nah. It was just a game...and I lost a couple dollars but it's worth it. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was distracted by you," he teased as he laid a hand on my waist.

I smiled. "Like I haven't heard that one before," I said, smiling devilishly.

"Really? And I was so close. Dang it," he muttered while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along. This guy didn't seem too eager to get in my pants. Okay, so he was touching me but he didn't come on strong like the other tons of guys we'd hustled pool with.

"So, you ready?" Dean asked as he walked over. Dude, you're truly spoiling an amazing moment here. Buzz off. I glared at him.

"You guys leaving already?" Paul asked as his expression fell slightly.

"Yup. Gotta hit the road," Dean said.

"No we don't," I interrupted. Paul chuckled. Damn it Sade. Get a grip on yourself. You're blushing and red as a clown.

"That's okay. Sean and I were supposed to leave anyway. So, will I ever see you again?" Paul turned to me. I put on a sad face, and for once of the very many rare times, I was actually sad.

"I don't know. I'm kind of on a road trip with him and another friend. It was nice to meet you though," I said as I shook his hand and hugged him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, accepted the 15 dollars from Dean that we'd agreed to give every guy whose heart I 'broke'. He then waved goodbye and left with his friend.

I sighed after them. "He was a good guy," I muttered as I followed Dean out of the bar, towards the Impala where Sam was standing and reading a newspaper.

Dean started laughing while brandishing the wad of cash in the air. He then hooked an arm around my shoulders and we walked up to Sam. I couldn't help but snort at Dean's good mood.

"You know, we could get day jobs once in a while," Sam mused while still looking at the newspaper.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap," Dean pointed out as we reached the car. I nodded too. Hell, we _never _got paid in hunting. It's like we were giving a free service.

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean. Especially when you're ready to parade you sister around wearing that," he said as he pointed to my attire. Okay, now he's gone too far. I walked forward to land a punch on his oh-so pretty face when Dean held me back.

"Dude, if I don't have a problem with it, why the hell do you? And Dean never keeps his eyes off of me. It's kind of annoying sometimes when he stares like an owl," I bit back, almost yelling at Sam.

Sam sighed as if he couldn't believe me. I thought we'd gotten past this. I mean, I didn't have a chick flick with my brothers _after _the whole confession thing for nothing, right?

_For once, I'd actually had a good night's sleep when you compare it to the last couple of days. Everything went as planned, well kinda. I got up to see that my brothers were still snoring in their beds so I brushed my teeth and had the most relaxing bath until Dean started banging on the door along with Sam wondering if I was okay. God, these overprotective brothers. _

_I hurriedly dried myself and got into my clothes before they broke the door down. After I was done, I opened it up to almost have Sam fall over me and send us to the floor. I casually strolled out while running a towel through my damp hair. _

"_Sadie?" Sam asked. _

_I turned around and stared at my brothers innocently. "Yeah?" _

_They just looked at me like I'd finally cracked or something. I sighed. "I'm fine guys. Honest," I said as I threw my towel onto the couch. They still didn't quit staring. I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. _

"_It's not like this happened to me recently guys. It's been a couple of years. I swear I'm fine. I got it off my chest and I'm good. Obviously it's not going to go away immediately, but I'm working on it. So please, quit staring at me like I'm a zebra at a zoo," I said. _

_That did it. Dean started chuckling and walked over to me. He kissed me on the head before heading out to get some food. Sam just stood there, __**still looking.**_

"_What?!" I whined. _

"_You sure you're okay?" he asked. _

"_Yeah. I guess. Like I said, I'm working on it. Trust me, getting it off my chest helped. And yes, I know you 'told me so' so quit with the smirking, dude," I said smiling as he laughed. _

"_I did tell you so," he added. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I should have known," he muttered. Trust Sam to blame himself for something he didn't even know about. _

_I walked over to him and punched him on his shoulder. _

"_Ow!" he complained. Duh. I just punched you. _

"_Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't even do! You couldn't have known. You were at Stanford Sam. And I don't even blame you for that. As much as it hurt when you left, Dean and I were happy that you got out of this life. So stop that or I swear the next punch will be to your face," I threatened. _

_Sam huffed out a breath and smiled my favorite carefree 'I love my sister' smile. He then pulled me into a hug and whispered thank you against my hair. I just waved it off while being scrunched against his chest. _

"_Nmfprblm," I said. _

_He chuckled before letting me go. "What?" _

"_No problem," I said, chuckling too. _

I glared at him as he glared back. God, little brother or not, if he didn't stop soon I was going to beat the crap out of him. And I can; seeing as my brothers have never won a sparring session with me. I may be tiny compared to my gigantor brothers but I'm just as good as them.

"We had the heart to heart Sam. Some people bury down the shit they've gone through. Some people just want to forget about it. I'm just being myself. I want to forget about it so lay off and let me deal with it my way," I stated.

"Okay so, what were we talking about," Dean interjected as he tried to change the subject.

"Something about earning an honest living," I answered. "'Cause apparently – "

Dean threw me a stern glare and it shut me up. He didn't want this to escalate and truthfully, neither did I. He then turned to Sam. "Well, let's see honest," he said. He held out one hand and said, "Fun and easy," and then held out the other. Guess who won? Obviously fun and easy.

"It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do," he said.

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked," Sam threw back.

"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?" I joined in as I smiled slightly at him. He smirked back at me. Finally! Everything was okay between us again...I hoped.

"Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob," Sam said as he leaned on the hood.

"Huh?" Dean responded.

I was still shorter than my brothers. So the car came up to my shoulders or something. I rested my hands on the car, definitely looking like a baby trying to see the top of a counter or something. "Human mad cow disease," I simplified. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. I'm smart too bitch.

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" Dean asked. Yup. Dean watches Oprah. Yes, I know about it. Yes, he may or may not have blackmailed me to not tell anyone about it when I caught him watching it on _my _laptop at 3 am a few years ago.

"You watch Oprah?" Sam asked, truly surprised. I tried my best not to crack up at the look on Dean's face. He opened his mouth a couple of times, absurdly looking like a fish before promptly changing the subject. "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less," Sam told us. Brain _disintegrated?_ Oh God. I think I'm going to puke.

"Okay, that's definitely our kind of weird," I said.

Sam nodded. "I mean, it could be a disease but I'm more with Sadie. It could be something much nastier," he said.

"All right. Oklahoma," he said as we piled into the car and Dean started her up. "Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money," he grumbled as he drove the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

I scoffed as I laid back on the seat and started rummaging through my duffel for my sketches portfolio. "Our money," I corrected Dean.

"What?" Dean asked as he eyed me through the rearview mirror.

"Dude, if I hadn't been all hot and sexy with Paul, we'd never have gotten that money," I said, keeping a straight face.

"Hot and sexy? And you? Give me a break," he scoffed.

"Fine. I bet you 100 dollars that at least 5 guys look me over from head to foot on the case we're going to," I challenged.

Dean pursed his lips for a couple of minutes (maybe weighing his chances against the awesome me) and finally said, "Deal." Oh brother, you are so going down.

* * *

I groaned in annoyance as Dean decided that the best way to wake me up was to pour water over my face. Also, he was super careful not to spoil his car's interior. He literally opened the side of the door where my head was and carefully slid me out so that my body was inside the car, sprawled across the passenger seat but my head was hanging out the door.

I grumbled as I crawled out of the space between the front and back seats where I'd fallen as the water had blinded and choked me. I glared at Dean as I stepped out of the car and gestured to my wet hair and face; the water steadily dripping onto my jacket which I'd put on by _both _my brothers insistence. I get why they did that though. Even I wasn't comfortable walking up to complete strangers in mini shorts and a short tank top.

"I hate you," I said as I wiped the water off my face with my jacket sleeve and letting my hair fall out of its ponytail so it could dry. I pulled a comb out of my duffel and hurriedly brushed through the tangled mess before throwing it back into the duffel and slamming the door shut. "You can't let me get a decent hour's sleep can you?" I complained.

Dean just threw me his shitty grin before locking his car and looking around the parking lot of the Oklahoma Gas and Power Company building. A couple of feet away were a couple guys in a corner; one of them definitely an employee.

"Okay, let's get to work," Dean said and started walking towards them.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam enquired to one of them who'd just finished talking to another guy, as we reached them.

"Yeah, that's right," he said as he squinted through the sun and looked up at us. I smirked to Dean mouthing the word 'one' as the employee did a double take and looked me from head to foot. One down, four to go.

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?" I asked, almost giggling when he suddenly cut eye contact with me.

"Dustin never mentioned nephews," he said as he looked back at me, smiling apologetically. I shrugged.

"Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam added.

Travis smiled warmly. "Oh, he did? Huh." He totally looked like he didn't expect that.

"Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?" Dean asked.

Travis' face fell a little as he replied, "I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back..."

"What did you see?" I asked gently.

"Nothin'. Just Dustin," he said. Okay, that helped a lot.

"No wounds or anything?" I asked. "I mean, the paper said mad cow disease, so there had to be something," I said.

"You guys ask a lot of questions," he commented.

"Just answer us please. He's our uncle. We'd like to know exactly what happened to him. Not some cockadoodle made up story," I spit back. I don't know why, but even after knowing that we were 'nephews' he didn't stop checking me out. It was getting kind of uncomfortable. Pervert.

"Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it," Travis said. That's it? Our so called uncle bleeds from various body parts and that's not a huge thing for you?

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked him while slightly stepping in front of me. I think he noticed Travis staring at me too long. I was thankful.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'."

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?" Sam asked, stepping a little further too so that I was partially hidden behind 6 foot walls. Thanks guys. I officially cannot see Travis anymore with your over large shoulders coming in the way.

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?" Travis asked.

"That's a good question," I said from behind my brothers. I could almost see their eyes rolling at my comment.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." he replied as he started walking off in some direction that I couldn't see thanks to my brothers blocking my view. Come on guys...let's move already.

* * *

On second thought, I just want to curl up in the car and sleep. We were lead to a scene surrounded by a police tape. Travis left after telling us that the hole in the middle of the ground was where Dustin died. We stepped under the police tape and walked over to the fairly large sinkhole in the ground. I peered over the edge to get a glimpse of how deep it was and almost yelled out loud as one of my brothers decided to slap me across my back for fun. I glared at Dean who was chuckling and standing right behind me.

"I could have fallen in there you douche," I snarled.

Dean just ignored me and turned to Sam. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast," Sam replied as he peered over at the sinkhole.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" I asked.

"Wow, vivid way of putting it," Dean commented before turning back to Sam.

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside," Sam said, chewing on his lip.

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. Sadie, go in," Dean ordered. What?! Why do I always have to do stuff like this?!

"Why should I go in? You go in!" I complained.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there," Sam said. Thank you for taking my side for once baby brother!

Dean smirked and then picked up a coil of rope lying nearby.

"All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?" Dean teased as he looked towards Sam and me. I'm not scared.

"How about we flip a coin?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and rummaged in his pockets for a moment before I took pity and handed him a coin from my own pocket. He threw me a sheepish grin before teasing Sam again, "I can still go if you want."

"Just flip the damn coin," Sam said.

You know what? I think I will go in. I'm not scared and somehow, I need to prove it to my brothers so that they don't mess with me. As Dean flipped the coin, I caught it in mid air and said, "I'm going."

"All right," Dean said, grinning. He was obviously relieved that he didn't have to go.

I snagged the rope from him and started tying it around my waist. I then looked Dean right in the eye. "Don't drop me," I said.

He winked at me as I got ready to descend into the sinkhole. If this guy drops me, I swear I'll tear up all his cassette tapes.

* * *

**Well? I know it isn't much. Please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you all like it! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. It means the world to me! You have no idea! :) **

**Big shout out to sweetkiwi604 and ispiltthemilk for their help :) I swear, these girls are just awesome. Please do check out their stories which are listed in my favorites! They rock them! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_*Follow me on Facebook at 'Spnxbookworm' for fic updates or just to chat :)_

* * *

You know, there is very little in the world that can truly scare me. Like _shit your pants _scared. But yes, I do get scared. I'm human too, if you ignore the weird, sassy, sexy, badass side of me. Till now, I have come to count maybe four things.

Bears,

Weird spirits with ghost babies,

Sam's awfully loud and annoying ringtone,

And _**Bugs. **_Those creepy crawlies creep the crap out of me. This list can grow, mind you.

And guess what I found when I descended into the sinkhole? Let's start from the top shall we?

I glared at Dean as he slowly lowered me into the hole. I swear, this guy drops me and his cassettes are trash like I'd mentioned before. I scrunched my nose as the smell of hot dry earth overwhelmed me. I signaled for Dean to lower me a little more as I somehow managed to extract my small penlight from my jacket. I clicked it on and surveyed the walls. The hole wasn't very large and if Sam stood next to me, like chest to chest then we'd be scrunched up in here.

"Anything?" Dean grunted.

"No! A little lower!" I yelled back as I looked around hoping to find something. I felt my feet touch the base of the sinkhole and heard a muffled grunt as Dean slackened his grip on the rope. I huffed and wiped at my forehead to get rid of the sweat trying to run a race into my eyes. I shifted the penlight onto the floor and OH MY GOSH GET ME OUT OF HERE!

"PULL ME UP!" I bellowed as I tugged on the rope. "PULL ME UP YOU MORON!"

I felt Dean tugging on the rope and I just tried to keep still so that he wouldn't drop me. As soon as I could touch the entrance of the hole, I scrambled up onto the grassy sandy ground and started hopping on the spot, checking that I didn't have those creepy things on me.

Dean looked at me with concerned and slightly worried eyes. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Am I okay? Am I okay? There were friggin' beetles on the floor of the sinkhole! "No I'm not okay! Bugs! There were beetles on the inside of the hole! Argh!" I yelled at Dean as I shuddered. I friggin' hate bugs.

Sam and Dean just looked at me with surprised eyes for a second before Sam started laughing and Dean started chuckling.

"It's not funny! Those things can kill!" I snarled as I tried to defend myself. I mean come on. There are so many bugs that can kill, right?

"You mean, like the one in your hair?" Sam asked as he tried to stop laughing.

One. In. My. Hair? I screamed as Sam walked over and picked it up off my head and showed it to me. As soon as he got it off, I started hopping on the spot, screaming at the top of my lungs and shaking my head like I was in a rock band or something. "GET THEM OFF ME!" I yelled as I ran my hands through my damp hair again and again.

Dean was kneeling on the ground, holding his side as he laughed breathlessly while Sam was chuckling and watching me with amusement. I'm not a freaking show guys! There was _an insect _in my hair!

Sam then walked up to me, holding out the beetle in his palm. "Don't you dare come near me with that thing Sam Winchester or I will beat the living shit out of you," I threatened.

Sam shook his head as he pointed to the beetle in his hand. "It's dead, Sadie."

I cautiously glanced at his hand. The beetle wasn't moving. That didn't make any difference. "Dead or not, you better keep that away from me," I said.

Sam started observing the beetle with a look of keen interest on his face. Meanwhile, I started untying the rope which I'd wound around myself. As soon as I got it off, Sam took it from me while flinging the beetle at my face. I screamed and hopped back, swatting at me face. I gave Sam a seething look who was smirking as he tied the rope around himself.

"Lower me down, will ya? I want to get a good look down there," Sam told Dean. Dean sighed as he tightened his grip around his end of the rope and started lowering Sam down into the sinkhole.

Me? I'll be waiting in the car, thank you very much.

* * *

I sat as far as I could from the small box that was on the seat next to me. Sam found something really fascinating with the beetles. I didn't get him. They were just creepy, disgusting insects. What's so amazing? He literally climbed out of the hole with like at least 10 of them clutched in his fist. And then he decided to open the passenger door and show them to me so that I freaked out and screamed and shoved him out of the way and ran out before he decided he'd had enough fun chasing me with the beetles in his hand and deposited them into a small box. I'm sure he stored them in that box just to prank me later. I'm going to burn that thing as soon as I get the chance.

"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam," Dean said sarcastically as he drove down the road. Sam was holding one of the dead beetles in his hand and carefully looking at it. I swear, if his face got any closer to his hand, he'd be eating the damn thing.

I didn't bother to correct him seeing as I was the one who discovered the beetles...in my hair. I just concentrated on finishing my sketch of Josh. Since I grew up in the Impala, it was quite easy to draw and shade while it was moving, since I'd been doing it for quite a few years now. The only face I remembered was the one 13 years ago. I hadn't seen him since. I'd received texts for a few months after we parted but then those stopped too and I never got the proper chance to call him. So here I sat, adding my finishing touch-ups to this kid version of Josh.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but – " Sam started saying, bringing me out of my thoughts before Dean cut him off.

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asked.

"Ten," Sam answered indifferently.

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain," I put in. I may be scared of those things, but I was brainy too. Suck it up.

"Well, maybe there were more," Sam pointed out to me, smirking a little. More? Okay then, count me out of this case. I'll be on a vacation in Hawaii or something while you guys deal with this.

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me," said Dean, frowning.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before," Sam said as he tossed the bug out of the window. I flinched away from the window as it kind of stuck there for a minute like it was taunting me before finally flying off. I could see Dean smiling. I could tell by looking at him that he didn't want to smile but he couldn't help it. I stuck my tongue out at him. You're scared of flying poop-brain.

I looked out of the window, trying to tune out my brothers. As we drove on, we passed into a neighborhood where a large sign that read _'Open House' _was stuck into the grass and a little further near one of the 'open' houses was another sign that said _'Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!' _ Honestly, the only thing that registered was **BBQ**. I realized it had been hours since I last ate and as if on cue, my stomach started rumbling underneath my skin.

"I know a good place to start," I said, pointing to the house.

Dean smiled his shitty grin at me and then turned to Sam. "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque and I know Sadie is just waiting to get out of the car, how 'bout you?"

Sam being the guy he is just gave us this judgmental look. "What, we can't talk to the locals?" Dean asked, trying to look innocent but failing completely.

"And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

I laughed as I stuffed my sketches portfolio into my duffel as Dean pulled up to the house. "Of course not. We're professionals," I said, winking at him as I got out of the car. I gave the box of beetles a wide berth.

"Right," he scoffed as he stepped out of the car himself. We started walking towards the open house. I hurried a little to keep up with my brothers. Them and their long legs. BAH!

"Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out," Dean commented.

"I hear ya," I agreed as I jogged slightly to keep up with them

Sam frowned at us. "Why?" he asked.

"Well for one, you have to greet neighbors you don't even like and then there are people who take you for granted and make you do everything," I rambled. Dean smirked as glanced at me and then turned to Sam.

"That and well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out," he added. Okay, so his statement made more sense. Don't judge me. I'm still recovering from being traumatized by dead beetles in my hair.

"There's nothing wrong with "normal"," Sam argued as he put on his bitch face.

"I'd take our family over normal any day," Dean stated, effectively ending the conversation. He then left me and Sam standing there as he trudged further to reach the open house.

Sam looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked, totally innocent. I hadn't done anything. He kept giving me this pout and his eyes went wide and watery and I crumbled. I knew exactly why he was looking at me. Damn you Dean for teaching him that. "Honestly Sam, I'd take our family too. I've lived this life too long to get adjusted to 'normal.' For me, hunting, going around random motels, playing lazy ass games in the car to pass the time, it's _my _normal. Maybe this," I said, gesturing to the surroundings, "is normal for you, because you've lived it in Stanford. I haven't. And I know I never will. So yeah, I'd take our family over normal any day," I finished before following Dean who was waiting on the porch of the house. I heard Sam sigh in disappointment as he followed me. I stood behind Dean and Sam walked up to stand beside him. Great. Now I'm invisible again hidden behind the Great Wall of China. I heard them knock on the door and waited impatiently, trying to look for a way to wriggle out in front of them.

"Welcome," came a voice as a man opened the door. I stood on tiptoe and got the glimpse of a well dressed man, obviously meant for this 'normal' life.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked shamelessly.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?" Larry asked.

"Dean. This is Sam – " Dean was cut off as Larry shook his hands and smiled. What the hell? Introduce me!

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?" Larry asked.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered and I could just picture that shitty grin on his face. I was still fuming that they hadn't introduced me.

"Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation," Larry said. I blinked as it registered. Larry thought that my brothers were...were a couple? Like gay? Oh my gosh, this is priceless.

I wriggled in between them and smiled at Larry, chuckling at my brothers who were looking extremely uncomfortable. He gave me a shocked look and looked me from head to foot before clearing his throat and shaking my hand. I might as well save my brothers from embarrassment. See? I'm a great sister. "Hello. I'm Sadie and these are my brothers," I said. Two down, three to go. I was so winning this bet.

"We're siblings," Dean said through his teeth as he put on a fake smile. Dude, you are going to get teased to no end about this if you ever mess with me now.

Larry looked embarrassed as he gave Dean and Sam an apologetic look.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him," Sam pitched in.

"Great, great," Larry said. He looked beyond relieved to have the subject change. I smirked at Dean and Sam. Dean rolled his eyes while Sam threw me his patented bitch face. Typical. I mean, my brothers, togeth – Oh god no. I so did not want that image in my head. Now I'm scarred for life. "Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in," Larry said as he gestured us in. I threw him a flirty smile before walking in, trying to clear the image of my brothers out of my head. He led the way to the backyard.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked as we stood on the porch and surveyed the crowd of people in the backyard. My mouth started watering as I nudged Dean and pointed to a grill where people were grilling hotdogs and burgers. Food. I scowled when Dean stopped me from going there. I smiled when he indicated we'd eat later.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains," Larry told us. We then walked over to a woman talking to some other people. He circled an arm around her and said, "This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi there," she said, holding out her hand. All three of us siblings looked awkwardly at each other before Dean finally stuck out his hand and shook it. I smiled as I shook her hand. She roamed her eyes over me before smiling. Whoa. I just got checked out by a girl. Either way, that's three down, two to go. I was so on a roll here.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said. Larry introduced us and then smiled at his wife as he kept his arm around her waist.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses," he joked.

"Right," Joanie replied slyly as they started laughing. Dean and I forced out laughs while Sam full on laughed genuinely. Really? Did he really think that was funny? Weird sense of humor, this kid.

"Boys, will you excuse me?" Larry politely asked as he left. Boys? Do you not see a perfectly smokin' hot 26 year old woman standing right here?

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live," Joanie said good naturedly. I smiled and then jumped about a foot in the air when this woman walked up behind us and laid an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at her. She was pretty businesslike and had her hair in the tightest bun. I just wondered how it was possible that her hair still stayed attached to her scalp.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales," she said.

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though," Joanie joked before leaving her with us.

Lynda laughed as she turned to us again after watching Joanie go. "She's kidding, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well..." Dean started as he looked to Sam.

"Y-yeah, well..." Sam stuttered. You know, this guy can beat you in an argument by just using the most difficult words that you need time to actually look in a dictionary and try and understand what he says and yet here we were, with Sam, stuttering.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation," Lynda said, smiling through her teeth. Woman, did you have to bring that picture back into my head? Was that like a line they had to keep reciting, no matter who they were talking to? Dean chuckled while I just smirked indifferently.

"Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry," he said and then turned to Sam. "Okay, honey?" he teased as he slapped Sam on his ass, loudly. I tried to hard to contain my giggles, though I must say, it might have looked like I was choking on my own tongue.

There was an awkward silence that prevailed between Sam and Lynda before she clapped her hands awkwardly and asked, "So, how long have you two been together?" I cringed slightly at the mental image that kept popping up. I so needed to wash my brain out. But I wasn't passing up an opportunity to mess up Sam.

"Well, it's been ages right? I mean, it's like he's part of the family, huh Sam?" I looked to Sam. I could see the total discomfort on his face. I smirked as Sam worked to change the subject. I didn't hear more as my stomach was definitely calling to me. I excused myself and walked over to the grills and impatiently waited for my turn. I piled in two hot dogs and two burgers on my plate. Yes. I was a good sister and getting food for Dean. Sam obviously didn't want any. I walked back over to Sam, munching greedily on my hot dog.

"Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday," Lynda said. I nodded eagerly. I mean come on. Steam showers are like _the _best showers.

I snorted as Sam mumbled "Sounds great," uninterestedly. I looked down to the table and my eyes went wide at the chips, rolls, pretzels kept on the table and OH MY GOD THERE IS A BIG ASS HAIRY SPIDER NEAR LYNDA'S HAND. I nudged Sam painfully in the ribs. He hissed and glared at me while I kept jerking my eyes frantically to the spider right next to her hand on the table. His eyes went wide as he understood what I was trying to imply.

"Excuse me," Sam said as he shoved Lynda out of the way. Lynda didn't care and walked off with no second thought. I thought Sam would smash it with his shoe or a plate on the table so I did not expect what he did next. He freaking let the spider crawl onto his hand. He then threw this evil looking grin at me and extended his hand toward my face. OH MY GOD. GET IT AWAY FROM ME YOU JERK! I swallowed the bit of food in my mouth and immediately stepped back after setting my plate on the table. "I swear to every single thing that we hunt that if you don't take that thing away from me right now, you will wake up to find your hands and feet glued to each other and your head gone bald," I threatened.

Sam chuckled before turning over to a very disappointed teen next to him. "Is this yours?" You better kill that tarantula before I smash it kid.

"You gonna tell my dad?" he asked moodily as he took the spider from Sam. Hell yeah I'm going to tell your dad.

"I don't know," Sam answered. I glared at him even though he didn't notice me. "Who's your dad?"

"Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions," the kid scoffed as he caressed the spider. I couldn't stop the shudder that went through me.

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim," I commented as I eyed the spider in his hand warily.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material," the kid sighed. STOP TRYING TO MAKE YOUR BIG ASS SPIDERS EAT PEOPLE THEN!

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise," Sam said sympathetically. I frowned. Did Sam ever feel like that too?

"When?" the kid asked.

Before Sam could answer, a yell sounded from behind him. "Matthew!" Larry hurriedly walked over to us and looked grimly at his son. I could see Dean following behind. "I am so sorry about my son and his... pet," Larry said through a fake smile.

I saw Sam shake his head at Larry and I understood as _that _look came over his face. The look he always gave _our_ father. Sam shrugged. "It's no bother," he said. Larry nodded and then turned to me as though wanting me to say something against his kid. I couldn't bring myself to do it, having defended Sam a lot of times during his non – stop fights with Dad. I sighed and shook my head, indicating it was no problem. Matthew and Sam owed me, big, seeing as this spider was eyeing me with its multiple eyes, wanting to eat me.

"Excuse us," Larry said abruptly as he didn't look convinced. He took Matthew to a corner and giving him the yelling I was so familiar with as I'd heard Sam and Dad's fights all the time. I kind of felt for the kid.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked as we watch Larry shout relentlessly at Matthew. I didn't realize Dean had already made it to us. Dean only gave Sam a confused look while I sighed. I knew exactly where Sam was going with this.

"Dad?" Sam prompted.

Dean frowned. "Dad never treated us like that," he told him.

"Well, Dad never treated you guys like that. You both were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?" Sam asked, looking hurt.

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line," Dean stated.

Sam scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Dean. "Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Bowhunting's an important skill," Dean defended. There was a reason I wasn't joining in this. I mean, I got Sam's point. Sometimes I'd want to do homework more than hunt or train, but I'd never have the guts to actually tell that to Dad. Sam on the other hand would argue and start a fight which Dean and I broke up most of the time. On some occasions, I'd take Sam's side when I felt Dad was being too hard on him. Dean got on best with Dad, Sam not so much. Me? Kind of a bit of both. I got the praise and grunt of it so I understood where both my brothers were coming from.

Here? If I took Sam's side, Dean would be pissed and if I took Dean's side, Sam would be pissed. So better to stay quiet. Like the saying goes, silence is golden.

"Whatever. How was your tour?" Sam promptly changed the subject as he rolled his eyes at Dean again.

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy," Dean said as Sam laughed. "So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

I perked up, finally saying something. "What happened?" I asked.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings," Dean said.

"More bugs?" I asked, devastated. This was so not my cup of tea.

"More bugs," Dean smirked as he slipped his arm around my waist and we headed out the house.

I hate bugs. This was so not going to end well.

* * *

We were in the car. I sat humming to myself in the back seat while sketching at the corner of my hunting journal. I didn't realize I'd drawn Josh before I finished it and then I hurriedly closed my journal and stuffed it into my duffel. Yes. Sam and Dean keep their duffels in the trunk; I like to keep mine handy. I have more than enough room in the back seat and it serves as a substitute pillow for when I want to sleep.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean asked as he flipped through Dad's journal.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations," Sam said as he drove. I was so against that. No fair. Sam gets to drive multiple times while I have driven only once since we got Sam from Stanford.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity," Dean said.

"Yeah, me neither," I joined in as I laid each of my elbows on each of the seats in front of me, leaning forward to listen to the conversation.

Sam snorted. "You were stuffing your face with food Sadie."

"And looking out for weird stuff," I said indignantly. Dean smirked. "Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone," I suggested.

"You mean, like Willard?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just creepy ass bugs instead of rats," I said.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths," Sam agreed as he considered my theory.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing," Dean said. Then he seemed to realize something as he sat up in his seat properly and said, "Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" Sam asked. Dude, we just met him. Of course, Matt.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula," Sam said. And me! _You _friggin' brought that thing to my face!

"You think he's our Willard?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess," Sam shrugged. Though I could tell that he wasn't buying it. He felt for the kid.

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here," Dean said suddenly. Sam frowned and pulled into the driveway of one of the empty houses.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else," Dean said as he got out of the car. I smirked. I knew what he was saying. I got out of the car too.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on," Dean said.

"Hey. I call shotgun. I'm trying it after you," I said. Dean winked at me and then we looked at Sam who was still sitting in the car. "Come on!" I whined.

Sam gave this exasperated sigh as he pulled into the garage and Dean closed it. Steam shower, here I come.

* * *

**So bugs really do 'creep the crap out of me' and well, they do the same for Sadie ;) I'd be reacting just like her, maybe even worse. Please do leave reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :D It's the only payment we authors get :)**


End file.
